Racailles, Cassecou et autres Petites Pestes !
by Arhini fille d'Arathorn
Summary: Imaginez Gandalf avec une cancre en guise d'élève, Aragorn avec une tête à claque pour petite soeur. Boromir se paye la honte à cause d'un môme,Legolas se fait chiper son arc,Elrond se retrouve face à une ado en crise.Bientot les choses serieuses...
1. La Promesse

LES MILLE ET UNE CHOSES  
QUE TOLKIEN A OUBLIE DE METTRE DANS SON LIVRE...  
By Arhini fille d'Arathorn.  
  
Alors voilà, en fait cette fic a des chances pour devenir encore plus  
longue que The Lord of the Rings lui-même vu que ça commence avant et  
finit après... bon courage les petits !  
En fait, c'est le SDA entièrement réécrit avec de nouveaux personnages  
(entre autres une bande de sales mômes ...) et de nouvelles scènes...je  
sais ça n'a pas l'air génial mais lisez quand même ! ...  
DISCLAMER: Tous les personnages, à part certains comme Arhini, Eve,  
etc. enfin vous verrez bien, appartiennent au vénéré J.R.R. TOLKIEN  
et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic (comme si ça pouvait faire  
un best-seller...)  
  
Bon, voilà et si ça vous plaît reviewez !!!!!!!!  
  
I: LA PROMESSE  
  
"Promets-moi, ma fille, fais-moi le serment de le retrouver un jour, et de lui jurer obéissance et loyauté. Promets-moi de le suivre, où qu'il aille...Promets-le-moi, Arhini ! Je... Je vous le promets, Père !" Sur le visage tendu de mon père était apparue une fugitive expression de sérénité, lorsque des spasmes violents se mirent à parcourir son corps. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et brusquement, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. "Père ! M'écriai-je. Père ! PÈRE ! NON !" Des mains invisibles mais puissantes m'entraînaient hors de la pièce étouffante, je voyais ma mère sangloter éperdument tandis que j'appelais mon père désespérément... Tout disparaissait dans un tourbillon de couleurs...  
  
Arhini se réveilla en sursaut. Trois ans. Trois ans déjà qu'elle avait fait cette promesse à son père, Arathorn, fils d'Arador. Trois ans qu'elle ne pouvait la tenir. Trois ans aussi que ce songe la hantait toutes les nuits... "Ce n'est plus possible, se dit-elle. Je dois partir. Je le ferai en secret et je ne le dirais qu'à Glorfinwen, mais il faut que je parte !" En effet, trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, Arhini avait promis à son père de retrouver son frère aîné, qui n'était autre qu'Aragorn, le seigneur des dunedains. Elle ne le connaissait que par les récits que lui avaient fait de lui son père et sa mère, mais elle rêvait de le rencontrer un jour. "L'héritier d'Isildur ne peut tenir seul, lui avait dit son père avant de mourir. Il lui faut une aide, une ombre pour le soutenir quoi qu'il fasse. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu à Fondcombe, c'est pour cela que je me suis battu contre la mort. C'est dans ce but que tu es venue au monde, ma fille. Je ne veux pas que mes actions restent vaines !"  
  
"Elles ne le resteront pas, pensa Arhini en sautant de son lit. Moi aussi, je me battrais !" Elle ouvrit ses rideaux sur la fraîcheur de la nuit. Devant elle, le fabuleux paysage de Fondcombe s'étendait, teinté de bleu sombre par l'obscurité nocturne. Les multiples ruisseaux, les grillons et les voix des quelques elfes qui ne dormaient pas s'entremêlaient pour former une délicieuse berceuse...Cela allait être dur de quitter Imladris.  
  
S'accrochant aux plantes grimpantes qui bordaient la fenêtre de sa chambre, Arhini se glissa furtivement jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre voisine, celle de son amie Glorfinwen. Elle pénétra dans la pièce obscure et réveilla doucement la petite elfe. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense s'ouvrirent doucement. Elle se redressa, ce qui provoqua dans ses longs cheveux blonds un ondoiement gracieux et un reflet doré. Bien que, à l'instar d'Arhini, elle n'eut que sept ans, toutes deux étaient déjà fines et gracieuses, et plutôt grandes pour leur âge. Glorfinwen était la petite fille d'Elrond. Elle était élevée par son grand- père, sa mère ayant quitté la terre du milieu en compagnie de Celebrian, la mère d'Arwen, et son père Elladan étant toujours en errance aux côtés de son frère Elrohir.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura-t-elle. -Je pars, Finn. J' en ais assez de ces cauchemars. Je veux tenir ma promesse. -Tu pars ? S'écria la petite Elfe. Maintenant ? Comme ça, sans rien dire, sans rien emporter, sans prévenir Gilraen, sans... -Bien sûr que non, la coupa Arhini. Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point. J'emporte du lembas, du miruvor, mon épée, mais je pense qu'elle ne me sera pas très utile, un couteau ou une fronde et aussi toi si tu veux. -Je t'accompagne, ça c'est sûr ! Tu ne sais pas te débrouiller toute seule. -Parle pour toi eh, chochotte !" Glorfinwen lança à son amie un regard encore plus noir que l'obscurité environnante. "Et pour ta mère et Elrond ? demanda-t-elle. -Je vais leur préparer un mot. J'emporte aussi cet anneau que Père m'a chargé de remettre à mon frère."  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient à nouveau dans la chambre d'Arhini, empaquetant leur lembas et leur miruvor. Sur la table, un billet avait été déposé :  
  
~(là il y aurait du y avoir de l'écriture elfique, snif idiot de clavier !)~  
  
Chère Mère, Elrond,  
  
Je suis partie tenir la promesse faite à mon père il y a longtemps.  
Je ne reviendrais pas sans Aragorn.  
  
Namarië, Arhini.  
  
***  
  
"L'aube ne va pas tarder à se lever, fit observer Glorfinwen. Si nous voulons partir discrètement, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant. -Tu as raison. Pressons donc."  
  
Elles se faufilèrent parmi les ombres, silhouettes furtives dans les brumes de l'aurore. Elles allaient sortir de Fondcombe lorsqu'une main empoigna fermement Glorfinwen par le bras. La petite elfe essaya vainement de se dégager, puis cria à Arhini de s'enfuir avant qu'une autre main ne la bâillonne. S'il y a bien une chose que les Rôdeurs détestent, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à leurs proches. Arhini tira donc son épée brisée, Gilril, sœur de Narsil, qui avait appartenu à l'épouse d'Elendil, morte aux côtés de son mari au cours de la bataille de la plaine de Dagorlad. Chez les Rôdeuses, on se la transmettait de mère en fille depuis des générations. La lame brisée de Gilril étincela d'un éclat funèbre, mais, toute fille d'Arathorn qu'elle était, elle n'avait tout de même que sept ans, était beaucoup plus petite et avait beaucoup moins d'expérience que le grand homme (ou elfe) qui se tenait devant elle. Ce fut la raison de sa défaite quasi immédiate : dans l'obscurité elle ne vit même pas partir le premier coup, qui l'assomma sur-le-champ.  
  
Laissant la petite fille étendue de tout son long sur le sol, l'inconnu s'éloigna, empoignant toujours Glorfinwen, l'éloignant inexorablement de son amie.  
  
"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Elrond ? hurlait Glorfinwen furieuse." Elrond avait relevé le capuchon qui lui masquait le visage et la fixait calmement. "Tu dois comprendre cela, Glorfinwen. Arhini doit accomplir cette quête seule. Ton père également, à voulu suivre Aragorn lors de son départ. Mais ils doivent apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre aussi bien que s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Une ombre ne peut suivre son propriétaire s'il y a trop d'obscurité au-dessus de lui. Aragorn et sa sœur doivent apprendre à s'aider et à se faire confiance mutuellement. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu t'interposes entre eux. Ils doivent suivre leur chemin uniquement tous les deux ; du moins pour le moment." Glorfinwen restait assise tête baissée, méditant sur ce qu'Elrond venait de lui dire... "Je pourrais la revoir, au moins ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment." La seule réponse d'Elrond fut un sourire énigmatique...  
  
################################################## Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini ! Que va-t-il arriver à Arhini ? ~suspense~...en attendant vous pouvez toujours reviewer, n'est-ce pas ? 


	2. Le Diadème

Liraïs, étendue sur l'herbe fraîche qui diffusait une odeur de fleur printanière, prêtait l'oreille aux divers bruits de Lòrien, le cher pays de son enfance. Quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait ? Où allait-il l'amener ensuite ? Elle espérait que ce serait en Rohan. Ah ! Si au moins il l'emmenait dans tous ses voyages ! Elle ne serait plus obligée de l'attendre ici, d'accord, la dame Galadriel était très gentille et attentionnée, mais comme elle s'ennuyait ! Elle aurais voulu visiter le monde. Aller plus loin que Fondcombe, Isengard ou le Rohan, qui étaient les uniques destination ou il acceptait de « s'encombrer » d'elle. Peut-être aurait-elle pu retrouver ses parents. Ses PARENTS ! C'était une obsession chez elle. Elle y pensait souvent… très souvent… De toute éternité, lui semblait elle, elle avait su que le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie tenait du miracle. Un jour, alors qu'elle était âgée d'à peine quelques mois (il ne savait pas le dire avec précision, ne s'étant jamais vraiment intéressé aux bébés) alors qu'il traversait une contrée sauvage, dont il n'avait voulu lui dévoiler le nom, comme si celui ci portait à lui seul un mystère et un danger trop grand pour le lui révéler, il avait dressé son campement dans un bois. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il s'était levé et avait marché, au hasard de ses pas, quand ceux ci l'amenèrent à un bébé : elle. Sans cette providence divine, elle serait morte. Ou du moins était ce ainsi qu'il racontait l'histoire, mais elle doutait que tous put être vrai. Un jour, ou plutôt un soir au coin du feu, alors qu'il était passé en Lòrien pour la voir ; prendre rapidement de ses nouvelles ; constater qu'elle grandissait sans qu'il le voie, en cachette, à chaque fois qu'il avait le dos tourné ; et contemplait le feu en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle, et quels dons elle montrerait ; avant de s'en aller à nouveau pour de longs mois ; ce soir là, alors que de légers nuages voilaient par moments la lune, elle lui avait demandé, pelotonnée contre lui sous son bras protecteur :

« -Où m'avais-tu trouvée ? »  
Il avait hésité un moment, restant silencieux, les yeux perdus dans les braises rougeoyantes, avant de répondre de sa voix chaleureuse, mais ferme : « Tu es trop jeune pour le savoir. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand tu auras 14 ou 15 ans je te donnerais un objet que j'ai trouvé près de ton berceau, mais tu est trop jeune pour supporter ce fardeau. »

Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce dialogue bien qu'il n'en ait jamais reparlé. Une vague de nostalgie et de mélancolie l'emporta et la fit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Au petit matin, avant même que le soleil ne perçât, elle était fraîche et dispose, prête à faire toutes sortes de

bêtises que son rôle de sale môme en chef exigeait d'elle. Les elfes sont bien sympathiques, certes, mais Liraïs était une fillette vivante, supportant mal le calme (trop) reposant qui régnait si elle ne se consacrait par corps et âme à le combattre…Grimpant aux arbres, elle commençait à savoir s'agripper à l'écorce et faisait déjà concurrence à certains elfes adultes, elle commença son exercice matinal, qui consistait à aller manger. Ce matin là, une fois ces obligations faites, elle s'approcha de la clairière au miroir, à son poste de guet habituel (le méandre d'une branche ayant mystérieusement décidé de faire une spirale, à l'origine pour contourner une autres branche, mais celle ci était morte depuis longtemps), attendant que la voie soit libre pour se glisser en bas de l'arbre et consulter le miroir, elle le faisait souvent, mais du haut de ses sept ans elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait, des fois, elle le voyait au cours de l'un de ses voyages, d'autres fois elle voyait un homme portant des habits noirs, ayant pour seule arme une épée brisée, mais elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle ne pouvait jamais rester, de peur de se faire prendre, et partait donc, des images plein les yeux, les rangeant précieusement au fond de sa mémoire. Cette fois là elle vit une fille de son âge courant seule dans une forêt, elle donnait l'impression de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un... puis l'image s'effaça... Un homme s'avançait, arborant une magnifique couronne et un sceptre d'argent, une pierre verte brillant sur sa poitrine...

Il y eut des bruits de voix. Aussitôt, Liraïs se retrouva face au premier arbre venu et l'escalada avec une rapidité qui trahissait une certaine habitude. A quatre pattes, elle courut sur une branche d'une façon qui se voulait celle d'un écureuil, attrapa la branche et se laissa glisser sur celle d'en dessous, appartenant à un autre arbre, avant de repartir. Quand la branche commença à ployer, elle se laissa rouler dans une clairière dont l'herbe couchée témoignait de son habitude à le faire. Regardant de tous côtés, elle repartit, en marchant pour reprendre son souffle, en direction de l'endroit duquel elle venait. Soudain, elle aperçut le cheval de... Gandalf ! Il était temps ! Elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme...

« -Gandalf ! Gandalf ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Il se retourna et sourit : « -Ah ! Liraïs, figure-toi que j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tiens, regarde ! »

Il lui tendit un objet en or, comme une couronne :

« -C'est ton diadème d'apprentie magicienne. Tu vois le creux, là ? C'est ici que l'on mettra ta pierre magique, une fois que nous l'aurons trouvée. Fais tes bagages, demain nous partons à sa recherche. Aujourd'hui je suis occupé » . Et il repartit au galop, lançant un dernier sourire à Liraïs par dessus son épaule. Elle souriait elle aussi, heureuse de partir à l'aventure avec lui, qui était pour elle comme un père. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait pour une raison autre que sa propre demande…

Elle flâna, de-ci, de-là, afin de retrouver ses affaires qu'elle avait semées aux quatre coins de la Lorien. Elle prit deux cordes et une telle quantité de lembas qu'on eut pu tenir un siège avec (il était dans ses habitudes d'abuser légèrement de certaines nourritures). Le soir venu, en faisant son sac, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus de place après y avoir placé les affaires qu'elle jugeait prioritaires. Elle jeta un regard triste sur son manteau elfique et ses habits de rechange, avant de décider qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Cette nuit là, elle rêva d'aventure, elle terrassait des dragons d'un seul coup de poing, domptait des balrogs en furie, et accomplissait des exploits que nul homme, elfe, nain, magicien ou Valar n'avait encore réussi.

Elle partit gaiement avant l'aurore sur Mini, la petite Shetland alezane que Gandalf lui avait amené. Ce n'était qu'une jument de prêt, venue, paraîssait-il de la Comté, où le jeune Saradoc Brandebouc l'avait volontiers confiée à Gandalf, car Liraïs était censée se trouver un cheval qui lui soit propre par la suite. Gandalf, tellement grandiose sur son grand cheval bai, avançait devant, fredonnant dans sa barbe une chanson elfique. Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Liraïs :

-Gandalf ? On va où ?  
-On commencera par aller chez Saroumane.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour aller chercher ta Pierre.  
-Pourquoi chez Saroumane ?  
-Pace que c'est le chef de mon ordre.  
-Et alors ?  
-Et bien c'est lui qui réunit les Pierres.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-...  
-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?  
-PARCE QUE C'EST LUI QUI LES A REUNIES, UN POINT, C'EST TOUT !

Ceci encore était l'une des particularités de la fillette, elle pouvait être une source de questions inépuisables… D'ailleurs, elle en avait encore :  
-Gandaaaaaaalf ?  
-Quoi encore ? dit il dans un long soupir  
-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir sa Pierre ?  
-Exact. C'est plutôt ta Pierre qui te choisit. Mais à un moment, tu sentiras qu'une certaine Pierre t'appelle. Ce sera elle la bonne.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle est chez Saroumane ?  
-Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle y soit, vu que c'est là que se trouvent la majorité des Pierres... répondit-il comme s'il expliquait à un enfant demeuré de un an que un plus un égalent deux.  
-Ah... Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle n'y est pas ?  
-ET BIEN JE TE JETTERAIS DU HAUT DE LA TOUR D'ORTHANC, COMME CA JE SERAIS DÉBARRASSE DE TOI ET DE TES QUESTIONS STUPIDES ET INUTILES ! »

Beugla Gandalf, comme si il avait passé 5 minutes 22 secondes et 7 centièmes sous l'eau, à 35 mètres 68 centimètres et 51 millimètres de profondeur… Certes, nous pourrions penser qu'il manquait de patience avec les enfants, mais je dirais plutôt qu'il manquait d'expérience…

Liraïs se promit, par sécurité, de ne jamais approcher des fenêtres d'Orthanc et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre que Gandalf se soit calmé pour poser d'autres questions. Elle le trouvait tout de même bien sévère de la réprimander alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à augmenter sa culture générale... Lorsque, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, elle jugea que Gandalf était à nouveau apte à subir un autre interrogatoire, elle commença :  
"-Gan...  
-NON !"

Elle se résigna à attendre l'après-midi pour l'interroger à nouveau.


	3. Hoyck

Hello, me voici de retour de vacances ! Ce chapitre est de nouveau écrit par moi et concerne donc Arhini, L' " adorable " petite sœur d'Aragorn...Toutes vos reviews, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu 8 comme mentionné dans notre honnête chantage (on a renoncé à se venger...), nous ont fait super plaisir à Liraïs et moi, d'ailleurs c'était elle qu'il fallait féliciter !  
  
RAR : Shadox: encore une fois, désolée... Mais tu te rends compte du temps que nos pauvres petits lecteurs auraient dû attendre si je ne l'avais pas posté tout de suite ? En plus à cause de ce p de virus à la c ils ont du attendre encore plus longtemps !!!!  
  
Yotma: tu dois te demander ce qu'on a contre les petites de sept ans à les martyriser... Pas une petite sœur en tout cas : on est toutes les deux les cadettes de nos familles, moi et Liraïs...  
  
Lisandra: ET TON CHAPITRE 6, ALORS, IL ARRIVE QUAND ??????? Je te ferais signe que ça fait pas mal de temps que j'attends la suite de "Après la quête" ma fic LOTR préférée !!!  
  
CHAPITRE III : HOYCK  
  
Lorsque Arhini se réveilla, il faisait jour. Heureusement pour elle, les sentinelles n'étaient pas encore arrivées et elle put quand même partir en toute tranquillité. Peu après, elle dénicha un ruisseau et se désaltéra quelque peu. Il n'était pas encore utile de remplir sa gourde, la région d'Imladris foisonnant de cours d'eau de toute sorte. Elle observa un instant son reflet dans la petite mare que formait l'onde à cet endroit. Elle y vit une petite fille aux longs cheveux sombres, aux grands yeux gris de mer, au teint pâle et aux traits prononcés des descendants des hommes de Nùmenor. Elle vit également son cou fin, ses épaules et ses bras fragiles. "Pas étonnant que je me sois fait assommer du premier coup, pensa-t-elle. En fin de compte, les leçons de maniement d'armes de mon cousin Halbarad ne m'ont pas été très utiles...Je ne fais pas le poids contre un adversaire adulte. Comment savoir où se trouve Glorfinwen, maintenant ?" Car c'était surtout cela qui la tourmentait cruellement : elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à chercher son amie, tout le monde, à Foncombe, devant déjà être à leur recherche. Si elle était reprise, c' en était fait de sa quête, on la ramènerait tout de suite à Imladris. C'était affreux à dire et encore plus à faire, mais elle devait continuer... et abandonner Glorfinwen.  
  
Levant tristement la tête, elle aperçut les cimes blanches des Monts Brumeux se découper au loin sur l'horizon. Elle ne prendrait pas ce chemin : les orques y pullulaient, et elle savait qu'eux ne se contenteraient pas de l'assommer. Elle passerait par la trouée de Rohan... de toute façon, selon les informations de sa mère et d'Elrond, c'était là bas que devait se trouver son frère.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, l'absence de carte commença à se faire sentir : elle voyait toujours les Monts Brumeux, mais ceux-ci étaient devenus beaucoup trop proches... "Comment voulez-vous être une bonne Rôdeuse si vous n'avez aucun sens de l'orientation ? pensa-t-elle, énervée." Arhini s'assit un instant dans l'herbe d'une clairière pour réfléchir sur la direction à prendre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni de la distance parcourue depuis son départ. Scrutant les alentours, elle crut voir, dans l'ombre des arbres, une grande forme immobile... Se rapprochant, elle constata qu'il n'y avait rien. Honteuse de s'être trompée, elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit comme une branche craquer faiblement. Elle avança en direction du bruit. Cette fois encore, il n'y avait rien, et pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir entendu un craquement, si faible soit-il : son ouïe était son point fort et ne la trompait jamais. Se baissant, elle découvrit quelque chose qui ne laissa pas de l'intriguer : des empreintes de sabots. Se pouvait-il qu'un cavalier avance si rapidement et, surtout, si silencieusement ? Même les elfes n'étaient pas capables d'une telle discrétion à cheval.  
  
Perplexe, elle se releva pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le plus beau cheval qu'elle ait jamais vu, à part peut-être Nimroch, la jument de la jument de Glorfinwen, l'une des cinq Mearas de Rohan qui avait été offerte à Elrond par le roi Théoden. Glorfinwen n'ayant pas de monture, Elrond lui avait donné la jument. Contrairement à Nimroch qui était d'un blanc éclatant, ce cheval-ci possédait une magnifique robe baie dont les beaux reflets cuivrés brillaient au soleil. Ses grands yeux, alertes et d'un noir profond, fixaient la petite fille avec curiosité ; et son abondante crinière ainsi que sa queue fournie, d'un noir de jais elles aussi, flottaient autour de lui telles de fiers étendards. Arhini avança la main pour essayer de caresser l'animal, mais celui-ci recula aussitôt et disparut à nouveau. Elle tenta de le retrouver pendant le reste de la journée : une monture pourrait lui être fort utile ; mais ses recherches restèrent vaines.  
  
Les jours suivants, le cheval réapparut de plus en plus souvent et se laissa mieux approcher, sans pour autant accepter qu'on le touche. Arhini eut un jour la riche idée de lui laisser, près du campement, une galette de lembas avant d'aller dormir. Le cheval parut apprécier et vint souvent en réclamer par la suite. Cela permit à la petite fille d'élaborer le soir même un ingénieux stratagème qu'elle décida de mettre à exécution le lendemain matin...  
  
Arhini, tapie dans l'herbe derrière le cheval, l'observait pendant qu'il reniflait avec méfiance la galette de lembas. Décidant, apparemment, que la galette était comestible, le bel animal la mordit et se mit à la mâchonner lorsque, brusquement, la petite fille grimpa sur son dos avec une facilité étonnante pour sa petite taille. Le cheval eut alors une réaction violente : il exécuta d'abord une série de sauts impressionnants puis se mit au galop, Arhini toujours cramponnée à sa crinière. Au cours de cette chevauchée, il apparut à la cavalière que son destrier devait, lui aussi, faire partie de la race des Mearas : le paysage, autour d'eux, s'était mué en un tourbillon de couleurs floues tant sa rapidité était grande.  
  
Jusqu'au soir ils galopèrent ainsi, lorsque enfin le cheval s'arrêta. Il n'était même pas fatigué, il se rendait simplement compte que sa cavalière n'était pas disposée à mettre pied à terre de sitôt. Arhini resta un moment sur son dos avant de réaliser qu'il ne cherchait plus à se débarrasser d'elle. elle descendit et flatta l'encolure du cheval qui se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle sortit un peu de lembas de son sac de voyage, il s'approcha et resta près d'elle pour manger. Cela avait été dur, mais elle avait réussi. Le cheval l'acceptait maintenant comme son amie et cavalière... Le lendemain, reposée, elle remonta sur son cheval et le mit au galop. A nouveau grisée par la délicieuse sensation de vitesse vertigineuse que provoquait son galop, elle décida d'appeler le cheval Hoyck, ce qui, dans une très ancienne forme de Nùménoréen, signifiait "vif". ################################################# Yahoo !!! J'espère que ça vous à plu !!! Et n'oubliez pas si on ne nous a pas envoyé 16 reviews (on renonce à se venger, mais on double la mise !), vous ne saurez jamais si Liraïs s'est finalement fait jeter du haut des fenêtres d'Orthank !!! 


	4. Halbarad

OK ce chapitre est exclusivement écrit par moi, Liraïs, et parle donc des exploits accomplis par l'apprentie Magicienne ...... Bien qu'il lui faille du temps pour découvrir le monde, je vous promets qu'une fois lancée, vous n'allez plus pouvoir vous en passer. Gnihihi ! Les seize reviews c'était une blague !!! Mais si vous nous aviez tout de suite mis 8 reviews, vous auriez eu ce chapitre en même temps que le III !!! sadique sadique ...(et puis ce commentaire est d'Arhini ainsi que les reviews à son 3e chapitre.)  
  
Lisandra : OUAIIIIIIIIS ! Même que tes chapitres, je les ai lus et reviewés !!! ET Y SONT GENIAUX !!! (Snif, quand je vois les pôv'minables de miens...BOUUUUUH !)  
  
Shadow : Non, je ne rêve pas, une revieweuse inconnue ?! INCROYABLE !!! Et puis pour te faire plaisir, on repart sur Gandalf avec Liraïs !!! Continue à reviewer, ça fait super plaisir !  
  
Shadox : Voilà, ma bêta readeuse adorée préférée ! J'ai changé le titre ! Alors dis à Liraïs ce que tu pense de ce nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
Glorfinwen : Tu sais que je T'ADORE, toi ? Pour l'écriture tu me flattes, mais va voir la fic de Lisandra, tu verras qu'elle écrit mieux que moi... Et Liraïs aussi !!!  
  
CHAPITRE IV : HALBARAD  
  
Liraïs finissait son lembas, le bout de flèche cassé qu'elle avait caché dans sa chausse avait glissé et était en train de lui entailler le pied, mais elle n'y prenait garde. "-Gandalf ? Tu avais bien dit que l'on commencerait par aller chez Saroumane ? - soupir résigné Oui. -Après, on ira où ? - resoupir Après avoir trouvé ta Pierre,... -Elle est où si elle n'est pas chez Saroumane ? - reresoupir Je ne sais pas, elle pourrait être n'importe où . On voyagera jusqu'a ce qu'on la trouve. - D'accord, cette perspective plaisait à Liraïs, elle préférait cela que de se faire jeter du haut de la tour d'Orthanc, Donc ? -Après commencera ton apprentissage. Tu passeras d'abord un certain temps à étudier des archives avant de faire de la pratique avec différents Magiciens." Sur ce, Gandalf enfourcha Sûl, son grand cheval, bientôt imité par Liraïs. "-On devrait rejoindre un ami dans l'après-midi "lança Gandalf à Liraïs par- dessus son épaule. Liraïs était occupée à poser des questions, Gandalf à y répondre et à s'émerveiller de sa maturité et de son équitation. Ils étaient même si occupés qu'ils ne se rendirent pas conte qu'un cavalier arrivait sur eux au galop, parvenu à une portée de flèche Gandalf le remarqua enfin : "-Ah ! Halbarad ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! -Et oui ! Je suis arrivé en avance, je suis donc allé à votre recherche. se tournant vers Liraïs Alors, c'est elle Liraïs ? -En effet, c'est mon élève. Liraïs, je te présente Halbarad, un Rôdeur. -Bizarre, je l'imaginais plus grande, un peu comme elle... " Gandalf fut pris d'une toux étrange, comme pour l'inciter à se taire. Liraïs, elle, perdit son sourire habituel, elle détestait qu'on fît des remarques sur sa taille. C'était vrai, elle était petite. Et alors ? Sa taille et ses cheveux, voilà ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Ses cheveux, quelle calamité ! ! ! Elle les avait blonds et raides alors qu'elle les aurait voulus bruns et bouclés. Ses yeux remplaçaient la météo aussi bien interne qu'externe en se teintant de vert en leurs milieux lorsqu'il faisait beau ou qu'elle était heureuse. Ses traits étaient typés a la fois elfiques et rohanais tout en laissant ses pommettes se teinter d'une légère touche de nùménorien, ce qui donnait un mélange entre la sagesse et l'insouciance unique et réussi. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi, Gandalf et Halbarad à discuter, Liraïs occupée à chercher qui pouvaient être ses parents pour avoir mélangé tant de gênes. Après avoir épuisé ses idées là dessus (elle n'en avait pas beaucoup), elle se mit à pester intérieurement sur le fait d'aller chez Saroumane. Elle le détestait ! ! ! Sale type. Et dire qu'il allait sûrement être l'un de ses profs... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le haïssait, peut être était- ce à cause de sa façon de regarder de haut Gandalf, ou peut être était ce simplement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le blairer. La deuxième solution était la plus probable, mais alors se posait une nouvelle question : Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le blairer ?   
  
Cette nuit là, Liraïs regretta beaucoup de ne pas avoir sa cape elfique et eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, crispée par le froid. Elle fit des rêves de feux, de cheminées, de bonnes couvertures moelleuses et bien chaudes, de grand bain bouillonnant, ... Dans un sursaut, son rêve changea, le froid était revenu, tout était flou, mais petit à petit, les contours se précisèrent et Liraïs put distinguer Gandalf, qui en face d'elle dormait profondément en lui tournant le dos. Tout semblait calme, pas un souffle de vent ne secouait les arbres, tout était immobile. Non, pas tout. Dans les hautes herbes quelque chose rampait ... Un serpent. Il s'approchait, plus près, toujours plus près, encore plus près, TROP PRES ! ! ! ! ! ! A tout moment le serpent pouvait se jeter sur Gandalf et lui infliger des blessures sûrement mortelles ! ! ! Soudain, Liraïs réalisa qu'elle ne dormait pas du tout et qu'elle devait absolument faire quelque chose ! ! ! ! ! Sa bouche voulut s'écrier " GANDALF ! ! ! ! " Mais sa main fut plus rapide, attrapa le bout de flèche et le planta dans la tête du serpent. Liraïs sentit sa tête lui tourner, elle entendit bien la voix de Gandalf, lointaine, " Et bien Liraïs, merci, je n'aurais vraiment pas apprécié de me réveiller avec une morsure de ce serpent ! ! ! " , Halbarad répondit " Sauf votre respect j'crois vraiment pas que tu te serais réveillé ! ! ! " Mais elle ne comprenait pas, sa vision se troubla et elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un grand puits sans fond ............................................................................ ....................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ Liraïs eut l'impression que sa tête heurtait le sol ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ........... des mains puissantes la retournaient sur le dos ............................................................................ ................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ................................. Un liquide chaud lui coula dans la bouche.. Encore dans un demi-sommeil, Liraïs entendit la voix amusée de Halbarad : " Hé bien, plutôt émotive, ta protégée, Gandalf. - Disons qu'elle n'est pas très habituée, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'est pas trop sortie du cocon de la Lorien, elle n'est pas accoutumée à ce genre de choses. - Espérons qu'elle s'habituera vite " Liraïs eut l'impression de sombrer à nouveau..................................................................... ............................................................................ ..... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ............................................................................ .....................................les bruits d'une bataille........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................... ..........................un cri......................... ................................................................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........un choc violent............  
  
Courage, lecteurs, dans deux chapitres vous saurez ce que c'est que ces bruits. En attendant, Je veux des reviews ! ! ! et puis le prochain chapitre qui concerne Arhini arrive très bientôt et sera très important, mais elle a pas fini de le taper... alors, patience... 


	5. Frère et Soeur

Et me voilà de retour, moi Arhini la sœur du futur roi de Gondor trèèèèèèèèès modeste... ce chapitre a intérêt à vous émouvoir, paske moi je suis arrivé à me tirer des larmes en l'écrivant !!! Snif ! ( La fille super émotive...) et puis pour une fois je me suis dépêchée pour le poster !  
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews de Liraïs :  
  
Lisandra : ma pauvre, Liraïs ne sait pas trop quoi te dire, alors j'en profite pour te répondre : MERCI pour ton nouveau chapitre et pour ta review !!! =)  
  
MPHDP : je n'écris pas comme je parle, mais comme pense mon héroïne. Si je me suis arrêtée là, c'est que je n'avais plus d'idées pour la suite... Au fait, pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça ?  
  
Shadox : hé non elle n'a jamais été attrapeuse, mais sa réincarnation (moi) l'est toutes les nuits ! Par pitié, arrête de nous appeler par nos noms ! (Arhini approuve...)   
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
CHAPITRE V : FRERE ET SŒUR  
  
Soit le Rohan était déjà beaucoup plus proche qu'Arhini ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé, soit Hoyck était encore plus rapide qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Quoi qu'il en soit, deux jours après qu'elle ait réussi à monter le cheval, elle se trouvait assez loin dans le Rohan, du moins le supposait- elle. Et si ces vertes plaines herbeuses qu'on voyait à perte de vue n'étaient pas le Rohan, alors elle n'était plus Arhini, fille d'Arathorn et de Gilraen.  
  
On lui avait souvent dit que, si elle partait à sa recherche, elle aurait des chances de trouver son frère à Edoras, en Rohan... Mais où trouver Edoras, dans ces étendues toujours identiques ? Certes, c'était un beau paysage, mais sa régularité et son uniformité accentuait encore plus, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le sentiment de solitude de la petite fille. Heureusement, elle avait son cheval, le fougueux Hoyck.  
  
Vers la fin de la journée, Arhini aperçut enfin une note de changement : à l'horizon se dessinait la lisière d'une forêt, les cimes de ses arbres liserées d'or par le couchant. Peu après, elle pénétrait dans la forêt, seule, Hoyck étant allé plus loin se dégourdir les pattes. Peut-être retrouvait-il de vieux amis ; si c'était un mearas, il devait être né ici, dans le pays des chevaux... Mais Arhini n'entendit aucun hennissement et décida de monter son campement dans l'une des rares clairières de ce qu'elle pensait être la forêt de Fangorn.  
  
Avec en tête l'idée de varier un peu l'ordinaire du lembas en cueillant des baies, elle commença à s'éloigner du campement. Mais il n'y avait pas de baies en Fangorn. Les fruits et les fleurs sont des choses trop jeunes et trop fraîches pour trouver leur place dans cette forêt sombre et étouffante où tout est plus vieux que le plus vieux des elfes.  
  
La nuit tombait petit à petit, et Arhini commençait à avoir peur. Elle croyait voir des ennemis dans les formes biscornues des arbres et sursautait au moindre bruissement de leurs feuilles mortes... Il faisait à présent nuit noire et Arhini avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver le campement avant le jour. Les rares taches de lune scintillaient dans l'ombre d'une lueur irréelle...  
  
Un bruit.  
  
Pas un bruissement de feuille, mais un son qui y ressemblait beaucoup...  
  
Une cape. C'était cela. Une cape qui glissait sur les feuilles... Elle était sûre de ne pas s'être trompée. Parfaitement immobile mais tous les muscles tendus, telle un félin prêt à bondir, Arhini tendait l'oreille... Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau.  
  
Plus silencieusement qu'un chat, elle se mit à suivre le son de cette cape. Elle était sûre que cela l'aiderait à ressortir de cette forêt oppressante... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bruit était à présent derrière elle... Non, à coté... non...Elle se retourna brusquement et, tout aussi brusquement, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche tandis qu'une autre lui empoignait les bras et les maintenait dans son dos.  
  
Elle entendit le cri de douleur de son agresseur lorsqu'elle lui planta dans la main ses dents petites mais aiguës. Elle donna un coup de pied en arrière qui atteignit l'homme qui la lâcha aussitôt. Elle songea d'abord à courir, mais les arbres retenaient sa course, elle ne voyait presque rien dans cette nuit d'encre et pour combler le tout, une pluie diluvienne s'était mise à tomber, ce qui rendait le sol glissant. L'homme courait plus vite qu'elle et se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle s'affola, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue.  
  
Le tonnerre gronda, et à la lueur d'un éclair, Arhini vit l'homme dégainer une épée brisée qui lui était étrangement familière...  
  
Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Et pourtant...  
  
Les deux épées brillèrent d'un même éclat et tintèrent d'un même son lorsqu'elles se croisèrent.  
  
"Curieux, pensa Arhini après quelques minutes de combat. J'ai l'impression de connaître d'avance tous ses coups. Ou non...disons plutôt que j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'habitude de sa technique...je peux le parer et l'attaquer sans difficulté... vraiment étrange..."  
  
De son côté, l'homme à l'épée brisée s'étonnait lui aussi, pour d'autres raisons :  
  
"Comment se fait-il que quelqu'un de si petit puisse se battre ainsi ? C'est peut-être un nain...Non, trop petit, trop léger... Un hobbit ? Ici ? Impossible... Par Tulkas ! Mais pourquoi m'espionnait-il ?"  
  
Dans leur combat acharné, les deux adversaires s'étaient peu à peu avancés - heureusement pour eux - vers la lisière de Fangorn. Lorsque la pluie cessa de tomber et qu'une aube grise vint éclairer le paysage, ils se trouvaient sur un grand tertre surmonté d'un cercle de pierre qui devait être très ancien. L'homme eut l'air surpris et baissa soudain son arme.  
  
"Mais tu n'es qu'une enfant... une petite fille !"  
  
Il scruta longuement Arhini d'un regard perçant que la petite fille soutint d'un air farouche. Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, affrontant leurs volontés.  
  
Finalement, Arhini baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur l'épée, maintenant ceinte à la taille de l'homme, et soudain elle comprit. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnue plus tôt ? Cette lame que son père lui avait si souvent décrite, qu'elle avait si souvent admiré sur les fresques de Fondcombe, dont elle avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé, se trouvait à présent devant elle : Narsil. Ce qui signifiait, bien sûr, que cet homme était...  
  
Elle mit un genou en terre et murmura :  
  
" Seigneur Aragorn... enfin.  
  
C'est bien moi. Que me veux-tu ?  
  
Je... je suis venue accomplir la mission dont m'a chargée mon père, et qui vous concerne.  
  
Quelle est cette mission, et qui est ton père ?"  
  
Arhini hésita. Comment allait-il réagir ?  
  
" Ma mission est de te suivre et de t'aider... mon père était Arathorn, fils d'Arador."  
  
Aragorn eut l'air surpris, mais sa surprise fit bientôt place à la colère :  
  
" Comment oses-tu, s'écria-t-il. Puis il se radoucit : Tu dois faire erreur. Mon père est mort alors que je n'avais que deux ans."  
  
Il eut une expression étrange. Peut-être du regret.  
  
"C'est là que tu te trompes. Arathorn n'était pas mort. Il a été laissé pour tel par les Orques qui l'avaient attaqué, mais a survécu, recueilli par des nains... Un jour, il est revenu à Foncombe, malade et affaibli. Je suis là tout de même, mais Père est mort l'année de mes quatre ans en me faisant promettre de te retrouver et de te jurer fidélité.  
  
Comment m'as-tu reconnu ?  
  
Ton épée, Narsil...  
  
C'est... j'aimerais te croire, mais cette histoire est impossible. Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Tu n'as même pas de preuves.  
  
Tu as vu Gilril, pourtant ! Père l'avait donnée à son épouse Gilraen, notre mère.  
  
Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai vu cette lame... qui me prouve que ton épée est la vraie Gilril ?"  
  
Arhini commença à désespérer. Puis, soudain, elle se remémora l'anneau que son père lui avait donné. Elle le prit et le tendit à Aragorn.  
  
" Voilà la preuve de ce que j'avance. Notre père m'a chargé de te remettre l'anneau de Barahir, qui lui fut donné par Finrod Felagund, et qui est depuis le bien de notre lignée."  
  
Arhini n'aurait pu imaginer pire réaction : son frère lui arracha l'anneau des mains, l'air furieux.  
  
" Où l'as tu pris, petite voleuse ?!"  
  
Arhini tenta de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait quitté la douce quiétude de Foncombe, abandonné Glorfinwen, dompté un mearas et s'était perdue dans Fangorn, tout ça pour se faire traiter de... de voleuse ?  
  
" Mais... Pourquoi... ? "  
  
Aragorn regretta soudain d'avoir été si dur. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une petite fille avec une épée trop grande pour elle... En la voyant prête à pleurer, il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, la rassurer... Mais si elle avait bien menti jusqu'ici, elle jouait peut-être simplement la comédie... Comme pour se convaincre, il lui dit d'une voix dure :  
  
" Comment pourrais-je croire aux serments et aux larmes de quelqu'un dont les mots ne recèlent que mensonges et tromperies ? " Puis il tourna le dos et s'éloigna, sous le regard consterné d'Arhini.  
  
Elle resta un moment immobile puis repartit elle aussi, laissant libre cours à ses larmes et à son chagrin, tentant de retrouver Hoyck et son campement dans Fangorn.  
  
Aragorn n'était pas allé très loin et s'interrogeait sur cette étrange rencontre lorsqu'il entendit avec effroi, atténué par les brumes de l'aube, le hideux hurlement d'un warg. S'agenouillant pour coller son oreille contre le sol, il en déduisit qu'une douzaine de loups renégats s'avançaient en Fangorn...droit vers l'enfant de tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle était peut-être une menteuse, mais n'avait pas l'air si méchant que cela. Aragorn retourna sur ses pas, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.  
  
A nouveau dans la touffeur de Fangorn, il courut dans la direction des hurlements... qui n'étaient à présent plus poussés uniquement par les wargs.  
  
L'enfant était acculée au tronc d'un arbre. Apparemment, elle avait essayé d'y monter mais une branche morte s'était cassée sous son poids... heureusement pour elle, l'arbre n'avait pas réagi. Son poignet droit saignait et formait un angle inquiétant... de toute évidence, elle avait été mordue et tenait à présent son épée avec la plus grande difficulté : un instant plus tard et Aragorn l'aurait retrouvée déchiquetée.  
  
Sous les grondements furieux ces créatures déchaînées, il se plaça rapidement devant Arhini, Narsil brandie, et au cri de "Elendil !" il pourfendit l'un des wargs.  
  
La petite fille était terrifiée. Les loups formaient des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés autour d'eux... mais son frère en tua encore deux d'un savant coup d'épée. Le plus grand des animaux grogna et bondit, cependant Aragorn se baissa et la créature atterrit sur le tronc de l'arbre auquel était acculée Arhini. Elle se dégagea rapidement avec un cri d'horreur : l'arbre avait grincé puis s'était ouvert, aspirant inexorablement le warg qui essayait de se libérer en gémissant de terreur. Aragorn brandit à nouveau son épée brisée en direction des autres loups, mais ceux-ci s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.  
  
Le Rôdeur s'approcha d'Arhini et, tout en pansant rapidement son poignet broyé, lui demanda doucement :  
  
"Quel est ton nom, petite ?"  
  
Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il vit dans ses yeux l'obstination et la fierté des Dunedains.  
  
" Je suis Arhini, fille d'Arathorn et de Gilraen, ta sœur, dit-elle d'un ton farouche. Et j'ai à présent une preuve que tu ne pourras pas réfuter... puisque seul le descendant en ligne directe d'Isildur peut toucher Narsil ou Gilril sans être frappé de mort, je sais que tu es bien Aragorn, Capitaine des Rôdeurs. C'est pourquoi... "  
  
Elle se saisit vivement de Narsil, se leva et la brandit.  
  
"Voici la preuve que je suis moi aussi la descendante en ligne directe d'Isildur ! Je puis tenir Narsil sans mal !"  
  
Aragorn la regarda un instant, interdit. Elle disait vrai... Arhini mit un genou en terre et reprit la parole :  
  
" Accepte-tu mon serment de fidélité, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, Seigneur des Dunedains ?"  
  
Aragorn releva Arhini, lui reprit Narsil et dit avec solennité :  
  
" Je l'accepte, Arhini fille d'Arathorn, ma sœur.  
  
############################################################################ ##### Et voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui reviewez, sinon reviewez quand même. A dans deux chapitres, vu que le prochain qui, j'espère que vous l'espérez, va arriver incessamment sous peu, concerne Liraïs et est écrit par elle...bon allez j'arrête de vous emm... avec mon baratin. A ! 


	6. Le Magicien Blanc

Je vais essayer de ne pas décevoir de lecteurs à cause du suspens ou du style, mais c'est bien la première fois que je vais réfléchir à ce que j'écris, aussi ne m'en voulez pas si cela vous déplaît. Juste une dernière précision, ce chapitre est écrit par Liraïs et la concerne donc.  
  
A L'AVENIR, J'AIMERAIS PLUS DE REWIEWS ! ! ! ET ARHINI AUSSI ! ! !  
  
Arhini parle Elle a raison, là. HONTE A VOUS ! JE N'AI EU QU'UNE  
SEULE REVIEW POUR MON CHAPITRE CINQ !!! A propos, merci à notre fidèle  
Shadox. Nous l'informons ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas  
reviewé à cause de ça que le chapitre V ne ressemble plus à un gros  
bloc pourri.  
  
Mais laissons place à l'œuvre :  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§  
  
CHAPITRE VI : LE MAGICIEN BLANC  
  
Une vive douleur lancinante au bras gauche réveilla Liraïs. Halbarad étalait un onguent sur son bras, et Gandalf ravivait le feu. Un élancement plus douloureux fit gémir Liraïs. Aussitôt les deux hommes, se penchant vers elle, lui demandèrent :  
  
« Ca vas Liraïs ?   
  
Que s'est-il passé ?   
  
-Tu t'es fait mordre par un autre serpent. » répondit Gandalf après un  
coup d'œil vers Halbarad.  
  
« Non ! ! ! Cette bataille ! ! !Ces cris ! ! ! »  
  
A la façon dont ils la regardèrent, elle comprit qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en dire davantage avant de se rendormir, dans un sommeil sans rêve, cette fois.  
  
Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, la douleur de son bras s'était calmée. Une bonne odeur de lembas grillé flottait dans l'air. Sa blessure était entourée de bandes de cuir serrées pour empêcher le venin de se répandre. Une incision avait été faite au couteau sur la morsure pour favoriser le rejet du venin. A part elle, le camp était vide. Se sentant trop faible pour bouger, elle se contenta de regarder son sang mêlé au venin quitter sa blessure qui se dégonflait, doucement, mais sûrement ...  
  
Elle entendit bientôt des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Arrivant près du feu, Halbarad remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
« Ça va, Liraïs ? Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête,  
J'ai trouvé de l'athelas et de l'argile, je vais te mettre de  
l'athelas sur ta blessure et une protection d'argile pour le  
maintenir. Mon pouvoir de guérison n'est certes pas celui de mon  
cousin, mais il devrait faire l'affaire. »  
  
Il lui prit délicatement le bras, dénoua les bandes de cuir, pressa de nouveau la blessure pour faire partir le sang souillé, appliqua l'athelas, et enduit le bras d'argile. Bientôt, Gandalf les rejoignit avec de l'eau, quelques baies, et sa pipe au coin de la bouche.  
  
« Par chance Liraïs, le serpent était jeune, son venin n'était donc  
pas mortel, dit-il aussitôt, Mais il risque de faire mal un jour ou  
deux ... »  
  
Le repas (délicieux) ne tarda pas à être avalé, et nos héros reprirent la route. Au moment ou la Soleil flamboie au plus haut de son cours, ils arrivèrent enfin a Orthanc. Saroumane, qui les avait vus arriver, les attendait aux portes de la tour. Sa haute silhouette blanche se découpait sur le fond sombre de la porte :  
  
« Bienvenue. » , Dit-il simplement en s'effaçant pour les inviter à entrer. Gandalf répondit par les paroles d'usage en rentrant, suivi par Halbarad puis par Liraïs, qui réalisa avec effroi qu'elle avait oublié son bout de flèche et qu'elle était maintenant désarmée.  
  
Saroumane les amena dans la sale de réception dont les hautes arcades étaient finement travaillées.  
  
« Q'est ce qui vous amène dans ma demeure ? ,demanda Saroumane de sa voix crémeuse,  
  
-Nous somme venus dans l'espoir de trouver la Pierre de Liraïs, mon élève. , répondit Gandalf  
  
-Ha ! Oui ! Votre élève. » Il baissa son regard sur Liraïs qui le soutint sous sa toison emmêlée. Au premier abord, les yeux du magicien blanc étaient bienveillants, mais Liraïs y lut un certain agacement sans comprendre pourquoi. Le regard du magicien blanc se posa sur l'argile recouvrant le bras de Liraïs et demanda :  
  
« Que vous est-il arrivé, mon enfant ?  
  
-Je me suis fait mordre par un serpent, mais ça devrait vite guérir. »  
  
« Suivez-moi, dit Saroumane. Savez-vous que plus on a une petite Pierre, moins on a de magie ? » Liraïs compara rapidement les Pierres de Saroumane et de Gandalf et fut soulagée de constater que les deux Pierres étaient de taille égale.  
Ils descendirent de nombreux escaliers avant d'arriver devant une très grande porte de pin. Saroumane prit une lourde clé en or massif et la fit tourner plusieurs fois avant qu'un cliquetis se fasse entendre, puis il poussa la porte et laissa Liraïs entrer la première. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient de nombreuses Pierres. Toutes lui semblaient ternes dans cette salle sans aucune fenêtre pour les éclairer. Il y avait des rubis, des émeraudes, des diamants, des opales, des escarboucles, des saphirs, des centaines de Pierres de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Gandalf, derrière elle, lui demanda :  
« Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Aucune ne t'attire spécialement ?  
-Non, elles sont toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.  
-Tu es sûre ? Questionna Saroumane, énervé.  
-Absolument ces Pierres sont magnifiques !  
- Désolé pour vous Gandalf, dit Saroumane se tournant vers celui-ci, Si aucune Pierre ne  
l'appelle, cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas assez mûre.  
- Je suis persuadé qu'elle l'est ! Tout magicien doit commencer son apprentissage très tôt.  
- Sait-elle lire aux moins ?  
-Non mais... , Liraïs le coupa,  
-Oui ! Je sais lire et écrire l'elfique.  
-Quand l'as tu appris ? , demanda Gandalf avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix  
- J'ai commencé par déchiffrer les noms sure les fresques. J'ai ainsi trouvé de nombreuses  
lettres. Puis, j'ai trouvé un petit livre. J'ai essayé de le comprendre. Les lettres qu'il me  
manquait, je les devinais. Ensuite, J'ai essayé de reproduire les lettres et les mots.  
Maintenant, Je suis capable d'écrire elfique mis à part les phautes d'ortaugraffe. »  
Les autres ne dirent rien, mais Liraïs lisait dans leurs yeux une certaine admiration, maintenant, Saroumane savait qu'elle était assez mûre. Ils remontèrent en silence.  
  
Gandalf jugeant qu'ils avaient le temps de faire un bon trajet avant la nuit, Ils repartirent tous les trois après seulement une heure de pause. Liraïs aurait bien voulu pénétrer dans la forêt qui bordait l'Isengard, mais Gandalf prit la direction opposée. Liraïs se demandait ou ils allaient aller maintenant :  
« Gandalf, on va où maintenant ?  
,Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, - A Fondcombe, quelques Pierres y sont.  
-Et si elle n'y est pas ?  
-Et bien pour tout dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, il n'existe pas d'autres réserves de Pierres.  
-Faudra pourtant aller quelque part ? ...  
- soupir On ira d'abord chez les nains, leurs amour des belles choses les aura peut-être  
poussés à en préserver quelques-uns unes.  
-Et après ?  
-Tu vas bientôt te taire, oui ! ! ! ! » Bien que cela ne fut pas la réponse souhaitée, Liraïs préféra ne pas insister : Orthanc était encore visible.  
  
Ce soir là, un orage se leva. Il semblait encore plus fort sur la forêt ou Liraïs aurait voulu aller. Gandalf finit par se demander pourquoi Liraïs ne prenait pas sa cape :  
« Liraïs, tu n'as pas froid ?  
- claquage de dents ssssi, un peu. re-claquage de dents   
-Pourquoi tu ne mets pas ta cape ?  
-Been pasSs que j'l'ais pas.  
- Alors qu'as-tu dans ton sac ?  
-Trois paquets de lembas et deux cordes. » Gandalf eut l'air désespéré par la bêtise de son élève. Halbarad, lui, éclata de rire.  
« Par chance, dit-il, J'en ai une qui doit t'aller puis, se tournant  
vers Gandalf Je l'avais pris pour ... des fois qu'elle soit passée par  
le col. » Liraïs prit la cape qu'il lui tendait avec gratitude, tout en bouillonnant de rage qu'ils fassent des cachotteries.  
  
Cette nuit, ils dormirent dans une petite hutte qui n'appartenait à personne mais réparée régulièrement par les voyageurs. Ils dormirent profondément, laissant l'orage au dehors, la pièce réchauffée par la douce chaleur du feu ...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§  
  
Voilà ! C'est fini ! ! ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ! !  
  
Cher (re) MPHDP j'espère que la fin n'a pas trop de suspens pour toi. Ce serait gentil de me reviewer pour me le dire ! ! ! PS d'Arhini et d'ailleurs, c'est valable pour tout le monde...  
  
Chère Lisandra, merci de reviewer au plus vite ! ! ! ça fera aussi plaisir à Arhini, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien... PPS d'Arhini c'est vrai ! ........Et c'est pas seulement parce que tu es à moitié alsacienne !   
  
Chers tous, si vous voulez un autre chapitre vite fait bien fait, ce serait intelligent de nous reviewer, ça nous stimule ! ! !   
  
Merci d'avance ! ! ! Liraïs.  
  
PPSS d'Arhini le prochain chapitre c'est moi qui l'écrit.... . 


	7. En Route pour le Gondor

Hello ! Me revoici, moi, Arhini fille d'Arathorn, avec un nouveau chapitre (oui, bon, d'accord, un peu en retard mais n'en rajoutez pas...hem ) ! Le chapitre 7 ici présent sur votre écran (mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend d'avoir un humour de chiottes comme ça aujourd'hui ? ) va raconter le premier jour d'Arhini en compagnie de son grand frère... Read and review !  
  
Euh, attendez avant de lire, voici les réponses aux reviews que vous avez laissées à cette chère Liraïs...  
  
RAR :  
  
Shadox : C'est Arhini qui est censée corriger ! Pas de ma faute si elle fait mal son boulot... réplique d'Arhini : il y a eu une erreur, j'ai envoyé le mauvais document...mais maintenant c'est bon, tout est de nouveau normal. (Liraïs reprend) Pas besoin de préciser que le chapitre est cool, vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit ! hem ! la fille très modeste... Pour le lac de Joux, pas de problème, il y aura peut-être Margot avec toi...  
  
Glorfinwen : Ouais, tous en chœur ! Vive moi et sus à la méchante Arhini ! Vive moi et sus à la méchante Arhini ! Je ne te critique pas, je t'approuve ! Par contre je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus par ladite Arhini...réplique d'Arhini : oui, et Glorfy aussi, d'ailleurs... attention... je vais faire mal...(Liraïs reprend) Moi j'aime bien tes dessins, ils sont très jolis ! Vive moi, sus à la méchante Arhini !!! ( qui vous prévient toutes les deux qu'aujourd'hui elle se vexe très facilement et que si vous continuez, elle va se mettre à faire la gueule... o /o ).  
  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à Lisandra et Aaricia pour leurs reviews super gentilles ! Merci les filles, Liraïs et moi on vous adore !!!  
  
J'aimerais également signaler qu'à partir d'ici il y aura un énorme anachronisme, simplement pour que nos persos n'aient pas 50 berges lors de la guerre de l'anneau...je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais rassurez-vous, Bilbo aura bien 111 ans lorsque commencera la véritable histoire...  
  
Bon allez, maintenant J'ECRIS !!!  
  
CHAPITRE VII : EN ROUTE POUR LE GONDOR  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Arhini qui tombait de sommeil émit un long bâillement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater son frère de rire, et la tension baissa d'un coup.  
  
"- J'aimerais bien te laisser te reposer, mais nous devons nous dépêcher de partir. Tu pourras dormir à cheval. Tu as bien un cheval, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Oui...il s'appelle Hoyck. Il doit être revenu au campement maintenant.  
  
Très bien. Nous rassemblons nos affaires et nous nous retrouvons sur la colline au cercle de pierres dès que nous serons prêts.  
  
On va partir ? Où ça ?  
  
En Gondor, ma petite. Et pas n'importe où en Gondor, mais à Minas Tirith, la cité blanche.  
  
Le Gondor, c'est bien le pays dont tu seras le roi ? "  
  
A cette question, le visage d'Aragorn s'assombrit, et Arhini comprit qu'il ne désirait pas répondre, bien qu'elle ne sut pas pourquoi. Son frère ne répondit effectivement pas, mais reprenant un air impassible, il continua :  
  
"- Je pensais y arriver assez rapidement, car Roheryn peut faire ce trajet en quelques jours, c'est un cheval elfique, et l'un des meilleurs...mis si le tien...  
  
Ne crains rien de ce côté là."  
  
Ils se séparèrent alors, se dirigeant chacun vers leurs campements respectifs.  
  
Peu après, chacun ayant soigneusement empaqueté ce dont il avait besoin, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur la petite colline à l'ancien cercle de pierres, prêts à monter en selle.  
  
Aragorn se montra très intéressé par Hoyck et sembla également assez impressionné au récit de sa sœur sur la façon dont elle avait dompté le cheval. Elle monta tout de suite d'un cran dans l'estime du Rôdeur.  
  
"- Par contre, dit celui-ci, je vais te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire...Si ta mission est de m'aider, tu vas devoir combattre dans les armées, et...  
  
Mais, le coupa Arhini, c'est parfait ça, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement parce que...  
  
Attends au moins que j'aie fini ! Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils acceptent une fille, surtout de ton âge, dans les armées, donc...  
  
Oh, dommage ! Mais alors, je pourrai pas te suivre ?  
  
ATTENDS ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Je disais donc que tu allais probablement devoir te déguiser en garçon.  
  
KWOA ?!  
  
Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas.  
  
Mais, mais alors je devrai me couper les cheveux et m'habill - considérant sa tenue de rôdeur Ah non ça c'est déjà fait - et puis euh...enfin...maiheuh, j'ai pas envieuh !  
  
Si tu veux me suivre tu seras obligée, déclara Aragorn d'un ton sans réplique. Pour tes cheveux, tu ne seras pas forcée de les couper très courts, laisse-les mi-longs et fais-toi une natte ou une queue de cheval. Après, tu peux aussi te nouer un bandeau sur le front et tu seras un parfait garçon... j'espère seulement qu'ils laisseront combattre un soldat de sept ans...  
  
Pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas ?  
  
Disons que sept ans c'est un petit peu tôt pour la guerre... je me demande si je ne vais pas te laisser à Minas Tirith pendant les campagnes...  
  
PAS QUESTION !!! Et puis d'abord, assez palabré, on doit partir, déclara Arhini, mettant fin à la discussion."  
  
Elle grimpa sur son cheval sous le regard amusé de son frère, qui observait ses différentes stratégies pour monter le destrier beaucoup trop grand pour elle, avant de l'imiter avec plus de facilité.  
  
Ils chevauchèrent en silence toute la journée et ne s'arrêtèrent que le soir venu.  
  
Arhini descendit de cheval plus facilement qu'elle n'était montée et ils commencèrent à monter le camp. Durant la journée, la petite fille avait encore monté de plusieurs crans dans l'estime de son frère : elle ne s'était pas plainte de toute la journée et n'avait posé que des questions utiles. Elle était très autonome, savait monter un camp seule, et était à présent occupée à préparer un feu.  
  
En réalité, les questions, essentielles et superflues, se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Arhini, mais elle n'osait encore les poser, intimidée par ce grand frère qu'elle connaissait à peine.  
  
" - Comment se porte ton poignet ? Demanda ce dernier.  
  
Mieux, mais il fait encore mal.  
  
Je vais l'examiner."  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui prit doucement la main et se mit à défaire les bandages. La blessure n'était vraiment pas jolie à voir, et Arhini détourna la tête.  
  
" - Voyons...rien de bien méchant, mais il va falloir s'en occuper rapidement si on ne veut pas que ça s'infecte...attends deux minutes, reste là, j'arrive. "  
  
D'après ce que Arhini voyait, Aragorn s'était dirigé vers la rivière toute proche, qui devait être l'Entalluve, à moins que son désastreux sens de l'orientation ne l'ait encore trompée. Mais il revint, confirmant sa pensée, avec une outre pleine d'eau dont il versa un peu du contenu dans une sorte de récipient de pierre qu'il plaça sur le feu. Lorsque l'eau fut suffisamment chaude, il prit dans sa poche d'étranges feuilles qu'il plongea dans le liquide brûlant. Elles dégagèrent aussitôt une délicieuse fragrance fraîche et pure. Arhini ferma les yeux et inspira avec plaisir.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
De l'athelas. Les Rôdeurs ne t'en ont jamais rien dit ?"  
  
Arhini ouvrit les yeux.  
  
" - De la quoi ?  
  
A-the-las, répondit son frère avec un rire, c'est aussi bon pour le corps que pour l'âme. Les Rôdeurs s'en servent pour guérir, mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'effet entre les mains de gens normaux, qui le prennent pour de la mauvaise herbe. On l'appelle aussi " Feuille de Roi ". Personne ne t'en a jamais parlé ? J'aurais pensé que les rôdeurs...  
  
Ben... j'ai surtout été élevée à Fondcombe, avec les elfes...mais je voyais très souvent Halbarad et sa sœur Vanhael. Ce sont eux qui m'entraînaient aux armes, et m'apprenaient les ruses ou des choses comme ça...pour l'Histoire, l'écriture et tout ça, j'apprenais avec Elrond ou Mère, en compagnie de Glorfinwen, la fille d'Elladan.  
  
Elladan a une fille ? S'étonna Aragorn.  
  
Oui, répondit sa sœur, il s'est marié avec Aelin, la sœur de Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, avant ma naissance. Glorfinwen est un peu plus jeune que moi, un mois tout au plus. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que quand elle le veut, elle a des ailes.  
  
Des ailes ?!  
  
Oui. De grandes ailes blanches...c'est très beau. Elrond dit que ça doit lui venir d'Elwing, il en est très fier.  
  
Intéressant...il faudra que je revienne à Fondcombe un de ces jours...  
  
On reste combien de temps en Gondor ?  
  
Trois ou quatre ans tout au plus..."  
  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Aragorn avait nettoyé la plaie avec l'infusion d'athelas puis fixé sur le poignet une solide atèle afin de le maintenir en place, car quelques petits os avaient été brisés.  
  
" - Voilà. Tu garderas cette atèle jusqu'à demain soir, si ça te fait toujours mal je t'en mettrais une autre, expliqua Aragorn.  
  
Ca n'en aura pas besoin, je n'ai déjà presque plus mal, comparé à avant...as- tu un couteau ?  
  
Pour quoi faire ?  
  
Me couper les cheveux.  
  
Je ne pense pas que tu y arrives seule, dit le rôdeur, tu vas te faire mal. Laisse-moi t'aider.  
  
Maieuh...bon, d'accord."  
  
En fait, Arhini était très heureuse de ne pas avoir à se couper les cheveux elle-même. Son frère lui démêla les cheveux avec une infinie douceur, faisant très attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Puis, se saisissant d'un petit couteau à la lame tranchante, il coupa la longue chevelure châtain de sa sœur un peu au-dessus des épaules, avant de lui faire une petite queue de cheval qu'il noua à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir.  
  
" - Ca te va très bien, dit-il. Et on dirait tout à fait un garçon, maintenant.  
  
Mouais... bââââââââille ...  
  
Je voulais t'entraîner encore un peu à l'épée, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles dormir, fit le rôdeur avec un rire."  
  
Arhini ne se fit pas prier et alla se rouler en boule près du feu, où elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Aragorn l'observa un moment. Curieuse enfant, capable d'agir et de parler comme un adulte, comme lorsqu'elle avait brandi Narsil, et pourtant innocente comme la petite fille qu'elle était. Il s'était déjà attaché à elle, et ne regrettait pas de l'avoir prise avec lui.  
  
Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait. Il étendit soigneusement sa chaude cape sur elle, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front puis de retourner garder le campement. 


	8. Deux Inconnues Fort Sympathiques

C'est encore moi, Liraïs. Je vais encore vous bassiner pendant tout un chapitre dans le seul but de vous attacher à moi, L'héroïne de service. Arhini parle : hey, et moi alors ?   
  
Ahem. Oubliez ce que Liraïs vous a dit, il y a DEUX héroïnes de service, elle et moi, Arhini. Sans compter tous les personnages secondaires que vous ne connaissez pas...ouhlàlà...vous découvrirez ça dans pas mal de temps...alors en attendant, voici les réponses aux jolies reviews que vous m'avez laissées...  
  
RAR :  
  
Shadox : Ben oui, quand je te dis que mon frère est mignon c'est que c'est vrai ! Lol ! Pour les cheveux d'Arhini, t'en fais pas, ils repousseront, et puis elle ferait n'importe quoi pour suivre son grand frère... Parfois je me dis que mon perso est un peu con...c'est une impression ? Pour ce qui est du Lac de Joux, ne m'en parle pas trop, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y aller...snif !  
  
Kristaline : HEJ ! Une revieweuse inconnue ! Enfin, inconnue...ravie qu'une de mes auteurs préférées me complimente... rougit ! Liraïs, quant à elle, exprime elle aussi ses remerciements et te fait savoir qu'elle adore tes fic, surtout "Le Tournoi"...c'est d'ailleurs dommage de l'avoir arrêté.  
  
Lisandra : Merci pour ta review, Lizou ! Et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ton chapitre...YEAH ! Ça serait super si Morwen collait une baffe à Legolas...lol !  
  
Ginny Mc Gregor : Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews en une seule fois ! Pour ce qui est de la débrouillardise d'Arhini, sache que ce n'est pas pour rien si elle descend des rois de Nùmenor...Pour ce qui est de la magie, ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'expliquer plus tard...dans trèèèèèèès longtemps...pour ce qui est de la gentillesse d'Aragorn, imagine ta propre réaction si une gamine venait te dire la bouche en cœur qu'elle est ta sœur alors que ton père est mort à tes deux ans...gasp, quoi. Continue tes fic, je les ADORE !!!  
  
Euh, ah oui au fait disclaimer : J'aurais bien aimé demander à Tolkien un ou deux personnages mais vu qu'il est mort ça va être difficile (et m...). En attendant de le rencontrer au paradis je me console avec Ruinefin et Daelin, qui m'appartiennent, et avec Liraïs, qui s'appartient à elle-même.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§  
  
CHAPITRE VIII : DEUX INCONNUES FORT SYMPATHIQUES  
  
Liraïs fut la première à se réveiller. Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée, Et l'odeur de la terre humide s'infiltrait dans la cabane. Il faisait froid et Liraïs avait faim. Se levant, elle s'emmitoufla dans la cape que Halbarad lui avait donnée la veille, et qui allait s'avérer fort utile pendant la matinée glaciale qui s'annonçait. Elle entreprit de visiter la cabane. La veille, ils étaient arrivés tard dans le noir, avaient fait un feu, avaient mangé, puis, exténués, s'étaient endormis. Les matelas fins en paille tassée lui avait donné une impression de luxe. Il y avait 4 couches de la sorte. Liraïs regarda un moment ses compagnons endormis se demandant comment ils faisaient pour ne pas avoir faim. Elle finit par se désintéresser de la question et alla alimenter le feu. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer dans l'ombre du tas de bois, un petit coffret sans serrure. Sa curiosité avivée, elle l'ouvrit sans un grincement. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que quelques paquets, qui furent bien vite ouverts, et une poêle. Il y avait un peu de beurre, un sachet d'athelas, un peu de persil, et d'autres fruits et légumes. Au fond, il y avait des sachets vides. Grâce à l'athelas, elle comprit que c'étaient des rôdeurs qui avaient fait cette réserve. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de prendre l'un des sachets vides, et le remplit d'athelas. Puis, elle prit une feuille d'athelas, quelques fruits, et un petit morceau de beurre. Elle émietta trois lembas et la feuille d'athelas et les mélangea aux fruits. Elle se dépêcha de chercher de l'eau à la source avec son récipient en cuir, et en rajouta sur son mélange jusqu'à obtenir une pâte qui se tienne. Ensuite, elle n'eut plus qu'à étaler du beurre sur la poêle et d'aplatir la pâte dessus. Sans oublier de retourner de temps en temps en ayant pensé à recouvrir de beurre.  
  
Gandalf et Halbarad se réveillèrent dans une douce chaleur avec une odeur très agréable dans l'air. Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir fini de déguster ce mets, et Liraïs croula sous les éloges de talent de cuisinière. Puis Halbarad enleva la protection du bras de Liraïs, il ne restait que 2 petites taches blanches avec un point rouge au centre. Ils reprirent la route emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux à cause de la fraîcheur matinale.  
  
Liraïs se demandait quand ils arriveraient, elle adorait les voyages mais elle préférait découvrir des endroits en ayant le temps d'approfondir chaque détail.  
  
« -Gandalf ? ? ? On arrive quand ? ? ? sourire angélique   
  
Hey, doucement ! ! ! On vient juste de commencer le voyage, sois moins impatiente ! ! !  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas impatiente ! ! !  
  
-A peine pas non ...  
  
On sera à la trouée de Rohan ce soir ? ? ?  
  
-On ne voit pas encore les montagnes et toi tu voudrais déjà être là  
bas ! ! ! Tu sais Liraïs, tout dépend de la vitesse, mais même sure le  
plus rapide des mearas, il nous faudrait plus de deux jours ! ! !  
  
-Ah bon, Mais c'est lent ! ! !   
  
-Et oui Liraïs, alors prends ton mal en patience et arête d'être  
pressée ! ! ! »  
  
Liraïs eut volontiers répondu, mais elle jugea que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose et que Gandalf aurait toujours le dernier mot. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant vu qu'il était de quelques centaines d'années sont aîné. Ce n'était donc pas un déshonneur de lui laisser le dernier mot. Ou du moins pas encore ...  
  
A midi, après avoirs pris leur lembas, ils ne repartirent pas tout de suite. Gandalf prit une feuille, une plume de geai, et de l'encre. Tendant le tout à Liraïs, il lui dit :  
  
Alors, Liraïs, tu nous montre comment tu écris ? ? ? »  
  
Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de saisir plume et feuille et de  
commencer à écrire. Son écriture, bien qu'enfantine, était souple et  
bien plus rapide que celle de nombre d'adultes. Elle écrivit toute une  
histoire. L'histoire de la bataille ou Sauron perdit l'Anneau et ou  
Isildur le prit. Elle n'oublia aucun détail et cita les soldats dont  
le nom était connu par tous aussi bien que ceux qui étaient restés  
dans l'ombre. Elle ne put cependant pas tout raconter car cela aurait  
pris trop de temps. Les heures les plus chaudes étaient passées quand  
Gandalf songea qu'il fallait repartir :  
  
« - Bravos Liraïs ! ! ! Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant, nous repartons,  
sinon nous ne serons jamais arrivés ! ! ! » Liraïs roula le parchemin  
et le lui tendit.  
  
« -Tu peux garder la plume et l'encre si tu veux. Le parchemin  
aussi. » Liraïs eut un sourire éclatant et rangea son nouveau trésor.  
  
L'après midi passa sans que Liraïs ne dise un mot. C'était  
tellement inhabituel que Gandalf commença à s'inquiéter, et une fois arrivés à une belle colline pour bivouaquer, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :  
  
« - Ca va Liraïs ? ? ?  
  
Ben oui pourquoi ? ? ?  
  
-On ne t'entend plus, c'est tellement rare ! ! ! »  
  
Mais Liraïs ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Halbarad avait saisi la crainte de Gandalf et lui dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :  
  
« - Gandalf ! ! ! Croyez-vous que cela puisse être un effet de sa morsure aux bras ? ? ?  
  
-Ha ha ha, très drôle ! ! ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue se taire plus d'une  
minute ! ! ! sauf quand elle dort ...  
  
-Laissez la tranquille, ça doit vous faire des vacances non ? ? ?  
  
-Ben si mais je préfèrerais qu'elle ait l'air un peu plus excitée. »... La conversation continua ainsi longtemps. Vous vous en êtes rendus compte, c'était très rare que Liraïs ne parle pas. Alors que se passait-il ? ? ? Pourquoi se taisait-elle ??? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était occupée à réfléchir sur un poème pour tous les braves soldats que l'histoire avait oubliés. Et quand Liraïs réfléchissait, elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose en même temps, ou du moins elle ne savait pas encore le faire ...  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent des rires. Des éclats de voix, et le pas de 2 chevaux. C'était deux filles d'environ 16 ans. L'une était d'un roux flamboyant et semblait impulsive, l'autre avait une soyeuse et luisante chevelure noire et semblait plutôt calme. Elles ne virent pas tout de suite Liraïs qui s'était perchée en haut d'un arbre pour mieux les voir. Elles finirent pourtant par la remarquer quand elle descendit de son perchoir.  
  
« - Tiens, Daelin, regarde ! ! !Fit la rousse. Il y en a qui scoittent notre colline ! ! !  
  
Votre colline ? Demanda Gandalf avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
Pas vraiment, mais on voulait s'arrêter pour la nuit ici. Et vous Gandalf, où allez-vous ???  
  
J'accompagne mon élève pour chercher sa Pierre. On ne l'a pas trouvée chez Saroumane.  
  
-Et bien, j'espère pour vous que ça ne fera pas comme pour nous !!!  
Ça fait dix ans qu'on rentre bredouille tous les soirs de la chasse  
aux Pierres !!!  
  
-Et où avez vous cherché ???  
  
-Partout !!! Chez le Maître, chez Elrond, chez les nains, chez les  
elfes, en Gondor, en Rohan... On est aussi allé voir tous les magiciens  
qu'on connaît, sauf vous, vous êtes toujours en vadrouille et c'est  
complètement impossible de vous trouver quand on vous cherche.  
  
Mais maintenant, continua la dénommée Daelin qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, nous aimerions bien savoir si vous avez des Pierres.  
  
-Non, je n'en ai pas d'autres que celle sur mon bâton.  
  
-Bon ben tant pis, on va rentrer bredouilles.  
  
Vous êtes ??? demanda Liraïs qui détestait voir Gandalf parler à des étrangers,  
  
-Ruinefin et Daelin, répondit Halbarad avant qu'elles ne répondent, ce  
sont 2 elfes, et les élèves de Saroumane.  
  
On s'arête là, dit soudain Ruinefin en mettant pied à terre. Le feu est déjà allumé, ça nous évitera de le faire nous même... »  
  
Elles s'installèrent en effet, faisant un foyer secondaire a 5 ou 6 mètres du premier, ce qui en effet pouvait s'avérer fort utile si jamais ils étaient attaqués par des bêtes. Liraïs se joignit à elles. Elle apprit à reconnaître des plantes qui ne poussaient pas en Lorien, des racines et des baies.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§  
  
Et voilà ! ! ! Fini ! ! ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop embêtant et que vous allez me REVIEWER ! ! ! Arhini à l'antenne : ouais, elle a raison ! DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS !!! Et rendez-vous en Gondor avec Arhini au chapitre prochain !!! 


	9. La Tour de Garde

KIKOO !!! C'est de nouveau moi, Arhini fille d'Arathorn, de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! son grand sourire s'efface en constatant que les lecteurs la regardent d'un air pas super bienveillant... Mais quoi, tout le monde a le droit de prendre des vacances ! Bon d'accord, j'ai _beaucoup_ de retard. Vous me pardonnez ? Oui ? Merci. Bon dans ce chapitre, Arhini découvre le Gondor !

**RAR par Arhini ( Liraïs est en vacances ) : **

**Aaricia : **Mais oui qu'on te pardonne ! C'est cool que tu puisses de nouveau nous lire...Voici la suite !!! ( Au fait, tu es en vacances ou tu as perdu mon adresse email ?) Biz...

**Liraïs :** pff...là ma grande, tu es tombée bien bas...

**RAR par Liraïs quand elle était encore là : **

**Narwena : **Quel joli pseudo ! T'inquiète, on va finir par grandir mais ça va être encore pire qu'avant parce qu'on va devenir insolentes...Je dois dire que c'est en effet ridicule, mais faut pas s'étonner, dès qu'une idée me botte, c'est qu'elle est ridicule !Arhini : Ouaip...pour la réponse à tes questions, elles se rencontrent dans longtemps et c'est tant mieux parce que... tu comprendras en lisant la suite ! Sadiiiiiiiiique !!!

Voilà et maintenant, place à la fiction !!!

CHAPITRE IX : LA TOUR DE GARDE

Lorsque Arhini se réveilla, elle était emmitouflée dans la cape d'Aragorn et, appréciant sa douce chaleur, n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Mais lorsque son frère s'accroupit près d'elle et la secoua avec douceur, elle se leva.

Quatre jours avaient passé, et Aragorn avait pris l'habitude de donner sa cape à sa sœur lorsqu'elle dormait. Tous deux s'étaient vraiment beaucoup rapprochés, surtout depuis que le Rôdeur donnait à Arhini des leçons d'épée le soir. Il avait alors constaté qu'elle se battait plutôt bien, et s'était promis de lui choisir, lorsqu'ils seraient à Minas Tirith, une bonne épée lui permettant de le suivre durant les combats.

Ils prirent un frugal petit déjeuner composé de baies et de _lembas_, avant de démonter le camp et de se mettre en selle.

"Aujourd'hui, dit Aragorn, nous devrions arriver en Gondor, et si nous ne nous arrêtons pas pour midi, nous serons à Minas Tirith avant la nuit.

- Chouette, répondit Arhini avant d'émettre, une fois de plus, un bâillement mal dissimulé ".

Il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille, la leçon d'épée avait beaucoup duré et la petite fille avait insisté pour prendre son tour de garde.

" Tu verras, Mîr, à Minas Tirith tu pourras dormir autant que tu le voudras. Mais pas aujourd'hui. "

Arhini se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête et en se frottant les yeux. Mais intérieurement, elle était radieuse : c'était la première fois que son frère l'appelait ainsi, et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Mîr, en elfique, signifiait "joyau".

Ils mirent leurs chevaux au galop, ce qui réveilla complètement la fillette, qui adorait toujours autant son Meara à la vitesse vertigineuse. Roheryn, derrière, avait parfois du mal à suivre, et elle devait freiner son cheval pour attendre que celui de son frère les rattrape.

Toute la journée, elle vit défiler devant ses yeux le magnifique paysage de l'Anòrien, avec au sud les majestueuses cimes des Montagnes Blanches se découpant sur l'horizon, de vastes et vertes plaines d'herbe luxuriante autour d'eux et, droit devant, l'étincelant Mont Mindolluin, et le grand Anduin scintillant sous le soleil, se rapprochant peu à peu.

En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent devant un haut mur de pierre muni d'une grille d'acier devant laquelle se trouvaient quelques gardes armés de lances.

Les deux cavaliers freinèrent puis stoppèrent devant ces derniers. L'un d'eux leur demanda :

" Par Ecthelion, seigneur et intendant de ce pays, qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire en Gondor ?"

Aragorn jeta un regard sévère à Arhini en voyant son air scandalisé ; il aurait parié Narsil qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose du genre : "est-ce ainsi que l'on parle à son Roi ? ". Cette pensée le fit sourire, cela ne faisait guère que cinq jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il la connaissait déjà comme s'il l'avait faite...

"Eh bien, Neldur, ne me reconnais-tu pas ?"

Le garde regarda Aragorn un peu plus attentivement. Il réfléchit un moment, puis son visage s'éclaira :

"Dînadan ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour ! Comment se fait-il...

- Tu me connais un minimum, tu sais donc que je voyage quand ça me chante. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es à présent un homme, et garde de la citadelle qui plus est !

- Oui, j'ai fait mon chemin depuis...mais c'est à vous que je dois tout.

- Tu connais cet homme, Neldur ? Demanda un autre garde, qui paraissait un peu plus âgé.

Il y a trois ans de cela, lorsque j'avais 15 ans, je fus envoyé avec d'autres jeunes gens passer un an en Rohan dans le but de nous former au combat et d'aider dans les campagnes. Il fut mon maître d'armes et mon capitaine. On ne connaissait pas son vrai nom, mais tout le monde l'appelait Dînadan. Il faut dire qu'il ne causait pas beaucoup...

- Je ne parle pas d'avantage, dit le Rôdeur.

- Il est parfaitement digne de confiance, ajouta Neldur, et je l'admire grandement.

- Certes nous le laisserons passer, répondit le garde le plus vieux, mais qui est ce jeune garçon qui l'accompagne ? Tu ne sembles pas le connaître.

- En effet, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qui est-ce, Dînadan ?

- Mon jeune frère, Ornil, qui m'a rejoint il y a peu, répondit Aragorn avec un sourire et un regard à Arhini qui semblait sur la défensive. Lorsque tu étais en Rohan, il était encore trop jeune pour me suivre...

- Je vois. Passez, je vous prie."

La grille se souleva dans un grincement de ferraille et retomba derrière eux lorsqu'ils furent passés. Ils avaient pénétré dans les champs du Pelennor.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin à la capitale du Gondor. Après avoir obtenu le droit d'y entrer, ils cherchèrent un établissement qui veuille bien les accueillir et leur offrir gîte et couvert. Celle-ci fut vite trouvée, c'était une petite auberge charmante, mais Arhini, à travers son esprit embrumé de fatigue par la chevauchée, ne perçut que la saveur de la cuisine et la douceur des lits de plumes.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla fraîche et dispose, Aragorn lui fit mettre les vêtements les plus présentables de son paquetage, et lui-même se vêtit d'une tunique et de chausses noires, ainsi que d'une longue cape de même couleur rattachée par la broche qui caractérisait les Rôdeurs : une étoile d'argent à branches multiples.

"Aujourd'hui, dit-il, nous nous présentons à Ecthelion, l'intendant du Gondor. Je ne veux entendre _aucun_ mot sur nos origines, c'est d'accord ? Le temps n'est pas encore venu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la royauté, ça se mérite, et aussi tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de preuves.

- Ben ton épée elle suffit, non ?

- Non, et je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de la famille de "roi".

- Roi, royauté, royal, régicide, royaume, roy...

- Ne commence pas à m'énerver ! Et puisque tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'épées, je ne veux plus voir ni Narsil ni Gilril ni entendre nos noms véritables de _tout le séjour_, compris ?

- Meuh.

_- Compris_ ?

- Je ne réponds pas si tu t'énerves.

Aragorn respira profondément pour conserver son calme.

- Je te préviens, ton insolence ne va pas durer. Ici ils n'ont qu'un mot : discipline !"

En guise de réponse, Arhini fit la moue jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au palais.

Comme chacun d'entre vous le sait, la cité de Minas Tirith est bâtie sur sept cercles dont le dernier et le plus haut renferme le palais. C'est dans celui-ci que se rendirent Aragorn et sa sœur, qui furent rapidement admis auprès d'Ecthelion : le Gondor, à cette époque, était plus heureux et moins bien gardé.

Lorsque Arhini entra dans la salle du trône, elle réprima un cri de surprise et d'émerveillement.

La salle était éclairée de part et d'autre par de profondes fenêtres sur les bas-côtés, au-delà des rangées de hauts piliers qui soutenaient le plafond. Monolithes de marbre noir, ils se dressaient jusqu'à de sculptés montrant les curieuses images de divers animaux et feuillages ; et, bien au-dessus, entreluisait dans l'ombre de la vaste voûte un entrelacs d'or mat et d'arabesques multicolores.

On ne voyait dans cette salle aucune tapisserie, aucun tableau, ni d'ailleurs aucun objet de tissus ou de bois ; mais, entre les piliers, s'élevaient, froides et silencieuses, de hautes statues de pierre blanche.

A l'extrémité de la salle, sur une estrade précédée de nombreuses marches, se dressait un haut trône que surmontait un dais de marbre en forme de heaume couronné ; derrière, l'image d'un arbre en fleur incrustée de pierres précieuses était gravée dans le mur.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Arhini, ce furent les trois hommes.

Ils étaient tous sur la première marche de l'estrade, large et profonde. Car c'était sur cette marche que se trouvait le siège noir de l'intendant. Celui qui devait être Ecthelion y était assis, droit et noble. C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge, mais qui avait apparemment conservé toute sa force physique. Ses cheveux noirs commençaient à être zébrés de gris, ainsi que sa barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine ; et sur son visage apparaissaient déjà plusieurs rides, mais ses yeux perçants scrutaient avec attention le moindre détail, et l'on voyait en cet homme un ancien guerrier.

A sa droite, il y avait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui ressemblait de manière frappante à Aragorn. Il était bien bâti et son regard était fier, presque arrogant ; et, aux yeux d'Arhini, méprisant, ce que n'appréciait pas la fillette.

Le troisième homme était tout à fait singulier : il semblait à la fois présent et étrangement ailleurs. Il avait un regard doux mais pénétrant, et examinait les deux arrivants d'un air pensif, presque songeur, et la sagesse était dans ses yeux. Il plut tout de suite beaucoup à Arhini. Elle le regarda plus attentivement, et remarqua ses yeux, d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le vert et le noisette, inhabituelle en Gondor, sa courte moustache et son bouc presque inexistant, ainsi que ses mains longues et fines - presque des mains d'elfe.

Aragorn s'inclina - et Arhini se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire de cesser ses idioties - et prit la parole :

"Seigneur Ecthelion, je suis venu vous adresser une requête.

- Quelle est-elle, étranger ? Le ton de l'intendant était poli, mais autoritaire, et sa voix grave bien timbrée.

- Je souhaiterais me mettre à votre service et entrer dans votre armée."

Ecthelion l'examina, comme s'il le jaugeait. Le Rôdeur soutint son regard.

"Vous venez de Rohan, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, seigneur.

- Quel poste occupiez vous dans l'armée de Thengel ?

- J'étais capitaine, seigneur."

Ecthelion le fixa à nouveau d'un œil inquisiteur.

"Vous êtes accepté dans l'armée, dit celui-ci. Mais j'attendrais, pour vous donner un grade aussi élevé, que vous ayez fait vos preuves au combat.

- Je vous remercie. J'ai cependant une seconde requête...

- Nommez-la.

- S'il était possible que mon jeune frère entre également dans l'armée...dès qu'il aura suffisamment d'entraînement...

- Cela nécessitera sans doute plusieurs années. Votre frère est bien jeune..."

Aragorn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa sœur le devança :

" Je sais déjà me battre, seigneur Ecthelion. Il ne me faudra pas plus de quelque mois pour être au niveau...

- Vous me semblez avoir une bien haute estime de vous-même, jeune homme. Mais vous êtes sûr de vous, aussi vous accepté-je dans l'armée. Ceci à vos risques et périls. Sachez que la guerre n'est pas un jeu.

- J'en suis conscient, monseigneur."

Elle soutint le regard que lui lança l'intendant.

"Je vous remercie, et espère être à la hauteur de l'allégeance que je vous dois dès à présent.

- Bien. J'espère quant à moi que vous ne mourrez pas dès la première bataille. Puis-je savoir vos noms ? Dit-il en s'adressant à Aragorn.

- On m'appelle Dînadan, répondit celui-ci, et mon jeune frère se nomme Ornil."

Une fois de plus, l'intendant les fixa.

"Ce ne sont pas vos vrais noms, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peu importe. Vous pouvez disposer."

Aragorn s'inclina à nouveau et sortit, suivi de près par Arhini.

De retour à l'auberge, le Rôdeur demanda d'un air agacé :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de répondre à ma place ?

- Tu trouves que j'ai manqué de respect ?

- Non. Tu as même très bien parlé, pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Ça m'a étonné. Mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise.

- Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça, répondit-elle avec une légère moue.

- Non, mais tu n'as que sept ans...

- Je n'aime pas cet homme qui te ressemble, dit Arhini en passant du coq à l'âne.

- C'est Denethor, le fils de l'intendant, répondit son frère. Je te le répète, je ne suis pas venu conquérir un royaume. J'attends donc de toi - même si tu ne l'aimes pas - de te montrer très respectueuse envers lui.

- Bien, c'est ce que je ferais. A condition que lui cesse de te regarder avec cet air méprisant..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, c'est fini. Vous avez pu constater ici le début d'anachronisme dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour...mais bon, je ne pense pas que Tolkien m'en voudra.

Si vous n'avez pas deviné qui est le troisième homme, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal.

Ah, et puis, je demande à ce cher John Ronald de m'excuser, mais pour la description de la salle du trône j'avais pas d'inspiration...

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, je compte sur vous pour me reviewer !

Beezoo-beezoo... Arhini.


	10. Fondcombe

Kykoorykoo !!! C'est de nouveau moi, Liraïs. Vous devinez que si c'est moi qui écris, ce chapitre parlera de moi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Si vous ne voulez que les chapitre d 'Arhini,

Vous devrez quand même les subir.

Ceux qui me reviewent, passez tout de suite au chapitre proprement dit. Les autres, sachez que si j'ai moins de 10 reviews, je ne vous fais pas le chapitre 12.

Ah au fait, Arhini réponds à vos reviews :

**Estel - la - Rôdeuse : **oh ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue !

Non, je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est bien Dînadan et non pas Dunadan. Sache que Dînadan signifie "l'homme silencieux" en Sindarin. Je sais bien que Aragorn servait Ecthelion sous le nom de Thorongil, mais patience, un nom pareil se mérite...tout comme un poste de capitaine.

**Liraïs :** Adopté. Ai rajouté petites touches perso. Que dis-tu d'un nouveau titre ?

**Aaricia :** Bah ça fait plaisir une ptite réponse ! Je t'en veux pas du tout. C cool que t'ai vu les films !

Maintenant lis les livres, ils sont encore mieux ! Bon moi je vais voir ta fic !

**Shadox :** KWA ! ils sont po zentils à fanfic! Liraïs m'a fait un résumé, je cherche encore le titre. Le baptême du sang, c le prochain chapitre, et comme je viens de lire "Misery" de Stephen King, ça m'a donné tout plein d'idées gore...ton Godric choupinet d'amûr apparaît dans pas longtemps ainsi que Lòmelindë, mais ils disparaissent ensuite pour un bout de temps et réapparaissent avec les autres Rakays. Les vrais noms de Mésange et Lynx sont : Debian et Miriel. Valà tu sais tout ! Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

CHAPITRE XII : FONDCOMBE

Elle ne dormit pas. Elle était occupée à discuter avec ses nouvelles amies. Elle apprit tellement de choses, qu'elle oublia tout simplement que c'était la nuit. Ruinefin et Daelin lui racontèrent leur voyage. Des Nains, des hobbits, des Elfes.. Surtout un certain Elfe du nom de Legolas et qui était à priori le plus bel Elfe qui puisse exister. Elle affirmèrent même qu'aucun Valar ne saurait rivaliser avec lui. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus Liraïs, c'était les paysages évoqués. Fondcombe paraissait être un endroit merveilleux, elles déconseillaient à Liraïs d'aller chez les Nains, endroit rustique tout juste bon à se salir. Elles n'hésitaient pourtant pas à affirmer qu'il n'y avait sur terre de bijoutier plus habile que chez les Nains, et elles montrèrent à Liraïs tous les trésors ramenés de leurs voyages ......

Ils s'étaient endormis en entendant le murmure des voix, il se réveillèrent bercés toujours par le même murmure.

Ils se séparèrent des deux apprenties magiciennes au petit matin, et Liraïs avait à nouveau plein de choses à demander :

« - Dit Gandalf ??? C'est quand qu'on voit les nains ???

-Hey ! ! ! Doucement ! ! ! Tout dépend de si on trouve ta Pierre a Fondcombe ou pas !!! ,Liraïs espéra très fort que ce ne serait pas le cas, elle avait envie de visiter le plus possible d'endroits.

Et c'est quand qu'on va en Forêt Noire ???

- Même réponse qu'avant.

-Et en Gondor ???

-Pareil.

- Et dans la Comté ???

-Toujours pareil.

- Tu ne te lasse pas de répondre toujours la même chose ??? , Halbarad étouffa un rire,

-C'est plus facile que de trouver toujours une autre réponse. , Halbarad sembla s'étouffer,

-Houais mais j'ai l'impression que tu dis ça pour me faire taire !!

-Franchement je crois que tu n'as pas tort. Répondit Halbarad avant que Gandalf n'ouvre la bouche

- C'est ce que j 'allais dire. » Rétorqua Gandalf, sourire aux lèvres. Je pense que vous devinez à quel point Liraïs fut vexée.

Ils leur fallut plus de deux semaines pour atteindre Fondcombe en faisant de nombreuses pauses pour expliquer à Liraïs le secret de bien des plantes. Liraïs posait les questions, Halbarad y répondait et Gandalf songeait. Chacun avait son propre rôle et personne ne pensait à changer. Liraïs comprit le sens du voyage, un moment de découverte. Elle qui était pressée d'arriver au début du voyage voulait maintenant qu'il dure éternellement. Elle découvrit aussi la joie des veillées ou Halbarad chantait, elle apprit à prendre son temps.

Malgré sa tristesse d'avoir fini le voyage, elle fut émerveillée de voir Fondcombe. Ce merveilleux endroit ne manquait pas de charmes, en effet. Elrond ressemblait à un prince venu d'un autre monde, et Arwen à un crépuscule miroitant.

-Alors ??? Avez vous fait bon voyage ??? , Demanda Elrond,

-Très bon merci. Désolé pour le retard, nous avons profité de ce voyage pour constituer un petit bagage de connaissance à Liraïs.

Le dialogue dura longtemps, mais Liraïs le trouva tellement ennuyeux, qu'elle plongea dans ses pensées pour en ressortir quelques instants avant la fin du dialogue.

-Nous irons dans la salle des Pierres demain. Ce soir, mettez-vous à l'aise avant le repas et la veillée. »

Cette perspective enchanta Liraïs, on l'amena dans une chambre qui lui parut merveilleuse et spacieuse. Une fenêtre donnait sur le parc, bien qu'elle fut au premier étage, il lui aurait été facile de descendre par l'intermédiaire d'un arbre proche. La pièce était tout en bleu et violet, avec quelques ustensiles de couleur pourpre. Un lit a baldaquin mauve, sa couleur préférée, était à droite de la fenêtre. Une petite table et une chaise à droite en rentrant. A gauche de la fenêtre, une armoire occupait l'angle, et à coté se dressait une petite porte, très discrète. La porte donnait sur une salle de bain, l'armoire contenait des robes, et le lit était des plus moelleux. Liraïs apprécia tout de suite sa nouvelle chambre.

Quelque temps plus tard, Halbarad vint la chercher pour le repas. Gandalf ne se montra pas de toute la veillée ainsi que Elrond. La soirée fut magistrale avec tous ses chants Elfique. Elle finit pourtant par aller se coucher. Saroumane avait dit que plus on avait de magie, plus la Pierre était grande ??? Donc logiquement sa Pierre à elle serait des plus grosses. Dans son rêve, elle possédait une Pierre grosse comme une montagne ...

Le chant des oiseaux la réveilla. Ses vêtements elfiques avait été lavés la veille, elle les enfila rapidement et s'avança vers la porte. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Dehors, le jour se levait à peine, la nature était là, seule, sauvage, calme. Elle vérifia que la porte était bien fermer à clé, ouvrit la fenêtre, se glissa dehors en la refermant. Suivant la corniche de quatre ou cinq centimètres de large, elle atteignit la branche, glissa dessus, et atterrit au pied de l'arbre, qui était un poirier, en un bond souple. Le parc était magnifique. La rosée sur ses pieds déchaussés lui semblait être un cadeau venu des Valars, la petite brise matinale dans ses cheveux était pour elle la liberté matérialisée, et l'herbe lui fouettant les mollets faisait office de massage. La nature se réveilla sous ses yeux.

Une voix très douce monta d'un bosquet en fleur. Intriguée, Lirais s'avança. Arwen était là, elle chantait et les oiseaux venaient à elle. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer Liraïs mais finit tout de même son chant.

« - Tiens !!! Voilà un animal que mon chant n'avait encore jamais attiré. , dit-elle à une mésange sur une

branche proche, Alors, tombée du lit ???

-Pas vraiment, non. La nature était belle alors je suis venue.

- Tu ne dors pas le matin ???

-Non, c'est une perte de temps.

- C'est bien toi Liraïs ??? L'élève de Gandalf ???

-Ouais, c'est ça.

- Gandalf disait pourtant que tu aimais dormir.

-Il s'amuse à raconter ça a tout le monde ???

- En gros oui.

-Et bien il ment.

- Je vois ça. Alors comme ça c'est une perte de temps de dormir ?

-Oui.

- Et pourquoi ???

-Parce qu'on ne fait rien pendant ce temps, rien de concret.

- Donc chanter aussi est une perte de temps.

-Non !!! Absolument pas !!! Chanter, c'est, c'est, c'est magnifique !!! C'est ce hisser au rang du noble art de la chanson. C'est pareil que manger !!! Manger sur le pouce des nourritures bas de gamme, c'est une perte de temps. Alors que manger un délice avec classe, c'est faire hommage au noble art de la cuisine !!!

- Je vois. Tu te rends conte que c'est bizarre comme théorie ???

-P'têtre que c'est zarb oui, Mais qu'en pensez-vous ???

-Que c'est une théorie qui se tient.

-Et ???

- Que si j'ai bien compris, tu veux soit faire quelque chose de concret, soit te hisser au rang d'un art. Seulement, vois tu, dormir aussi c'est tout un art.

-Complètement d'accord, mais pour pratiquer l'art de dormir, il faut savoir contrôler notre sommeil. Et ça c'est une chose que j'ai jamais réussi à faire. Et du coup j'ai abandonné. Un muet peut faire tous les efforts du monde pour devenir soprano, il n'y arrivera jamais. Moi je ne me décourage pas totalement. J'arrête juste de m'entraîner un moment pour me reposer.

- Tu te repose en restant éveillée.

-En gros, Oui.

- Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de fille plus étrange.

-C'est un compliment ???

-Pourquoi pas, oui. »

La discussion continua longtemps. Liraïs trouva Arwen très gentille et Arwen la

trouva très rigolote. Liraïs finit tout de même par se sauver, alors que toute la nature était maintenant éveillée.

Une fois repassée par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Liraïs sortit et se trouva nez à nez avec Halbarad.

« - Liraïs, on t'attend pour la Pierre !!! » Elle sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Elle l'avait totalement oubliée ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà !!! J'ai fini se chapitre, et je vous rappelle que si j'ai moins de 10 reviews, je ne fais pas le 12.

MPHDP, Désoler pour l'attente à la fin, je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça se passera, il faut que je réfléchisse. Ton nom est toujours aussi étrange a mes yeux et j'aimerais si possible que tu accepte d'éclairer ma lanterne.


	11. Le Baptême du Sang

Hello ! C moi, Arhini, de retour avec leeeeeeeeee...onzième chapitre !

Aujourd'hui, notre petite héroïne va découvrir Minas Tirith et affronter pour la première fois les pirates de l'Umbar...brrr...je vous préviens c'est assez gore ! Cependant Liraïs trouve inutile de mettre ça en PG. Enfin bref, j'ai beaucoup peiné sur ce chapitre, alors, que vous aimiez ou pas, laissez une review pour me dire ce qui vous déplait - ou vous plait.

Liraïs répond à vos reviews :

**Aaricia :** Oki ! Z'essaye de faire plus long pour le 12.

**Lisandra :** C tout plein gentil de dire que t'aimes les derniers chapitres ! Mais j'en ai marre de jouer à la sérieuse dans la fic.

Ça me fait zarb le pseudo de MPHDP : Pitch est le surnom que me donne ma sœur, mais à cause de Pitchounette, pas de la brioche...

**Shadox :** La modestie de Liraïs ne fait que commencer...et le pire reste à venir !!!

**Tite fée des bois :** Ben t'es nouvelle toi ! Ta review est très gentille.

Arhini : Ouais, _super gentille_, même, ADORABLE, _JE T'ADORE MA TITE FEE DES BOIS_ !!! hem. T'as reçu mon email ?

Liraïs : Elles sont ptêt pas chiantes à lire, mais je te promets que pour Aragorn, Gandalf et Cie, elles le sont !!!

Arhini : et attends, tu vas voir quand elles seront devenues insolentes...Pfiou !

Et maintenant, place au chapitre ! TADAAAAAAAAAAM !

CHAPITRE XI : LE BAPTEME DU SANG

Quatre semaines plus tard, Arhini connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins de Minas Tirith, même ceux où elle n'était pas censée aller.

C'était une belle, grande et heureuse ville que la Cité Blanche en ce temps là. L'un des passe-temps préférés de la petite fille était d'échapper à son frère pour parcourir les rues pleines de monde et observer les passants.

Elle s'était fait peu d'amis et jouait surtout avec les chiens de rue. Car il y avait beaucoup d'animaux à Minas Tirith : des chiens, simples bâtards errants ou bien bêtes de race des seigneurs, des chats que Arhini entendait miauler sur les toits à la nuit tombée, les quelques chevaux des nobles et de la cavalerie réduite de la ville, les pigeons voyageurs qui arrivaient et repartaient régulièrement, et même quelques animaux exotiques importés de Harad, comme les paons qui ornaient les jardins du palais.

Beaucoup d'arbres également, et Arhini allait souvent avec des garçons de l'auberge chiper des fruits dans les vergers de la ville.

Sur une place poussait un énorme cerisier, la petite fille y passait des soirées entières, perchée sur une branche, à épier son frère en se gavant de cerises : Aragorn avait beau essayer de passer inaperçu, de nombreuses filles d'aubergistes et de soldats avaient déjà repéré le jeune et bel étranger entré récemment dans l'armée. ce cerisier était leur point de rendez-vous favori, de préférence au clair de lune, mais leurs espoirs étaient toujours déçus :

"Non, désolé...disait son frère. Je suis sincèrement navré...quelqu'un d'autre occupe mes pensées...une autre fois, peut-être..."

Il y avait plusieurs réactions possible de la part de ces jeunes filles : soit elles fondaient en larmes, soit elles prenaient un air offensé et s'en allaient d'un pas raide et digne (totalement ridicule, songeait Arhini ) ou encore demandaient :

"Qui donc ?" (La question restait naturellement sans réponse, à la grande déception de la fillette) ou disait simplement :

"Cavalier solitaire, hein ?" Et Arhini s'étouffait de rire au milieu des cerises.

Le jeu était ensuite de regagner l'auberge avant son frère, pour éviter les réprimandes de celui-ci.

Parfois, lorsqu'il pleuvait, elle restait à l'établissement (dont Aragorn avait fini par louer une chambre à l'année, qu'il paierait avec sa solde) et écoutait son frère discuter avec d'autres soldats de prochaines campagnes, où bien raconter les merveilleuses histoires de Tùrin, d'Eärendil et d'Elwing, ou encore d'Akkalabêth, la chute de Nùmenor.

Elle se rendait utile du mieux qu'elle pouvait et s'entraînait à l'épée aussi souvent que possible, elle avait d'ailleurs fait de sérieux progrès; en outre son poignet était complètement guéri. Petit à petit, elle prit goût à cette nouvelle vie, à la satisfaction de son frère. Bien que élevée à Fondcombe comme la propre fille d'Elrond, parmi les Belles Gens et le luxe du sanctuaire elfique, elle était parfaite dans le rôle d'Ornil, le jeune frère du nouveau soldat étranger.

Au milieu de toutes les merveilles de la ville, s'élevait l'Arbre Blanc. Mort, mais néanmoins plein de beauté et de majesté.

Ils l'avaient vu quelques temps après leur arrivée, le jour où ils avaient prêté serment.

En sortant du palais, Aragorn et sa sœur l'avaient aperçu, symbole de la gloire passée des rois de jadis.

Arhini n'avait osé le toucher et était restée en retrait, mais c'était avec émotion que son frère l'avait approché et avait doucement passé la main sur le tronc desséché...pendant un instant, un infime instant, elle aurait juré que l'arbre frémissait, et qu'une douce lumière émanait de lui, puis...

"_Oh, vous là !_"

Le charme était rompu. C'était un garde qui les avait interpellés. Aragorn retira prestement sa main.

"C'est une relique sacrée ça, pas du bois de chauffage !

Aragorn répondit humblement :

-Je le sais. L'Arbre des Rois est connu bien au-delà des frontières du Gondor...

-Bien, alors allez vous en de là, de toute façon, il n'y a plus grand chose à voir."

Aragorn lui lança un regard perçant, et s'en fut à grands pas.

Arhini se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier quelque chose de grossier au garde qui retournait à son poste. Comme si on avait besoin de dire au futur roi que _Son_ arbre n'était pas du bois de chauffage ! C'était rageant. Et sa manière de sous entendre que l'Arbre Blanc n'était "pas grand chose"...personnage obtus et imbécile !

Aragorn avait remarqué l'expression irritée de sa sœur.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te vexes à ce point à chaque fois qu'on est un peu désagréable avec moi. Ce serait plutôt à moi de réagir.

-Mais enfin, répondit-elle encore plus énervée, tu ne comprends donc pas ce qu'à voulu Père en m'envoyant ici ? _J'existe_ dans le seul but de ton couronnement ! Et si tu te laisse marcher sur les pieds par un garde ou un fils d'intendant, moi je le refuse !

-D'accord, je comprends, mais tu t'es extrêmement bien comportée jusqu'à maintenant et j'aimerais que ça continue, garde idiot ou non. Et dis-toi bien qu'ils _ne savent pas_. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un simple soldat et c'est tant mieux.

-Je croyais que tous les gondoriens était nobles de cœur, comme les Rôdeurs...

-Il y a des exceptions partout, tu t'en rendras vite compte."

Après cet épisode, aucune dispute ne vint troubler leur entente.

Un soir, comme elle rentrait à l'auberge avec d'autres jeunes garçons, le ventre et les poches pleins de cerises et autres fruits délicieux, elle surprit trois soldats en grande conversation :

"Alors, Ionwë, des nouvelles d'Umbar ?

-Accablantes. Les pirates ont assiégé Pelargir, et nous avons eu de sérieux problèmes là bas. 'M'étonnerait pas qu'ils envoient des renforts, vu la situation...ils sont devenus forts, nos ennemis. Je remercie les Valars d'en être sorti vivant. C'est indescriptible, cette légion de pirates armés jusqu'aux dents qui vous fonce dessus...Eru, Varda et Manwë !

-Mmh... je n'aimerais pas être l'un de ceux qui feront partie des renforts...m'est avis que beaucoup de sang va couler d'ici peu...

-Du sang de pirate, espérons."

Le lendemain, Aragorn lui faisait mettre son uniforme de soldat (dans lequel elle nageait quelque peu ) et l'amenait devant la porte de la ville, en compagnie d'autres soldats. Il lui désigna un groupe de jeunes gens - tous âgés de quinze à dix-sept ans environ - et lui enjoignit de les rejoindre. C'était son bataillon, disait-il.

Elle demanda d'un voix quelque peu angoissée :

" Tu...tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

-Non...je dois aller dans un autre bataillon, mais je devrais normalement pouvoir garder un œil sur toi pendant la bataille; et t'aider en cas de besoin...

-Mais...je n'arriverais à rien, je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement !

-Crois-moi, tout va bien se passer. Tu as dis toi-même à Ecthelion que tu savais te battre.

-C'était pour pouvoir te suivre...mais si je ne suis pas avec toi...

--Rassure-toi, dit-il. Tout ira bien"

_Du moins espérons-le_, pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Arhini rejoignit son bataillon. Elle se sentit minuscule au milieu de tous ces grands garçons, et sentit la peur commencer à lui tenailler les entrailles.

Elle examina ses compagnons.

Certains la regardaient avec un léger mépris, d'autres avec une sorte de pitié, et d'autres, simplement avec curiosité. Mais dans le regard de tous se voyait, plus ou moins prononcée, la même expression : la peur. Car, pour eux aussi, c'était la première bataille. Mais eux, au moins, n'avaient pas sept ans.

Suivit une demi-journée de marche fastidieuse jusqu'à l'Anduin, et plusieurs jours de morne navigation. Les soldats devaient se rendre utiles et accomplir certains travaux à bord. Arhini s'exécutait sans rechigner, et passait le reste du temps à s'entraîner seule, ou bien roulée en boule dans un coin. Evidemment, son bateau n'était pas le même que celui de son frère, alors elle supportait sans vraiment broncher les moqueries de ses camarades.

Ils l'avaient surnommée "le Nain" à cause de sa petite taille.

( _Et pourtant, Halbarad m'avait dit que j'étais une grande fille..._)

Arhini, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa mère, Elrond et Glorfinwen, se prit à regretter Fondcombe.

Un appel vint interrompre ses songeries.

"Hé ! Le Nain ! Je dois nettoyer le pont, fais le donc à ma place !

-Chuis pas un nain, répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur , sans même lever la tête. Et si t'es pas capable de tenir une brosse à récurer tout seul, retourne chez ta maman parce que ça m'étonnerait pas que tu te blesses en faisant joujou avec une épée.

-Wow, t'excites pas le Nain ! Y'a pas ton frangin pour te protéger, quoi que tu fasses. Alors tu vas gentiment faire ce qu'on te demande, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ?"

Arhini leva la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé, c'était un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux mêmes yeux marrons que le garçon qui la menaçait.

"Laisse ce pauvre gosse tranquille, Lendon, ordonna-t-il. Et fais ce qu'on t'a dit, va laver le pont.

-Tu vois, le Nain, reprit le dénommé Lendon d'un air sarcastique, toi t'aimerais bien avoir ton frangin avec toi, mais moi je me passerais bien du mien...fais gaffe à ta langue, nabot, elle pendouille un peu trop."

Il fit brusquement volte-face et s'éloigna à larges enjambées.

L'autre s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté d'Arhini. la dévisageant, il lui dit d'une voix douce :

"Pardonne mon frère. Il a peur, alors il essaye de se rassurer en se disant qu'il peut, lui aussi, faire peur à d'autres."

Elle le scruta un bon moment, observant chaque détail de ses grands yeux gris inquisiteurs. Il avait l'air doux, et la regardait avec compassion. Elle vit en lui un ami.

"Merci d'être intervenu, dit-elle.

Il la regarda lui aussi un moment, avant de demander :

-Dis-moi petit, que fais tu là, sur un vaisseau de guerre ? Ce n'est pas trop la place d'un petit garçon.

-Au début, je voulais suivre mon frère...mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Il est où, ton frère ?

-Je ne sais pas...dans un autre bateau...

-Tu le retrouveras peut-être demain, fit-il avec un sourire. Nous devrions bientôt arriver à Pelargir.

-Bien sûr. Mais ça nous rapprochera aussi de la bataille, dit-elle sombrement.

-C'est ton premier combat ?

-Oui..."

Il allait partir, mais se ravisa.

" Au fait, ton nom ?

-Ornil.

-C'est mieux que "le Nain", dit-il avec un sourire. Moi c'est Galwin."

Ce soir là, Arhini fit des rêves rouges et noirs : rouges de sang, noirs de mort.

"DEBOUT, LE NAIN ! lui hurla-t-on le lendemain matin."

Elle répondit calmement au garçon inconnu qui avait crié :

"Pas besoin de crier, je suis loin d'être sourd. Et mon nom c'est Ornil, je ne crois pas que ça ressemble à "Balin" ou "Dùrin".

-Debout quand même, aujourd'hui on peut se reposer parce que demain il y a la bataille, mais ça ne veut pas dire faire la grasse matinée."

Arhini jaugea son interlocuteur. Grand et fin, il semblait rapide et assez fort physiquement. Il pourrait servir d'adversaire.

"On devrait s'entraîner, lança-t-elle. Tu veux bien ?

-Avec toi ? répliqua-t-il d'un air méprisant. Je parie que tune sais même pas tenir une épée...

-C'est ce que tu vas voir !"

Finalement, il accepta. Il fut assez impressionné par la performance d'Arhini à l'épée, et, peu à peu, ils devinrent amis. Elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Nòlwë Gian, qu'il avait quinze ans et que, pour lui aussi, c'était le premier combat. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée parce que son père était soldat. Il connaissait bien Lendon - le garçon qui avait insulté Arhini l'autre jour - et son frère Galwin, et lui assura que Lendon était habituellement très sympathique, mais qu'en ce moment ils étaient tous un peu nerveux.

Ils débarquèrent à Pelargir dans l'après-midi, ou du moins, dans un fort rescapée proche de la cité portuaire.

Pelargir proprement dit était assiégé par les corsaires d'Umbar, et compte tenu de son importance, Minas Tirith et Dol Amroth avaient envoyé des renforts. Au débarquement, Arhini remarqua avec surprise que Denethor était présent, en tant que capitaine, parmi d'autres chevaliers.

Le lendemain, l'armée se rendit à Pelargir.

C'était une vision cauchemardesque.

De loin, elle voyait les hautes murailles de la ville, noires d'huiles déversées, de sang et de cendres. Elle vit les visages creusés des assiégés surveillant les portes et les hauts murs, à l'abris des créneaux, du haut des chemins de ronde. Et, en bas, pire que tout, la foule hurlante et mouvante des pirates...

Ils étaient en première ligne, eux les novices, les débutants. Pourquoi ? Ils allaient se faire massacrer ! Puis elle comprit : c'était afin d'épuiser l'ennemi et d'endormir sa méfiance. Après, les pirates se heurteraient aux plus expérimentés.

A ses côtés, Nòlwë et Lendon, avec qui elle avait fini par sympathiser. Ce dernier, qui avait arboré durant tout le voyage un air conquérant, était à présent livide, rendu malade par une peur sans tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Galwin ! s'écria Lendon. Tu es là aussi ?

-Evidemment, répondit-il. Je ne préfère pas que vous soyez tous seuls." Puis, s'adressant à Arhini :

-J'ai vu ton frère, Ornil. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait te rejoindre, mais il m'a chargé de veiller sur toi."

Elle ferma les yeux afin des se calmer, puis les rouvrit au son d'un cor.

C'était Denethor qui soufflait, dans un grand cor de guerre cerclé d'argent.

Puis ce fut la charge.

Avec les autres, elle hurla "GONDOR !" et s'élança sur les pirates.

Ceux-ci, bien que pris par surprise, réagirent avec une fulgurante rapidité. Ils firent tous volte-face et commencèrent à combattre l'armée de Minas Tirith (Arhini s'aperçut avec joie que sa petite taille, doublée de sa rapidité, pouvait être un sérieux avantage ). Les assiégés ne perdirent pas de temps, et une grêle de lances et de flèches se mit bientôt à pleuvoir sur les pirates, qui furent alors pris entre deux feux.

A ce qu'Arhini pouvait voir, le combat commençait à tourner en leur faveur.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours esquivé, en raison de son casque qui lui tombait sur les yeux et de sa cotte de mailles trop longue, mais lorsqu'un grand pirate armé d'une hache se planta devant elle, elle sut qu'il lui faudrait tuer où être tuée.

Le pirate souleva sa faucheuse et l'abaissa, avec une force terrible. Arhini fit un bond de côté et lui lança :

"Trop lent !"

Furieux, il enleva sa hache du sol et la brandit une seconde fois. Arhini profita du moment où son torse était découvert pour enfoncer de toutes ses forces son épée dans un point vital.

L'homme lâcha la hache et hurla de douleur, avant de porter les mains à son ventre et de s'écrouler comme une masse. Mort.

Arhini retira son épée ensanglantée du corps et resta, tremblante, à regarder sa première victoire. Son premier meurtre.

"ATTENTION !" hurla-t-on derrière elle, et Lendon se précipita, pourfendant le pirate qui allait tuer son ami dans le dos.

"C'était moins une, dit-il. Surveille tes arrières !

-Merci, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Oh, Eru, j'ai tué quelqu'un ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ton devoir de soldat, répliqua Lendon. Tu as protégé ta vie et ta patrie...et tu en tueras d'autres. je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça."

Ils repartirent ensemble au combat.

Dans la première partie de la bataille, elle devint une véritable machine à tuer. Elle sauva plusieurs vies sans s'en rendre compte, plongée par le combat dans une transe dévastatrice, une danse de mort.

Cependant, ses forces faiblissaient, ainsi que celles de ses compagnons, et elle espérait que tout se terminerait bientôt...

Denethor souffla à nouveau dans son grand cor, et l'espoir revint, car la porte de la cité de Pelargir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'armée de la ville, qui se mêla à la bataille.

La pluie de lances cessa.

Ce fut le moment qu'attendaient les pirates. Une trompe sonna, et des étendards apparurent à l'est et au nord.

D'autres pirates, qui se jetèrent dans le mêlée en poussant de hideux cris de guerre.

La petite armée venue de Dol Amroth arriva à son tour en renfort, mais même ainsi, les pirates étaient presque deux fois plus nombreux. Le désespoir s'installa, et bientôt, la débandade commença.

Certains soldats s'étaient mis à fuir où à vouloir rentrer dans la cité, mais la majorité résistait encore. Pas pour longtemps, cependant.

Ce fut alors qu'un groupe de pirates se trouva face à Arhini, Lendon, Nòlwë et Galwin. Ce dernier fut le premier à réagir; brandissant son arme, il décapita net l'un des adversaires, tandis que Nòlwë plantait son épée dans le cœur d'un autre. Il en restait toujours trois, écumants de rage. Nòlwë se fit assommer par un bouclier et piétiner. Il ne se releva pas, mais Arhini ne pensait pas qu'il fut mort. Celui qui l'inquiétait, c'était Lendon. Il avait une entaille au bras, et une blessure au ventre.

Galwin était occupé ailleurs, aux prises avec un colosse.

En criant, elle se précipita à la rescousse de Lendon. Il avait été jeté à terre, et le pirate allait l'achever lorsqu'elle s'interposa. L'ennemi était armé d'un grand sabre, rouge su sang de ses adversaires. En voyant la taille de celui qui le défiait, il eut un sourire mauvais.

Elle avait déjà pris un coup à la tempe et son ancienne blessure au poignet se réveillait, mais elle tint bon.

Le pirate lança son sabre en avant, et le coup l'aurait coupée en deux si elle ne s'était baissée. Elle l'attaqua aux jambes et fit tomber son adversaire, mais sentit son épaule se déchirer sous la morsure du sabre. Le sang gicla, elle hurla. Heureusement, le coup manquait de force, ayant été donné pendant la chute : Bien qu'il eut pu lui couper le bras, il lui entailla seulement l'épaule.

Elle s'assit sur son adversaire tombé, l'immobilisant, et lui déchira le ventre, duquel ses boyaux jaillirent.

Elle hurla à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid la transpercer de part en part. Elle avait été touchée aux côtes, et avait sentit certains os se briser en elle. Tenant bon, elle égorgea le pirate, qui porta les mains à sa gorge soudain submergée par un flot de liquide rouge. Il mourut dans un immonde borborygme.

Elle se cambra en arrière sous la douleur quand une flèche se planta dans son dos, du côté du cœur. Elle faillit s'évanouir, mais se ressaisit. Néanmoins, elle sut que, se vidant de son sang, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Près d'elle, Lendon et Nòlwë s'étaient relevés. Arhini écarquilla les yeux d'horreur : là bas, Galwin était piétiné par le géant, baignant dans son sang, les tripes hors du ventre...

Lendon s'élança en hurlant, suivi de ses deux compagnons. A eux trois et avec leur fureur, ils eurent vite terrassé le colosse, et s'agenouillèrent près de Galwin. Lendon pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Arhini sentait elle aussi le liquide salé ruisseler sur ses joues.

Galwin avait fermé les yeux.

"Je suis fier de toi, Lendon, mon frère, articula-t-il avec effort, le sang coulant de sa bouche. Tu diras...tu diras à Père...que je suis mort pour le Gondor...tu lui diras...

-Oui, répondit Lendon avec un sanglot."

Puis, il s'adressa à Arhini :

"Adieu, Ornil, jeune ami. Adieu Fëa n'dagor... j'eus aimé te connaître mieux..."

Sa tête roula sur le côté, et il mourut.

Lendon poussa une longue plainte déchirante.

La bataille semblait perdue d'avance, et la plupart des soldats fuyaient à présent. Denethor était blessé et ne pouvait plus guider l'armée. Lendon sanglotait sur le corps de son frère, mais Arhini et Nòlwë avaient levé la tête au son d'une voix dominant le tumulte ambiant. Une voix que Arhini connaissait bien : celle de son frère.

Aragorn, voyant la situation désespérée, était monté sur un cheval qui avait perdu son cavalier et, brandissant son épée, ralliait l'armée. Utilisant son autorité naturelle et son talent de stratège, il avait commencé une manœuvre désespérée qui ralentit quelque peu le carnage.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

"Regardez, fils du Gondor, hurla-t-il aux soldats. L'espoir renaît !"

Il désignait le couchant, mais personne ne voyait rien.

Puis, un à un, les visages gondoriens s'illuminèrent : une nombreuse armée venait d'occident, précédée du prince Merahil de Dol Amroth lui-même, en armure dorée.

Arhini était épuisée, elle combattait encore et encore, désespérément. Elle vit tomber Lendon, puis Nòlwë. Elle sentit une deuxième flèche lui transpercer l'épaule. Tout s'estompait...elle eut la vision trouble de son frère aux côtés de Merahil, et prit vaguement conscience que la bataille tournait à leur avantage, avant de s'écrouler, et de sombrer dans le néant. Là où elle allait, la douleur n'existait pas...

Arhini reprit lentement conscience...

Souffrance.

Le sol dur et froid sous elle.

Le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Son corps perclus de douleurs.

Les flèches, les flèches cruelles...

Et la mort. Tout autour d'elle.

Elle se releva péniblement, et vit à ses côtés Lendon et Nòlwë, étendus. Elle éveilla Lendon.

Nòlwë était étendu sur le dos. Ils le retournèrent. Son visage était livide, ses yeux vitreux, et sur son torse s'étalait une large tache de sang en étoile.

Il ne se réveillerait plus.

Arhini s'effondra sur Lendon, sanglotant sans retenue. Il la releva.

"Viens...on les enterrera plus tard...il faut rejoindre les autres maintenant...on va nous soigner...viens..."

Elle trouva la force de se relever une fois de plus, mais, en passant devant le cadavre de ses amis, elle tomba à genoux et vomit.

Alors seulement, elle se laissa traîner par Lendon jusqu'à la cité.

Aragorn discutait avec Merahil, Denethor, et Seithennin, le seigneur de Pelargir.

Lorsque les soldats avaient vu les pirates fuir, ils l'avaient acclamé et baptisé "Thorongil, l'Aigle de l'Etoile". l'aigle, à cause de sa vue perçante, à cause de l'autorité et de la vaillance dont il avait fait preuve. L'étoile, à cause de l'éclat de son regard, et de la broche qu'il portait. Les honneurs l'attendaient à Minas Tirith. Néanmoins, il était inquiet, et même mort d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Arhini, sa chère petite sœur. Il espérait la revoir saine et sauve, mais c'était peu probable.

Il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, lorsqu'il les vit. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des seigneurs, puis courut en bas, jusqu'à la porte du château, devant laquelle Lendon et Arhini passaient.

"Ornil, mon frère ! s'écria-t-il. Par Eru, que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Les pirates ne l'ont pas raté. Mais vous pouvez être fier de votre petit frère...il a sauvé plusieurs vies aujourd'hui."

Arhini leva les yeux, et vit son frère qui la regardait avec une tendresse inquiète. Enfin, il était là, elle le retrouvait...elle entendit à peine ce qu'il lui disait, et ne le comprit pas. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait et qui importait vraiment, c'était la chaleur des bras puissants d'Aragorn, qui l'avait soulevée de terre...rassurée, elle s'abandonna et sombra à nouveau.

Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez reviewer !

J'espère que c'est assez long à ton goût, Aaricia.

Au fait, pour ceux qui connaissent, sachez qu'il y a dans ce chapitre une allusion à "La Quête de l'Oiseau du Temps", une BD de Letendre et Loisel.

Et aussi au "Cycle de Pendragon" (tome 1) de Stephen Lawhead.

Le premier qui en trouve une me maile et il gagne une illustration de la fic en exclu faite par myself dès que mon scanner marchera.

Au fait, si il y en a qui se posent des questions pour Merahil, j'ai décidé que c'était le père d'Imrahil. Vàlà !

Et comme dirait un bon Shadok, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !


	12. Radagast

Kykoorykoo c'est moi Liraïs.

_**Arhini :** c'est court comme mess de l'auteur tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !_

_Bon, **RAR :**_

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves :** Salut ! Je suis ravie et vraiment très, très, (très),très flattée ! Sérieux ! Tu sais quoi ? Liraïs et moi... ON VEUT LA SUITEUH DE TES REVIEWEUH !!! lol ; )

**Glorfinwen :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

**Tite fée des bois :** THANK YOU !!! je suis vraiment contente de moi, et c'est rare ! Et merci de me soutenir !

**Shadox :** vive les romans fleuves gore ! ça exerce l'esprit !

**Aaricia :** on écrit peut-être vite, mais pour ce qui est de taper...en plus j'avais écrit pendant les vacances ! en 2k MERCI !!!

**Lisandra :** court, mais éloquent ! merci !

_Voilà pour les réponses. J'ai constaté avec regret qu'apparemment, personne ne connaissait "La Quête de l'Oiseau de Temps"... BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!_

_Sinon, veuillez excuser le retard impardonnable qu'on a pris !_

_Ensuite, je voulais vous signaler que notre fic va bientôt changer de titre : elle se nommera dorénavant : "Racailles, Casse-cous et autres petites Pestes"._

_En fin de chapitre vous aurez mes conseils de lecture !_

Elle contracta ses lèvres dans un sourire et emboîta le pas a Halbarad. Ce qui la gênait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti plus d'impatience. Halbarad la conduisit dans le parc par une porte bien plus pratique

que sa fenêtre. Dehors l'attendaient Elrond, Arwen, Gandalf, et un autre. Cet autre en question portait des bottes en cuire tanné, un bas de couleur brune, une courte tunique sans manche beige foncé resserrée à le taille par une ceinture de cuir tressé. Par-dessus le tout une cape d'un brun chaleureux, tirant sur le roux, semblable aux feuilles morte l'automne. Son visage bronzé possédant des pommettes saillantes était orné d'un épais bouc brun d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Ses yeux, bruns et rieurs, pétillaient d'une malice presque enfantine. Il possédait une épaisse chevelure brune, mais était dépourvu de chapeau, possédant à la place une capuche à sa cape. Au bout de son bras nu et musclé, un bâton. Après avoir plongé ses yeux dans ceux de l'étranger, elle conclut son rapport : Il lui semblait digne de confiance. L'homme sourit d'être l'objet de toute son attention, et ouvrit la bouche :

« -Bonjour, je suis Radagast, le magicien brun ...

- Enchantée, Liraïs apprentie Magicienne. , Il se creusa sous les pommettes de Radagast deux fossettes, il ne semblait pas s'attendre à se faire couper de la sorte, l'éclat de ses yeux redoubla,

- Puisque je passais par Fondcombe, il était dans mon devoir d'assister à ton essai. »

Arwen ouvrit la marche. Liraïs se dépêcha de se glisser en deuxième place, suivie par Halbarad, Radagast, Gandalf, puis enfin Elrond. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, au centre, un joli édifice, en colonnes et arcades. Entre chaque colonne, une grande vitre. L'intérieur leur était caché par des rideaux incolores aux multiples reflets. Arwen poussa la porte. La simplicité des lieux et la porte sans serrure impressionnèrent positivement Liraïs. Elle pénétra dans la salle, ses poumons gonflés à bloc. La salle, d'une propreté immaculée, étais garnie d'étagères. La lumière, tamisée par les rideaux, ne laissait voir aucun éclat. Elle relâcha la pression de ses poumons, sa Pierre n'y était pas. Gandalf, derrière elle, parla :

« -Bon, c'est dommage. Je pense qu'il est temps de repartir. »

Chers lecteurs je fais une crise de nerfs ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Eomer en tête ! ! ! ! Allez mon beau ! ! ! Aux cas ou vous n'avez pas compris, c'est dans le tournois de Kristaline. Revenons à nos moutons, ou en l'occurrence, a la meilleure de toutes les apprenties Magicienne de Gandalf ! ! ! ( c'est pas difficile d'être la meilleure, c'est également la seule. Je me contenterais de faire un sot d'une heure dans le temps en vous faisant un bref résumé. Ils sont repartis avec Halbarad direction ... Sion euh non mais c'est une blague. C'est lors des marches, quand on repart :

Leader : Sac a dos ...

Groupe : Dos ! ! !

Leader : En avant ...

Groupe : Vant ! ! !

Leader : Direction ...

Groupe : Sion ! ! !

Leader : Hey tu connais Sion

Personne 1 du groupe : Houais c'est une Ville c'est ça ???

Leader : Houais une petite ville en Suisse

1 :Et il y a quoi a Sion ? ? ?

Leader : Ben y a une boite de nuit, la buée

1 : La buée ? ? ?

Leader : Houais c'est la qu'on danse à Sion

1 : Hahaha ! ! ! C'est la Condensation ! ! !

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA66HAHAHAHAHA respire HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI Bon d'accord c'est pas drôle. Reprenons. Ils sont donc partis, et puis non, faites comme si j'avais rien dit et reprenons avant ma crise. Je vais reprendre à la réplique de Gandalf un peut modifiée.

« - Point de pierre Liraïs ? ? ?

- Exact.

- Bien je pense que nous repartirons demain ,sur ses mots Liraïs fit volte face,

- On part où ???

- Chez celui qui a forgé ton Diadème.

- C'est qui ???

- Je verrais si j'aurais envie après ton initiation.

- Quoi ????????????????????

- Ton cours si tu préfère.

- De Quoi, Où ça, Avec Qui ??????????

- Eveil d'aura magique, je ne sais pas ou, Avec Radagast. Ce dernier prit la parole

- Disons juste que vu la manière dont tu essayait de lire dans mes yeux, j'ai voulu commencer à t'initier à un de mes arts. Tu ne devrais pas tout de suite y arriver, mais je pense pouvoir t'intéresser. »

Liraïs palpitait d'excitation. Qu'avait donc de bizarre le fait qu'elle essayât de déchiffrer l'autre dans ses yeux ??? Elle l'avait fait depuis toujours bien que ses jugements soient légèrement bancals. Elle avait hâte de commencer son « initiation ». Avant de rentrer à Rivendell, Radagast posa sa main sur l'épaule de Liraïs :

« -Que dirais tu de commencer ??? » Elle le gratifia de son plus joli sourire édenté, elle avait perdu une dent de lait il y a peu.

Radagast conduisit Liraïs dans un coin calme et ombragé.

« - Gandalf m'a également chargé de mettre les choses au clair sur ton Aura. Normalement tu aurais dû trouver ta Pierre chez Saroumane et avoir cette conversation avec lui. La tradition veut que ce ne soit pas le maître du nouvel élève qui lui apprenne les base. Que sais- tu aux justes de la magie et de pourquoi tu es appeler ? Liraïs s'apprêtais à parler avant de se rendre compte ... qu'elle ne le savait pas. - Bien. Certaines personnes ne sont pas entières. Je veux dire par-là qu'il leur manque une partie de leur AURA et que par conséquence, quand ils trouvent leurs Pierres, ils ne sont plus les mêmes, parce qu'ils sont eux même. Déjà morphologiquement, ils peuvent changer un peu. Avant d'avoir ma Pierre, j'avais un bras de 5 mm de moins que l'autre ça c'est arranger en un an. Mais pourquoi je te parle ça moi ! Bon. Quand tu auras trouvé ta Pierre, tu seras liée à elle. Ce sera le complément de ta personne, la partie qu'il manquait. Elle s'exprimera à travers toi. Vous ne formerez plus qu'un. Comme elle, tu serra Immortelle. Si elle se brise, tu te briseras avec. Les choses les plus importantes et les plus dangereuses, La volonté et le choix.

Allons manger. Apres, nous rediscuterons »

Durant ce discours, Liraïs avait ressenti une drôle d'impression. Comme si un nouveau monde lui avait été révélé. Elle connaissait maintenant le secret de l'immortalité de Gandalf. Elle avait la certitude que si tout cela lui avait été révélé c'était pour qu'elle fasse un choix, ils lui offraient la possibilité de rebrousser chemin. Mais elle se souvenait ce soir d'été, ou elle avait dit à Gandalf quelle voudrait être magicienne, comme lui. Il avait simplement dit : « Ce n'est pas impossible » et elle avait ressenti le même appel qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait su que c'étais ça destinée, et son destin lui plaisait. Que demander de plus ???

Apres le repas, Liraïs se précipita au lieu de rendez-vous. Il l'attendait, les yeux pétillants.

« -Dit moi Liraïs, c'est la 1er fois que tu juge le caractère des autres par le regard ?

-Non.

-Sais tu que c'est tout un art ???

-Je m'efforce de l'exercer. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais elle était profondément étonner.

-Quelqu'un te l'a t'il appris ???

-Non. Elle était fière de son expression sûre de soi.

-Bien ce que je me disais.

- Pourquoi ???

-Parce que sinon il t'aurait beaucoup mieux appris à cacher tes sentiments que ça.

- Je pensais pourtant bien m'en sortir. Ce disant elle baissa le masque.

-Tout faux !!! Pour commencer, je vais te donner ce livre. Il répertorie sur les dix plus grand types d'yeux, ou yeux de base, différentes expressions et explique comment cacher ses émotions. Fait à la ligne ce qu'il y a de marquer. Désoler, il faut que je m'absente.

-Où vas tu ??

-Aux Monts de Fer ! »

Dans sa chambre, Liraïs ouvrit enfin cette petite merveille de livre. Il fallait commencer par déterminer si on était droitier ou gaucher de l'œil puis dessiner les paupières de notre propre œil. Elle était gauchère de l'œil. Elle passa le reste de la journée à dessiner les paupières de son œil gauche. La nuit, elle dut arrêter de dessiner par manque de lumière. Elle se remémora encore un long moment le discours, avant de s'endormir. Une question vint l'embêter jusque dans le sommeil. Que donnerait-elle pour remercier du Diadème ?

Elle sut que c'était la 1ere occasion de faire ses preuves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Arhini :** _voilà je vous avais promis des conseils de lecture je vous les donne. Au fait pour la petite crise de Liraïs, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Ça arrive parfois... quand on a pris trop d'athelas...bon._

_Je vous recommande :_

_"A Very Classic Story", de moi, Arhini fille d'Arathorn. c'est complètement con mais jusque à maintenant les gens apprécient._

_"La Communauté au XXIe siècle", de Glorfinwen, une amie à nous. C'est trop marrant._

_Bientôt, je crois que Liraïs va publier une fiction herself !_

_Ma sœur a pour projet d'écrire une fic. Dès que vous voyez une histoire dont l'auteur est "Pélisse", foncez !_

_Voilà je crois que c'est tout._

Bye ! Liraïs Elève de Gandalf

Arhini Fille d'Arathorn


	13. Gloire, Honneur et Récompenses

Bijour . . . y a quelqu'un ? euh . . . j'imagine . . . enfin j'espère surtout . . . j'espère aussi qu'y a des lecteurs de "A Very Classic Story" présents . . . ça fait du bien du nouveau monde . . .z'en faites pas les anciens, je vous aime toujours ! (jamais vu un mess de l'auteur plus chiant . . .) ( bon d'ac on abrège.) Voilà le 13e chapitre de "Racailles, Casse-cou et autres petites Pestes" . . . qui concerne cette chère petite Arhini, qu'on peut encore qualifier de "adorable" si on en a envie, mais plus pour longtemps.

Voici les RAR de Liraïnounette adorée !

**Glorfinwen :** merci merci.

**Tite fée des bois :** merci, c trop d'honneur ! tu peux prendre le truc de Sion. Il y a aussi la fac de philo ( c'est là qu'on pense à Sion ) la spécialité crémière ( c'est la crème à Sion ) et le camping ( les tentes à Sion ) etc....

Le truc de Loisel il était pas évident à trouver... en fait, il est fait allusion à la faucheuse de Bragon et à la manière dont il tue le Rige, dans le tome 3 ...

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves :** tu sais quoi ? tu devrais doubler la dose ! lol !

**Shadox :** simple, il y a pas de lien !

**Arathorn :** t'est tout plein gentil toi ! merci du compliment ! et pi g décidé qu'on pouvait te faire confiance. T'as l'air honnête. J'espère que maintenant tu nous laissera pleins de reviews !!!Arhini : Bonjour papa ! LOL !!! merci beaucoup !

CHAPITRE 13 : GLOIRE, HONNEUR ET RECOMPENSES.

Arhini n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle ne souffrait plus. Tout cela n'avait il été qu'un rêve ? Ou plutôt . . . un cauchemar !

Elle espérait que non, et elle souhaitait que oui.

Si tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe, Nòlwë et Galwin ne seraient pas morts . . . si tout n'avait été que le fruit amer de son imagination, alors tout serait à refaire, tout serait à revivre.

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Où était-elle ?

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder la pièce blanche dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cela la fit souffrir, mais elle put examiner l'endroit.

C'était une petite salle aux murs de pierre blanche, dont les fenêtres en voûtes brisées était encadrées de rideaux d'un riche pourpre ourlé d'or.

Elle même était étendue dans un grand lit de même couleur que les murs, muni d'un baldaquin aux rideaux également immaculés. A coté du lit, un petit guéridon, et plus loin un coffre en bois de taille moyenne où devaient être rangées ses affaires.

Et, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, fumant une pipe, se trouvait Aragorn.

Il sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle il semblait plongé, s'apercevant qu'elle était éveillée.

"Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Salut, répondit-elle. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-En sécurité, dans l'une des chambres du palais de Pelargir.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Trois jours et une après-midi. Une vraie marmotte, fit-il avec un rire, avant d'ajouter : mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, il t'a fallu récupérer . . . on t'a sauvée de justesse.

-Et Lendon ?

-Tu parles du garçon qui t'as ramenée ici ? Oui, il se porte bien."

Arhini fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais son frère l'en empêcha.

"Même si ça n'en a pas l'air, tu es encore très faible, expliqua-t-il. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes et que tu ne bouges pas trop."

Elle resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle haïssait les batailles, choses cruelles et inutiles qui vous font perdre vos amis, et devenir meurtrier. Elle avait en horreur le fait de tuer quelqu'un, et c'était d'autant plus horrible qu'elle savait que son existence allait être peuplée de morts. Combien de crimes devrait-elle encore commettre, combien d'amis devraient-elle encore perdre dans ces maudites guerres avant le couronnement de son frère ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne _devait pas_ rompre son serment. Et elle ne l'aurait voulu pour rien au monde, quel qu'en soit le prix.

A cette pensée, elle sentit, sans qu'elle put la retenir, une larme rouler sur sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Aragorn.

-Je hais la guerre, hoqueta-t-elle. Elle sanglotait à présent. Elle en avait honte, mais impossible de se contenir.

Il eut un regard triste.

"Je comprends, dit-il. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça. Mais, tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à . . .

-Si ! J'ai juré, et je ne veux pas rompre ma promesse. Maintenant je dois te suivre, batailles où non. Quoi qu'il arrive."

Il la dévisagea, et ses yeux brillaient.

" Je suis fier de toi, avoua-t-il. Fier de te force et de ta volonté. Le sang de Nùmenor coule en toi, c'est évident.

-Plus tellement, j'en ai perdu pas mal. Heureusement que ça se régénère un peu, ces trucs là . . .

-Ecoute-moi, je suis sérieux, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus fier de toi que je ne pourrai le dire . . . tu as merveilleusement combattu, et sauvé plusieurs vies. A cette bataille, par ta vaillance, tu t'es faite l'égale de bien des chevaliers . . . à sept ans ! Par Eru et les Valars, que seras-tu devenue à vingt ans ?

-Une tueuse, sans doute.

-Non. Une chevalière digne, forte et courageuse. Les vies que tu as prises, tu les as rachetées en en sauvant d'autres. . ."

Ses sanglots avaient repris.

" Mais les autres, s'écria-t-elle. Ceux que je voulais sauver, ils sont morts et je n'ai rien pu faire !

-C'est ainsi. Tu as bien sauvé l'un de tes amis, un moment, non ?

-Oui, mais Galwin . . . et Nòlwë . . . je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent !"

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement afin qu'elle put pleurer tout son soûl et se calmer. Cela sembla en effet la rassurer. Il comprenait parfaitement. Sa première bataille à lui avait eu lieu l'année de ses treize ans, et 'avait été atroce. Pour elle cela avait du être dix fois pire.

Enfin, elle se calma.

"Tu sais, dit-il, les soldats t'ont donné un nouveau nom. Beaucoup t'ont vu te battre, et tu les as impressionnés. Maintenant, ils t'appellent Fëa n'dagor, l'Esprit de la Bataille.

-Ah. Et . . . et toi ? Tu as quand même fait cent fois plus que moi.

-Tu exagère peut-être un peu. . . moi, ils m'ont appelé Thorongil.

-Ça te va bien . . . l'Aigle."

Le regard d'Aragorn se fit lointain. Elle devina qu'il se remémorait un souvenir, peut-être un moment du temps où elle n'avait pas encore vu le jour.

Au bout de trois autres jours, elle put se lever - avec précautions - mais ne put explorer Pelargir autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, car ils repartirent bientôt pour Minas Tirith où les honneurs attendaient Thorongil. Cette fois-ci, elle fut autorisée à rester auprès de son frère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Minas Tirith, le peuple accueillit avec force vivats l'armée victorieuse. Denethor et Thorongil chevauchaient en tête, jeune héros du jour, nouvelles gloires de la cité blanche. Arhini reconnut avec amusement parmi la foule nombre des jeunes filles qui avaient courtisé son frère fixer le jeune homme avec stupéfaction.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la citadelle. Les soldats eurent droit à des récompenses , puis un à un, allèrent retrouver leurs femmes, serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras, ou encore, pour les plus jeunes, étreindre leur mère et leurs petites sœurs.

Les capitaines et ceux qui avaient fait preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle furent récompensés par Ecthelion lui-même; il nomma Thorongil capitaine. Ainsi, Fëa n'dagor devint son écuyer. Le jeune officier reçut des appartements au palais et une part du butin, parmi d'autres récompenses.

Le soir vint enfin, et ils furent conviés à dîner avec la cour de Minas Tirith. Ce fut un véritable festin, Arhini se régala. Elle n'avait plus goûté de mets aussi savoureux depuis son départ de Fondcombe. Mais ce fut surtout le dessert qui l'étonna. Outre les multiples fruits inconnus, de nombreux produits étrange s'offrait à sa vue. Avisant un plat où étaient disposés de petits carrés bruns, elle demanda à la jeune fille à sa gauche :

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du chocolat, dit-elle en prenant elle-même un carré. Goûte, c'est délicieux. Nous avons signé un traité avec le Harad, et cela fait partie des nouveaux mets que nous importons de ce pays."

Arhini prit un petit carré, le renifla avec méfiance, puis mordit dedans un bon coup. Aussitôt, son visage s'illumina : c'était l'une des choses les plus délicieuses qu'elle eut jamais goûtée !

" Le Harad doit être un pays merveilleux pour produire de tels délices, dit-elle à sa voisine.

-Oh oui, il paraît. On raconte qu'il y existe des bêtes aussi grandes que des maisons, des arbres et des papillons immenses, et que les fleurs là bas sont les plus belles de la Terre du milieu.

-Ils doivent également posséder de fameux guerriers, non ?

-Bien sûr. Le bruit court qu'ils sont noirs comme l'ébène.

-L'ébène ? C'est quoi au juste ?

-Oh, c'est du bois extrêmement noir. Je t'en montrerais si tu veux.

-C'est quoi cette boisson là ? demanda la petite fille en se saisissant d'un pichet plein d'un liquide noir.

-Du café. Ça aussi, ça vient de Harad, mais je n'aime pas trop. C'est très amer, il faut le sucrer."

Arhini reposa le pichet.

" Et ça ? interrogea-t-elle en s'emparant d'une autre carafe.

-Ca, c'est meilleur. C'est du thé et ça vient tout droit de Rhûn.

Arhini goûta à la boisson chaude et la trouva amère. Finduilas (car c'était le nom de la jeune fille ) lui conseilla d'y mettre un peu de sucre (encore un produit Haradrhim) et le liquide en fut tout de suite amélioré.

Fëa n'dagor découvrit encore de nombreuses choses ce soir là, mais elle ne fut pas fâchée quand vint le moment de se coucher.

Son frère et elle partageaient le même appartement aux murs lambrissés, mais heureusement ils avaient deux chambres séparées. Celle de la petite fille était également lambrissée, et ses grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la ville, puis, au loin, les champs du Pelennor, l'Anduin et plus loin, de hautes montagnes noires, frontières du Mordor.

La pièce était un harmonieux camaïeu de vert, bleu et turquoise, les étoffes des rideaux, des sièges et du lit à baldaquin étant tous colorés dans ces tons, et brodés de motifs complexes. C'était une chambre simple, contenant peu de meubles, mais qui avait néanmoins l'air on ne pouvait plus confortable.

Arhini se jeta sur le lit avec délices, se roula en boule dans la couverture en ronronnant comme un petit chat et s'endormit aussitôt. Ce soir la, pour la première fois, son sommeil ne fut plus troublé par de sanglants cauchemars. Que le sommeil est doux lorsqu'il apporte l'oubli. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà, c'est un peu court mais ces chapitres de transition ne me bottent jamais vraiment . . . so, au revoir, et, n'oubliez pas. . .une review, c'est aussi savoureux que du chocolat de Harad. . .


	14. Départ, Blagues, Bataille et Rencontre

Me voilaaaaa à nouveau, moi, apprentie Magicienne, la plus douée, la plus intelligente ... Hay merde voilà Arhini ... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle serait cap de faire une crise de jalousie ... Tiens, au fait, vous la connaissez celle là ?

Mon 1er a des dents

Mon 2éme a des dents

Mon 3ém a des dents

Mon tout est un vilain défaut alsacien, qui suis-je ???

Répondez-moi en R§R, réponse au prochain chap. . C'est vraiment très simple ... 

Mais mon but n'est pas de vous faire jouer aux devinettes, mais d'écrire la suite de la fic. Aussi vais-je commencer le chap , il se trouve juste après les réponses aux reviews que Arhini va placer ici. Cette précision c'est juste au cas où vous seriez bigleux.

Réponse au R§R que vous avez fait pour le chap. 13 :

Bijour ici Arhini ! avant de répondre aux reviews, je voudrais vous prévenir que les deux chants de ce chapitre, dont l'un que certains reconnaîtront sans problème, ne sont que le début de la longue série de songfics que Liraïs et moi inséreront dans cette histoire. En effet, le sda étant parsemé de chansons, poèmes et musiques de toute sorte, il nous faut être fidèles à cet aspect de l'œuvre. Il y aura de tout : Disneys, chansons actuelle, chansons de Brel et Brassens, mais aussi parfois de véritables chants du moyen âge, des poèmes des "Aventures de Tom Bombadil" et pourquoi pas des chants de notre propre composition. Voilà !

**RAR :**

**Tite fée des bois :** publie, g hâte de lire ça ! Liraïs : moi aussi!!! Moi aussi!!!

**Glorfinwen :** tes reviews deviennent plus fréquentes, dirait on ! c'est cool ! Liraïs: mais ça atteindrait le parfait. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de voir cet R&R.

**Arathorn :** c'est vrai ? Tu as pleuré dans le 11 ? J'y crois pas ! Bon. Je te promets de faire mieux dans le prochain chapitre, mais ça va être dur de faire mieux que ce que tu t'apprêtes à lire ! Bon...j'imagine que tu te rends à Hogwarts ? En tout cas le nom de ton gang est trop cool ! kisu, ta chtite fille. Liraïs : faut pas l'écouter, elle joue à la modeste (ce qu'elle n'est pas) elle est capable de faire mieux!!! Arhini : c'pas vrai.

**Shadox :** bah oui le chocolat vient de Harad ! Piske chez nous ça vient d'Afrique ! Et pis si ça vient pas d'Afrique tant pis ! En fait le chocolat de la Lorien c du chocolat suisse, c pour ça que crevetola c si bon, mdr !!!

Et oui, le secondary genre de cte fic c quand même "humor". Mais lis le 14, PTDR !!! tu vas voir la songfic !!! Liraïs : ben tu voix, je le place "l'ami troll"

**Lysbeth-Beriawen :** oh, THE grand retour of THE grande auteure ! Ah je me disais bien que y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec chevalière... Disons qu'au début on avait un peu plus de mal mais maintenant on est à fond dedans, alors on est plus à l'aise ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Liraïs : moi je dis que si tu aimais pas notre style avant, ben tant pis pour toi !!! Merci quand même pour tes encouragements Ha et puis d'après moi The grande auteure, c'est J.K.Rowling, sauf ton respect. The grand auteur, lui, c'est Tolkien. Hé mais je viens de penser a quelque chose, si t'était Rowling sous un autre nom??? Bon, j'crois qu'y faut pas pousser.

**Shascora :** Ach, ma petite. Tu as lu les livres ? Aaaaaaah mais c'est là dedans qu'il y a tout ! Maile moi pour de plus amples explications. Bien sûr qu'on va déconner ! Mais d'abord il faut qu'on rencontre...certains personnages...la quête de l'anneau commence dans loooooooooooooooooooongtemps. Liraïs : Merci!!! T'inquiète, j'la trouve dans le prochain chap., ma Pierre.

Liraïs, à son réveil, ressentit encore plus le devoir de trouver un remerciement à celui qui lui avait forgé son diadème. Mais d'ailleurs, qui était cet illustre inconnu ??? Elle abandonna l'idée d'aller lui poser la question tout de suite, et se résolut à se préparer. Elle remit son habit elfique, ses bottes, et son bout de flèche cassé. Elle était prête.

Je ne raconterais pas en détail le départ, toujours est-il qu'il partirent tôt, tous les trois, sur les même destriers qu'à leur arrivée, habillés de la même façon, seuls leurs vivres avaient considérablement changé. Au bout de dix mètres, la première question fusa :

« -Gandalf, qui m'a forgé mon diadème ???

-Balin.

- Ah. »

Elle attendit quelques foulées avant de continuer :

« Que vais-je devoir faire pour le remercier de mon diadème ???

-Tu y as pensé toute seule ???

-Oui. Je répète ma question.

-Le petit problème, c'est que tout comme tu as su qu'il te faudrait le remercier, c'est à toi de savoir comment. Rassure-toi, tu ne devras le remercier que quand tu auras trouvé ta Pierre et que tu porteras ouvertement le diadème. De toute façon en ce moment c'est moi qui le détiens. Pour l'instant tu ne dois y faire aucune allusion. »

La troisième question ne se fit pas beaucoup attendre :

« -Dis Gandalf, t'as changé depuis que t'as trouvé ta Pierre ???

-Oui.

-Et comment ???

-J'ai vieilli.

-Et à part ça ???

-Rien de flagrant. »

La quatrième question ne vint pas.

Puisque vous avez lu les œuvres de Tolkien, vous savez que le meilleur moyen d'aller de chez Elrond à chez Thorin, c'est de passer par la Comté ! Vous comprendrez donc que Liraïs fut très étonnée quand elle remarqua qu'ils prenaient la direction de la montagne. La quatrième question sortit enfin :

« -Chez Thorin c'est pas de l'autre côté ???

-Affirmatif ,répondit Gandalf, tandis que Halbarad sifflotait gaiement _« Sifflez en travaillant »_ devant.

-Balin il est pas chez Thorin ? ? ?

-En tant normal si. Mais là il est parti aux Monts de Fer avec un comité restreint. »

Elle ne posa pas d'autre questions, et le reste de la matinée se déroula paisiblement, Liraïs et Halbarad chantant devant en boucle :

_« J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt  
Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté_

_**Refrain Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos**_

_Je lui dit mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct'homme  
Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes_

_**Refrain Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos**_

_Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête  
Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette_

_**Refrain Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos**_

_J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois  
Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là_

_**Refrain Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos**_

_Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne  
Puis je l'ai vue caché, par delà le gros chêne_

_**Refrain Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos**_

_Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu  
Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans... (cri de douleur du genre AÏÏRGH) _»

Gandalf, lui, se demandait si le cerveau ses deux accompagnateurs ne s'était pas soudainement désintégré. L'après midi se passa tout aussi calmement, et Halbarad et Liraïs étaient occupés à parler d'yeux, puisque Halbarad était également maître en la matière de « lire l'âme » dans les yeux. Gandalf n'eut pas la possibilité de parler avec quiconque : Les deux autres, emportés dans leurs discussions et chansons, l'avaient totalement oublié.

Liraïs se réveilla. Là bas, hors de portée de voix, Halbarad et Gandalf discutaient. Mue par un soudain accès de curiosité, Liraïs se rapprocha sans un bruit :

« -Halbarad, sais-tu où _elle _est ???

-Non, mais je pense en Gondor.

-Il faudra que l'on se décide à envoyer un message à Aragorn. Il sait comme _leur _rencontre serait néfaste, même s'il ne sait pas qu'il s'agissait _d'elles_. » Fatiguée et déçue de ne pas comprendre,

elle retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, un gros pigeon noir fondit sur Gandalf. Il prit le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'oiseau, lut, et dit :

« Mauvaise nouvelle, Saroumane me mande expressément ainsi que l'autre magicien pour un conseil. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as de la chance, Liraïs, de ne pas être magicienne mais seulement apprentie. Ca t'évite de devoir accourir à chaque fois. Allons bon. Halbarad, je te confie mon élève. Prends en soin. Moi je m'en vais." Il enfourcha son bâton. " Ha et au fait Halbarad !!! Tâche d'utiliser ce pigeon !!! » D'un coup de pied aux sol, il décolla et partit.

« -Ha ben ça alors !!! » S'exclama Liraïs, éberluée que Gandalf puisse chevaucher ainsi son bâton.

« -Le mieux c'est qu'il nous a laissé son cheval. »Remarqua Halbarad, l'esprit pratique.

L'ascension de la montagne débuta. Liraïs s'était appropriée le cheval de Gandalf, et Mini portait leurs maigres bagages. Sur la route, sûrs d'eux, ils reprirent une fois encore leur refrain préféré, puis ils échangèrent des blague et élirent leurs préférées du moment, « Un homme entre dans une taverne et crie : 'C'est moi !!! C'est moi !!!' Et en fait, c'était pas lui. » Mais, devinant déjà qu'elle ne resterais pas longtemps sur le podium, ils s'escrimaient tous deux à en trouver une qui puisse prétendre au titre. La journée se passa sans encombre.

Celles qui suivirent aussi. Le seul fait à noter est que Liraïs remporta la victoire durablement avec ceci, faisant dialoguer main droite(d) et main gauche(g):

D -Hey, tu sais quoi ??? T'as une banane dans l'oreille.

D-Tu as une banane dans l'oreille !!!

D-Yo tu m'entends ??? TU AS UNE BANANE DANS L'OREILLE !!!

D-Mais il est sourd !!! TU AS UNE BANANE DANS L'OREILLE ! TU AS UNE BANANE DANS

L'OREILLE !!!

D-Cinquième et dernier essai : TUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS UUUUUUUUUUNNNNEEEEEEE

BBBAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNAAAAANNNNEEEEEEEE DAAAAAAAAANNNNNNSSS

L'OOOOORRREIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEE.

G-Hein ? Tu me parle ???

D-OUI. Tu as une banane dans l'oreille.

G-Quoi ???

D-TU AS UNE BANANE DANS L'OREILLE !!!

G-Mais parle plus fort !!! Tu vois bien que j'ai une banane dans l'oreille !!

Ils étaient donc gais comme des pinsons (et non pas comme le canal s'il y en a qui connaissent

Brel) et rien ne semblait pouvoir les affecter. Même le puissant orage n'arriva pas à entamer leur bonne humeur.

Mais où l'orage avait échoué, les Gobelins pouvaient vaincre.

Ainsi donc, un soir, alors qu'ils avaient pénétré dans une partie de la montagne saccagée par une récente partie de pétanque de géants où de gros blocs parsemaient la pente. Ils avaient installé leur campement adossé à ce qui semblait être le cochonnet. Ils avaient laissé les chevaux s'éloigner. Liraïs dormait paisiblement, rêvant qu'elle s'était installée en pleine mer, campant sur sa pierre qui lui servait d'île. Soudain, un coup de pied de Halbarad au genou la réveilla. Avant qu'elle puisse se mettre à râler, Halbarad murmura :

« Pas un bruit, Liraïs. Dégage.

-Pourquoi ???

-A cause de sept Gobelins qui sont en train de venir. J'arriverais facilement à nous en débarrasser, mais tu risque de prendre des coups. Gandalf m'a chargé de te protéger, non ???

-Mais je veux me battre !!!

J'ai dit non, c'est non. » Liraïs comprit que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter, et se résolut à grimper sur

le cochonnet, prête à intervenir. Occupés à suivre le moindre geste des Gobelins, ils ne virent pas un autre groupe s'approcher.

Dès le premier assaut, Halbarad, à un contre sept, prit l'avantage. Bien plus rapide qu'eux, il arrivait à prendre de dos celui là même qu'il combattait il y a quelques instants, de face. Pourtant, quand huit Gobelins arrivèrent il perdit le contrôle de la situation.

Alors, Liraïs se laissa glisser de son perchoir, pieds joints sur la tête de sa première victime. Elle avait dégainé son bout de flèche, et s'en servait comme d'un poignard. Tombée dans la mêlée, elle se contenta au début de se mouvoir avec rapidité pour éviter les coups, sans chercher à en donner. Elle tenait sa flèche pointe en bas. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans un monde à part. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, glissant entre les épées mortelles. Quand elle s'était jetée dans la mêlée, elle avait eu peur, mais là non. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un rythme lancinant. Elle avait comme l'impression que le temps avait ralenti. Elle cherchait le geste parfait, l'ondulation souveraine qui empêcherait les épées de l'entailler. Elle avait le vertige. Sur le rythme des parades, une musique monta du néant, une musique que seule elle pouvait entendre. Cependant, quand elle se retrouva face à l'un de ses ennemis et son épée, sans réfléchir, elle trancha les deux tendons, à l'intérieur du coude, d'un geste souple, de bas en haut. La musique s'accéléra, le rythme de ses attaques aussi. Elle réutilisa sa botte pour ses deux prochains combattants. L'astuce consistait éviter les coups, puis à réussir à se rapprocher assez pour trancher les tendons puis à abattre son poing sur la tempe de son adversaire. L'autre tombait évanoui. La surprise que provoqua l'irruption de Liraïs permit à Halbarad de reprendre l'avantage. Bientôt plus aucun Gobelin ne se tenait debout.

Halbarad regarda longuement Liraïs. Il la voyait soudainement autrement. Pourquoi donc l'avait-il sous estimée ??? C'est vrai qu'elle était plus petite qu'_elle_, mais elles avaient toutes deux le même âge. Elle semblait légèrement choquée, mais Halbarad devina qu'elle l'était plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Quelques éraflures, sans plus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup combattu, à peine quatre victimes, mais son rôle s'était révélé primordial. Sans la surprise suscitée par son apparition, il ne serait pas sorti vainqueur. Le fait qu'elle ait combattu avec sa seule flèche l'impressionnait beaucoup.

« Bravo petite.

-J'suis PAS petite.

-Tu m'excuse d'avoir cru que tu n'en serais pas capable ???

-De ça, oui. Par contre pour le coup dans le genou, c'est une autre histoire. » Ils partirent tous deux dans un grand éclat de rire, qui eut le don de calmer Liraïs. Ils décidèrent de partir rapidement pour éviter de devoir inviter d'autres Gobelins à leur table.

Le soir suivant, tandis que Liraïs allumait le feu, Halbarad sortit un petit sac de ses bagages :

« -Liraïs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Tu peux me passer du petit bois ??? C'est quoi ?

-Ceci. » Liraïs se retourna. Il sortit du sac...

-Une dague Rôdeuse. Je ne pensais pas te la donner, mais elle se serait révélée utile contre les Gobelins. » C'était un magnifique couteau, long comme son avant bras, que Liraïs contemplait, bouche

bée. La poignée était de cuir noir sur un bois des plus simples, se terminant par un arrondi apte à servir de matraque. La lame, fine, ne comportant aucune fioriture, se recourbait en son bout. Ce présent troubla beaucoup Liraïs. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à son cou pour le remercier, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il était pour elle un cousin, pas un frère. Ce blottit-on dans les bras de son cousin ??? A ce moment là, elle aurait tout donné pour être sa sœur, mais c'était impossible. C'était aussi cette pensée qui l'avait empêché de pleurer, face aux Gobelins. Avait-elle un frère ??? Elle l'espérait.

« -Ca te plait ??? »

Bien sûr que ça lui plaisait, mais comment ne pas penser à ce que ses parents auraient dit de ça ??? Elle aurait voulut se confier à quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Certes, elle pouvait se confier à Gandalf, son « père adoptif », mais il était trop souvent absent quand elle aurait eu besoin de lui. Une amie, une vraie, avec qui elle pourrait être aussi proche que deux sœurs, voilà ce qui lui manquait le plus. D'accord, elle s'entendait très bien avec Halbarad, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

« -Ca ne vas pas, Liraïs ??? »Elle eut soudain honte de s'être laisser emporter par ses pensées. Les larmes étaient prêtes à couler, mais, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, ne commencerait pas maintenant. Prenant l'air enjoué, elle répondit :

« -Mais parle plus fort, Tu vois bien que j'ai une banane dans l'oreille. » Le rire d'Halbarad finit de chasser les quelques troubles restants. Elle se remit à sa cuisine. A partir de ce soir, elle eut le droit à des cours d'escrime tous les soirs.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident jusqu'à Mirkwood. Là bas, Halbarad dut se rendre à l'évidence, Liraïs était plus habile que lui dans les arbres. Chaque soir, après son cours ( elle se débrouillait d'ailleurs très bien), elle partait en exploration dans cette forêt enchanteresse. Elle prenait plaisir à regarder le coucher de soleil sur cette mer de feuillages, faire la course avec des écureuils, observer le cerf bramant... les jours passés à traverser ce sublime endroit passèrent comme dans un rêve.

Un soir, sur une des collines près du mont solitaire où ils commençaient à préparer leur campement, Liraïs aperçut des fumées sur une autre colline :

« -Halbarad ! Là bas !!!

-Hein ????Ha oui !!! Un feu !!! Allons-y, c'est peut-être Balin et sa troupe. » Ils aperçurent bientôt, sur la colline suspecte, une petite silhouette. Soudain, une voix profonde, prenante (un peu comme celle de Brel, si vous connaissez, plutôt comme quand il chante la valse ou le port d'Amsterdam, pas comme quand il chante les Bonbons...), se fit entendre. Elle chantait, des fois en Kuzdûl, des fois en langage commun, voici ce qu'il en est pour ce qu'elle comprit

_« **Ho Smaug, ne te crois pas tout puissant !!!**_

_**Ho, Smaug, ne te crois pas immortel !!!**_

_**Ho Smaug, ne te crois pas tout puissant !!!**_

_**Ho, Smaug, ne te crois pas immortel !!!**_

_Tu t'es attribué, notre demeure' _

_Et tu dis, en plus « Vous aurez peur !!! »_

_Mais crois tu vraiment, que, nous les nains, _

_Te laisserons faire, jusqu à demain !!!_

_**Ho Smaug, ne te crois pas tout puissant !!!**_

_**Ho, Smaug, ne te crois pas immortel !!!**_

_**Ho Smaug, ne te crois pas tout puissant !!!**_

_**Ho, Smaug, ne te crois pas immortel !!!**_

_Hé pourtant, tu oses affirmer_

_Que tu es maîtr' pour l'éternité_

_Du plus bel amas d'or et de pierres_

_Que tout nain puisse avoir fait sous terre !!!_

_**Ho Smaug, ne te crois pas tout puissant !!!**_

_**Ho, Smaug, ne te crois pas immortel !!!**_

_**Ho Smaug, ne te crois pas tout puissant !!!**_

_**Ho, Smaug, ne te crois pas immortel !!!**_

_**NE TE CROIS PAS TOUT PUISSANT !!!**_

_**NE TE CROIS PAS IMMORTEL !!!** »_

Puis il se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus. Son regard était perçant, plein de noblesse et de force de caractère.

« Bonjour Balin, je te présente Liraïs, qui malheureusement n'a pas encore trouver sa Pierre. »

Ben voilà, Fini. Je me suis vraiment appliquée pour faire long, vivant, et tout le Bazard qui va avec, alors merci de me... R§R !!!Surtout que moi, je ne connais pas le chocolat de Harad. Je connais le côte d'or, mais je doute que ce soit aussi bon...

Dernière précision, le 1er chant est tiré du « donjon de Naheulbeuk » : .

**Arhini :** à propos de naheulbeuk, figurez vous que je suis entrain de faire une BD (non c'est pas moi Marion). Ça n'est encore que le tout premier tout pas beau rough, mais si il y en a qui veulent voir vous m'écrivez là où vous savez et je vous enverrais quelques planches dès que j'aurais un scanner en état de marche. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Et maintenant Liraïs recommence à parler :

Le 2eme de moi.

Je vous demande expressément, chers lecteurs, de me dire si vous connaissez Brel.

Bisous à tous

Liraïs élève de Gandalf

Arhini fille d'Arathorn.


	15. Les Joutes Anuelles de Minas Tirith

Bonjour ! Bon, ben vlà un autre chapitre... J'espère avoir fait aussi bien que Liraïs, dont voici les réponses aux reviews !

**Glorfi :** Merci pour tes encouragements!!! C'est marrant comme j'ai rien à te dire, là. T'auras le droit à ce que je parle plus dans un mail !!!

Tchao

**'tite fée :** Pour faire : « Elles » Il n'y as besoin que de deux personnes ' Alors comme ça, t'es Belge ??? Et tu aimes Brel ??? C'est mon chanteur préféré !!! Tu verras, dans le prochain chap. , T'as plein de chants !!! 

**Le gang des maraudeurs... :**Et pour vous trois, Hip hip hip

Et pour vous trois, Hip hip hip

Et pour vous trois, Hip hip hip hourra !

Et pour vous trois, Hip hip hip

Et pour vous trois, Hip hip hip

Et pour vous trois, Hip hip hip hourra !

Vous êtes hyper doués !!!

**Arathorn :** Ben dis donc, Arathorn, tu vas être super content !!! Elle a fait mieux !!!

**les 2 autres:** Merci pour vos félicitations, les deux autres. Z'aimerais bien connaître vos noms !!! Je savais pas qu'on avait l'habitude de faire toujours mieux... **Shadox :** Merci !!! Et merci pour ta chanson !!! Patiente, ton prince charmant arrive... 

Arhini reprend le micro...Ouah, visez un peu la paresseuse ! comme elle abrège les noms !

Ah attendez un peu, je m'adresse à mon " papa " et à son génial gang qui dépose des super reviews, j'ai nommé "Les Maraudeurs de l'Ancien Temps New Génération " VOUS AVEZ RAISON !!! C'est bien cela ! Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez ? Ben, un fanart de moua ! J'ai décidé ! Je vous indiquerais tous les dessins disponibles...

CHAPITRE XV : JOUTES

Au bout d'une semaine, Arhini s'était habituée à l'atmosphère de la cour. Elle discutait souvent avec Finduilas, fille du prince de Dol-Amroth, où avec Orion, que tous surnommaient "L'Artiste". Ce dernier était le curieux personnage qui se tenait à côté d'Ecthelion, la première fois qu'Arhini et son frère avaient vu ce dernier. Il était conseiller de l'intendant, et un excellent maître d'armes, doublé d'un fin stratège. Mais il était surtout connu pour ses œuvres. Poète, écrivain, peintre, sculpteur et surtout musicien, l'Artiste n'avait pas volé son surnom. Arhini avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer certains de ses tableaux où d'assister à l'une de ses pièces de Théâtre, mais jamais encore elle n'avait écouté le son de sa voix, qui était pourtant légendaire.

Elle explorait le palais de fond en comble, perchée au sommet de la plus haute tour où bien rampant dans les couloirs des caves les plus profondes. Elle avait même découvert un où deux passages secrets, qu'elle empruntait souvent.

Enthousiaste, elle continuait les leçons d'épées (elle en avait à présent une à sa taille ainsi qu'une cotte de maille légère et un uniforme Gondorien assorti, le tout complété par un petit bouclier orné de l'Arbre Blanc ) auxquelles s'ajoutaient désormais les cours de tir à l'Arc, de lutte et de divers sports de combats. La bataille de Pelargir s'était révélée décisive, et les prochains combats ne s'annonçaient pas imminents.

Sauf un : les Joutes annuelles, auxquelles participaient les nobles de la Cité Blanche et des villes les plus proches, évènement palpitant que tous attendaient avec impatience, du simple palefrenier à la riche courtisane. D'abord auraient lieu les Petites Joutes, sorte de "pré-épreuves" auxquelles participaient seulement les jeunes nobles de treize à seize ans. Malgré ses supplications à Thorongil et Ecthelion, Arhini ne fut pas autorisée à y concourir.

"S'il vous plait, avait-elle imploré l'Intendant. Laissez-moi y aller ! Vous savez que je peux me battre...le tir à l'arc, la course de chevaux, la course à pied, le combat à l'épée, la fronde, la natation, la lutte, tout ça je sais le faire !

-Tu serais désavantagé, avait rétorqué ce dernier. Ils seront tous plus âgés, plus grands et plus expérimentés que toi. Tu serais déçu.

-Moi je vous dis que je peux très bien essayer ! J'ai déjà vaincu des pirates deux fois plus grands que moi !

-Je ne doute pas de tes capacités au combat, Fëa n'dagor. Ca ne m'aurait d'ailleurs pas étonné que tu gagnes une ou deux épreuves, si je t'avais laissé concourir. Mais la règle est la règle, un point c'est tout.

-Seigneur Ecthelion ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé combattre dans l'armée, si vous ne m'autorisez même pas à participer aux Petites Joutes ?"

Ecthelion sourit en secouant la tête.

"-Je crois surtout que nos jeunes concurrents seraient trop vexés de se voir vaincus par un garçon d'à peine sept ans. Ça les blesserait dans leur amour propre..."

Arhini éclata de rire.

"Je comprends, avait-elle assuré.

-Tu ne manqueras pas grand chose ! En tant qu'écuyer de Thorongil, tu seras aux premières loges pour les Tournois des Chevaliers !

-Mon frère va participer ?

-Il a déposé hier sa candidature, et je crois bien qu'il sera l'un des favoris cette année. C'est un excellent combattant, à ce que m'ont affirmé mes officiers. Il me tarde de voir cela de mes propres yeux.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous le garantis !"

Minas Tirith était en fête. Les rues étaient ornés de guirlandes et d'étendards aux couleurs des chevaliers, et devant la ville, on commençait déjà à construire les gradins et la piste. Tout le monde était d'humeur joyeuse et les rues plus pleines que jamais, emplies d'une foule d'étrangers venus pour assister aux Joutes. On sentait dans l'air, presque palpable, l'atmosphère euphorique qui précède les grands évènements. On faisait déjà des paris, des pronostics, et nombres étaient ceux qui s'habillaient déjà aux couleurs de leur chevalier favori pour l'encourager. Ces derniers étaient plus populaires que jamais, et même le palais n'était plus un lieu tranquille pour eux. Thorongil et Denethor, par exemple, ne pouvaient déjà plus faire un pas sans être assaillis par une courtisane énamourée où un futur guerrier éperdu d'admiration. Bien que la majorité de la population de Minas Tirith n'ait pas vu l'Aigle de l'Etoile au combat, le bouche à oreille avait fait son œuvre et beaucoup en avait déjà fait leur nouveau champion.

Les Petites Joutes se déroulèrent sans anicroche, et ne furent regardées qu'avec un demi intérêt, l'impatience d'assister au Tournoi des Chevaliers étant trop forte. Enfin, de grands parchemins furent accrochés dans toute la ville et aux abords du terrain, annonçant la répartition des premiers combats. Thorongil serait contre un certain Kanoquarë du Lebennin, tandis que Denethor allait s'opposer à un chevalier Rohirrim, car les Joutes de Minas Tirith faisaient parler d'elles jusqu'en Rohan. Beaucoup d'autres chevaliers combattaient encore, mais Arhini ne doutait pas que son frère puisse tous les vaincre. Il était le meilleur, elle en était convaincue. Un seul homme pouvait peut-être rivaliser avec lui : son cousin Halbarad. Comme il lui manquait...

En rentrant au château ce soir là, Arhini était un peu mélancolique.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogea son frère.

-Hein, quoi ? répondit-elle avec un sursaut, brusquement tirée de sa torpeur. Ah, c'est toi. Ben...Maman me manque...et , continua-t-elle en baissant la voix, Halbarad, Glorfinwen, Vanhael, Elrond, tous ceux-là...ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas revus. Et puis, avec Glorfinwen, c'était bien, on s'amusait...j'aimerais bien de nouveau avoir une vraie amie à qui je puisse tout dire...

-Je vois...je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je pense qu'au Joutes, tu devrais rencontrer pas mal de monde, non ?" Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. " Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle qui te fera plaisir : l'Artiste chante ce soir, pour l'ouverture du Tournoi.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle émerveillée. J'ai hâte de voir ça !"

Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car à ce moment là un pigeon dodu, d'un noir de jais et visiblement éreinté, vint s'écraser à leurs pieds. Aragorn ramassa délicatement l'oiseau, avec une expression étrange qu'Arhini interpréta comme de la surprise mêlée d'une légère inquiétude.

"C'est de qui, c'est pour qui, ça dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement. Mais Aragorn ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui ordonner de rester où elle était tout en se dirigeant à grand pas vers leurs appartements.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Aragorn déplia la lettre, intrigué et quelque peu inquiet. Les pigeons noirs n'étaient généralement utilisés que par les Istari. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Gandalf ? Que se passait-il ? Il déplia la lettre avec fébrilité, et fronça les sourcils d'étonnement en constatant que le message était de la main de son cousin, Halbarad.

_Mon cher cousin et capitaine,_

_Te souviens-tu de l'Etoile de Rohan ? Ces deux enfants qui détiennent notre destin à tous ?_

_Gandalf m'a chargé de te dire de qui il s'agit : son élève, Liraïs, et ta sœur, Arhini. Pardonne-moi la brièveté de cette lettre, Gandalf essayera de te joindre au plus vite afin de te communiquer davantage d'informations. _

_Halbarad._

__

_PS: embrasse la petite puce de ma part. J'imagine qu'elle est avec toi à présent. _  


L'étrangeté de cette lettre ne laissait pas d'intriguer Aragorn. L'Etoile de Rohan...bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait.

L'Etoile de Rohan est une étoile bien particulière, qui n'est visible qu'à l'intérieur des frontières du Rohan, et, chose bien curieuse, qui réagit de manière particulière à chaque naissance importante, servant ainsi aux prédictions. La nuit du 24 juin et la nuit du 30 octobre, il y a sept ans, cette étoile avait réagi de manière particulièrement spectaculaire et...troublante. Aragorn se trouvait à la cour de Thengel en ce temps là, et avait assisté au compte-rendu inquiet des Augures de l'Etoile : il était question de...deux enfants...possédant des forces phénoménales, aux destins liés, et dont la rencontre pouvait bouleverser le cours de tout le destin de la Terre du milieu...à ce moment, il n'avait pas tout compris, mais maintenant il comprenait encore moins. Sa sœur y étant mêlée, tout cela devenait un véritable fouillis qui lui vrillait la cervelle.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se massa un peu les tempes afin de réfléchir et d'empêcher la migraine de le gagner. Et puis d'abord, cette prophétie était-elle vraie ?

Comment Arhini, son insouciante petite sœur, pouvait-elle être l'un de ces êtres apocalyptiques ? Comment pouvait-elle receler tant de force ? Il ne parvenait pas à croire que le destin de la terre entière reposât sur cette enfant espiègle et curieuse. Et l'autre...l'élève de Gandalf...tout cela paraissait si invraisemblable ! Mais il fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : à présent, il allait devoir être prudent, et une réunion avec Gandalf s'imposait. De toute façon, il avait besoin de plus amples explications. Le Magicien savait sûrement quoi faire, lui...

Aragorn s'empara d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel il griffonna à la hâte ces deux mots : _OU ? QUAND ?_ avant d'attacher le petit message à la patte de l'oiseau qui avait pu se reposer. Le messager s'envola, emportant au loin les soucis d'Aragorn pour quelques temps.

Arhini, pour passer le temps pendant que son frère s'enfermait avec son oiseau et son bout de papier, s'était réfugiée aux cuisines, en quête d'une friandise à grignoter. Mais quand vint le moment de préparer le repas, on la jeta dehors, sous prétexte que les cuisines n'étaient pas un endroit pour les frères d'officiers. Elle sortit de bon gré, non sans avoir dissimulé sous sa tunique deux où trois petits pains.

Les décorations de la Salle des Banquets étaient somptueuses, les murs étaient couverts d'étendards et d'oriflammes aux couleurs des concurrents, tandis qu'en levant la tête, on pouvait voir des centaines de guirlandes multicolores traverser le plafond de part en part. les tables étaient disposés en carrés, et au centre se dressait une estrade couverte de feuillages et de fourrures, où reposaient divers instruments : un luth, une petite harpe, un flûte traversière, plusieurs violes et un instrument qu'Arhini n'avait encore jamais vu : cela ressemblait à une viole, mais c'était bien plus volumineux ; elle apprit en interrogeant quelqu'un qu'il s'agissait d'une viole de gambe.

La salle grouillait de monde, convives discutant ou admirant les décorations, ou bien serviteurs affairés s'activant avec zèle. Thorongil était déjà assis à la table maîtresse, et semblait en grande discussion avec Ecthelion. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il ait fini sa conversation pour poser sa question :

"C'était quoi ce message ?

-Quel message ? répondit son frère d'un ton léger. Oh, ça, trois fois rien. Tu as le bonjour de ton cousin.

-HAL...

-tais-toi, chuchota Aragorn.

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Halbarad a écrit ?!

-Oui, et il t'embrasse très fort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait d'autre ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Tu mens. Je n'aime pas ça, ça ne te vas pas.

-Bon. Il m'a dit autre chose, mais ça ne te concerne pas. Ça te va comme réponse ?

-Bof, mais je m'en contenterais pour le moment."

Le festin fut délicieux, avec son lot habituel de plats inconnus et de mets rares. La vie à Minas Tirith rappelait beaucoup Fondcombe à Arhini, mais il y avait quelque chose de moins austère, de plus chaleureux qu'elle appréciait.

Lorsque les plats furent vides et la vaisselle emportée, on commença à éteindre les torches, afin qu'il n'y ait plus d'autre source de lumière que les bougies, les lampes à huile, et la lune au dehors qui déversait par l'une des hautes fenêtres sa clarté laiteuse sur l'estrade au centre. Le reste de la salle était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Puis, plusieurs jeunes gens, parmi eux Finduilas, vinrent s'asseoir et s'emparèrent chacun d'un instrument. Enfin, arriva Orion l'Artiste, qui prit délicatement sa viole de gambe. Ils commencèrent à accorder les instruments, avec des sons à peine perceptibles pour le public. Tous étaient à présent silencieux et attendaient, tout ouïes, l'enchantement de la musique.

Finduilas commença à égrener sur sa harpes quelques notes douces et légères, qui peu à peu formèrent une mélodie aux sons cristallins, mais néanmoins très peu accentués. Alors, l'Artiste commença à chanter une lente mélopée, dans le silence rompu seulement par la mélodie de la harpe :

_Celles qui vont au bois, c'est la mère et la fille ;_

_Celles qui vont au bois, c'est la mère et la fille._

_La mère va chantant, et la fille soupire..._

_La mère va chantant, et la fille soupire._

Tout de suite, Arhini se sentit transportée par cette la voix profonde, envoûtante, presque surnaturelle d'Orion. Elle emplissait le silence, vibrant avec une telle intensité, une telle émotion dans chaque note que l'enfant ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Puis, Orion cessa de chanter pour laisser la harpe jouer quelques notes seule avant que l'une des jeunes filles ne reprenne le chant :

_"Qu'avez-vous à soupirer, ma fille Marwëllinn ?"_

La jeune fille cessa à son tour de chanter et ce fut Finduilas qui reprit, poursuivant de sa voix claire et pure comme l'eau d'une source la mélodie qui s'accéléra quelque peu :

_"J'ai bien grande ire en moi, je n'ose vous le dire..._

_Je suis fille le jour, et la nuit blanche biche ;_

_Je suis fille le jour, et la nuit blanche biche."_

A ce moment, les deux violes, le luth, mais aussi la viole de gambe se mêlèrent au thème. Arhini fut aussitôt charmée par le son chaud et vibrant de cet instrument. La petite fille s'était abandonnée et sentait la musique résonner en elle, provoquant des frissons d'émerveillement. ce qu'on disait était vrai, la musique de l'Artiste était bel et bien ensorcelante. Finduilas continua à chanter, nullement gênée par l'arrivée des nouveaux instruments. La musique avait à présent bien accéléré et était magnifiée par les mélodies entrecroisées des divers instruments.

_"La chasse est après moi, les barons et les princes ;_

_et mon frère Bregor y est encore bien pire !_

_Qu'il arrête ses chiens jusqu'à demain ressie."_

Ce fut à la première jeune fille de reprendre :

_"Où sont tes chiens Bregor, et ta chasse gentille ?"_

l'un des garçons entonna alors :

_"Ils sont dedans le bois, à courre blanche biche."_

Et la jeune fille de reprendre :

_"Arrête-les Bregor, arrête, je t'en prie !"_

Puis ce fut Orion qui reprit, et les frissons d'Arhini redoublèrent :

_Trois fois les a cornés, de son cornet de cuivre,_

_A la troisième fois, la blanche biche est prise._

_Celui qui la dépouille dit : "je ne sais qui dire,_

_Elle a les cheveux blonds, et le sein d'une fille."_

_A tiré son couteau, en quartiers il l'a mise ;_

_En ont fait un dîner aux barons et aux princes._

_En ont fait un dîner aux barons et aux princes ;_

Et le jeune homme reprit :

_"Nous voici tous ici, faut ma sœur Marwëllinn."_

Les voix cessèrent, permettant aux instruments d'apaiser la mélodie. La flûte exécuta un court solo, la viole de gambe en guise de basse continue, puis bientôt ne resta plus que la harpe. Alors seulement, Finduilas reprit :

_"Vous n'avez qu'à manger, suis la première assise :_

_Ma tête est dans le plat et mon cœur aux chevilles._

_Mon sang est répandu par toute la cuisine,_

_Et sur vos noirs charbons, mes pauvres os y grillent._

Alors, tout comme au début, la voix d'Orion s'éleva dans le silence, irréelle, presque divine :

_Celles qui vont au bois, c'est la mère et la fille..._

_Celles qui vont au bois...c'est la mère et la fille._

Arhini ouvrit les yeux et observa les visages à la lueur orangée des chandelles. Tous avaient l'air aussi marqués qu'elle : la musique de l'Artiste ne laissait personne de marbre. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle ne chercha pas à la retenir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que cette larme était justifiée, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans la pièce à avoir été plongée dans un état proche de la transe par la mélodie sublime. Le silence régna encore quelques instants sur la pièce, avant d'être rompu par les applaudissements d'Ecthelion, imité en suite par toute l'assemblée. Orion salua, le tonnerre des applaudissement faiblit, et les chanteurs et les musiciens reprirent leurs places parmi les convives.

Arhini observa Orion et Finduilas qui se rasseyaient côte à côte, en engageant la conversation.

"Bravo, Finduilas. Je me disais en ce moment que votre voix s'améliorait de jour en jour, mais ce soir, vous avez été vraiment merveilleuse. Vous avez atteint ce que j'attendais de vous...

-Merci, Maître Orion, murmura la jeune fille. C'est avant tout grâce à votre enseignement...

-Et, je suppose, à la présence d'un certain beau chevalier, répondit l'Artiste en jetant un coup d'œil vers Thorongil."

Finduilas rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

-Je vois que je vous ai percée à jour, continua Orion...Je crois qu'il ne laisse personne indifférent, dans un sens ou dans l'autre...Voyez comme Ecthelion l'aime déjà, il le considère non seulement comme un officier au futur prometteur mais aussi comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches...par ailleurs, Denethor le jalouse et le hait sans raison aucune...mais excepté celui-là, tout le monde a déjà beaucoup d'affection pour Thorongil...il est vrai que son charme et le mystère qui l'entoure en font un personnage attirant...et parmi toutes celles qui le courtisent, vous êtes sans doutes celle qui aurait le plus de chances d'atteindre son but.

-Celle qui...qui _aurait_ ?

-Il n'est pas pour vous, Finduilas. Je sens en lui quelque chose de surprenant...tout comme en son jeune frère d'ailleurs. Un grand destin les attend tous deux...Thorongil est destiné à bien plus que devenir un simple capitaine, j'en suis sûr..."

Finduilas baissa la tête, et Arhini vit que de toute évidence, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

-Ne soyez pas déçue, Finduilas. Je disais que Denethor n'avait aucune raison de haïr Thorongil...je crois qu'il en a une. Vous.

-Moi ?

-Il vous aime, et fera tout pour vous le prouver aux joutes..."

Arhini regarda tristement son verre vide. Finduilas amoureuse de son frère, Denethor jaloux, et quoi d'autre encore ? Pourquoi tout cela n'était-il pas plus simple !

A ce moment elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la tirant brusquement de ses réflexions. A sa grande surprise, c'était Orion qui s'adressait à elle.

"Vous êtes un bien curieux garçon, pour pleurer en écoutant un simple air destiné à divertir..."

Elle fut une peu honteuse. Il l'avait vue pleurer...peut-être d'autres aussi ! Elle décida tout de même de sauver la face :

"Le plus courageux des princes elfiques pleurerait au son de votre voix, Maître Orion. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai entendu tel enchantement.

-Vous me flattez, Fëa n'dagor. j'ai déjà remarqué votre intérêt pour l'art...depuis, en fait, que vous êtes entré dans la salle du trône en regardant tout autour de vous avec un tel émerveillement.

-Il est vrai que cela m'intéresse au plus haut point...mais j'imagine qu'un futur soldat n'a pas de temps à consacrer à l'art, et c'est bien dommage...

-Détrompez-vous. Je suis moi même un guerrier quand le besoin s'en fait sentir...

-Cet instrument dont vous jouiez, la viole de gambe...c'est une véritable merveille.

-Dites-moi, Fëa n'dagor... vous plairait-il d'apprendre à en jouer ?

- D'apprendre à en jouer ? Et comment ! Ce serait vraiment...vraiment merveilleux !

-Eh bien je pense que nous pourrons commencer l'enseignement dès la fin des joutes...je sens un véritable don en vous, ces choses là ne trompent pas un musicien...il serait dommage de priver la Musique d'une telle sensibilité...

-Moi ? sensible ?

-Plus que vous ne le pensez et ne le laissez voir. Je pense que la pratique instrumentale révèlera tout cela..."

Arhini discuta encore longtemps avec Orion, fascinée, et lorsque le moment fut venu de s'en aller dormir, elle avait la tête pleine de la voix mélodieuse de l'Artiste et de ses discours sur les Arts. Elle dormit tôt cependant : demain commenceraient les joutes, et sa première vraie journée d'écuyer...

Arhini courait le plus vite possible, affolée, essoufflée. Le combat de Thorongil commençait dans un quart d'heure et elle n'était pas sur le stade ! Son frère allait la massacrer !

Finalement, elle arriva dans le petit réduit attenant à la piste, où son frère et Roheryn l'attendaient, le premier des deux légèrement agacé.

"-Où étais-tu ? s'enquit-il.

-Je...j'étais...tenta-t-elle de répondre, hors d'haleine, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était entrain de fouiller la chambre pour retrouver le message (ce qu'il valait mieux éviter de dire). J'étais...

-Peu importe, fit sèchement son frère."

Arhini eut du mal à cacher son soulagement. Avec rapidité, elle commença à parer son frère de son armure, tout en mettant la dernière main au pansage et à l'harnachement de Roheryn.

"Tu ne veux pas prendre Hoyck ? Avec lui, tu serais vraiment redoutable...

-Non merci, ça ira."

Arhini fronça les sourcils. Son frère semblait nerveux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hem...je...j'ai un peu le trac..."

Arhini pouffa.

"-Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, dit son frère avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

-Si ! Le grand capitaine Thorongil à le trac avant un simple tournoi ! Allez, tu as vu de bien pires batailles !

-Peut-être, mais dans les batailles, je ne dois pas faire le fanfaron devant toute la cour de Minas Tirith.

-Reste naturel, il vont tous se pâmer d'admiration...personne ne peut te battre !

- C'est cela oui...

-Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu es le meilleur ! Essaye de m'en trouver un, dans tous ces seigneurillons et ces crâneurs de première et ces grandes gueules et ces chochottes refoulées, qui pourrait te vaincre...

-Surveille ton langage, un peu.

-Oui meussieur. Allez, vas-y c'est à toi ! Les trompettes sonnent ! Je te soutiens à fond ! Je regarde depuis ici !!! Bats-le !"

Elle donna une grande tape dans le dos de Thorongil, ce qui lui fit un peu mal à la main. Son frère, monté sur le cheval elfique Roheryn, s'avança sur la piste. Il a la classe, pensa-t-elle.

Kanoquarë du Lebennin s'avérait être un colosse, grand, musclé et assez beau de surcroît. Arhini s'époumona "Allez THORONGIL" ! mais avec une petite minorité.

Les deux cavaliers s'avancèrent. Kanoquarë regardait son adversaire avec un mépris évident.

"Une lance, dit-il avec dédain. C'est ce que je me donne pour te jeter à bas de ton cheval. Jamais je n'ai perdu un combat.

-Il faut un commencement à tout, répondit calmement Thorongil. Je te conseille de ne pas vendre les défense de l'oliphant avant de l'avoir tué."

Postés à chaque extrémité de la piste, les deux adversaires se toisaient. Ils rabattirent les visières de leurs heaumes d'acier, abaissèrent leurs lances, talonnèrent leurs chevaux et se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Kanoquarë avait un avantage certain : son poids. Si Thorongil était touché, il serait désarçonné à coup sûr.

Justement, il fonçait vers sa cible avec une fatale précision. Thorongil, cependant, se pencha sur le côté au dernier moment et évita le coup. Ils continuèrent tous deux jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piste, mais Roheryn, plus léger, fit volte-face bien plus rapidement que le grand cheval massif du colosse. Arhini vit son frère viser soigneusement et lancer sa monture en avant. Les muscles en mouvement des chevaux étaient visibles sous leurs robes luisantes de sueur, et les armures des deux combattants étincelaient au soleil. Les cavaliers se rapprochaient, lance en avant, tandis que les sabots de leurs montures martelaient le sol à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Puis ce fut l'impact. Thorongil évita le coup encore une fois mais son adversaire prit la lance de plein fouet. L'arme se brisa sous le choc et des éclats de bois volèrent en tous sens, mais L'Aigle de L'étoile continua à galoper sans se troubler outre mesure. Kanoquarë, lui, avait été fortement déséquilibré et vacillait dangereusement. Les chevaux firent à nouveau volte-face, mais ceci déséquilibra totalement Kanoquarë qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le trompettes sonnèrent, l'annonceur cria "Kanoquarë du Lebennin est vaincu !" et il y eut une ovation générale. Arhini jeta un coup d'œil sur la tribune des seigneurs et remarqua les yeux brillants d'admiration de Finduilas.

Thorongil retira son casque, radieux, souriant et saluant la foule qui l'acclamait, souriant à sa première victoire.

"TU ES LE MEILLEUR !!! criait Arhini. Tu l'as vaincu ! Bravo !"

Elle s'avança vers son frère, attrapa la bride de Roheryn pour le mener hors de la piste. A nouveau dans le "vestiaire", Thorongil descendit de cheval et retira son armure.

"Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple, dit-il

-Je t'avais dit que tu les battrais tous sans problème ! C'est toi le champion !

-Ah, ça reste encore à voir...ce n'est pas parce que j'ai gagné un combat que j'ai remporté la finale !

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Là dedans, il n'y a que Denethor qui pourrait être comparé à toi. Et je sais que tu n'auras aucun mal à le battre...l'enjeu n'est pas seulement la gloire, pas vrai ?

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches à dire par là ?

-Oh, rien...bon, je crois que tu devrais aller dans la tribune regarder les combats...tu ne joutes plus de toute la journée, profites-en !"

En effet, son frère en profita. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'était changé et s'asseyait près de Finduilas. Arhini, elle, resta dans le réduit attenant à la piste, à regarder les chevaliers combattre, prenant parti, analysant les matches. Celui-ci était mieux armé, mais l'autre semblait avoir plus d'expérience, celui-là se vantait mais ne valait rien, et celui-là n'avait aucune chance, ça se voyait du premier coup.

Denethor vainquit sans mal son adversaire, en le percutant dès le premier tour, puis, faisant rapidement volte-face, en achevant adroitement de le désarçonner. Il promettait de donner à Thorongil du fil à retordre...pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que la finale se jouerait entre eux deux.

Alors que Denethor entrait dans la petite salle, vainqueur, Arhini se fit interpeller par un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, ses cheveux bruns quelque peu en broussaille mais harmonieusement répartis par la nature, au nez légèrement retroussé et surtout aux remarquables yeux d'un violet sombre mais vif, perçants et précis.

"-Hey toi, tu s'rais pas le frère de Thorongil par hasard ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Ben tu lui diras qu'il est drôlement fort, il a battu mon cousin comme de rien.

-Kanoquarë est ton cousin ?

-Ouais, et jusqu'à maintenant personne ne l'avait battu. Mais faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais participé à des Joutes de niveau national...ptêt qu'il a visé trop haut.

-Non non, il a juste pas eu de chance c'est tout. Il aurait pu continuer un bout de temps si mon frère avait pas été son premier adversaire.

-Sans blague, tu le vantes pas un petit peu là ?

-Non mais je t'assure, mon frère c'est le meilleur. Donc, évidemment, c'est dommage de tomber sur lui dès le premier match !

-Je veux bien croire qu'il est fort, mais Denethor va le hacher menu.

-Que tu crois ! Il a ptêt une belle armure, mais Thorongil est bien plus expérimenté ! Il a combattu dans les armées de Thengel, en Rohan, et...

-Et quoi ?

-Et...euh...ben...j'peux pas trop le dire !

-Ouais ouais...avoue qu'en fait il a rien fait du tout !

-Et qui a sauvé la mise à la Bataille de Pelargir ?

-Ah ouais...j'avais complètement oublié..."

l'après-midi se passa avec le garçon. Elle apprit qu'il se nommait Godric, et qu'il était le fils d'un officier de la garde. Ils firent des pronostics sur les combats, aidèrent un peu les autres écuyers, et pour finir, au lieu d'aller au banquet avec tout le monde, firent un escapade discrète aux cuisines avant d'aller vagabonder dans les rues de la ville. Le cerisier était à présent vide de fruits, mais Godric connaissait d'autres arbres fruitiers où il était possible de monter. De toute façon, l'Artiste ne chantait pas ce soir, et Arhini n'était pas mécontente de pouvoir, pour une fois, se goinfrer comme elle en avait envie, parler sans manières, loin du protocole et des salamalecs de la cour. A la fin, ils rentrèrent exténués, et Thorongil n'eut pas le courage de gronder Arhini pour l'heure tardive à laquelle elle rentrait. Au lieu de ça, il l'envoya au lit en lui recommandant de ne plus être en retard le lendemain. Arhini songea vaguement qu'il en aurait été tout autrement si elle n'avait rangé tout le bureau après l'avoir fouillé sans résultats le matin même.

Ce soir là, elle rêva qu'elle chevauchait Hoyck, alors qu'elle flottait dans une armure bien trop grande pour elle. Godric l'encourageait, mais sa lance rebondit sur l'armure de son adversaire. Elle roula sur le côté et tomba de son cheval, avant d'entamer un combat avec une épée en chocolat contre un adversaire en armure mauve. Pourquoi l'épée de ce dernier était-elle devenue un bâton ? Puis elle sentit que des ailes lui poussaient, que son adversaire se transformait en une haute silhouette tout de noir vêtue, avant de dégringoler et de se retrouver emmêlée dans ses draps, sur les dalles de pierre du sol de sa chambre, à côté de son lit.

C'était un rêve pour le moins étrange. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec...

"-Godric ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !"

il était accroché à une corde qui descendait du sommet de la tour.

"Waow ! T'es doué, le complimenta-t-elle. Moi je faisais ça avec du lierre, là d'où je viens.

-Je voulais voir si t'étais réveillé...y faut que je te présente Mëlinn, une amie à moi !

-Mëlinn ? C'est qui ça ?

-Lòmelindë, c'est la filleule de l'Artiste. Elle a hérité de pas mal des talents de sa famille...

-Attends j'arrive je m'habille juste..."

Elle ferma les rideaux au nez de Godric et enfila une tunique beige accompagnée de chausses marrons, avec de petites bottes. Elle rouvrit les rideaux et sauta par la fenêtre, se rattrapant à la corde avec dextérité.

"Elle habite au palais aussi, mais dans un autre endroit, c'est carrément à l'autre bout...il faut remonter en haut de la tour et après on ira la réveiller."

Ils firent donc ainsi, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Arrivés en haut de la tour, ils descendirent un escalier et Godric lui désigna une tapisserie, qu'il souleva pour laisser apparaître un panneau de bois qu'il fit coulisser, dévoilant une petite galerie secrète. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, progressant en rampant dans l'obscurité.

"Ce passage mène à un couloir très proche des appartements de sa famille. Le tout c'est d'entrer dans les appartements, de les traverser et d'entrer dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer...marrant non ?

-Ouais ! Tu en connais beaucoup des passages comme ça ?

-Des tas...enfin, seulement quatre ou cinq.

-Si tu ne connais pas encore les deux miens, ça fait six ou sept ! Dis...

-Quoi ?

-Comment on va faire pour s'introduire dans ses appartements sans se faire remarquer ?

-Ben...ça reste à voir...euh...j'ai une idée ! On sort par la fenêtre du couloir, on s'accroche aux murs et on entre par la fenêtre du vestibule...après on se cache derrière les plantes et les rideaux, où on monte aux poutres du plafond !

-Bonne idée !"

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution. S'accrocher aux murs s'avéra être une tâche dangereuse et difficile, mais ils y parvinrent finalement et le reste se passa comme prévu. Finalement, ils toquèrent à la porte de Lòmelindë, qui vint leur ouvrir.

C'était une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, qui avait hérité de son pays les traits des gondoriens : pommettes marquées, visage fin et allongé, nez droit. Cependant, au lieu des habituels yeux gris des descendants de Nùmenor, les siens, en amande, étaient d'un beau vert brillant.

"Godric ! Bonjour ! Oh, désolée pour ton cousin. Dis, si tu amènes quelqu'un tu me le présentes au moins ?"

Godric n'eut pas à le faire, Arhini se présenta d'elle-même. Mais voir une fille et la traiter du point de vue d'un garçon, ça allait être dur.

"Fëa n'dagor, ou tout simplement Ornil, frère de Thorongil, Capitaine de la Garde de Minas Tirith depuis peu.

-Thorongil ? Oh, c'est ton frère ? C'est mon nouveau héros, tu sais ! Avec Denethor, j'aimerais bien qu'ils arrivent à égalité...ça m'éviterait de devoir prendre parti pour l'un d'entre eux.

-Alors toi aussi tu penses qu'il peut arriver en finale sans problème ?

-Bien sûr...est-ce que vous ne pensez pas, tous les deux, qu'un prince charmant comme celui-là ne peut pas finir vainqueur _de toute façon ?_"

Arhini crut entendre Godric murmurer un "Ha, les filles !" sans pour autant en être certaine.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? demanda Lòmelindë avec un grand sourire. Prenez du chocolat."

-Tu en as dans ta chambre !? Toi aussi tu piques aux cuisines ? s'enquit Arhini avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Non, pas besoin. C'est mon parrain qui me les donne.

-L'Artiste ?

-Evidemment. Alors, on fait quoi ?

-On regarde voler les mouches en attendant que le Roi revienne, évidemment, répondit Godric, agacé. Nan sérieux, à ton avis ?

-Ben on va voir les Joutes ?

-Sans déconner !!!

-Oh, c'est pas parce que t'es un gars que tu dois dire des gros mots !

-Oh là là, quand je pense que tu es capable de monter le pire étalon des écuries comme le roi du Rohan, et qu'un petit juron te dérange ! Allez, viens Fëa..."

Arhini s'était un peu raidie.

"-Quoi ? fit Godric. Allez, viens !

-Tu...ce que tu as dit...hésita Arhini. Au sujet du retour du Roi...

-Et alors, pas de quoi fouetter un orque !

-Tu as tort de plaisanter là dessus. Il reviendra !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais...tu n'es même pas Gondorien !"

C'était vrai ! Evidemment, il avait mille fois raison...elle n'était pas de Gondor. Du moins, pas officiellement. Pas de quoi se vexer, donc. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui dit :

"- C'est vrai ! Alors, on va les voir ces Joutes ?"

Ce jour là et les suivants, les victoires se succédèrent pour Thorongil et Denethor. L'étau se resserrait, les combattants étaient de plus en plus difficiles à battre, mais ils tenaient bon. Le soir, le frère d'Arhini faisait les cent pas, ce qui empêchait l'enfant de dormir. La tension montait de tous côtés, la finale se faisait proche...Arhini, Godric et Lòmelindë, entre deux bêtises ou escapades, faisaient des paris et des prévisions, les foules aussi, les quelques chevaliers restant avaient de violentes sautes d'humeur, en particulier les deux plus jeunes : Thorongil et Denethor, toujours...

La course pour la gloire et le cœur de Finduilas venait tout juste de commencer.

Voilà, c'est fini. Je crains de ne pas être parvenue à faire aussi bien que Liraïs, mais bon. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi génial que ma chère apprentie magicienne. Je pense au moins avoir réussi à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour ce qui va suivre..._Liraïs : Non mais vous avez vu ça !!! Toujours a se sous estimer ! ! ! Elle est in-su-por-table. _

Pas l'énergie d'écrire autre chose.

Ah si ! La songfic. Sachez que c'est un véritable chant de cour moyenâgeux, que j'ai trouvé tellement beau que j'ai voulu le placer. Evidemment, il faut l'écouter... alors, je vous dis simplement que le Cd est de Vincent Dumestre et sa bande, le Poème Harmonique, et qu'il s'appelle "Plaisir d'Amour, chanson et romances de la France d'autrefois". Voilà !

Alors maintenant je vous souhaite déjà une bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre...Bisous chers lecteurs, je vous aime et vous aimerais d'avantage si j'ai des reviews prochainement...


	16. Initiation

C'est de nouveau moi, pour le chapitre 16. Quand je dis moi, c'est évidemment Liraïs. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, l'événement tant attendu est pour maintenant. Maintenant je ne sais pas si on attend la même chose. Cette fois, je ne vous embêterais pas avec des devinettes, je me contente d'écrire ce chapitre tant attendu. La réponse de ma devinette était :

Chat Loup Scie, avec un fort accent alsacien, ça fait Jalousie.

Ha en fait, page de pub :

Eclair de feu, le Balai le plus rapide au monde !!! Garanti a VIE !!!

Fic très bien écrite par la superbe Liraïs, dans la catégorie Harry Potter, il s'agit de : **_ROWLING EST UNE MANGEMORT !!!_** que vous devez absolument venir voir et R&R…

…

Avant de laisser place à ce chapitre, je m'excuse pour le retard. Il m'a posé de vrais problèmes.

Je confirme !

EH !!!! VOUS VOUS IMAGINIEZ QUAND MÊME PAS QUE J'ALLAIS PAS PLACER MA PHRASE EMBÊTANTE HABITUELLE !!!! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE !!!

Bon alors comme je vois que vous avez tous l'air absolument réjouis de me voir écrire, moi, Arhini fille d'Arathorn, voici les RAR :

**Arathorn :** hello ! méééééheuuuu je pourrais même pas envoyer de fanarts à mon popa virtuel !!! (je vois bien la scène : regarde mon bo gribouillage popa) (je suis vraiment trop dans mon trip en ce moment !!!) bon ben tant pis…

**Glorfinwen :** arrête tu vas me faire rougir !!!

**Tite fée :** hey ! c "le lac est beau fraîche est son eau" et pas "le lac est bon précieux saumon" !!! mais c'est pas grave…merci pour ta review !!!

**Shadox :** Toi et ton Godric alors…Tsssss…LOL

Bien, voici pour les rar. Avant de rendre sa place à Liraïs, je félicite les trois qui ont reviewé plus vite que leur ombre vu que le chapitre 16 aussitôt publié je l'ai supprimé ! en effet, moi, tête pleine d'air, j'avais oublié les RAR…voilà, maintenant jetez vous sur le chef d'œuvre de Liraïs !!!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**INITIATION**

Balin était très aimable. Liraïs et Halbarad n'étaient en sa compagnie que depuis l'avant veille au soir, et il s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille. De par leur nombre, les nains veillaient deux par deux. Ce soir là, Balin et Liraïs avaient pris leur tour de garde en même temps, et durant les longues heures passées ensemble dans la nuit noire, Balin avait appris à Liraïs quelques mots de khuzdûl, le parler nain. Langue rêche et gutturale à laquelle Liraïs trouvait un charme inouï, puisque cette langue parlait directement au cœur, et permettait d'exprimer des sentiments forts. Ils se résolurent à recommencer les cours le lendemain. Liraïs passait aussi beaucoup de temps, en journée, avec Fili et Kili, deux jeunes nains joyeux. Le lendemain, elle prit aussitôt place à côté de ses deux petits amis. Halbarad, lui, faisait des messes basses avec Balin. Les deux chevaux, ainsi que le poney se chargeaient des bagages, ce qui comblait le petit comité. Marchant avec ses deux compatriotes, Liraïs fulminait. Que pouvaient donc se dire Halbarad et Balin, pour qu'ils la regardent ainsi??? Grrrrrrrrrr. Elle haïssait qu'on la regarde en coin de la sorte, aussi mystérieusement et aussi… ho ! Cela la mettait tout simplement hors d'elle !!!

-Allez Liraïs, souris !!! Elle reconnut immédiatement Fili.

-Tu aimes bien les blagues ???Ca, c'était assurément Kili !

Cette dernière question sembla lui plaire, et elle daigna enfin lever la tête en s'exclamant :

-J'adôôôôôôre !!!

-Bon, maintenant que tu t'es déridée, tu dois trouver une pierre c'est ça ??? lui demanda Fili.

-Ha ouais, une Pierre magique. Vous connaissez ???

-Ben non. Mais on aimerait t'aider, continua Fili.

-Et on a un renseignement intéressant, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kili.

-C'est quoi ??? s'empressa de demander la jeune fille.

-Gandalf est de retour, on devrait le rejoindre ce soir.

-On a pris la lettre qu'il envoyait à Balin

-Tiens, lui lança Fili en brandissant fièrement une lettre que Liraïs s'empressa de dépiauter méticuleusement, et sur laquelle elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture du grand magicien.

-Vas-y ! Lis là ! s'exclama Kili, impatient. Liraïs ne se fit pas prier.

_Balin._

_Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la Pierre, mais Saroumane nous a envoyés en chercher partout, il est malade à l'idée que Liraïs trouve sa Pierre avant ses élèves. Je me trouve actuellement entre les Monts de Fer et le Mont Solitaire. Je demande de pouvoir me joindre à votre troupe ainsi que Radagast avec un peu de retard._

_Gandalf._

-On a pensé que ça t'intéresserait, expliqua Kili, avec un sourire de sale môme.

-Vous avez bien raison !!!

-Ce qui reste à définir, c'est pourquoi c'est secret, continua Fili.

-C'est un grand mystère. On aurait quand même dû me le dire !!!

-On aime bien les énigmes, mais celle là semble des plus compliquées, fit remarquer Kili.

-On espérait que tu pourrais éclairer notre lanterne, affirma Fili, espérant une réponse.

-Malheureusement, non, je ne suis pas plus éclairée que vous. » Ils continuèrent encore longtemps à discuter sur ce sujet, et finirent par conclure qu'ils n'était pas séant d'expliquer a tout le monde la peur de Saroumane.

A la pause de midi, tandis que Liraïs récitait son vocabulaire à Balin, un chant effréné de Fili et Kili se fit entendre. aller 'tite fée des bois et Glorfi !!!

_**Ça sent la bière  
Des Havres à Plus loin  
Ça sent la bière  
Dieu qu'on est bien  
Ça sent la bière  
Des havres a plus loin  
Ça sent la bière  
Donne-moi la main**_

_C'est plein de verres pleins  
Qui vont à kermesse_

_Comme les princesses _

_Y vont au matin_

_C'est plein de jours morts  
Et d'amours gelés  
Chez nous y a qu'l'été  
Que les filles aient un corps  
**Ça sent la bière  
Des Havres à Plus loin  
Ça sent la bière  
Dieu qu'on est bien  
Ça sent la bière  
Des havres a plus loin  
Ça sent la bière  
Donne-moi la main**_

_C'est plein d'horizons  
À vous rendre fous  
Mais l'alcool est blond  
Et le diable est à nous  
C'est plein de gens du nord  
Qui mord comme un chien  
Le porc qui dort_

_Le ventre plein_

_**Ça sent la bière  
Des Havres à Plus loin  
Ça sent la bière  
Dieu qu'on est bien  
Ça sent la bière  
Des havres a plus loin  
Ça sent la bière  
Donne-moi la main**_

La voix de Liraïs, dénotant par rapport à celles des nains, se joignit à eux, sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Halbarad. Elle eut sa première chope de bière entre les mains. Beurk. Elle fit cependant semblant d'apprécier, jetant le contenu de sa chope au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remplissait, mais quand elle trouva un tonneau de vin nouveau, elle le descendit comme les autres descendaient la bière.

« -Vraiment pas résistants à l'alcool, de nos jours. Dit Halbarad a Balin.

-Ca c'est sûr !!! Je supporte beaucoup mieux !!! Je suis très doué pour boire sans être saoul. Lui répondit Balin.

-Moi aussi.

-Sûrement moins que moi !!!

-On parie !!!

-D'accord !!! » Ainsi, quelque temps plus tard, Fili, Kili, et Liraïs entendirent Balin et Halbarad, complètement ivres, chantant gaiement :

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein été, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein été, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, _

_prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, jusque à la fin, jusque à la fin_

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein automne, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein automne, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, _

_prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, jusque a la fin, jusque à la fin_

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein hiver, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein hiver, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, _

_prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, jusque à la fin, jusque à la fin_

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein printemps, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Ceux qui sont nés en plein printemps, debou-out debou-out debout_

_Prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, _

_Prenez votre chope à la main et buvez la jusque à la fin, jusque à la fin, jusque à la fin._

Puisque Liraïs ne savait pas quand elle était née, elle buvait pour les quatre. Ils enchaînèrent avec:

(go !!! Glorfi et tite fée!!!)

_**Ami remplis mon verre  
Encore un et je vais  
Encore un et je vais  
Non je ne pleure pas  
Je chante et je suis gai  
Mais j'ai mal d'être moi  
Ami remplis mon verre  
Ami remplis mon verre**_

Buvons à ta santé  
Toi qui sais si bien dire  
Que tout peut s'arranger  
Qu'elle va revenir  
Tant pis si tu es menteur  
Tavernier sans tendresse  
Je serai saoul dans une heure  
Je serai sans tristesse

Buvons à la santé  
Des amis et des rires  
Que je vais retrouver  
Qui vont me revenir  
Tant pis si ces seigneurs  
Me laissent à terre  
Je serai saoul dans une heure  
Je serai sans colère

**Ami remplis mon verre  
Encore un et je vas  
Encore un et je vais  
Non je ne pleure pas  
Je chante et je suis gai  
Mais j'ai mal d'être moi  
Ami remplis mon verre  
Ami remplis mon verre**

Buvons à ma santé  
Que l'on boive avec moi  
Que l'on vienne danser  
Qu'on partage ma joie  
Tant pis si les danseurs  
Me laissent sous la lune  
Je serai saoul dans une heure  
Je serai sans rancune

**Ami remplis mon verre  
Encore un et je vas  
Encore un et je vais  
Non je ne pleure pas  
Je chante et je suis gai  
Tout s'arrange déjà  
Ami remplis mon verre  
Ami remplis mon verre  
Ami remplis mon verre**

Gandalf entendit des chants, au loin. C'était des chants à boire, tels que :

_Les Dragons dorment dans leurs antres_

_Les elfes chantent dans leurs forêts_

_moi tout c'que je veux c'est m'remplir le ventre_

_et de bière me remplir le gosier !_

Ou bien encore :

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

_Hip, Hop, Verre plein, je te vide !!!_

_Hip, Hop, Verre vide, je me plains !!!_

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

_Hip, Hop, La bière dans le bide,_

_Hip, Hop, Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plein !!!_

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

_Hip, Hop, Remplissons le vide,_

_Hip, Hop, de Bière et de vin !!!_

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

_**Hip, Hop, On boit, on gloutonne !!!**_

Il aperçut enfin les ivres qui chantaient ça, il fut horrifié de voir, devant, une avant garde particulièrement bruyante formée de Fili, Kili, Balin, Halbarad, et, à sa grande horreur, de Liraïs. Il fut totalement inutile de chercher à avoir une conversation sérieuse, à part, de Halbarad :

Buvons encore, Buvons encore une dernière fois, une dernière fois

A l'amitié l'amour la joie, l'amour la joie,

On a fêté, On a fêté nos retrouvailles nos retrouvailles

Ca me fait d'la peine mais il faut que je m'arrête.

Gandalf eut le privilège de veiller durant toute la nuit, les autres étant légèrement pas dans leur état normal. Il avait remarqué avec soulagement que Liraïs profitait plus de la situation qu'elle n'était saoule. Il prépara une infusion d'Athelas pour remettre sur pied la petite troupe. Le lendemain matin, il n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec Liraïs, celle là étant en train d'inventer un chant avec Fili et Kili :

_Un régiment de morts vivants,_

_déclare la guerre au cimetière_

_Mais l'fantôme tordu n'as pas voulu, _

_Car le croque mort était trop fort, encore plus fort !!!_

Par chance, l'après midi, elle vint le voir, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« -Alors comme ça Saroumane voulait vous envoyer chercher des Pierres ???

-Comment tu sais ça, toi !!! (pour toute réponse, elle eut un sourire énigmatique). Bon, d'accord, c'est bien ça.

-Et tu vas en chercher où ???

-Au montagnes de fer.

- Et Radagast ???

-Aux montagnes de Rhûn. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes sur le chemin ? ? ?

-Non mais Halbarad m'a donné ça. Elle sortit, le regard fier, sa dague.

-Il te l'a donné en quelle occasion ???

-Juste avant de décider de me donner des cours.

-Et pourquoi voulait-il te donner des cours ???Questionna-t-il en commençant à bourrer sa pipe

-Une lubie.

-Heu, pas exactement. Halbarad était arrivé, et l'air hésitant, avait pris la parole. Tu te rappelles son bout de flèche ???

-Il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie. Répondit le magicien gris.

-Et bien elle s'est débrouiller tout aussi bien contre des Gobelins que contre ce serpent. Déclara Halbarad.

-QUOI !!! Bizarrement, Le vénérable maître de Liraïs était devenu écarlate.

-Ben on s'est très légèrement un tout petit peu beaucoup fait attaquer. Halbarad semblait avoir rétréci de plusieurs centimètres.

-ET C'EST JUSTE MAINTENANT QUE VOUS LE DITES !!!S'écria l'illustre magicien en lançant rageusement une bouffée de fumée entre ses dents.

-On pouvait pas te le dire avant, t'étais pas là. Halbarad avait repris son air digne qui le caractérisait, et son ton sarcastique.

-Je suis là depuis hier. La façon du mage de serrer les dents sur sa pipe et son ton calme ne présageait rien de bon.

-Et nous depuis plus longtemps.

-Vous auriez pu me dire quelque chose.

- D'accord, « quelque chose »

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.

-Pourquoi ???T'as peur de perdre ???

-Non. MAIS C'EST MON ELEVE ET JE NE VOUDRAIS PAS QUE TU FASSES LES 400 COUPS AVEC ELLE !!! JE T'AVAIS DEMANDE D'EN PRENDRE SOIN !!!

-D'abord, JE SUIS UN ADULTE RESPONSABLE ET TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER !!! Et puis JE TROUVE QU'ELLE EST EN PLEINE FORME ET SI CE N'EST PAS CA EN PRENDRE SOIN, BEN MERDE !!!

-Je peux dire quelque chose ??? Demanda Lirais d'une toute petit voix.

-Vas y toujours. Répondit Halbarad

-Tu viens de le faire mais tu peux recommencer si ça te chante. Répliqua Gandalf. Tous deux étaient étonnés de la voir là. Ils avaient oublié sa présence.

-JE DETESTE QU'ON PARLE DE MOI COMME DE LA MARCHANDISE !!! JE SUIS LARGEMENT CAPABLE DE ME DEBROUILLER TOUTE SEULE !!! SI JE SUIS EN PLEINE FORME OU PAS, CA VOUS REGARDE PAS !!! ET SI J'AI ENVIE DE FAIRE LES 400 COUPS AVEC QUELQU'UN, ON NE POURRA CERTAINEMENT PAS M'EN EMPECHER !!! »

Soudain, deux voix se firent entendre :

**« ENCORE PLUS FORT !!!**

**UN REGIMENT DE MORTS VIVANTS… **

Ben quoi vous gueulez plus ??? » Les deux criards restèrent interloqués.

- C'est pas pour dire mais vous faites un vacarme du Tonnerre !!! S'exclama Fili.

-Un dragon ne s'entendrait plus éternuer. ajouta Kili

-Maintenant, continua Fili se faisant couper.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas,

-Et même si ça vous dérange, on en a rien à faire,

-Peut être, mais ça le fait mieux.

-On va vous emprunter Liraïs

-Et nous nous excusons

-Bien entendu

-Humblement

-Liraïs

-D'avoir parlé de toi comme de la marchandise,

-Mais nous avions peur que sinon ils ne voient pas de qui nous parlions. Termina Kili, mettant fin a ce discours entrecoupé. »

Gandalf eut donc l'amère joie de voir partir Liraïs faire ce qu'il appelait « Les 400 coups ». En fait, ils se contentaient de préparer un coup du tonnerre pour le lendemain, … mais laissons le suspense pour plus tard. Ils avancèrent encore un long moment après le coucher du Soleil, et finirent par s'arrêter contre un petit monticule. Bien sur, Gandalf voulut prendre le tour de garde avec son élève. Malheureusement :

« -Liraïs, on prend le même tour de garde ???

-Et puis quoi encore !!! Je veille avec Balin moi !!! »

Bien sur, elle avait conscience qu'elle était quelque peu désagréable, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il semblait préoccupé, en attente.

« -Tu me ferais même pas le plaisir de m'accorder un peu de ton temps ???

-Ecoute Gandalf, Balin m'apprend certains mots de khûzdûl. Alors tu vois, je vais continuer à apprendre et puis tant pis pour toi. A moins que tu n'ais autre chose à m'apprendre de plus intéressant, comme ce qui te trotte dans la tête… » Gandalf tourna le dos et partit, sans même répondre. Comment diantre réussissait-elle à lire dans ses pensées !!!

Gandalf prit donc le premier tour de Garde avec Halbarad. Bien sur, Liraïs ne dormit pas, persuadée qu'il se diraient quelque chose. En effet :

« -Gandalf, tu peux être fier de ton élève. Elle a été très douée contre les Gobelins.

-Humpf . Il ne fallait pas être doué pour comprendre qu'autre chose occupait ses pensées.

-Bon, j'ai compris. La réponse est non.

-Aucune réponse d'Aragorn ???

-Pas encore, non.

-J'espère qu'_elle_ est en sûreté auprès de lui.

-Je le pense. Allons, le pigeon était fatigué, il aura pris du temps.

-Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée.

-Pourtant, c'est toi qui la eue. Je me demande comment à réagi Aragorn quand il a lu ma lettre.

-Espérons qu'il la prendra au sérieux. C'est tellement invraisemblable.

-Si même toi tu dis ça, je n'ose m'imaginer ce qu'il fera.

-Continuons à attendre ce Pigeon. » Qu'arrivait t'il de tellement important pour qu'ils ne pensent qu'a ce pigeon et ce dénommé Aragorn ???Et qui était cet Aragorn ??? Une chose était sure, elle n'aimait pas les secrets quand ce n'était pas elle qui les faisait. Elle était également vexée à l'idée que Gandalf préférât parler de cette mystérieuse _elle_ plutôt que d'écouter ses propres exploits face aux Gobelins.

Vint son tour de garde. Ils passèrent quelque temps en silence, avant que Balin parle :

« - Tu as retenu tous les mots de l'autre nuit ???

-Oui. Je me les suis répétés durant toute la journée.

-Montagne ???

-Tykhão, ãé pour le pluriel.

-Pierreries ???

-Dazyélã.

-Crépuscule ???

- Bhãugh.

-Vent ???

-Thõch.

-Soleil ???

-Ynhéã.

-Bien. Très bien. Tu te souviens de tout. Te rends-tu compte que cette langue est très secrète ???

-Oui. Et je me sens très honorée de la confiance que vous me donnez. J'espère qu'elle est fondée et ferai tout pour qu'elle le soit.

-Ce soir, je t'apprendrais encore deux mots, ensuite, tu pourras m'en demander trois. Ce sera tout.

-Merci.

-Arbre se dit : Dhõut, dhõuté au pluriel.

-Dhout

-Non, DhÕut

-Dhôut

-Dhõut

-DhÕut

-Dhõut

-Dhõut

-C'est bien.

-Merci. Elle qui n'avait habituellement aucune patience, elle pouvait travailler pendant des heures durant son accent sans s'embêter.

-Caverne se dit Zhrâklen

-Zraklen

-Non. Zhrâklen

-Zhhrãklen

-Zhrâklen

-Zhhrâklen

-Zhrâklen

-Zhrâklen

-Maintenant, quels mots voudrais-tu connaître. Demanda t-il. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse avant de répondre :

- Nain, Forger et Diadème. Il eut un petit sourire.

-Khazâd pour nain, Hyñôyé pour Diadème, Khrysyel pour forger.» Ils passèrent le reste de leur tour de

garde à travailler la prononciation. Liraïs buvait les conseil de son maître, s'attachant aux mots de toute son âme et de tout son esprit. Tout son être concentré à ces quelques syllabes, elle apprenait comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tellement tors…

Le lendemain, dès le lever du jour, ils virent les montagnes de fer, à encore deux journées de marche. Fili, Kili, et Liraïs étaient déjà réveillés et discutaient vivement, l'air quelque peu sournois. La journée se passa toutefois sans incident, nos trois zouaves étant tout de même très occupés, courant devant, allant chercher une rivière, grimpant aux chênes, cueillant diverses herbes, creusant la terre… Tous ça sous le regard étonné de la troupe. Personnes n'osa demander la raison de cette activité, de peur que les zouaves ne recommencent à piailler. Le soir venu ils se proposèrent même pour aller chercher de l'eau, fait totalement inhabituel digne de figurer sur le calendrier en jour férié. Après le repas (est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il fut cuisiné avec leur eau ???) Personne ne s'attarda auprès du feu. Bientôt, le camp était plongé dans le silence. Seuls les deux veilleurs lutaient désespérément contre le sommeil, mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'emporter. Alors, telles des ombres, trois silhouettes se redressèrent. Elles appartenaient à Fili, Kili, et Liraïs. Sans un bruit, Liraïs se glissa vers Gandalf, allongé, endormi. Elle se saisit de son bâton, et partit vers la forêt. Fili et Kili la suivirent. Arrivés à une petite clairière hors de portée de voix du campement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Fili prit la parole :

« Drôlement efficace, ton somnifère, Liraïs

- Sans couleur, sans goût… surenchérit Kili.

-C'est la dame Galadriel qui le préparait pour les animaux à soigner. Maintenant, essayons cette merveille. A qui l'honneur ???

-A toi, répondit Fili

-Honneur aux dames. »

Ce fut avec une immense émotion que Liraïs enfourcha le bâton, et donna un gros coup de pied au sol. Elle s'élança dans les airs. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. A la moindre caresse, le bâton virait avec une précision incomparable. C'était comme s'il avait obéi à ses pensées plutôt qu'à ses gestes. Liraïs traversa toute la forêt à une telle vitesse que les arbres autour d'elle se transformèrent en un mélange confus teinté de vert et de gris. Elle prit ensuite un virage si serré que Kili poussa un cri de terreur, puis elle descendit en piqué jusqu'à frôler l'herbe du bout des pieds avant de remonter en chandelle jusqu'à une hauteur de 15 mètres.

Soudain, un cri étouffé « Liraïs ». Puis plus rien. Précautionneusement, elle redescendit vers la clairière. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Elle atterrit doucement, se demandant pourquoi Fili et Kili n'étaient pas là, et fit deux pas. Une main puissante la poussa pas terre tandis qu'une autre lui arrachait le bâton des main. Elle put voir son agresseur. C'était Gandalf. Il se tenait là, debout, dominant de toute sa taille qui était encore agrandie par la colère, devant Liraïs.

« -Ne vous avisez surtout pas, ou il vous en coûterait très cher, de me reprendre mon bâton. Compris ??? Sinon l'envie pourrait très bien me prendre de vous amener dans les nuage par la peau du cou et, une fois en haut, de vous lâcher. » Liraïs se demandait pourquoi donc il la vouvoyait, mais elle

entendit deux bruit de claquement de dent à sa gauche et à sa droite, et comprit qu'elle était au milieu de Fili et Kili. Gandalf fit demi tour, et alla prendre son tour de garde. Nos trois héros (de pacotille ???) allèrent reprendre leur place, attaqués en cours de route par une armée de cavaliers en fumée que leur envoya Gandalf.

Le lendemain, ils ne se passa rien de spectaculaire, à part que Balin ne comprit pas que ses veilleurs se soient endormis. Gandalf eut la délicatesse de ne pas parler de la mésaventure de cette nuit. La compagnie se demanda pourquoi nos trois zigotos manquaient d'entrain, mais sans plus. Le soir, il arrivèrent aux montagne rocheuses. L'accueil fut très chaleureux. Radagast qui était arrivé dans l'après midi, fut très pressé de parler en privé à Gandalf. Un jeune nain, dénommé Gimli, fut particulièrement joyeux de l'arrivée de ses deux grands amis, Fili et Kili. Plus jeune que ces derniers, il voyageait moins, mais avait tenu a venir.

« Gimli, on te présente Liraïs. Dit Fili. Elle est très douée pour les somnifères et a presque autant d'idées que toi pour se mettre dans la gueule du loup.

-Seulement, les sanctions sont privées et pires.

-Hé ben mince alors !!! Liraïs, je te lance un défi !!! Celui qui arrive a faire le plus de trucs défendus

durant la soirée a le dessert de l'autre. S'exclama Gimli.» Cela semblait loyal. Un maximum de bêtises sans se faire choper contre un dessert, ça la tentait bien, mais il avait l'avantage de connaître le terrain.

« D'accord, si avant le commencement j'ai le droit a une visite, rapide, de tous les truc les plus intéressants. » Le marché fut conclu, Fili et Kili seraient les juges.

La forteresse n'était pas construite, mais taillée, de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, gros bloc au multiples fenêtres. La visite guidée commença tout naturellement par les cuisines. Puis ils remontèrent dans la grande salle, avant d'aller visiter la chambre du chef de cette splendide citadelle. En passant par un dédale de couloirs donnant sur des chambres, Liraïs sentit monter en elle une étrange impression. Soudain, après un tournant, elle ne put détourner les yeux d'une porte, comme toutes les autres, mais qui l'attirais. Un frisson le long de l'échine. Les trois autres avaient disparu, et elle se résolut donc à les suivre. Mais c'était décidé, sa première bêtise serait d'y pénétrer. Le reste de la visite se passa comme dans un rêve. Une seule chose occupait ses pensées, cette porte.

Enfin seule, elle réfléchit. Impossible de rentrer dans cette chambre sans se faire repérer. Ou, tout du moins, de l'intérieur… D'un pas rêveur, elle sortit dans le parc. Si elle se souvenait bien, cette chambre se trouvait au 12e étage, 7e fenêtre a partir de la droite. 12 étages à escalader. Le lierre semblait solide, mais ce serait tous de même plus simple si elle partait de sa chambre, 5e étage. Elle pourrait en passant regarder ce que faisait Gandalf, deux étages au dessus. Elle courut donc à sa chambre, ferma soigneusement la porte à clé, prit sa cape elfique, histoire de passer inaperçue, et sortit par la fenêtre, prenant soin de la refermer derrière elle. S'accrochant au lierre avec une dextérité digne d'un écureuil, elle grimpa rapidement, sans bruit, ne faisant bouger aucune feuille sur son passage. Elle fit une pause à la fenêtre de Gandalf, qui était en plaine discutions avec Radagast et Halbarad. Soudain, un mouvement derrière elle, c'était un gros Pigeon noir, le même que celui qui était venu annoncer à Gandalf sa mission. L'astuce consistait à réussir a voir ce qui se passait sans se faire voir. Dégainant sa dague, elle l'approcha de la fenêtre. La lame reflétait la pièce, et elle restait hors de vue. Gandalf pris le pigeon qui était rentré par la fenêtre ouverte, déplia un parchemin et lut, a vois haute « Où, Quand » Liraïs réfléchit. Que cela pouvait il vouloir dire ??? Dans la chambre, Gandalf s'était mis a parler rapidement.

« Au mois, il a l'air de prendre ça au sérieux. Tant mieux . J'espère qu'Aragorn veille bien sur elle… Blablabla… »

Vexée qu'il soit de nouveaux question d'Aragorn, elle continua son ascension. Le lierre se faisant plus fin, elle était contrainte de faire attention et de s'accrocher des fois a la pierre. Elle arriva enfin à la fenêtre. Voyant la cape de Radagast, elle se détendit. Ce dernier était avec Gandalf, donc, pas dans la pièce.

Un regard en bas. Personne dans le jardin. Elle crocheta la serrure, ouvrit la fenêtre, pénétra dans la pièce, referma la fenêtre, et se retourna. Parmi toutes les affaires, elle se laisse guider par un instinct jusqu'alors inconnu, jusqu'à un petit coffre en ébène. L'ouvrant, elle eut une sensation de Bonheur, Rien n'était plus joli que ce contenu.

Elle ne voyait plus que cette magnifique pierre, une améthyste, qui brillait de mille feux. Elle était subjuguée. Elle entra en contact avec cette Pierre, plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'en passer. Ce cadeau des cieux pénétra dans son cœur, elles étaient a tout jamais liées, elles ne formaient plus qu'une. L'Améthyste était d'une hauteur d'une quinzaine de centimètres, D'une longueur d'une dizaine de centimètres, et d'une largeur de 5 centimètres. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. La Pierre était entièrement brute, pas taillée, sauvage, elle abritait un caractère que nul ne pouvait comprendre, a part Liraïs. En contemplant sa Pierre, elle avait l'impression de se contempler elle même. Elle resta un long moment a contempler cette merveille, sans se rendre compte que le temps passait, elle était prise dans un tourbillon d'infini. Elle tendit enfin la main pour se saisir de cet enchantement. Un long frisson, commençant du bout des doigts jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et l'extrémité des ongles d'orteil, la parcoura tout entière. La Pierre, chaude, sembla frémir a ce contact. Une heure avait passé ??? Trois secondes ??? Elle vivait un moment d'éternité.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure. Il était trop tard pour fuir.

« Tu vas voir, Gandalf, ce sont de vraies petites merveilles. » Elle était foutue. Elle avait le pressentiment que s'introduire par ruse dans une chambre était tout aussi interdit que de prendre un bâton de magicien. Ils entrèrent. Peur. Un moment, leurs visages furent immobiles dans une expression de surprise. Puis, étrangement, ils explorèrent de rire.

« Liraïs, dit Gandalf entre deux fous rires, Tu sais que tu avais un meilleur moyen pour trouver ta Pierre ??? Il te suffisait de demander de rentrer. Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé ta pierre, mais tu vas me la donner. » Avec regret, elle tendit la Pierre. Au moment où la Pierre passa d'une main à l'autre, une douleur insupportable lui transperça le cœur. Se séparer de cette merveille dépassait ses compétences. Gandalf remarqua la soudaine pâleur de son élève. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse voir ça… Pas devant Radagast…. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse... Elle s'arracha un sourire, étrangement faux, et sortit de la chambre. Elle atterrit dans sa chambre, toute tremblante. Pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé sa Pierre ne pouvait elle pas la garder ???

Au repas, elle se fit assaillir par Fili, Kili, et Gimli.

« Tiens, mon dessert. Je me suis fait choper quand je rentrais dans les cuisines, j'ai rien pu faire. Par contre on a appris que tu avait trouvé ta Pierre. Félicitations.

-Désolée, j'ai pas faim, garde ton dessert.

-Démoralise pas, dit Fili en se penchant en avant par dessus la table, nous nous sommes renseignés a ta place. On à espionné Radagast et Gandalf, il parlait d'une initiation que tu devrais subir avant d'avoir ta Pierre. On a rien pu savoir d'autre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu l'auras bientôt a ton front. Patiente. »

Ceci eut le mérite de lui redonner appétit, et Gimli eut la tristesse de voir son dessert arriver dans le ventre de l'apprentie magicienne. A la fin du repas, Gandalf se joignis au quatre.

« Liraïs ??? Je peux te parler un moment ??? » Ils allèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Gandalf. Après avoir fermé la porte, Gandalf commença :

« D'abord, Liraïs, comment as tu réussi à rentrer dans la chambre de Radagast. Il y avait un sort à la porte, seul lui pouvait l'ouvrir.

-La fenêtre n'était pas ensorcelée.

-Et comment es tu arrivée à la fenêtre de Radagast ???

-Je suis sortie par ma fenêtre, et j'ai grimpé.

-La fenêtre n'était pas ouverte.

-Je l'ai crochetée avec ma dague.

-J'ai compris. Tu était prête a tout pour entrer dans cette pièce.

-Exactement. Mais ma Pierre, je la récupère quand ???

-Quand tu auras fait ton initiation.

-C'est quoi ce truc ???

-Un genre d'épreuve. Si tu arrives jusque au bout, tu auras droit au titre d'Initiée. Mais surtout, tu commencera ton apprentissage magique ; et tu porteras a ton front ta Pierre.

-Je la passe quand mon initiation ???

-Chez Saroumane. Une Initiation demande la présence de tout les Istari.

-Et je ne peux pas avoir ma Pierre en attendant, même si je ne m'en sert pas ???

-Non. Fait tes Bagages, demain, nous partons.

-Qui vient ???

-Radagast, Halbarad, et moi.

-Je suis enchantée que les deux premiers viennent.

-Moi aussi. »

Liraïs fit donc ses bagages et ses adieux a ses trois amis. Le lendemain, à l'aube, ils partirent. Liraïs, dont les pensées étaient occupées par sa Pierre, essayait de se détendre avec Radagast et Halbarad. Le premier des deux se marra toute une journée avec « la banane dans l'oreille », et leur apprit, toujours avec les deux mains qui parlent :

« Md :hey tu sais quoi ???Tu pue d'la gueule.

Mg :**Quoi !!!**

Md s'évanouit. » Très très con, mais bon…

Liraïs ne pensait qu'à une chose, qu'est-ce, L'Initiation ??? Qu'allait-elle devoir faire ??? Et surtout, quand est-ce qu'elle aurait sa Pierre ??? Le voyage se passa pour elle dans un état second, enfermée dans ses pensée. Elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup, mais dormait. Durant ce voyage, elle apprit à contrôler ses rêves. Pas complètement, mais assez pour réfléchir à son rêve durant son sommeil. Ainsi, Elle pouvait réfléchir à comment se sortir de là, durant des rêve particulièrement compliqués. Une fois, elle rêva qu'elle était prise en flagrant délit par Gandalf pour avoir repris sa Pierre. Sujet compliqué, avouez… Et si ceci ne se transforma pas en cauchemar, c'était bien grâce à ça.

Un soir, alors qu'ils longeaient le Gondor, Liraïs entendis Gandalf et Halbarad, discutant :

« Halbarad, il faut le contacter.

-Et c'est trop risqué de lui envoyer un autre message par écrit. Si sa sœur l'a vu elle fera tout pour trouver le nouveau.

-Pourtant, il faudrait que l'on se voie au plus vite.

-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire la raison de la découverte ???

-Ecoute, Halbarad, il faudrait que j'aie son avis avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un doute, c'est ça ???

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Je ne suis pas Dùnadan.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Je n'ai pas son pouvoir de voyance, et seul quelque chose que nous avons vu tous les deux pourra établir un fait certain.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Des fois tu sembles sûr de ce que tu dis, d'autres tu es rempli de doute.

-Je suis sûr de ce que je dis, mais mon avis ne suffit pas. C'est la survie ou la destruction de la terre du milieu qui est en jeu. Même si mes doutes se révélaient infondés, ce serait folie de ne pas les prendre au sérieux.

-Et moi, je me demande si tu ne nous entraînes pas dans une obscure folie.

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais ce qui importe, c'est qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas tant que les faits ne sont pas confirmés. Par contre, toi, tu es confirmé dans ta mission.

-Je tenterais de l'accomplir sans faillir. »

Sur ce, l'entretien se termina.

Au matin, à la grande stupeur de Liraïs, Halbarad n'était plus là.

« Où est Halbarad ???

-Parti voir de la famille » répondit Gandalf d'un ton évasif. Mais Liraïs n'était pas dupe, elle savait, il était allé accomplir sa mission.

La traversée du Rohan se passa bien. Un jour, ils aperçurent un magnifique cheval gris.

« C'est un Méaras, Liraïs. Regarde bien, c'est la plus belle race.

-Je l'aurais deviné.

-Le spécimen que tu as devant toi est Gripoil. Ce fut longtemps le cheval le plus prisé de Rohan.

-Ce ne l'est plus ???

-On raconte que ses descendants, Belarha et un étalon bai, Crindébène, l'égalent. Mais ces deux derniers sont très farouches. Honneur à celui qui réussira a les approcher. Il est déjà très rare de les voir… »

Jamais Liraïs n'avait vu un cheval d'une telle prestance. Par sa seule présence, il imposait le respect, elle l'admirait, mais le craignait. Oh, elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'un seul coup de tête. Elle avait aussi l'impression qu'un coup arriverait avec trop de rapidité et de précision pour pouvoir l'éviter. Par chance, elle ne gênait pas trop les chevaux. Si vraiment ils lui étaient hostiles, ils se contentaient de l'ignorer. Mais habituellement, ils rendaient rapidement les armes quand elle se mettait a les brosser, d'après plusieurs elfes, elle aurait fait carrière comme masseuse équine.

Enfin, le trio formé de Radagast, Gandalf, et Liraïs arriva à Orthanc. Saroumane les accueillit, accompagné d'une femme à la longue chevelure noire. Sa cape argentée recouvrait une cote de mailles fine et ciselée. Elle tenait un bâton sur lequel une magnifique Opale blanche aux milles reflets rayonnait, mettant en évidence ses yeux très clairs. A sa ceinture, une épée Elfique. Elle semblait habitée pas un feu farouche.

« Je me présente, dit-elle d'une voix aussi douce que tranchante, Dalleye l'argenté. A qui ai-je l'honneur ???

-Liraïs, élève de Gandalf, pour vous servir.

-Enchantée. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes services.

-Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de vous les donner. » Elle semblait aimable, mais le feu qui l'habitait la rendait impressionnante. Son regard d'acier (et ouais, comme le Ranger) lui donnait l'air d'une grande capitaine, on se serait attendu à la voir à la tête d'une armée. Les deux élèves de Saroumane, Ruinefin et Daelin les rejoignirent. Tandis que les quatre magiciens discutaient, les trois élèves firent de même. La question fusa :« Et pour ta Pierre ???

-Je l'ai trouvée.

-C'est bien, tu vas faire ton Initiation, alors.

- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Chez les adultes, la conversation était semblable.

Il fut attribué à Liraïs une chambre au même étage que les deux autres élèves. La tour étant ronde, les pièces n'étaient pas carrées. Les murs étaient blancs, les rideaux étaient blancs, les draps étaient blancs… Tout était blanc.

Les jours suivants passèrent vite. Un jour arriva Ashat la Verte, au jolis yeux en amandes, les cheveux bruns et ondulés mi-longs, vêtue d'une robe verte aux manches évasées. Sa pierre était une émeraude. Elle était venue avec un âne de bât chargé de diverses fioles. Après les présentations, elle disparut dans la salle de réunion comme les autres. On ne les voyait jamais, ils semblaient préparer quelque chose, et cette chose, c'était l'Initiation. Ils réapparurent pourtant pour accueillir un nouveau magicien, Demethras le Pourpre.

Puis ils disparurent tous à nouveau, ne revenant même pas pour manger. Durant ces quelques jours, Liraïs visita Orthanc. Ses deux amies lui déconseillèrent d'aller dans la forêt, des choses bizarre s'y cachaient. Un matin, enfin, les magiciens étaient là.

« Liraïs, lui dit Saroumane, reste à jeun, ton Initiation commence aujourd'hui. Demethras s'avança.

-Suis nous. » C'est ce quelle fit.

Ils allèrent à une petite salle, près de celle des Pierres. La salle était nue. Saroumane prit la parole, lentement, marquant une pause à chaque phrases, pour qu'elle puisse bien comprendre l'importances de ses paroles :

« Liraïs. Ce que tu t'apprête à vivre est l'un des moments les plus importants dans la vie des Istari. Tu vivras de multiples épreuves, et ressortira changée. Persévères-tu dans ton idée ???

-Je ne désire rien d'autre.

-Persévérer est dangereux. Tu subiras l'un des pires poisons, si tu n'es pas assez sensible aux ondes magiques de la pièce, tu succomberas. Persévères-tu ?

-Quoi qu'il arrive, oui.

- Persévérer est dangereux. Tu défieras trois des éléments. Persévères-tu ?

- Malgré tout, oui.

- Persévérer est dangereux. Tu défieras les trois animaux clés. Persévères-tu ?

- Oui.

- Même si tu y arrives, tu auras à subir l'appel de la lumière. Si tu ne le ressens pas, tu mourras. Persévères tu ??? Persévérer implique aussi une lourde responsabilité dans le futur. Quand tu seras magicienne, tu ne feras plus rien pour toi, mais tu le feras pour la vérité et la paix. Persévères-tu ?

-Quand on a à choisir entre le risque de mourir et d'avoir des responsabilité contre ne plus jamais oser se regarder en face et ne souhaiter que la mort parce que l'on a manqué à notre devoir et notre vocation, on choisit la première solution.

-Suis nous. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle ronde au centre de laquelle se trouvait, sur un socle de pierre, une coupe. Ils s'installèrent en demi arc de cercle. Ashat prit la parole :

« Liraïs, voici le poison. Si tu t'en sens la force, bois. Tu peux encore reculer. Persévères-tu ? »

Sans répondre, elle se saisit de la coupe et la but d'un trait. Prise de vertige, elle la reposa avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous elle. ……………._les bruits d'une bataille_…………….._un cri. _Réveillée en sursaut, elle se trouvait dans une mauvaise position lui coupant la circulation du bras gauche. Sa tête était embrouillée. Que se passait-il, déjà ??? Un cri. Non, c'était son Initiation, elle venait de boire ce poison. Elle se redressa péniblement, s'accrochant au socle. Tout tournait. Les autres était encore là, la regardant. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voyait flou. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au socle. Allait-elle céder ??? Il ne fallait pas. Son destin était avec la Pierre, elle ne pouvait pas faiblir. Et eux, allaient-ils faire quelque chose pour l'aider ??? Ils ne pouvaient pas. Sinon, elle ne serait pas apprentie magicienne. Elle devait tenir, aller en avant. Elle devait. Elle réouvrit les yeux. Tous dansait devant elle. Gandalf était pâle, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées. Radagast, lui, la regardait, calme. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lut une grande confiance. Il était persuadé qu'elle y arriverait. Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la réconforta. Elle puisa dedans un courage et une force qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder. Le visage du magicien Brun s'orna d'un sourire. Liraïs lui répondit. Elle se redressa et s'avança. Quand elle avait quitté le regard, tout avait recommencé à tanguer, mais elle tenait bon. Demethras prit la parole :

« Eru a créé le monde et lui à donné sa force par sa musique et celle des Ainur. A ton tour, maintenant, de puiser ta force dans leur musique. » Les Istari brandirent leur bâtons et envoyèrent toute l'énergie sur le socle. Celui ci, au bout d'un moment, s'illumina tout d'un coup. Ils arrêtèrent leur sort, le socle brillait. La lumière était tellement forte que Liraïs fut obligée de plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux. Une douce musique s'éleva. Une musique envoûtante. Ses mains se replacèrent à côté de son corps, et elle se mit à danser. Des gestes lents et précis, des pirouettes, des sauts…Elle ne se connaissait pas une telle souplesse. La musique dura longtemps, la danse aussi. Quand la lumière et les notes s'estompèrent, elle resta un long moment immobile, comme privé d'énergie. Au bout d'un moment, d'une voix douce, Gandalf lui dit :

« Liraïs, viens. »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un couloir.

« Ton parcours commence. »

Elle pénétra dans un tunnel, il referma la porte derrière elle, elle était seule. Sur une arcade était gravé en lettres elfique qui miroitaient malgré les ténèbres ambiantes le message suivant :

_Toi qui désire être Initié au mystères de la magie,_

_suis ce couloir si tu en a la force._

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Le message était clair, son initiation commencerait par une épreuve de volonté. Ce qu'avait dit Saroumane l'avait ébranlée, mais maintenant elle comprenait. Son Initiation n'était qu'une question de force de caractère. Le poison lui brouillait la vue, mais elle était très lucide. Elle comprenait que cette épreuve puisse la changer. Elle se sentait étonnement proche de la mort, le poison, mais ne la craignait plus. Elle était maintenant prête à subir la mort si c'était l'épreuve pour être Initié. Elle ne reculerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Quelle serait sa prochaine épreuve ??? Une nouvelle arcade, fermée par une porte en bois. Des lettres elfiques, toujours scintillantes :

_Au brasier souverain, ranime le feu de ton cœur._

Elle ouvrit la porte, à l'intérieur de la pièce circulaire, un feu. Elle s'avança. Comment fallait-il raviver le feu de son cœur ??? Le brasier souverain. Elle s'assit et le contempla. Il habitait toutes les couleurs. Magnifique. Après un long instant, elle comprit. Elle s'avança dans les flammes qui lui léchaient le corps diffusant une douce chaleur. Elle se rassit au milieu des flammes, cette fois, et goûta à la communion du feu et de son être. Elle comprit que, en ayant confiance, elle avait, sans le savoir, franchit un premier pas. La confiance était une chose primordiale. Elle finit par se relever. La porte pour continuer portait les inscription :

_Maintenant, si tu détiens la force du feu, combats-le._

De l'autre côté de la porte, une salle semblable à la première avec aussi un feu. Elle s'approcha. La boisson toxique laissait des traces. Ce feu n'habitait pas de multiples couleurs, comme le précédent, mais était d'un rouge vif, légèrement teinté de noir. Devait-elle à nouveau rentrer dans le feu ??? Elle n'avait pas confiance en celui là. La porte claqua derrière elle. Le feu commença à s'étendre. La chaleur était insupportable. Si elle le laissait faire, il la brûlerait. Le feu avait déjà doublé. Elle ne pouvait rester adossée au mur, espérant se fondre dedans. Elle s'avança, tendit la main, et l'enleva bien vite en faisant un pas en arrière, elle s'était brûlée. La force du feu, qu'était-ce ??? La confiance. Elle tendit les mains devant elle. Elle avait confiance en elle, elle y arriverait. Elle ferma les yeux. Les bras tendus, elle avança. Au bout de cinq pas, alors qu'elle aurait déjà du pénétrer dans le feu, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra. Le feu se séparait en deux sur son passage, et se refermait derrière elle. Ainsi, elle réussit à arriver à la porte. Un autre couloir, elle avait réussi l'épreuve du feu.

Que lui avait appris cette épreuve ??? La confiance en soi, au feu qui habitait son être… Pourquoi et comment avait - elle réussi à séparer ce feu en deux ??? Sûrement, comme pour l'épreuve du poison, elle n'aurait jamais réussi sans les ondes de la pièce. La magie qui s'exprimait par elle ne cherchait-elle pas à l'impressionner, l'intimider ??? Cette puissance, elle la possédait, mais il faudrait maintes années pour qu'elle apprenne enfin à la canaliser. Elle réalisa soudain l'étendue de ce qu'elle ignorait et aurait à apprendre. Elle qui détestait l'inaction, elle comprit qu'elle devrait suivre un long apprentissage. Elle ralentit l'allure. Le sacrifice n'était-il pas trop important ??? Il était encore temps de reculer… Mais le savoir qui lui serait confié valait bien ce sacrifice et d'autres encore. Une porte. Sur l'arcade, en lettres miroitantes :

_Sache l'apaiser et le comprendre, il deviendra ton allié._

Le taureau sauvage, immobile, fixait la jeune élève. La bête était monstrueuse ; les pattes épaisses comme des piliers, de longues oreilles pendantes, une barbe raide à la mâchoire inférieure, la robe brune et noire, il venait de sentir la présence de la jeune fille. Liraïs était fascinée par les cornes du taureau, rapprochées et renflées à leur base avant de se recourber vers l'arrière puis se diriger vers le haut, formant une sorte de casque terminé par des pointes acérées, capables de déchirer la chair de n'importe quel adversaire.

Elle n'avait jamais vu taureau si énorme.

Il appartenait à une race redoutable, que les meilleurs chasseurs hésitaient à défier. Rendu furieux par la moindre provocation, il chargeait à une vitesse surprenante et ne décollait pas avant d'avoir terrassé son adversaire.

Liraïs recula d'un pas.

La queue du taureau sauvage fouetta l'air, il lança un regard féroce à l'intruse qui avait osé s'aventurer dans sa salle.

Le taureau émit un mugissement.

Liraïs fit face.

A la lutte à main nues, elle avait déjà vaincu des adversaires plus lourds et plus forts qu'elle, grâce aux prises et aux ruses que lui avaient enseignées les Elfes. Mais quelle stratégie adopter devant un monstre de cette taille ???

Ils se défièrent du regard. C'était une des épreuve, elle la passerait. _« Sache l'apaiser et le comprendre, il deviendra ton allié ». _Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. _« Sache l'apaiser et le comprendre, il deviendra ton allié ; Sache l'apaiser et le comprendre, il deviendra ton allié ; Sache l'apaiser et le comprendre, il deviendra ton allié … » _

Du regard, ils se jaugeaient. Si le taureau chargeait, elle succomberait. Elle n'était pas en état de combattre. Le poison la rendait extrêmement lucide et précise, mais lente. Le taureau n'attaquait pas. Il laissait planer l'attente. _« Sache l'apaiser et le comprendre » _Comment apaiser un taureau sauvage ??? Elle n'avait pas d'herbe à lui donner, pas de carottes, pas de pommes, que faire ??? Déjà ne pas crier à l'aide, voilà un fait. Ne pas faire demi-tour, en voilà un autre. En fait, il faudrait trouver une réponse ne commençant pas par « ne pas », ce serait bien. Se calmer. Après elle réfléchirait mieux. Avoir confiance. Le taureau sauvage s'approcha, à pas lents et réguliers. Il s'arrêta à un mètre. Les cornes auraient pu embrocher Liraïs d'un mouvement de tête. Pour se donner du courage, celle-ci se mit à parler :

« Bonjour Taureau ! Je m'appelle Liraïs et j'aimerais passer. Je suis en train de faire mon Initiation et il faut que je continue mon chemin. » Bien entendu, le taureau sauvage ne partit pas. Il cligna cependant des yeux. Liraïs tendit une main et caressa la tête de l'animal. Il se laissa faire. Elle s'enhardit, s'approcha, et lui gratouilla l'encolure et le garrot. Puis elle s'approcha du mur du fond, espérant partir au plus vite. Malheureusement, le taureau lui coupa la route. Elle n'avait fait que l'apaiser, elle ne le comprenait pas encore. Que lui voulait-il donc ??? Elle replanta ses yeux dans ceux de la Bête sauvage. Elle comprit : il s'ennuyait.

« Viens donc avec moi, vieux. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre après chaque épreuve. » Il se dirigea lui même vers la sortie. L'écriture disait vrai.

Un nouveau couloir. Qu'avait-elle appris ??? A ne pas juger trop vite, à lier connaissance avant de déclarer quelqu'un ami ou ennemi. Cela lui serait utile sa vie durant. Cela semblait évident, mais ça ne l'était pas. Un chien attaque un chat, les nains attaquent les Gobelins… Et ce n'est pas normal.

Elle arriva à une nouvelle porte :

_La mission d'apprenti magicien demande un souffle inhabituel._

A l'intérieur, un simple bassin. Pourquoi donc ??? Difficile d'imaginer ce qu'elle devait faire. Les lettres parlaient de souffle. Peut-être fallait-il respirer de l'eau ??? Risqué. Elle finit pourtant, par essayer. L'eau, en pénétrant dans ses poumons lui insuffla une énergie nouvelle. Elle était chaude. Liraïs prit son temps, se prélassant dans ce bain. Seul un mugissement de son accompagnateur la persuada de repartir.

Un couloir.

Elle arriva à une nouvelle porte, marquée de :

_Sa morsure est mortelle, mais à peur de son venin._

A gauche de la porte, une petite coupe. Elle la prit avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Comme on l'à deviné, au milieu de la pièce se tenait un immense serpent. Il se dressa, prêt à l'attaque. Le taureau ne comptait pas combattre cet adversaire. Liraïs se battrait seule. Le serpent commença à onduler, avançant doucement. L'élève planta ses yeux dans les siens, et se mit à onduler au même rythme. Elle tenait toujours la coupe. A deux mètre de distance, ils semblaient danser dans l'irréel. Soudain, le serpent se détendit. Sa mâchoire ouverte ne frappa que le vide. La danse recommença. Au deuxième assaut, Il se cassa les dents contre la coupe. Le venin coula, recueilli dans le récipient. Le serpent fit une dernière tentative d'attaque. Liraïs lui envoya le contenu de la coupe à la tête. Aussitôt, le serpent se replia, laissant libre l'accès à la porte. Ce qui avait sauvé Liraïs, ce n'était pas sa rapidité, mais sa souplesse. Elle avait repéré chaque attaque dans les yeux du serpent, vu sa trajectoire, et préparé sa défense.

Un autre couloir succéda à cette épreuve. Ses longues marches était tout aussi éprouvantes que le reste. Elle devait lutter contre la fatigue, se trouver une force qui n'existait pas. Le poison qu'elle avait bu au début se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Comme cela lui semblait loin !!! Elle faiblissait de plus en plus, mais il fallait tenir. Au bout de toutes ses épreuves, elle serait magicienne. Elle tiendrait bon. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qui le saurait rapidement ??? Et si le serpent l'avait mordue !!! Elle se sentit soudain abandonnée. Personne n'était là pour l'aider, pas même Gandalf. Cela lui était-il donc égal que son élève meure !!! Quelle injustice !!! Elle s'arrêta. Cela valait-il la peine de continuer, si elle ne comptait pas ??? Le taureau lui donna un petit coup de tête. Elle avait été bête. C'était son initiation, elle devait la faire seule. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas à côté d'elle qu'il l'oubliait. Elle repartit.

Une porte. Elle déchiffra péniblement l'écriture, les lettres dansant.

_Sa volonté est forte. La tienne doit l'être d'avantage._

Persuadée qu'elle y arriverait, Liraïs pénétra. Un léger coup de vent ferma la porte. L'instant d'après, une bourrasque la plaquait au mur. Le taureau lui même ne pouvait pas lutter. Réfléchis Liraïs !!! Bon, c'était le duel des volontés. Soit. « COUCHE !!! » s'écria-t-elle. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle essaya un pas en avant, mais le vent était trop violent. Qu'à cela ne tienne !!! Elle le briserait !!! La respiration était difficile ( comme quand on met le nez dehors en voiture a 130 km/h avec un vent de force 5 de face ). Le long sifflement sinistre du vent bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Elle s'allongea et rampa. L'exercice était difficile, aussi cela prit beaucoup de temps. A maints moments, découragée, elle aurait voulu abandonner. Mais cela aurait été une insulte à son honneur d'avoir moins de volonté que le vent !!!Mais ses efforts furent récompensés. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une rose des vents. Elle fit précautionneusement tourner l'aiguille pour réduire le vent. Puis elle accrocha la merveille à sa ceinture et repartit, en compagnie du puissant taureau sauvage qui lui, n'avait pas réussi à vaincre le vent.

Elle était épuisée. Marchant péniblement dans ce nouveau couloir, elle se demandait tous simplement si elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Tout tournait. La force lui manquait. Il fallait qu'elle continue. Le sol se déroba sous ses pas.

A son réveil, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et froid contre son cou. Le taureau lui donnait affectueusement des petit coup de tête, il fallait repartir. Elle se releva avec peine et, lourdement appuyée sur la bête sauvage devenue son alliée, repartit. L'épreuve l'avait fatiguée. Elle voyait flou, tout autour d'elle semblait plongé dans la brume.

Une nouvelle porte. Elle essaya de lire, ma sa vision était trop brouillée. Elle se résolut à entrer. Presque aveugle, chancelante, si elle devait luter contre quelque chose, comme pour le serpent, elle échouerait. Ses chances de survie étaient minimes. Rien que rester lucide la fatiguait. A l'intérieur, une grande forme brune. Peut-être un veau, peut-être un lion… Cette taille, quoi !!!

Une voix se fit entendre. Une voix nette et cristalline. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre forme dans la pièce, Liraïs conclut que c'était ce « veau-lion » qui parlait. Il, ou plutôt elle, vu la voix, disait :

« Bonjour. Pour passer de l'autre côté de la salle sans avoir a subir mon attaque, il te suffit de répondre à ma question. Si tu le désires tu peux t'asseoir. »

Vous avez reconnu le discours d'un sphinx. Liraïs répondit a l'invitation et s'assit, tous juste assez doucement pour ne pas donner l'impression de tomber. Le Sphinx reprit la parole.

_« Imagine une troupe armée de 64 régiments._

_La troupe est placée en carré de 8 régiments de côté._

_Leur général doit passer dans chacun des régiments. _

_Bien entendu, il ne peut se permettre de passer deux fois dans l'un ni d'en oublier._

_Il part du 3e régiment a partir d'un coin, et doit arriver par celui à côté vers le milieu, tous ceci en effectuant le moins de tournant possible. » _

La réponse, je vous laisse la trouver. Elle repartit après avoir répondu juste. Le poison ne lui enlevait pas de sa sagacité. C'était déjà ça. Elle était épuisée. Il fallait continuer.

A la fin du couloir, il n'y avait pas une porte, mais 3. Jugeant la situation quelque peu anormal, Liraïs essaya de déchiffrer les lettres. Pour ceci, elle ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que de grimper sur le dos de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Le nez à une coudée des lettres, elle les comprit enfin :

_Seul l'élan de ton cœur peut t'amener à elle._

Bizarre bizarre. Elle prit la porte de droite, sans raison, « elle le sentait mieux »…Dans cette salle, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que trois boîtes. D'un pas sûr, elle s'approcha de l'une. Elle avait réussi. La récompense de tous ses efforts se trouvait là, devant ses yeux. Au contact de son diadème contre son front, geste empli de fierté, une force nouvelle s'insinua en elle. Elle ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient tous là, mais elle ne voyait que de faibles silhouettes, elle ne les aurait même pas reconnus sans leurs capes.

Gandalf s'inquiétait. Bien sûr, la pâleur de son élève n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais il redoutait que l'appel de la lumière échouât. Alors, ils n'auraient plus qu'à user de leur magie pour essayer de la remettre sur pieds, ce qui risquait d'échouer, et la réussite même n'était pas fantastique. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner dans son épreuve, mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait devenir magicienne, si il l'aidait, elle ne pourrait jamais. Il repensa a son Initiation a lui, il était alors jeune, même pour un Maia. Cela avait été très dur. Et dire qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans !!!

Radagast, lui, s'inquiétait plus pour Gandalf que pour Liraïs. Il était plus pâle qu'elle. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas les risques courus pas Liraïs, mais il avait confiance. Elle avait fière allure, avec son diadème. Et le taureau qui la suivait, docilement, rajoutait de la force à ce tableau.

Les premiers rayons d'un soleil levant entrèrent par la porte ouverte sur la nature en éveil. Liraïs, de son pas trébuchant, sortit au seuil de la porte. Les yeux fixés sur ce soleil bienfaisant, elle vit de moins en moins trouble. Et soudain, d'un même élan, d'un même cri de joie et de victoire, elle s'élança dans cette prairie verdoyante avec son compagnon, le taureau fier et sauvage qui venait de retrouver son domaine. Tous deux disparurent dans la nature, au grand soulagement de Gandalf.

Liraïs suivait le taureau. Il la distançait, mais qu'importe. Elle courait, sentait le vent sur son visage et l'herbe lui fouetter les mollets. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait réussi !!! elle avait réussi !!! Elle avait réussi !!! ELLE AVAIT REUSSI !!!

Le taureau était maintenant hors de vue. Elle arriva à un petit cours d'eau pure, bordé d'un bosquet. Elle était fatiguée, lasse. Elle se pencha pour se rafraîchir à cette onde pure. Son reflet était celui d'une fille épanouie, heureuse. Ses cheveux, aux reflets or et bronze au soleil de midi, lui encadraient le visage comme une auréole. Sur son front, un diadème serti d'une belle améthyste miroitait de mille et un éclats.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà !!! Désolée du retard. Je me suis surpassée. Pour l'énigme du Sphinx, je pense que ceux qui trouvent auront le droit à un fanart de Arhini. Ceux qui essayent mais échouent, un fanart de moi. Y' en à qui sont favorisés. Je vous préviens, si n' êtes pas sûrs, il vaut mieux ne pas répondre plutôt que de voir mes dessins. Il y aussi une allusion sur Harry Potter et une autre sur « Ramsès », de Christian Jacques. Cela vaudra aussi des Fanart, si Arhini en a assez.

**Arhini :** à condition que je supprime toutes mes photos LOTR pour faire de la mémoire, normalement oui…au fait Anouch si tu lis je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard d'envoi, mon ordi buguait un peu…je t'envoie ce truc au plus vite !!!

Et enfin, avant de vous laisser me reviewer, je voudrais que vous applaudissiez bien fort Glorfi, Gloire et Honneur à son nom à tout jamais, avec l'aide de qui je n'aurais pas fait si bien. En effet, elle m'a secondée dans les recherches de chants et dans bien d'autres domaines. (Arhini : et moi alors !!! j'ai inventé un des chants !!!)

Adieu lecteurs. Je vous aime et vous adore. Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous malgré le retard.

En fait, je me demande si on va pas faire des bonus à ceux qui nous reviewent le plus…


	17. Finale et Intrigues

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs. Après la brillante initiation de notre apprentie magicienne préférée…voici les tribulations de notre garçon manqué, Arhini alias Fëa n'dagor. Mais avant cela, nous allons démarrer avec les RAR de Liraïs :

**Arathorn et les maraudeurs, I :** (on répond toutes les deux) WAAAAAA MERCIIIIIII !!!!! on vous adore, c'est très touchant ce que vous dites. Ne vous en faites pas ! On reverra Glorfinwen, c'est même un des personnages les plus importants. On adore aussi Brel et Brassens, enfin Arhini préfère Brassens. Et Boris Vian, et les frères Jacques ? Vous connaissez ? Toujours est-il que tous ces compliments nous ont fait rougir de plaisir, et d'ailleurs vous êtes nos reviewers préférés. Vous méritez un fanart, vraiment, vous savez ils ne sont pas si mal, alors pourquoi ne pas nous donner l'adresse de Remus ou de Sirius ?

**Les Maraudeurs, II :** Attendez. Il y a Remus et Sirius avec toi, ça veut dire que tu n'es aucun des deux. ;-) Trop douée. ;-) Donc, logiquement, t'es Peter, c'est ça ?? lol. Donc, Tu a l'honneur, non seulement d'être le père de l'inégalable Arhini (Arhini : ah cette fois-ci c'est pas moi le coup du trip chiant hein), mais tu es aussi celui de Harry. Attention, la généalogie se complique...

Bonne nouvelle, Remus a juste... Il n'a pas volé son nom, apparemment c'est l'intello du groupe !

Et pour Sirius, je vais continuer les songfics, et patience, les baguettes magiques vont arriver...

Je suis en effet une fan d'H.P.( Arhini ; moi aussi !), et je suis enchantée d'en trouver d'autres (Arhini : ben ça court les rues, pourtant…mais vous vous êtes particulièrement sympas !). J'ai plein de théories saugrenues en tête, mais je préfère ne faire part que de mes idées plausibles. Pour l'instant, je ne vous dirait que ma new trouvaille : Olivander est ultra important. En effet, il sait que Tom, celui qui a prit la baguette sœur de celle d'Harry, est Voldemort, alors que Dumbledore dit "Rare ceux qui savent que Voldemort s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor." ou un truc du genre...

Intéressant non ???

**Glorfinwen :** merci ! Comme d'habitude !

**Shadox :** Merci !!! Faut dire que ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire... Je suis prise d'une vague de nostalgie.

Mon beau Jura 

berceau de mes Vacances, 

j'aime tes bois , 

j'aime ta voix. 

**Et l'on entend la haut,**

**tout la haut, **

**on entend chanter,**

**dans son chalet, le fromager**

**Et l'on entend la haut,**

**tout la haut, **

**on entend chanter,**

**dans son chalet, le fromager...**

Les veillées au coins du feu me manquent, le lac glacial aussi, les combes de l'autre côté du lac, le radeau, la plage, la dent de Vaulion, le mont tendre, et puis le doux bruit de la pluie sur la toile de tente...

Ôbruit doux, de la pluie, par terre et sur les toits, pour un cœur qui s'ennuie, ô le chant de la pluie... 

Je pense vous réinviter toutes l'été prochain...

**Les Maraudeurs, III :** Le prince au sang mêlé peut être : Pattenrond, Abelforth ou un truc du genre (le frère de Dumbledore) Rogue, si on part du principe que c'est un demi vampire, c'est( une idée qui m'est venu en lisant une théorie : et puis plein d'autre. J'avais également pensé à l'oncle avocat de Ron... )

Par contre, je suis persuader qu'y a un traître à l'ordre du Phénix...

Pour Félix, je me pose également la question...

Vous pouvez me faire part de vos idées ???

(Arhini, j'ajoute comme d'habitude ma petite réflexion : d'accord, mon trip est chiant ! mais aussi : _a-t-on idée d'un pseudo pareil ???????!!!!!!!_)

**Tite fée :** Le vent !!!

Et voilà….

Ensuite, je voudrais tous vous remercier avec chaleur : 80 REVIEWS POUR SEIZE CHAPITRES !!!! Ça se fête !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

FINALE ET INTRIGUES

Les deux cavaliers se tenaient chacun en bout de piste, la lance levée, la visière de leur heaume baissée, fringants dans leurs armures étincelantes, prêts à lancer leurs montures.

Les combats avaient été rudes ces derniers jours, parfois même sanglants, et il ne restait plus à présent qu'eux deux, Thorongil et Denethor, qui avaient à force de courage et d'adresse vaincu leurs adversaires les plus combatifs.

En cette journée à la chaleur étouffante, celle de la finale des Joutes annuelles, ils allaient s'affronter pour un ultime combat.

Thorongil respira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Malheureusement, le soleil qui l'éblouissait et la chaleur ambiante à l'intérieur de l'armure n'aidait en rien à cela.

Puis vint le signal du départ. Les deux cavaliers abaissèrent leur lances et mirent leurs montures au galop. La foule, qui d'ordinaire hurlait, était ce jour là silencieuse, attentive aux moindres détails de ce combat qui s'annonçait mémorable.

Les deux chevaliers se rapprochaient rapidement, le moment de l'impact n'allait pas tarder…

il n'y eut pas d'impact. Les deux adversaires avaient réussi à s'éviter mutuellement. Ils firent demi-tour, lancèrent à nouveau leurs montures, galopèrent l'un vers l'autre…cette fois-ci, il y eut un choc violent : les deux lances se fracassèrent sur les armures. Les deux chevaliers s'étaient frappés en même temps. Ils vacillaient.

Arhini, Godric et Lòmelindë retinrent leur souffle. L'un d'eux allait-il tomber ?

Leurs craintes se révélèrent infondées. Les combattants reprirent leur équilibre et s'arrêtèrent chacun à un bout de la piste, attendant de nouvelles lances. Arhini se précipita pour en chercher une à son frère.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

-Pas de problème. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien.

-Bien. Accroche-toi !!!

-Elle courut rejoindre ses amis.

Le combat reprit. Les lances s'enchaînèrent et à un moment, Thorongil faillit être désarçonné, mais il se reprit. Cependant, à force de chocs répétés sur leur armure, les chevaliers commençaient à s'épuiser.

Thorongil inspira profondément. Se calmer. Se concentrer uniquement sur la lance et les points faibles de l'adversaire. Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire.

Denethor commençait à se fatiguer. Avec des coups d'une telle force, son adversaire aurait déjà du depuis longtemps tomber à bas de son cheval et même être blessé, mais non, il était toujours là.

Ils se lancèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, et se frappèrent à nouveau tous les deux. Ils restèrent en selle mais au moment de faire demi-tour, Denethor qui n'avait pas bien réussi à se remettre en selle perdit un étrier et se déséquilibra d'avantage. Il tint bon, mais ne s'était pas suffisamment rétabli sur la selle. Thorongil arrivait déjà sur lui, lance en avant, et le coup puissant dont il frappa Denethor acheva de désarçonner ce dernier, qui tomba face contre terre. Son écuyer s'empressa de venir l'aider à se relever.

La foule resta un moment silencieuse pendant que Thorongil stoppait son cheval et laissait tomber sa lance, puis soudain s'éleva une immense clameur. Les spectateurs se levaient et applaudissaient, criant le nom du vainqueur qui souriait, malgré son état de fatigue. Il s'approcha de la tribune ou siégeaient les seigneurs, mit pied à terre et s'inclina.

Ecthelion prit la parole :

"J'ai l'honneur de vous nommer, Thorongil, grand vainqueur de ce tournoi !!!"

Les applaudissements redoublèrent. Ecthelion descendit de la tribune :

" Voici le prix convenu, dit-il. 1000 pièces d'or, ajouta-t-il en tendant à Thorongil un petit coffret. Ainsi qu'une gloire considérable…

-Je vous remercie, Seigneur. Je suis très heureux d'avoir réussi…

-J'étais sûr de votre victoire, mon cher capitaine…

-Vous me flattez, Seigneur."

Arhini rejoignit son frère en riant.

"Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que tu les battrais tous sans problème !!!

-Pas sans problèmes. Denethor m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre.

-C'est pas grave !!! Du moment que tu as gagné !!!"

Le soir même, un banquet eut lieu, dans la joie et l'allégresse générales…ou plutôt non, un seul individu avait un air renfrogné : Denethor. Evidemment, on ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de sa part après un échec si cuisant…mais il n'avait de cesse de regarder d'un œil mauvais Thorongil discutant avec Finduilas, Orion et Ecthelion.

L'Artiste, ce soir là, charma tout le monde en interprétant une série de trois de ses toutes nouvelles compositions, six suites pour un instrument qu'il venait de mettre au point, assez proche de la viole de gambe : le violoncelle.

Au milieu du concert, Arhini remarqua un individu vêtu d'une cape noire qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle l'observa un moment et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement en reconnaissant la silhouette du personnage. Mais que diable Halbarad pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

Enfin, le concert se termina. L'individu s'avança, et Arhini le vit remuer imperceptiblement les lèvres. En observant Aragorn, elle le vit répondre du même mouvement imperceptible. Puis il fit mine d'apercevoir soudainement le nouveau venu, et se leva en arborant un sourire radieux.

"Halmir, mon cousin !!!

-Ravi de te revoir…Capitaine."

Arhini était de plus en plus intriguée.

"Fëa n'dagor, appela Thorongil. Viens voir !"

Arhini haussa les épaules et cessa de s'interroger pour courir dans les bras d'Halbarad. Dire qu'elle ne pensait pas le revoir avant plusieurs années !!!

"Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, Ornil !!! Dit ce dernier. Tu deviens même trop grand pour que je te porte comme ça…

-Maintenant mon nom c'est Fëa n'dagor. Thorongil n'est pas le seul à avoir gagné un nom au cours d'une bataille !!!

-Thorongil ? Interrogea Halbarad en se tournant vers ce dernier. Dis donc, tu as du faire pas mal d'exploits pour avoir un nom pareil…

-Comme tu vois cher cousin.

-Excusez-moi, Thorongil, demanda Ecthelion au jeune capitaine, peut-être pourriez vous nous présenter ce jeune homme ?

-Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, s'excusa Thorongil. Je suis si agréablement surpris de revoir ici mon parent que j'en oublie les règles de la bienséance…Je vous présente Halmir fils de Gelmir, mon cousin. Halmir, tu dois avoir entendu parler du Seigneur Ecthelion…

-Très honoré, fit Halbarad en s'inclinant.

-Et que nous vaut l'honneur d'une visite d'un parent de Thorongil ?

-Eh bien je passais près du Gondor et j'ai eu vent des exploits de mon cousin…donc j'ai voulu venir le voir."

Arhini connaissait suffisamment Halbarad pour savoir qu'il ne se serait pas déplacé pour si peu. Elle était extrêmement curieuse de savoir la véritable raison de sa visite.

Elle jugea cependant plus sage d'attendre la fin de la soirée. Elle se glissa subrepticement vers ses deux amis et leur chuchota :

"Le gars, là, c'est mon cousin, et je crois qu'il n'est pas ici en simple visite de politesse. Ce soir, ça vous dit d'espionner mon frère ?

-Oh, ouais ! Répondit Godric."

A voir l'expression du visage de Lòmelindë, elle n'en pensait pas moins.

La nuit vint, et ils discutèrent avec Halbarad. Un moment, Aragorn envoya Arhini se coucher. Elle y alla de bonne grâce, et une fois dans sa chambre, écarta les rideaux derrière lesquels s'étaient dissimulés ses deux amis. Ils avisèrent un petit conduit d'aération, bloqué par une petite grille, juste assez grand pour qu'ils y marchent accroupis.

Godric lui fit la courte échelle, et à l'aide d'un petit couteau, Arhini descella la grille. Elle se glissa dans l'étroit conduit, pendant que Godric, lui-même monté sur un meuble, faisait la courte échelle à Lòmelindë, qui l'aida à monter ensuite à l'aide d'un bout de corde. Ils passèrent ainsi au-dessus de la pièce d'à côté, où se trouvaient Halbarad et Aragorn.

Ils parlaient très bas, et les trois enfants ne purent saisir que quelques bribes de la conversation, néanmoins éloquentes : _Gandalf n'est sûr de rien, il veut ton accord…il dit que vous devez voir tous les deux…Mais les petites, dans tout ça, quel rôle jouent-elles ? …Rassembler des armées…Si l'ennemi revient…Urgent…Il faudra vous réunir…Et si elles se rencontrent ? …_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Demanda Godric intrigué, de retour dans leur chambre.

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit dubitativement Fëa n'dagor.

-C'est pourtant clair, non ? S'écria Lòmelindë. Il y a deux enfants, deux _filles_ sur cette terre qui ne doivent jamais se rencontrer, sinon les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Ils envisagent même de préparer des armées et Mithrandir est dans le coup.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'y es pas non plus ?

-Mais non ! C'est l'intuition féminine, mes chers…"

Arhini pouffa doucement.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils se perdirent en conjectures sur qui étaient ces enfants, pourquoi le dénommé Gandalf, célèbre magicien, était-il dans le coup, qui au juste était cet ennemi et pourquoi tout cela était-il si grave. Ils parvinrent aux conclusions suivantes : les deux enfants devaient être deux princes elfes nés récemment (Arhini pensa même à Glorfinwen) , Gandalf devait s'occuper de cela comme y étant directement lié, l'ennemi était Sauron où Morgoth et c'était grave parce que les enfants étaient les fils spirituels d'Eru et détenaient des pouvoirs spéciaux qui intéresseraient le mal (d'où les ailes de Glorfinwen, avait pensé Arhini). Peut-être étaient-ils, sur certains points, plus proches de la vérité qu'ils ne le pensaient...

Arhini avait beaucoup apprécié le séjour d'Halbarad en Gondor. Malheureusement, il partit assez vite. Au moment du départ, il la prit dans ses bras fraternellement et lui chuchota :

"J'avais un cadeau pour toi, tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une superbe dague de Rôdeur. Mais je l'ai donnée à une petite fille qui en avait plus besoin que toi. Tout ce qu'elle avait comme arme était un bout de flèche cassé !!! Je me suis dit que ton frère te ferait de plus beaux cadeaux que moi…mais je t'en ferais une autre si tu veux.

-Oui, ce serait bien s'il te plait. Mais…cette fille c'est qui ? Elle doit être géniale, si elle se bat avec un bout de flèche !!!

-Oui, tu l'apprécierais. Mais elle vit très loin et vous ne vous rencontrerez sans doute jamais.

-Dommage. Dis, Halmir…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu reviendras me voir ? Tu m'avais beaucoup manqué tu sais…

-Je reviendrais peut-être un jour. Mais là je dois partir de toute urgence. Je suis attendu.

-Au revoir, répondit Arhini en se pelotonnant un peu dans les bras de son cousin. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu sais.

-Tu as déjà un frère.

-Justement, comme ça j'en ai deux. Où est-ce que tu vas maintenant ?

-Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, Fëa n'dagor. Mais ce n'est pas très loin d'ici."

Il la reposa à terre, l'étreignit une dernière fois, ainsi qu'Aragorn, puis monta sur son cheval et s'en fut. Arhini allait pleurer mais se retint. Aragorn posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Le soir suivant, elle déambulait dans les jardins du palais en compagnie de Godric et Lòmelindë. Un rossignol sifflait de doux accents dans l'obscurité grandissante et les trois amis s'amusaient à lui répondre.

"Saviez-vous qu'en elfique, Lòmelindë signifie "rossignol" ? Interrogea cette dernière.

-Je croyais que ça signifiait "écho chantant" ? Répondit Fëa n'dagor.

-Les deux traductions sont possibles, mais je préfère Rossignol.

-Savais-tu que l'équivalent sindarin de Lòmelindë, c'est Tinùviel ?

-Bien sûr. Mais je ne ressemble pas à Lùthien. Loin de là…

-Moi, j'ai connu une dame qui semblait sa vivante image. Mais pour ce qui est du caractère, je plains Beren si Lùthien avait le même."

Ils rirent doucement tous trois, mais s'interrompirent. Ils percevaient des chuchotements, presque inaudibles de par le bruit d'une fontaine proche. Ils s'approchèrent sans bruit et se cachèrent dans un buisson afin d'écouter mieux, et se placèrent de façon à entendre ceux qui parlaient. Grande fut leur surprise : il s'agissait de Thorongil et Finduilas, assis côte à côte sur un banc de marbre. Thorongil tenait doucement les mains de la jeune fille, et celle-ci s'appuyait contre l'épaule du chevalier.

"C'est impossible, disait ce dernier. Vous savez bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, je devrais partir…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux vous révéler cela, Finduilas.

-Mais je vous aime, chevalier. Peu importe que vous partiez un jour.

-Sauriez vous m'oublier ?

-Non, mais je n'aurais point trop de peine. Nous savons tous deux que cet amour serait éphémère. Cependant, s'il existe, il faut en profiter. M'aimez-vous, chevalier ?

-Je ne sais, répondit-il, mais il déposa un tendre baiser sur les mains de Finduilas. Je suis déjà tombé amoureux. Seulement, elle est inaccessible et lointaine, et je sens que malgré l'amour que je voue à cette dame, je vous aime également, damoiselle. Je…votre voix m'a troublé plus que je ne l'imaginais, et vos paroles de tout à l'heure plus encore.

-Si vous partiez, m'emmèneriez-vous ?

-Ce serait impossible. Mais…de toute façon, je ne crois pas être digne de vous. Je suis un simple capitaine. Ne préféreriez-vous pas le fils de l'intendant, Denethor ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un simple capitaine, Thorongil. J'en ai depuis longtemps la certitude.

-Finduilas, je…

-Chut…"

A la stupéfaction d'Arhini et de ses compères, Finduilas posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Thorongil, qui lui répondit.

"-Comme c'est romantique, chuchota Lòmelindë, les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'aiment…j'en étais sûre.

-C'est trop mignon, murmura Arhini, oubliant un peu qu'elle était supposée être un garçon.

-Tssssss, fit Godric. N'importe quoi.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va les laisser seuls, hein.

-T'as raison…"

Tout en partant, ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir surpris les deux amants : derrière une colonne, se tenait une sombre silencieuse silhouette. A la lueur d'un rayon de lune, ils découvrirent le visage déformé par la fureur de Denethor.

"J'espère que Denethor ne va pas être trop rancunier, chuchota Arhini.

-Oh, ça tu peux être sûr qu'il le sera…deux défaites, une pour le tournoi et une pour les histoires de cœur, c'est trop pour un seul homme, fit Godric.

-C'est juste un jaloux, affirma Lòmelindë. Il n'a qu'à s'en trouver une autre !!!

-Facile à dire, ça, répliqua Godric."

D'un petit pavillon s'élevaient les douces sonorités d'un luth. Ils s'approchèrent et virent l'Artiste qui jouait.

"Décidément, dit Godric à voix basse, ils sont tous dehors ce soir ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'Ecthelion…

-Tais-toi, quelqu'un approche."

Justement, c'était Ecthelion qui vint s'asseoir près d'Orion. Il semblait soucieux, et les deux amis discutèrent longtemps, de divers problèmes.

Le lendemain, Arhini se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar dans lequel elle était obligée de combattre un immense homme vêtu de noir, avec des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Son casque était fait d'un crâne humain renforcé de métal, orné d'une longue mèche qui semblait être faite de véritables cheveux.

Elle chassa ces images de sa mémoire et s'habilla rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas manquer sa première leçon d'instrument. Elle avait fini par choisir d'apprendre à jouer de ce tout nouvel instrument, le violoncelle. Orion lui en avait fabriqué un à sa taille.

Au bout de quelques semaines, elle commença à maîtriser mieux l'instrument et à jouer des choses intéressantes. Passèrent les mois, et elle faisait de plus en plus de progrès. On se trouvait à présent au cœur de l'hiver. L'idylle de Finduilas et Thorongil semblait continuer.

Un soir, près du feu d'un petit salon d'agrément, alors que Arhini, Godric et Lòmelindë jouaient aux cartes, Orion interrompit sa musique pour interroger Thorongil qui fumait une pipe, les yeux dans le vague.

"Puis-je examiner la broche en étoile que vous portez toujours, Thorongil ?"

Un éclair un peu inquiet passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, qui finit par céder avec une certaine réticence mal dissimulée. Orion fit tourner l'objet dans ses doigts en l'observant avec attention, comme s'il essayait de percer un secret.

"C'est un très beau bijou, et j'ai remarqué le même sur la cape de votre parent lors de sa visite, il y a déjà quelques mois…d'où cela vous vient-il ?

-C'est le blason de notre maison, répondit sèchement Thorongil.

-Je vois…l'Artiste prit un air mystérieux avant de déposer l'objet dans la main tendue de Thorongil."

Le jeune officier l'ignorait, mais il avait commis là une imprudence qui plus tard lui serait néfaste.

Un jour, pendant le cours de violoncelle, Orion posa une question qui surprit un peu Arhini.

"Dis-moi, mon petit, sais-tu dessiner ?

-Je dessine parfois, maître, mais je ne pense pas être très doué."

L'Artiste lui tendit une feuille de papier, une plume et de l'encre.

"Montre moi ce que tu sais faire."

Arhini s'appliqua comme elle put et dessina un cheval et un visage de femme. Orion prit la feuille et l'examina.

"Tu as bien sept ans, c'est cela ?

-Sept ans et demi. J'aurais huit ans le 24 juin.

-Tu sais que ce que tu fais n'est pas mal pour ton âge ? Peu d'enfants de sept ans feraient des dessins si bien proportionnés.

-C'est que je dessine beaucoup, vous savez. J'adore ça, j'observe souvent les gens et j'essaye de dessiner ce que je vois."

Orion avait le même air mystérieux que le jour où il avait examiné la broche.

Arhini en parla à ses amis, inquiète. Elle avait depuis peu l'impression qu'Orion menait une sorte d'enquête.

"Il me semble qu'il manigance quelque chose de suspect, et ça ne me rassure pas, disait-elle.

-Sûrement rien de grave, affirma Godric. Il veut en savoir plus sur vous et vos origines, je pense. Après tout, on ne sait pas d'où vous venez, ce que vous faisiez…

-Ils nous suspectent de quelque chose ?

-Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ils veulent simplement en savoir plus sur vous. Rien d'alarmant !

-Mais si !!! Au contraire, c'est grave ! C'est même très grave !"

Elle allait partir, mais Godric la retint.

" Tu nous cache quelque chose, toi, dit-il.

-En effet, et ce n'est pas sans raison. Personne ne doit connaître nos origines, tu m'entends ? Personne ! Sinon je vous l'aurais déjà dit.

-Moi j'ai déjà deviné une chose, insinua Lòmelindë. C'est que vos origines, pour que tu en fasses un tel plat, ne doivent pas être anodines.

-S'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de percer ce secret. Ça ne vous regarde pas, ça ne regarde personne."

Puis revint le printemps, et la saison des batailles. L'hiver avait été lourd et oppressant. Orion n'avait pas cessé ses manigances, Denethor s'était parfois montré violent, Finduilas et Thorongil semblaient à présent s'aimer profondément, Ecthelion avait semblé plus soucieux que jamais.

Mais à présent que revenait la saison nouvelle, l'air frais circulait à nouveau dans les murs du palais. Arhini et ses deux amis couraient partout, furetaient, surexcités par la chaleur qui s'installait. Lorsqu'un jour, Thorongil vint la trouver et lui dit :

"Dans deux semaines, nous appareillons pour Pelargir. Les pirates recommencent à faire des leurs.

-Bien.

-Tu vas combattre ? Demanda Godric en regardant Thorongil s'éloigner. La chance !

-Tu appelles ça une chance, toi, de regarder tes amis se faire tuer en devant toi-même tuer des gens et avec par-dessus le tout d'horribles blessures ? Répliqua sombrement Arhini. La première fois, je me suis fait trois amis, et deux d'entre eux sont morts sous mes yeux."

Elle se renfrogna à la pensée de Nòlwë et Galwin, ses deux amis morts lors de sa première bataille. Elle n'avait pas revu Lendon depuis et se demandait ce qu'il était devenu.

Il y eut quelques batailles, qui ne firent plus autant d'effet à Arhini. Le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti au milieu de son premier combat, l'effet "machine à tuer" qui s'était emparé d'elle était devenu bien plus puissant. Les ennemis semblaient bouger au ralenti, et elle frappait avec une mortelle précision. Elle sentait résonner en elle une lente mélopée, le rythme lancinant d'un tambour accompagner les battements de son cœur. Elle était presque inconsciente et en même temps sentait ses sens aiguisées à l'extrême. Ces fois-ci, elle n'eut que quelques éraflures sans gravité.

Elle revit Lendon. Il était occupé à parler avec d'autres soldats de son âge, et elle vint lui taper sur l'épaule.

"Salut, dit-elle simplement.

-Oh, c'est toi, fit Lendon légèrement surpris. Ça faisait longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Pas trop mal. J'ai récupéré de la mort de mon frère, mais il y a toujours un énorme vide, maintenant. J'ai appris que tu vivais au palais, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-C'est vrai. Mon frère a obtenu un poste de capitaine. Mais je fais quelques escapades en ville avec mes amis de temps en temps.

-Je t'ai vu te battre. Tu as fait de sacrés progrès."

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, puis se quittèrent. C'était la dernière fois qu'Arhini devait le revoir.

Après ces quelques batailles, ils rentrèrent à nouveau, victorieux, à Minas Tirith. Arhini était quelque peu déprimée, mais Godric et Lòmelindë eurent vite fait de lui remonter le moral.

Au milieu du mois de mai, Orion dévoila enfin son petit jeu. Assis dans la chambre de Thorongil, ils discutaient ensemble, Arhini écoutant depuis la bouche d'aération qui était décidément très pratique et dont elle se servait souvent.

"J'aimerais vous poser une question, Thorongil. Pourquoi avoir caché jusqu'ici votre véritable identité ?

-Ainsi vous avez fini par la découvrir ?

-Non pas. Mais je pense être assez proche de la vérité.

-Et qui suis-je, selon vous ?

-Vous n'êtes autre que l'héritier d'Isildur, comme le prouve cette broche que vous portez, et qui n'est portée que par les Dunedains. Le "blason de votre maison", comme vous dites. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que cet anneau que vous portez est celui de Barahir. Pendant les batailles, je me suis permis d'inspecter votre chambre, et j'y ai trouvé deux magnifiques épées brisées, auxquelles je n'ai pas touché. Il ne me manque plus que votre confirmation.

-En quoi vous avancerait-elle ?

-A définir l'identité de votre sœur - oui, je sais aussi cela, dit-il en voyant l'air stupéfait de Thorongil, Fëa n'dagor est une fille - car ce n'est pas vous qui m'intéressez, mais elle. J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes pour être sûr de ce qu'elle est."

Arhini se terra dans sa bouche d'aération et se sentit sotte de s'être si mal dissimulée.

Thorongil se leva, furieux. " Comment savez vous cela ? Que lui voulez-vous ?

-Aucun mal. Mais il se trouve que cette petite est une enfant très exceptionnelle - je sais également que vous êtes au courant de cela. Votre cousin était sûrement venu vous l'apprendre.

-Vous êtes pis qu'un serpent, à vous immiscer dans les secrets des autres. Je vous croyais l'âme noble.

-Je ne m'immisce point dans vos secrets. Cette affaire concerne la terre entière. Pour répondre à votre autre question, votre sœur est bonne comédienne, mais pas assez. Dès le premier soir j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'anormal, mais la suite me l'a confirmé. Cette petite a souvent des réactions de fille. Elle s'est jetée dans les bras de son cousin, alors que souvent les garçons détestent les étreintes de ce genre, et lorsque je l'ai fait dessiner, elle a réalisé un visage de femme - les garçons de son âge préfèrent dessiner des chevaliers ou des choses dans le genre. Voulez-vous que je vous cite d'autres exemples ?

-Cela ira comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne vous mêlez pas de cette affaire. Gandalf s'en occupe et je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit.

-Il faut qu'elles se rencontrent au plus vite, Thorongil. L'ennemi n'aura pas le temps de se préparer et nous avons des armes et des troupes. Et un roi pour les commander, si vous vous révélez.

-Je ne mérite pas ce titre. De par la faiblesse de mon ancêtre.

-Il appartient à vous de la racheter.

-Peu importe. Elles ne doivent PAS se rencontrer.

-Sait-elle quelque chose de l'élève de Gandalf ?

-Pour cela aussi vous savez ?

-Oui. Je sais même où elle se trouve et ce qu'elle a fait.

-Encore une fois, ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire, soupira Thorongil en se dirigeant vers la porte."

Mais il allait de surprise en surprise. Ouvrant la porte il vit Ecthelion.

"Vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Aragorn d'un ton sec.

-Thorongil, dit Ecthelion avec un soupir. Vous savez bien que je vous considère comme mes propres enfants, vous et Ornil. Si vous désirez garder tout cela secret…

-C'est cela, gardez le secret, intervint une voix étrange. Comme dit ce pourceau, il ne mérite pas ce titre. Il ne mérite rien d'ailleurs de ce qu'il a. Qui vous prouve que tout ceci est vrai ?

-Denethor, va-t-en, ordonna Ecthelion.

-On est entrain de révéler que mon pire ennemi, en plus d'être un voleur, est un menteur, et je devrais m'en aller ? Allons…"

En entendant Denethor insulter son frère, Arhini serra les poings.

"Cet homme m'a tout volé ! Déclara théâtralement Denethor. Tout ! La gloire, le cœur de mes hommes, celui de mon père et celui de la femme que j'aimais. Avouez-le… Vous tenez tous ce parvenu en plus haute estime que moi.

-Denethor, je n'ai jamais rien essayé de vous voler…

-TAIS-TOI, CHIEN ! TU MENS !!!"

Arhini crut qu'elle allait défoncer la grille.

"Tu veux qu'on t'estime, mais tu ne fais rien pour cela, s'écria une voix féminine". Finduilas venait d'arriver. "Si nous apprécions tous Thorongil, c'est parce qu'il est juste et bon. Il n'a jalousé personne, lui. Si tu améliorais ton comportement, nous penserions peut-être plus de bien de toi.

-Ah, Finduilas ! Toi aussi tu me méprises ! Tu es comme eux…Mais ne voyez-vous pas que cet homme vous a trompé durant tout ce temps !

-Il l'a fait par modestie, répliqua Finduilas.

-Je suis assuré du contraire.

-Denethor, je vous en prie, soupira Thorongil. N'embrouillez pas la situation, elle est déjà assez complexe comme ça.

-Elle n'est pas complexe le moins du monde ! Rien de plus simple au contraire : l'un de nous deux est de trop. C'est pourquoi je vous provoque en duel à mort.

-Calmez-vous Denethor. Personne ici n'est de trop. Il n'y aura ni duel ni meurtre.

-Ainsi tu de défiles, couard !!!

-Bien, puisque tel semble être votre désir, battons-nous. Mais à l'extérieur, car je ne tiens pas à imposer ce triste spectacle à nos proches."

Ainsi fut fait. Ils se mirent à ferrailler dans la cour, où s'était rendue Arhini, troublée, pour observer ce combat dont l'issue, pour elle, ne faisait aucun doute, jusqu'à ce que Finduilas ne vienne les séparer. Thorongil soupira.

"A la prochaine bataille, je partirais. Denethor à raison, je suis de trop."

Finduilas se pendit à son cou et il lui répondit par un baiser, ce qui fit frissonner Denethor de rage.

Thorongil, en revenant à sa chambre, aperçut Arhini.

" Tu es là, toi ? Viens. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est un peu tôt, mais comme nous partons bientôt…"

La petite fille se secoua un peu et suivit son grand frère.

"Tout cela sera gardé secret, fit-il. Donc, tu resteras un garçon jusqu'à notre départ.

-D'accord."

Arrivé dans la chambre, Aragorn saisit un coffret le tendit à Arhini.

" Je voulais te l'offrir pour tes huit ans, mais comme nous partirons bientôt…"

Arhini ouvrit le coffret et s'émerveilla. A l'intérieur, brillait de tous ses feux un splendide pendentif représentant l'Arbre Blanc de Gondor. Ses feuilles étaient autant de petites pierres vertes et ses fruits étaient représentés par des pierreries de différentes couleurs. Quant au tronc, il était fait de nacre. Le pendentif était accroché au bout d'une chaîne en argent.

"Il est magnifique ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es vraiment le meilleurs des frères !!!"

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Trois semaines plus tard, elle fit ses adieux à Godric et Lòmelindë qui ignoraient tout de cet incident.

"On doit s'en aller, Thorongil et moi, expliqua Arhini. Il veut aller autre part…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-tu vas me manquer, affirma Lòmelindë. Ça va être triste sans toi…

-Vrai. Je ne pourrais même plus parler avec un de mes semblables, plaisanta Godric pour détendre l'atmosphère. Un _garçon_."

Arhini éclata de rire, mais pas pour la raison que pensait Godric.

Ils partirent avec la première armée pour Pelargir. Thorongil mena brillamment ses troupes, puis, la bataille finie, s'éclipsa discrètement à la faveur de la nuit, accompagné de sa petite sœur qui avait dénoué ses cheveux. On les vit le lendemain, marchant vers l'Ephel Duath, les Montagnes de l'Ombre, frontière du Mordor.

Arhini ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était sur le point de vivre l'une des pires périodes de sa vie.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Vive le suspense ! je sais que certains n'aiment pas, mais je suis limitée.

Mes lecteurs, je vous adore tous !

Je remercie avec Liraïs tous ceux qui nous ont reviewé jusqu'à maintenant, dans l'ordre : **Isilriel**, **Lysbeth-Beriawen**(_trèèèèès grande auteur_), **Lisandra** (_maître auteur, inspiratrice_), Notre** Shadox** adorée (_bêta readeuse et conseillère et enseignante de comment se servir de fan fiction pour les premiers chapitres)_, **Shadow**, Notre choubibi **Glorfinwen**, **MPHDP** au nom si mystérieux, **Aaricia** la fan de Thorgal, **Kristaline** (_encore une grande auteur_ ), **Ginny Mc _Gregor_**_ (greatest author in the world, no other comment_), ce cher **Chili Cat Carne**, **Narwena**, **LIRAIS **sans qui nous n'aurions pas 80 reviews, **Estel la Rôdeuse** (fan d'Aragorn comme moi du moins je crois), **'Tite fée des bois** ( Best revieweuse ) **Lasgalenya Greenleaves**, et bien sûr **Arathorn **(best reviewer) avec **le gang des Maraudeurs des temps anciens new génération**, **Shascora**…et je crois que c'est tout mais c'est déjà pas mal, alors encore une fois, nous vous disons MERCI !!!

Et je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2005 à tous !!!!

On vous adore !!!

Arhini fille d'Arathorn.

au fait, avez vous reconnu ? Ce sont les "six suites pour violoncelle seul" de Jean Sébastien Bach, auxquelles je faisais allusion…


	18. Petit Voyage

Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis pas l'elfe ! Mais… LIRAÏS !Pourquoi vous partez tous en courant ?

J'ai compris. Mon humour est exécrable et mes notes de l'auteur pourries nulles. Donc, pour vous éviter de devenir chauves à force de vous arracher des cheveux, je vais laisser Arhini répondre à ses Reviews.

Après, en bonus, vous pourrez même lire le chapitre.

**RAR :**

Avant les RAR, j'aimerais m'excuser a vous, nos lecteurs adorés. Vous avez le droit de me lapider a coup de figues molles et de me traiter de Nazgul-en-tongs-a-crampons-avec-chaussettes-rayées-avec-orteils-troués-et-lacets-qui-pendouillent, car ce n'est nullement la faute de Liraïs si le chapitre à été long à venir. C'est moi qui ai mis longtemps a corriger. Mais j'ai fait de la pub sur gaia pour compenser.

**Déesse-ka :** Oh, tu as reviewé ma petite puce ! Je t'adore ! Tu es géniale ! Merci ! Si les persos ont de la profondeur, c'est qu'on s'identifie à eux…merci pour ta revieeeew ! Je signale juste que les paradoxes viendront au niveau temporel…on a pas le choix.

**Nekoku :** Nekoooooooo ! Ta review est parcimonieuse, mais je m'en sens profondément honorée.

**Raziel Tepes :** Encore un de gaia, me trompé-je ? Ah, ah, un vieux de…19 ans je crois ? Nous dit que c'est bien, ca fait plaisir ! Ben si tu veux savoir, j'aurais pour ma part 15 ans en juin.

**Tite fée :** Enfin ! Tu les a vues ! N'est-ce pas qu'Aragorn est le plus beau ? Le seul problème, c'est que le fait qu'il tue la bouche de Sauron casse tout…tu sauras, bien plus tard, pourquoi lol. du solfège…eûrk !

**Sirius :** Ben désolée, le combat je suis pas spécialiste…mais dis donc qu'est-ce que tu ferais ca bien ! Mais je ne suis pas sanguinaire…même pas trop dans "le Baptême du sang". Dis, si James est Arathorn et Remus Ecthelion…tu dois être Thengel, me trompé-je ?

**Remus :** Ouais ! Liraïs adore la lutte et moi je dois dire que la lecture de ce combat était savoureuse…

**Sirius II :** Ouah ! Des musiciens ! En plus des beaux instruments ! Oui, le violoncelle c'est vraiment magnifique, je fais en ce moment une sonate de Vivaldi, sublime. Liraïs a fait du cornet à piston, mais je crois qu'elle préfère chanter…He he…sachez qu'il n'y en a plus pour longtemps avant ZE moment, pas comme pour la guerre de l'anneau…Bien sur, mais Arwen, au début, avait repoussé Aragorn (quelle idiote) alors âgé de 20 ans. N'ayant pas eu de succès avec Arwen, il a bien le droit de chercher son bonheur ailleurs…

**Remus II :** moi je connaissais ce type de combat sous le nom de pogo…La lutte à la culotte, vous connaissez ? Demandez à Liraïs pour les détails, vous verrez c'est génial.

**James :** Rassure toi…Elle ne sera pas estropiée…Mais bon, ca va quand même être une expérience traumatisante. Prévenez nous dès que vous avez un ordi et une adresse email !

**Aaricia :** Gros Bisous tu sais bien que c'est pas grave si tu peux pas toujours reviewer…si tu veux des précisions pour les noms, je t'aide par email ou sur msn.

**Isil :** nyyuuuu michi kisoux

**Glorfinwen :** Merci pour ta review, et encore BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

**Shadox :** Ben…Tu sais, 1000 pièces d'or c'est pas mal… Pas ma faute si celui qui à engagé les naheul jetait l'argent par les fenêtres ! En passant tu as tout faux il s'agissait simplement de la bouche de Sauron. Tu oublies que Arhini à le don de Clairvoyance…C'est ce qui va faire qu'elle saura qu'il faut qu'elle le tue, au Morannon. Quoi, la bouche d'aération ? Vous vouliez tous que je la place ! Alors je l'ai placée ! Mais comme cette fic est de rating G… Liraïs à trouvé, il s'agit de "et cette phrase est complètement pourrie, je vais la refaire".

**Debbie :** Merci, merci. C'est trop

**Nimrodel :** OOOhhhh une nouvelle revieweuse ! T'es gentille on t'aiiiimeuuuuh ! Merci beaucoup, on essaye toujours de s'améliorer pour vous régaler ! Au fait, tu connaîtrais pas Liraïs par le "groupe de jeunes", toi ? Parce que d'après ce que m'a dit Liraïs…

**Les maraudeurs, dernière review en date :** MDR ben oui je crois que la solution la plus simple est la votre, quoiqu'en dise ce bouquin lol !

Ce qui nous fait un total de 12 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Merci tout le monde et particulièrement à ceux de gaia qui ont eu l'amabilité de me reviewer.

Et vous avez intérêt à rester généreux comme ça !

**Mini disclaimer :** La chanson sur l'étranger de l'auberge appartient a Pen Of Chaos (POC le maître vénéré, béni soit son nom au nom de Dlul) et au Naheulband. Nous ne l'avons PAS inventée mais trouvons son univers médiéval fantaisie tellement approprié au SdA que nous n'avons pu résister a la placer quelque part.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Liraïs se réveilla dans une chambre, toute colorée de violet et de pourpre. Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient violet nuit, le tapis pourpre, et une tenture représentait un coucher de soleil sur une mer déchaînée. Comment elle y était arrivée, mystère. Son Diadème était posé sur sa table de chevet, et elle s'empressa de s'en orner le front. Une douce vague de chaleur la fit frissonner. Puis, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait très très faim. Cependant, avant d'aller se remplir l'estomac des mets délicieux qui devaient l'attendre, elle revêtit une robe de lin, aux manches courtes, resserrée à la taille par un mince cordon de cuir. C'était la tenue habituelle des élèves, et la jeune fille voulait s'imposer en tant que telle, et aussi être resplendissante. Elle démêla pour une fois ses cheveux aux reflets or et bronze, et les laissa onduler librement hors de leurs nattes habituelles. Fin prête, elle descendit. Elle voulait faire bonne impression.

Sur le palier, elle se retrouva face à face avec les deux apprenties magiciennes du maître des lieux. Elles portaient toutes deux un seau d'eau dans chaque main.

« Tiens Liraïs, t'aurais pas pu dormir un peu plus ? On avait pour mission de te réveiller ! Descends vite, on t'attend pour une petite fête ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Saroumane quand on est venu décorer la salle et faire la cuisine ! » Aucun doute, elles n'avaient demandé l'avis de personne pour organiser cette fête. Elle descendit donc, la salle était décorée de violet, et dans la joie générale passa le début du festin toute occupée à remplir son assiette, puis vider celle-ci, la reremplir, la revider… « Liraïs ? » Elle se tourna vers Gandalf, tout en portant une fourchette de pommes de terre sautées à sa bouche déjà pleine.

« On doit quand même finir nos recherches de Pierres. Je risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, donc c'est Radagast qui t'accompagnera à la montagne de Rhûn. En attendant, tu commence ton apprentissage ici.

_-_J'aurais pas pu t'accompagner ?

_-_Non.

_-_Pourquoi ?

Ne pose pas de questions.

Ca risque de prendre combien de temps ?

L'hiver, le temps que Radagast arrive.

Tu la trouve comment, ma Pierre ? Elle avait enfin abordé le sujet qui la préoccupait.

Gandalf répondit par un petit rire

Ce n'est pas mon avis, qui importe, mais le tien. Le regard que tu lui portes est la clé de la réussite. J'ai beaucoup apprécié la façon dont tu t'en es sortie, durant ton Initiation.

Liraïs perdit son (charmant ?)sourire.- Vous n'étiez pas là.

Détrompe-toi, nous t'avons surveillée durant toutes tes épreuves. L'Aura magique de ces lieux nous permettait de savoir à tout moment comment tu t'en sortais.

Vraiment ?

Oh oui. J'ai eu très peur pour toi, et me tenait près à réagir durant les 10 jours de ton Init …

10 Jours !

Hé oui, il en est toujours ainsi.

Gandalf ? » la magicienne argentée entraîna Gandalf à part…

Et Liraïs engloutit de plus belle et alla se rendormir, soucieuse de récupérer ses 10 jours de jeun éveillé...

Son 2e réveil fut au cœur de la nuit. La lune en phase décroissante, d'une clarté mystérieuse, révélait par moments des bribes de paysage. La douce musique du vent sur les feuilles, semblable au chant enchanteur de la harpe, emplissait l'atmosphère. Le léger clapotis de la rivière éveillait l'écho de bonheur. Elle revêtit sa tunique elfique et se laissa couler le long de la façade, telle le ruissellement d'une goutte de pluie. Dans ce somptueux parc montueux, coupé d'étangs et plein d'oiseaux, elle ne vit personne. Les longues allées prolongeaient ses arcades rousses, laissant deviner confusément à ses extrémités un horizon de collines noyées dans les vapeurs bleuâtres et le brouillard de la nuit. C'était ravissant malgré l'obscurité.

Elle prit plaisir un moment à sentir ses cheveux tourbillonner dans le vent, puis s'élança, preste et souple, vers le mur d'enceinte. La forêt, sauvage, se dressait de l'autre coté de ce mur, haut de plusieurs mètres, en pierres droites. Elle repéra une branche de lierre qui semblait mieux tenir que les autres, au tiers de la hauteur. D'une détente calculée, elle l'atteignit et chercha une prise pour sa main gauche pendant que ses pieds patinaient sur le mur dans le vain effort de s'assurer un équilibre. Le lierre cédait peu à peu. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Elle dégaina sa dague et la fit glisser entre deux pierres, le plus haut qu'elle put. Se hissant à cette nouvelle prise, elle trouva une petite saillie où poser son pied, enleva le couteau et le replanta plus haut… Enfin, elle se laissa glisser de l'autre coté. Le vent ne pénétrait pas sous cette ramure, et l'obscurité devenait ténèbres. Elle flâna un moment, ses pas amortis par un tapis de mousse. Soudain, une grande chose bougea, sur sa gauche. Elle plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait voir un arbre, un chêne, bouger. Elle serra héroïquement sa dague, le cadeau de Halbarad, dans sa main, et fonça, tête baissée, dans la direction opposée. Pliée en deux, elle jeta un regard en arrière. La chose continuait à marcher calmement, mais chacune de ses enjambées couvrait une distance étonnamment grande. Les yeux rivés sur la créature inconnue, elle escalada rapidement un Hêtre… Ayant du mal à trouver une prochaine prise, elle reporta son attention sur son support, et faillit tomber à la renverse. « HAAAAAAAARGUE ! »

Quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa main droite, un œil la fixait.

« Crie pas comme ça, petit être. Dit l'arbre sur lequel elle était montée.

On se demande comment une si petite chose arrive à faire tant de bruit. Surenchérit la chose qui avait effrayé la fillette et qui les avait maintenant rejoint.

Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

Hêtriva et Chêniber. Son support s'était présenté pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de descendre, et avait présenté son camarade. Il semblait mieux manier la langue commune que l'autre.

Plait-il ?

Nous sommes des Ents.

Je ne connaissais rien de votre existence.

En effet, nous sommes peu à peu oubliés, nous sommes condamnés à disparaître des terres

du milieu. Notre peuple s'éteint doucement, et personne ne profitera plus de savoir récolter durant toutes nos existences.

Le savoir est certainement un trésor plus précieux que toutes les richesses emmagasinées par les rois. Ceci était sorti tous droit du cœur de Liraïs, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'analyser.

Voici des paroles bien sages, pour une Humaine. Qui est tu ?

Liraïs, apprentie magicienne. Pour vous servir.

Vraiment ? Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcer les trois dernier mots. Allait-il lui

demander un service ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne reprendrait pas sa parole.

Malheureusement, je n'en est pas besoin. Reprit Hêtriva. Mais que venait tu faire ici en pleine nuit ?

Je venais découvrir et essayer de comprendre la nature qui m'entourera quelque temps.

Suis nous, nous te ferons visiter. »

Elle passa une fabuleuse nuit, perchée sur l'épaule d'Hêtriva à l'écouter parler, donnant le nom de chaque chose, en langue commune et en Ent, puis énumérant leur vertu respective. A l'aube, arrivé à l'orée du bois, son nouvel ami posa une main semblable à l'écorce sur l'épaule de la jeune magicienne, et lui dit « A ce soir, ici même. » puis il la posa sur le mur d'enceinte et sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi tour.

Le combat contre la fatigue commença. Elle ré escalada le mur, et arriva dans sa chambre. Elle faisait à peut près 4 mètres sur 5, son lit occupait l'une des largeurs, une penderie a son pied, face à la fenêtre. De l'autre coté, un bureau et un baquet, où elle s'aspergea d'eau froide avant de sortir. Une bonne nouvelle l'attendait, Saroumane s'absentait, laissant les trois apprenties magiciennes seules. Les adieux furent vite faits, accélérés pas Ruinefin et Daelin, qui semblaient enchantées à l'idée de se débarrasser des grands. Enfin, Ruinefin poussa Saroumane vers sa monture, Daelin fit contre poids en appuyant sur l'autre étrier pendant que Saroumane grimpait, et toutes deux firent partir le cheval au galop d'une claque sur la croupe. Puis, resplendissantes, elle se tournèrent vers Liraïs. « T'as un livre à lire et tu doit remplir un questionnaire dessus, vu le pavé, tu ferais mieux de commencer tout de suite. Ruinefin fit tomber un gros livre, de 50 cm sur 25, et d'environ 800 pages. Sur l'épaisse couverture de cuir était gravé « Le mystère de la magie » Les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture petite et serrée, presque illisible. Elle réalisa alors que ses pas l'avaient machinalement portée jusqu'à sa chambre. Assise à son bureau, elle feuilleta rapidement le livre jusqu'à la table des matières.

_**1 )** La peur de la magie chez les personnes dépourvues de pouvoir._

_**2 )** La peur de leur propre pouvoir chez les personnes magiques._

_**3 )** La découverte de la magie en quelqu'un._

_**4 )** Le choix des Pierres._

_**5 )** 1e étape de l'Initiation._

_**6 )** 2e étape de L'Initiation._

_**7 )** 3e étapes de l'Initiation._

_**8** 4e étape de l'Initiation._

_**9 )** 5e étape de l'Initiation._

_**10)** 6e étape de l'Initiation._

_**11)** 7e étape de l'Initiation._

_**12)** 8e étape de l'Initiation._

_**13)** 9e étape de l'Initiation._

_**14)** 10e étape de l'Initiation._

_**15)** Livre conseillés pour l'apprentissage magique._

_1e « Le mystère de la magie »_

_2e « La magie, art nébuleux »_

_3e « L'art mystérieux de la magie »_

_4e « L'art nébuleux de la magie »_

…

Rien ne pouvais lui paraître plus débile que cette liste de livres. Elle lut la synthèse, et comprit que ce livre n'avait eu d'autre ambition que d'expliquer les premières étapes dans la magie, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait… Inintéressant. Elle parcourut rapidement le questionnaire et se rendit compte qu'il demandait de citer le livre. Pour cela, elle aurait du le lire, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'y échapper. Elle se résolut donc à chercher les appartements de Saroumane, voir si il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu l'aider, comme un corrigé, par exemple.

Arrivée près de l'appartement, elle entendit les voix des deux autres :

« Ha, voilà pour « La rareté des Pierres magiques. » Il te faut lequel, toi ? demanda la voix de Daelin,

J'ai besoin de « Pourquoi magique ? »

OK… il y eut quelques bruissements de feuilles, et Ruinefin s'exclama :

Ca y est ! On a besoin de rien d'autre ? Liraïs profita de ce moment là pour faire son apparition :

Si, moi j'aurais besoin de « Le mystère de la magie ». » Les deux autres la regardèrent étonnées, avant de pouffer et de lui tendre un parchemin. Leur devoirs furent très vite faits, une heure ou deux, et les corrigés soigneusement rangés. Elle avaient pris soin de reformuler pratiquement toutes les phrases, et avaient suggéré l'authenticité des copies en rajoutant quelques fautes d'orthographe. Les devoirs faits, une période de vacances pouvait commencer, elle ne se fit pas attendre.

Elles passèrent une journée reposante et très appréciable pour le morale gustatif. Le soir venu, Liraïs confectionna une petit échelle, et passa de l'autre coté de l'enceinte. Hêtriva et Chêniber l'attendaient, et elle passa une nuit tout aussi instructive que la précédente. La forêt avait bien plus de secrets a partager que Liraïs ne pouvait en comprendre.

En se couchant enfin, au petit matin, elle se rappela ce matin, au début du printemps, quand Gandalf lui avait amené ce Diadème. Maintenant, elle le portait ouvertement, et elle avait trouvé sa Pierre. Le printemps, l'été, et une majeure partie de l'automne avait passé depuis. A peine quelques saisons, mais elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une nouvelle ère. Trois saisons passées en un éclair la séparaient de ce matin de printemps, pourtant, comme alors, elle avait l'impression que tout était encore à découvrir, tout était encore à apprendre. Mais elle partait cette fois avec un bagage de détermination et de courage qu'elle n'avait pas encore à l'époque. Oui, elle avait changé. Et elle changerait encore. Et oui, la question, qui lui revenait sans cesse, comme une musique lancinante, cette question qui avait presque disparu durant trois saison, cette question revint. Qui donc pouvaient être ses parents ? Seraient ils fiers d'elle ? Lui auraient ils préféré un autre avenir que celui de magicienne ? Elle se regarda dans la glace, espérant contempler dans ses traits une réponse à ses questions. Elfe ; Rohannais ; Nûménorien ; d'ou pouvaient lui venir ses traits ? Lentement, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et trempée, eut le temps d'apercevoir Ruinefin et Daelin, et se reçut trois seaux remplis d'eau à la figure, le premier ayant déjà servi à la réveiller.

« T'a des visiteurs…

Hein ?

3 nains. Liraïs se releva d'un coup.

Fili, Kili et Gimli ?

Ouais, c'est ça… »Liraïs dévala l'escalier sur la rampe, et atterrit en temps record face à ses trois amis.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? S'exclama-t-elle, totalement surexcitée.

Ben, répondit Fili

Heu, hésita Kili

Voilà, finit Gilmi.

Vous pourriez êtres plus explicites ?demanda t-elle

BEN ON AVAIT APPRIS QUE TU AVAIT PASSE TON INITIATION, ALORS ON VENAIT TE FELICITER ET FAIRE LA FÊTE ! s'exclamèrent ils en même temps

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je préviens les lecteurs que si ça ne leur plaît pas comme chapitre ( ce qui serait compréhensible), qu'ils aillent se faire cuire 2 œufs, mais attention, avec plein de fromage…( _Arhini : ne vous en faites pas le neurone de Liraïs bugue en ce moment…_)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ses amis tombés du ciel restèrent tout l'hiver, mais elle ne les emmena jamais durant ses escapades nocturnes. Ces courtes journées froides d'hiver passèrent en un éclair, de glandage en rire. Durant les longues nuits, elle emmagasinait un savoir ancestral, celui des plantes, mais aussi celui des chants Ents, et donc aussi la langue en elle même. Le nombre de chants dédiés aux Entes disparues était impressionnant. Elle aimait bien chanter, mais ne savait ni battre la mesure, ni définir quel écart de note elle chantait, pourtant, elle chantait juste. Hêtriva essaya de lui apprendre à jouer de la harpe, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne possédait aucun don pour cet instrument. Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, elle entendit un Ent chanter, d'une voix grave et mélodieuse. Il s'accompagnait d'un Lyre. Trouvant cette musique mélodieuse et envoûtante, et en plus facilement transportable, elle demanda à Hêtriva de lui apprendre.

Entre le savoir centenaire des Ents et les conversation extrêmement instructives des nains, elle ne perdit pas de temps et apprit beaucoup plus que si elle s'était bornée à lire son livre. Ses amis à barbe apprirent à nos trois apprenties magiciennes l'art du combat, version nain. Les cours n'était que pratiques, et chacune des élèves avait un prof en particulier. Fili pour Liraïs, Gimli pour Ruinefin et Kili pour Daelin. Pour vous éviter le récit inintéressant des premiers après midi, voici la chose synthétisée : 1 ) Les Haches dites " communes "

Hache à manche en bois, c'est l'outil servant à abattre les arbres.

2 ) Les Haches dites " Tueuses " 

Faites en un morceau, en métal très léger, elles sont plus petites et se lancent avec précision. Ce sont les Haches de combat à distance.

3 ) Les Haches dites " de combat " ou " doubles "

Faites avec un manche en bois, elles ont une lame double, donc sont deux fois plus redoutable en combat rapproché.

Liraïs préférait sans aucun doute possible la hache Tueuse, plus maniable et plus légère. La matinée, elle, était occupée par la détente, baignade(il fallait casser la glace avant…) et promenade à cheval. Durant cette période, ils inventèrent pour le confort des nains (est-ce utile de rappeler qu'ils détestent l'équitation) un char très petit et léger, où l'on se tenait debout à l'avant du char, tiré par plusieurs chevaux. Ce type de char s'appela Chariot nain, ce nom se transforma au cours des millénaires en Char romain.

L'hiver passa dans la chaleureuse atmosphère de l'amitié. Saroumane ne vint pas, à la joie de ses élèves. Seulement, au printemps, ben, l'habitude vint transformer les plaisir en routine monotone. Pour changer un peu, ils décidèrent de partir, vers Rivendell ou chez Thorin, ils ne savaient pas encore. C'est ainsi que les trois apprenties magiciennes sur de fringants coursiers de Saroumane et nos trois nains sur leur chariot nain partirent à l'aventure par une belle matinée de printemps, alors que les bourgeons éclosent, à l'heure où la terre est encore toute humide de la rosée.

La nuit même, elle avait fait ses adieux à ses amis Ents, et durant la chevauchée elle avait la tête pleine des chants envoûtants et millénaires de ces merveilleux êtres. Et tandis que des voix intérieures fredonnaient, elle pensait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir composer une chanson, une lente mélopée regroupant ses émotions, ses recherches, une mélopée sur ses parents, sur ce qu'elle espérait qu'ils pensent, sur ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils disent. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, les acrobaties auxquelles se livraient ses neurones l'étouffaient. Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-elle pas à faire sortir ceci dans un chant tel que ceux à la gloire des femme Ents ? Pourquoi devait-elle garder cette douleur sur elle et ne pouvait-elle pas partager son fardeau avec quelqu'un ? Elle avait toujours souffert de la solitude, étais-ce pour ça que le fait d'être orpheline était tellement douloureux ? Elle aurait voulu un pilier d'amitié sur lequel se reposer, un pilier qui aurait supporté toutes les tempêtes, une telle amitié où les disputes auraient été souhaitables pour le plaisir de se réconcilier. Peut-être cela existait-il… autre part.

La boue printanière salissait régulièrement leurs habits, heureusement, elles avaient pensé à la lessive Gorzyne, lavant les tache de sang et même les tache de graisse ! Stoooop ! Fichu neurone, excusez le mais il écrit n'importe quoi… Ce que c'est que le surmenage… Donc, annulons ce paragraphe. ( _Arhini :Ah, les neurones qui buguent…moi c'est la crise d'inspiration en ce moment, j'essaye de vous concocter une chapitre 19 de premier choix mais…ou lala c'est duuur !_)

Les jours passèrent rapidement sur diverses routes. Ruinefin et Daelin étaient parties de leur côté vers Fondcombe. Les 4 autres arrivaient maintenant près d'un petit village appelé Bree, quand… (taratata taratatatata) un pigeon arriva. Il portait entre ses pattes un parchemin roulé. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Radagast.

_Liraïs. Pourquoi diable es tu partie ! C'est très grave ! Envoie moi immédiatement le pigeon en_

_me disant ou tu es ! En attendant, interdiction totale de dire ton nom à quiconque, personne _

_ne doit te reconnaître ! Et si tu le peux, évite tout simplement de voir quelqu'un !_

Le message ne comportait aucune formule habituelle, et c'est cela plutôt que le ton de la lettre qui l'inquiéta. Elle se dépêcha donc de répondre et décida de rester là en attendant, et les autres firent de même. Le repos aurait été appréciable si Radagast n'avait pas écrit, mais là, elle se passait dans une atmosphère d'attente. Le lendemain matin, le pigeon revint :

_Attends moi au Poney fringant sous un autre nom. _

Liraïs alla donc au poney fringant, sous le nom de Rydygona. Elle partie seule, soucieuse de protéger ses amis de la colère d'un magicien.

Mais Radagast, quand il arriva, n'était pas fâché. Il était soulagé. Mais j'avance trop vite….(c'est vrai quoi, après, je sais pas quoi écrire et mon chapitre est tout rikiki)( vous venez d'avoir la raison de pourquoi je passe mon temps à baratiner sur rien)( Et houai, j'aime bien faire chier mes lecteurs pour qu'ils doivent se creuser un énorme creux dans leur emplois du temps)( et hop, 3 ligne de moins à écrire) ! Donc, reprenons, quand elle arrive au poney fringant.

Liraïs avançait dans Bree. C'était au crépuscule. Pour être sûre de contenter Radagast, et aussi un peu pour le fun, Liraïs s'était drapée dans sa cape et avait rabattu le capuchon sur son visage, comme elle avait déjà vu faire Halbarad. Elle entra. On tourna à peine les yeux vers elle, sans même s'arrêter de discuter. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus sombre, à l'endroit même où, bien des années plus tard, un futur roi se tiendrait, nonchalamment assit devant une chope de bière, à regarder 4 hobbits faire leurs bêtises, mais n'anticipons pas. Elle commanda un lait de chèvre et un chèvre chaud.

(pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est du fromage de chèvre sur pain et salade. Exquis _Arhini : Question de goût. Ben quoi ? Si elle fait des interventions j'ai bien le droit d'en faire. Elle en fera bien dans mes chapitres un jour _.)

Elle attendit. Elle était persuadée qu'il arriverait ce soir. Il y avait une très bonne ambiance, et elle regretta amèrement de ne pouvoir sortir sa Lyre. Elle scruta chaque silhouette, et malgré tout le savoir faire de Radagast pour se déguiser, elle fut bientôt persuadée qu'il n'était pas dans l'assemblée. Elle se détendit donc, écouta les chants, grimaçant à chaque fausse note. Elle réalisa à quel point sont oreille musicale s'était développée chez les Ents. Et puis, forcément, elle se demanda si ses parents savaient chanter. Jouaient ils d'un instrument ? Et…qui était-ils ? Je ne sais pas, honorable lecteur, si tu as déjà pensé à en oublier où tu es, mais c'est ce qui lui arriva. Elle s'imaginait dans une famille, heureuse. Elle avait deux parents, sa mère avait une longue chevelure blonde et les yeux verts, elle était très typée Elfique, son père, brun au yeux noirs, possédait des traits à la fois Rohannais et Nùménorien. Oui, c'était cela, la famille. Le bonheur redécouvert tous les jours. Le bonheur simple, comme le repas, tous ensemble. C'était simple.

Soudainement, elle réalisa que la salle se vidait peu à peu. Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles silhouettes, et elle entreprit de les analyser. Une silhouette encapuchonnée attira son regard. C'était Radagast. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la porte, dans une position d'attente. Elle se leva et le rejoignit. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres, il sursauta et sa main glissa en un réflexe jusqu'à la poignée de son épée, avant de se rendre compte de qui c'était.

« -Depuis quand es tu là ? Demanda t'il dans un murmure.

Depuis le coucher de la Soleil. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir remarqué, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

Et bien elle doivent être profondes si tu ne me remarque même pas.

On fait quoi ?

On s'en va »

Ils partirent donc, à l'aube. Bien sûr, Liraïs débordait de questions :

« -Radagast ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi fallait pas que je donne mon nom ?

Ecoute Liraïs, je crois que tu es encore trop jeune pour le savoir, et ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. Cependant, sache que tu dois rester secrète. Donne toujours un faux nom. Evite les endroits trop peuplés. Et surtout, ne pars jamais toute seule quelque part sans nous prévenir. »

La jeune fille médita un moment ces phrases. Pourquoi devait elle rester secrète ? Mais sa curiosité naturelle reprit le dessus :

« -Radagast ?

Oui ?

On va où, maintenant ?

A long terme, dans les montagne de Rhun. A court terme, à Fondcombe.

C'est dans les montagnes de Rhûn que t'as trouvé ma Pierre, c'est ça ?

Oui. »

La journée se passa en silence. Radagast semblait pressé, et les chevaux fonçaient. Le soir venu, à la pose, il remit entre les mains de l'élève un gros ouvrage ancien. Les pages craquaient quand on les tournait, et le titre était à peine visible, déjà plus qu'à moitié effacé. Puis Radagast dit un seul mot : « Lit ». Liraïs, en élève modèle qu'elle n'était pas, s'exécuta. Les lettres à peine visibles de la grosse couverture en cuir inscrivaient : « Le pouvoir visuel. » Liraïs se plongea dans cette merveille, qui se révéla être mille fois plus intéressante que les livres de Saroumane. Il y était écrit que certaines personnes aux pouvoirs magiques possédaient le « pouvoir visuel ». C'était très rare. Cela permettait de faire voir aux personnes de notre entourage une version transformée ou améliorée de la réalité. Elle prit le premier tour de garde pour pouvoir lire plus longtemps, et le soleil levant la retrouva plongée dans son livre. Elle lut encore pendant que Radagast levait le camp, et finit les trois derniers chapitres au rythme de sa monture, durant la matinée à cheval.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Désolée chers lecteurs, j'ai un besoin pressant d'aller sur le site de Pen of chaos. vàlààààà y a de trop cool photos à voir. Continuons.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le midi même, Radagast lui demanda « Alors, qu'en pense-tu ? »

Ca doit être trop bien de savoir faire ça !

Et ce serait trop bien si tu avais ce don.

Pourquoi ?

Pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis.

Tu m'as rien dit de faire.

Tais toi et écoute moi.

D'accord ! Liraïs prenait, comme d'habitude, un malin plaisir à parler.

La ferme !

… Cette fois, Liraïs se tut.

Donc, tu as lu attentivement le livre, as tu bien tout compris ?

…

Je t'ai posé une question.

Oui mais tu m'as interdit de parler.

Bon, désolé, maintenant tu peux. (vous trouvez pas que Radagast est épatant à rester calme ?)

Houais, j'ai tout compris.

Tu te sens capable de t'entraîner ?

Oui »

Ils repartirent donc. Le soir venu, Radagast dressa le camp. Après que le feu fut allumé, pendant que Liraïs faisait griller du lembas, il alla s'occuper des chevaux. Et là, surprise. Il ne retrouvait plus le sac d'avoine. Il entendit Liraïs exploser de rire, se retourna, mais une tache sombre attira son regard, le sac était là. Liraïs y arrivait. Radagast ordonna donc à Liraïs de rendre son diadème invisible. Où qu'ils aillent, elle devait donner un faux nom.

Je ne saurais vous décrire le punch d'un cheval quand il a eu du lembas le matin. Ils arrivèrent donc très rapidement chez Elrond.

Elle remarqua rapidement Ruinefin et Daelin, qui gloussaient derrière un bosquet où un ravissant Elfe blond faisait frémir une harpe en la caressant délicatement de ses doigts enchanteurs. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour écouter ce mélodieux ravissement, et rattrapa Radagast au petit trot.

Radagast laissa les chevaux à Liraïs et alla discuter avec Elrond. Durant un instant, le regard de l'apprentie magicienne et de l'Elfe se croisèrent, et les yeux d'Elrond se voilèrent de songes. Cela dura qu'un instant, et Liraïs n'eut le temps que de ressentir un léger malaise, mais pas de l'analyser. Elle alla s'occuper des chevaux, les pansant soigneusement, faisant reluire robes, crinières et sabots. Elle était en train de finir de remplir leur mangeoire quand elle entendit fredonner. Le bel Elfe blond était là, appuyé sur un magnifique destrier blanc, les yeux fermés. Liraïs s'en alla, il ne servait à rien d'interrompre un moment d'osmose entre cheval et cavalier.

Le repas se passa animé pour les autres, morne et ennuyeux pour elle. Ruinefin et Daelin s'étaient mêlées à un groupe d'Elfes particulièrement bêtes qui se débrouillaient toujours pour être sur le chemin du bel Elfe blond. Celui ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien remarqué, occupé qu'il était à parler de fiers coursiers et de farouches batailles avec des Seigneurs Elfiques et de braves guerriers. Liraïs, elle, s'ennuyait, car malheureusement elle n'avait personne avec qui discuter. Après, l'assemblée passa dans une salle remplie d'instruments de musique.

Les chants commencèrent. C'était merveilleux. La salle était bercée dans un silence que seuls les chants envoûtants venaient interrompre. Le premier arriva. Elrond chantait les couplets, et Arwen mêlait sa voix à la sienne pour les Refrains. : (cette chanson est tirée du site du Donjon de Naheulbeuk, la référence se trouve en bas du chapitre)

Au milieu de la grande salle  
Consultant quelque manuscrit  
Antique et sans doute hors de prix  
L'homme a le visage bien pâle

Sa soupe est froide à ses côtés  
Et ses yeux perdus dans les runes  
N'ont pas vu la chope de brune  
Que le patron a déposé

_Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Toujours il marche couvert de poussière  
A la recherche d'un monde oublié_

Au comptoir de la grande salle  
La serveuse rêve éveillée  
Qui est-il ce triste étranger  
Aux yeux clairs et au manteau sale ?

Elle sert des hommes du coin  
Mais sa tête est pleine de rêves  
Dans lesquels l'étranger l'enlève  
Dans la vie il n'en sera rien

_Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Toujours il marche couvert de poussière  
A la recherche d'un monde oublié_

Dans un coin de la grande salle  
Tout de noir encapuchonné  
Quelqu'un d'autre épie l'étranger  
L'issue pourrait être fatale

Il écoute le moindre mot  
Il surveille le moindre geste  
Résigné, sa tâche est funeste  
Mais cet homme en sait déjà trop

_Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Toujours il marche couvert de poussière  
A la recherche d'un monde oublié_

Au milieu de la grande salle  
L'érudit vient de s'écrouler  
D'un poignard son flanc est percé  
Et son sang coule entre les dalles

Pèlerin tu étais trop près  
Je mets fin à ton long voyage  
Car des miens dans ce nouvel âge  
Je dois protéger le secret

_Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Pour mieux courir après une chimère  
Et son histoire vient de s'achever_

D'autre chants envoûtants enchantèrent les oreilles, chacun chanté par d'autres personnes. Le bel elfe blond, à la voix pourtant tellement mélodieuse, se taisait. A un moment, Liraïs commença à chanter. C'était l'un des chants Ents, son préféré. Voici une traduction approximative, puisque elle le chanta en Ent, s'accompagnant de sa Lyre.

_Vous étiez fines et élancées, _

_Belles et gracieuses dans les prairies._

_Et telles que le soleil l'été_

_Belles, vous étiez pour nous la vie._

_Mais maintenant tout est desséché,_

_Ho, Belles ! Pourquoi êtes vous parties._

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir choisi ce chant. Pour qu'il soit vraiment réussi, il fallait une deuxième voix pour les couplets. Et soudain, alors qu'elle entamait le couplet, une voix s'éleva. Le bel Elfe blond l'accompagnait. Et tous deux unirent leurs voix pour la beauté du chant.

_Les beaux arbres aux multiples fruits,_

_Etendaient leurs gracieux ramages verts,_

_Les chants des oiseaux, unique bruit,_

_Remplissaient l'atmosphère d'un doux air._

_Le chant profond des oiseaux la nuit,_

_Enrobait la vie, tel un mystère._

Là, le bel Elfe blond se mit à jouer de la harpe, accompagnant le solo de Liraïs pour le refrain.

_Vous étiez fines et élancées, _

_Belles et gracieuse dans les prairies._

_Et telle que le soleil l'été_

_Belles, vous étiez pour nous la vie._

_Mais maintenant tout est desséché,_

_Ho, Belles ! Pourquoi êtes vous parties._

_Quand on venait vous voir, le printemps, _

_Vous arriviez belles, le cœur en fête_

_Aux lèvres, un sourire étincelant._

_Pour de longues promenades, vous étiez prêtes,_

_Durant lesquelles, joyeusement chantants,_

_Vos doux rires emplissaient nos têtes._

_Vous étiez fines et élancées, _

_Belles et gracieuse dans les prairie._

_Et telle que le soleil l'été_

_Belles, vous étiez pour nous la vie._

_Mais maintenant tout est desséché,_

_Ho, Belles ! Pourquoi êtes vous partie._

_Un jour d'automne nous sommes arrivés_

_Le cœur en fête, heureux de vous voir,_

_Mais les prés étaient abandonnés_

_Ne nous laissant que nos larmes à boire,_

_Nous cherchâmes un an, revînmes l'été, _

_Malgré nous, nous dûmes dire au revoir._

_Vous étiez fines et élancées, _

_Belles et gracieuse dans les prairie._

_Et telle que le soleil l'été_

_Belles, vous étiez pour nous la vie._

_Mais maintenant tout est desséché,_

_Ho, Belles ! Pourquoi êtes vous partie._

_La vie a perdu toute saveur, _

_Sans vous, plus rien n'est intéressant, _

_Rien maintenant ne fait battre nos cœurs, _

_Car il y a quelque chose d'absent._

_La vie n'est plus que tristesse et pleurs,_

_Pour nous, le bonheur n'était qu'avant._

_Vous étiez fines et élancées, _

_Belles et gracieuse dans les prairie._

_Et telle que le soleil l'été_

_Belles, vous étiez pour nous la vie._

_Mais maintenant tout est desséché,_

_Ho, Belles ! Pourquoi êtes vous partie._

_Les fruitiers d'avant sont morts et gris,_

_Les fruits qui subsistent empoisonnés,_

_Des meutes de loups ont tout envahi_

_Hurlants à la lune, désespérés_

_Ils errent, dans vos prés maintenant sans vie, _

_Où tout respire la calamité._

_Vous étiez fines et élancées, _

_Belles et gracieuse dans les prairie._

_Et telle que le soleil l'été_

_Belles, vous étiez pour nous la vie._

_Mais maintenant tout est desséché,_

_Ho, Belles ! Pourquoi êtes vous parties._

Le silence se posa sur la salle. Puis, (enfin ?) le regard de Liraïs et du bel Elfe blond se croisèrent, et le Bel Elfe blond pris la parole, dans une atmosphère encore vibrante du chant :

« Quel est ton nom, petite ? »

Liraïs hésita un moment, et, toujours en gardant les yeux fixés sur le Bel Elfe Blond, elle analysa le regard de Radagast, même à lui elle devait donner un faux nom.

« Rydygona, à votre service tant que ça rentre dans mes compétences.

Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil de Mirkwood, également à ton service. Il est rare de voir des personnes si jeunes connaître ces histoires. Mon père et moi même serions heureux de vous accueillir un moment au Royaume des Elfes sylvains de Mirkwood.

Je serais heureuse de passer, une fois, mais là, je m'excuse, je suis attendue ailleurs. » C'était

un mensonge, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose, elle se doutait bien que Radagast n'aurait pas été enchanté qu'elle soit invitée alors qu'il était en train de tout faire pour que personne ne la connaisse.

Ils partirent d'ailleurs à l'aube, le lendemain, et Radagast alla dans un petit chalet, comme celui qui avait hébergé Gandalf, Halbarad et Liraïs, un an avant, alors qu'elle avait fait sont premier acte héroïque en tuant ce serpent, quand ils allaient pour la première fois chez Saroumane. Depuis, elle avait changé, elle avait grandi. Elle continua à développer son don. C'est très intéressant de savoir montrer aux autres ceux que l'on veut. Elle apprit que si Radagast avait hâté le départ, c'était qu'il avait été obligé de lui envoyer de sa magie, et que Liraïs n'aurait pas su longtemps empêcher les autres de voir son diadème. Pourquoi donc Radagast voulait il à tout prix que l'identité de la fillette reste secrète ? Liraïs avait refoulé cette question hors de sa tête, elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponse à quelque chose, et faisait donc disparaître ce quelque chose, quel qu'il soit.

Les journées passèrent dans ce petit chalet. Radagast déversait son savoir sur Liraïs, qui l'absorbait consciencieusement, tel un vase sans fond. Quand il faisait beau, Radagast amenait l'élève dans des promenades sans fin, et le soir, contemplant les étoiles, il lui apprenait l'astrologie. Durant les journées maussades et pluvieuses, ils lisaient. Au début, ils avaient approfondi « Le pouvoir visuel. », mais maintenant ils se plongeaient avec passion dans des contes palpitants. Durant cette période, Liraïs apprit également beaucoup sur l'anatomie humaine, mais aussi sur celle du cheval. Elle compléta aussi son répertoire de chant avec plusieurs légendes peuplées de Glorieux Guerriers, de Seigneurs Elfiques et de Puissants Destriers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valààààààà valàààààààààààà. Ca vous à plu ? Maintenant, une question, tous le monde peut répondre.

**Qui est déjà allé à un concert du Naheulband ?**

Ils sont géniaux !Le 29 janvier ils faisaient un concert à Strasbourg, et je m'attendais déjà à quelque chose de splendide, mais mes espoirs on été devancés ! (Arhini : Si il y en a qui ont vu la balance, vous avez pu nous voir, Liraïs, Shadox, Glorfinwen, moi et le reste de notre bande de Fanatiques Chaotiques : Nous étions les tarés avec les pancartes VIVE-LE-NAHEULBAND, si on pouvait appeler ca des pancartes.)

Donc voilà, maintenant parlons du chapitre. Ben houais quoi, c'est pour ça que je pianote sur mon clavier alors… (la elle voulait vous mettre les liens mais je crois qu'avec fanfiction ils n'acceptent pas)

(Arhini : Je pense que vous connaissez tous l'adresse du site de POC, (béni soit son nom) et sinon, cela manque cruellement a votre culture générale. N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer des mails pour l'adresse !)

Je finirais juste en citant Knarf : « C'est fou le nombre de conneries qu'on peut dire » Là, c'est plutôt écrire, mais ça fait rien.

J'ai jamais vu une note de l'auteur qui parle tellement peu de la fiction. Ah, quand même, la chanson de Liraïs, c'est moi qui l'est faite. J'ai rien d'autre à dire.

P.S. Ceux qui cherchent toujours « Rowling est une mangemort » ça à été supprimé.

Baston et vive les Chiantos !


	19. Mordor

Voilà voilà, c'est de nouveau moi avec un nouveau chapitre, en retard je sais, mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, ça ira plus vite

Bref. Je laisse Liraïs répondre.

Liraïs : Là, je suis censée répondre aux reviews, mais puisque je pars demain je suis pressée, et je vous répondrai dans le chapitre 20. Voilà, c'est bâclé, mais sinon je retardais la sortie de plus d'un mois…

Merci Liraïs

Et maintenow, géographie ! (private joke, sorry TT)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arhini avançait avec peine sur les cailloux brûlants. Elle avait du mal à suivre Aragorn, qui marchait devant à grandes enjambées. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin de la veille, et rien bu depuis hier au soir. Mais elle continuait. Il le fallait. Plus elle avançait, plus la sortie de cet enfer se rapprochait…en espérant qu'il y en ait une.

Il y a une semaine, son frère et elle avaient passé le Morannon. La grande porte noire de Mordor était peu gardée. Bien des années plus tard, deux hobbits la trouveraient close et infranchissable, gardée par des centaines d'orques féroces guettant depuis les Tours des Dents. Mais à l'époque où se déroule notre récit, l'Ennemi n'était pas encore revenu. Il se terrait, insoupçonnable et voilé à la vue de tous, dans sa forteresse de Dol_-_Guldur en Mirkwood. Les seuls gardiens et occupants du Mordor étaient en ce moment des bandes d'orques querelleurs, organisés pour leur propre compte où aux services de quelques familles d'hommes renégats, anciens lieutenants de Sauron qui continuaient à espérer son retour. En ce temps là donc, il ne fallait guère qu'un semblant d'attirail d'orque pour entrer sans se faire remarquer.

Puis avait commencé la traversée. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour voir le fonctionnement des quelques camps et forteresses qui restaient. Arhini ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait passer ici. Ils auraient pu contourner.

Le temps, en Mordor, est toujours affreux. Parfois ce sont de lourds nuages qui se déchirent pour faire pleuvoir des mètres cubes d'eau polluée. Parfois c'est une brume malsaine qu'on a du mal à respirer, ou une chaleur lourde et humide dans l'attente d'une tempête et d'un orage. Mais en ce moment, il faisait une chaleur atroce, implacable, et la Soleil qui se reflétait sur les cailloux pointus aveuglait, brûlait et desséchait. L'eau était rare, boueuse et croupie. Aragorn voulait qu'ils avancent vite, car la traversée était risquée. Ils ne prenaient pas les routes mais marchaient dans les collines de rocs aiguisés, pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Ensuite la nuit venait avec le sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars. Les nuits, comparées aux journées, étaient si froides que les capes ne suffisaient plus à les réchauffer. Arhini s'était une fois éveillée d'un cauchemar affreux et s'était rendu compte que son frère l'avait bâillonnée d'une main pour empêcher qu'elle ne crie, ce qui les aurait fait à coup sûr remarquer.

Aragorn n'était pas à l'aise. Il était silencieux et souvent plongé dans ses pensées, mais il se retournait parfois pour attendre Arhini et lui dire doucement quelques mots de réconfort.

Au bout du neuvième jour, ils arrivèrent près d'une forteresse plus grande que celles qu'ils avaient visité jusqu'alors, et s'y arrêtèrent comme à l'habitude à proximité.

Ce fut là qu'Arhini le sentit clairement pour la première fois : le Mauvais Pressentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un nom dessus, mais c'était une sensation qui grandissait en elle, la poussant à rebrousser chemin et à courir le plus loin possible de ces tours menaçantes.

"Arhini, tu viens ?"

Sans dire un mot et en luttant avec peine contre ce sentiment qui l'oppressait, elle obéit à son frère.

"Bon. Cette forteresse à l'air importante. On va essayer d'entrer cette fois, au lieu de juste regarder, indiqua le Rôdeur.

_-_ Non, je…

_-_ Comment ca non ?

_-_ S'il te plait. J'ai peur.

_-_ Ne crains rien, tu es avec moi et je veille sur toi.

_-_ Il va arriver quelque chose. Je le sens."

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Arhini était très pâle et la seule fois où il l'avait vue dans cet état, c'était un bref instant avant leur séparation pour sa première bataille. De plus, il était curieux qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. D'habitude, elle était assez intrépide et même si elle avait peur, elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Mais il voyait dans ses yeux la lueur maladive de l'inquiétude, elle lui avait dit elle_-_même "j'ai peur". Cette attitude lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il put exactement dire quoi.

Il essaya néanmoins de la rassurer, même si tout cela l'avait mis plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle finit par le suivre, tête basse.

Ils se cachèrent près de la Porte, et attendirent, comme ils l'avaient fait au Morannon, que des orcs sortent afin de les attaquer par surprise pour leur dérober leur attirail. L'occasion ne se fit pas attendre, bientôt sortit une petite patrouille grognante mais peu armée.

Ils attendirent que les derniers orcs sortent et se mirent doucement à suivre la patrouille. Puis, d'un bond leste, Aragorn sauta sur le dernier et l'assomma. Arhini tenta de faire de même mais, paralysée par la peur, ne fut pas assez rapide. L'orc la vit et poussa un cri avant qu'elle ne l'assomme. Toute la troupe se retourna, la regardant d'un œil torve, étonné. Elle se mit à courir en direction de son frère, que les orcs n'avaient pas vu, mais trop tard, elle allait être rattrapée. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, elle s'immobilisa et se contenta de déposer au sol Gilril, l'épée de ses aïeules, et le pendentif en forme d'arbre blanc offert par son frère. Elle savait qu'il les récupérerait. Elle laissa tomber sa cape dessus puis s'élança vers la troupe hurlante, l'épée en avant. Submergée par le nombre, elle fut rapidement enchaînée et emmenée par quatre orcs en direction de la forteresse.

Aragorn regardait la scène, consterné, les poings serrés. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il ramassa les objets et la cape, puis commença à suivre les orcs de loin. Il sauverait sa petite sœur, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Arhini arriva au Camp. C'était une sorte d'enclos à l'écart de la forteresse, et elle ne comprit à quoi il servait qu'une fois qu'elle y fut entrée. La haute palissade adossée à une falaise dissimulait un bien triste spectacle : dans un coin, des baraquements en bois ou en pierre en mauvais état, d'aspect malpropre, et à côté de la falaise, une carrière où peinaient des centaines d'esclaves.

Arhini pâlit mais tint bon. C'était là le sort qui lui était réservé, et quoiqu'il n'eut rien d'enviable, elle s'estimait heureuse de n'avoir pas été tuée. Elle se rappela ses escapades nocturnes à Minas Tirith, mais ses faibles espoirs furent bien vite dissipés : elle remarqua des tours, à intervalles réguliers sur la palissade, du haut desquelles guettaient attentivement des archers. Avec un faible rictus, elle se dit que le jour ou elle en aurait vraiment assez, elle pourrait toujours s'échapper, cela lui ferait une mort peu douloureuse et rapide.

Les orques grognèrent quelque chose dans leur hideux langage. Arhini n'avait pas compris qu'on s'adressait à elle et ne se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre seulement quand on la frappa. Elle ne comprenait pas le parler noir, mais il semblait qu'elle allait devoir l'apprendre.

Un gros orque indiqua une masure en pierre qui résonnait de bruits de forge. C' en était bien une : elle eut bientôt une chaîne qui reliait ses chevilles l'une à l'autre pour l'empêcher de courir sans qu'elle soit incapable de marcher. On lui avait arraché ses bottes de Rôdeur, sa tunique, ses chausses, son petit justaucorps en mailles et sa belle épée gondorienne, cadeau d'Ecthelion. Les orques se les passaient de main en main, déchirant, abîmant. L'épée fut jetée sur un tas d'autres armes avec la cotte de mailles. Il était heureux qu'elle ait abandonné ses objets de valeur sur le terrain.

Le gros orque aboya un ordre en montrant la direction de la carrière. Elle pensait qu'il y aurait un endroit spécial pour les enfants, mais non, tous étaient mêlés et traités de la même manière ; hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous ployaient sous le poids des pierres et la morsure des fouets. L'orque appela quelqu'un d'un ton bref. Ce quelqu'un était un vieil esclave. Il servait d'interprète aux nouveaux. Il expliqua à Arhini en quoi consistait le travail de la carrière. Elle s'y mit tout de suite avec énergie, non par peur des fouets, mais pour prouver qu'ils auraient beau la maltraiter, elle tiendrait bon.

De fait, le travail était dur. A la fin de la journée, elle avait les mains en sang, d'atroces douleurs dans les bras et son dos était lacéré par les coups de fouet. Oh, que n'aurait_-_elle pas donné pour un peu d'athelas !

Tenir tête à des orques est très risqué. Au début, elle se prit plus de coups que tout le monde. On la traitait de forte tête. Oh, les insultes elle comprenait bien. C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris en parler noir avec les ordres. Peu à peu cependant, les orques se rendirent compte qu'elle était forte pour son âge et l'envoyèrent dans le coin le plus dur de la carrière. Moins de coups, mais le soir, son dos était brisé.

De plus, la nourriture était immangeable. Chaque soir, les esclaves se serraient les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer, car les nuits étaient de plus en plus glaciales. Les Orques venaient alors apporter l'équivalent mordorien d'un repas. Un peu d'eau saumâtre que les prisonniers devaient se faire passer, un morceau de pain si sec qu'il en était dur comme de la pierre, et une charpie sanguinolente qu'on était bien obligé d'appeler viande, le tout en quantités infimes. On lui avait appris à ne pas toucher la nourriture des orques, la faim eut raison de cet enseignement. Cependant, elle ne touchait pas à la viande et la donnait aux plus faibles. Néanmoins, elle maigrissait et son ventre commençait à prendre un aspect gonflé. Elle avait entendu parler de cela : les enfants qui ne mangeaient pas assez de viandes avaient un ventre énorme et des membres très maigres. Le manque de fruits frais était grave lui aussi. Plusieurs adultes n'avaient plus qu'une ou deux dents.

Une nuit, elle entendit un chant s'élever de l'autre côté de la palissade. C'était une prière pleine d'espoir et en même temps triste et inquiète.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_Silivren Penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elenath !_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, si nef aearon !_

Aragorn ! Il ne l'avait donc pas abandonnée ! Il viendrait la sauver ! Elle répondit pour qu'il sache qu'elle était en vie :

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_O menel palan-diriel,_

_Le nallon si di'nguruthos !_

_A tiro nin, Fanuilos !_

Sa joie fut de courte durée, les orques ayant entendu son chant vinrent lui apprendre un peu ce qu'il en coûtait de chanter de l'elfique dégoûtant en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle ne sentit même pas le coup, tant son cœur était plein d'espoir. La voyant sourire, les orques repartirent en haussant les épaules.

Les coups, les insultes, l'humiliation et les conditions de vie atroce, elle avait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de pire. Pourtant, un jour, un événement changea sa façon de penser.

Les orques étaient fébriles ce matin là. Ils s'aboyaient dessus à qui mieux mieux et maltraitaient les prisonniers. Le camp devait être propre et en bon ordre. Arhini n'avait jamais entendu parler d'orques soucieux de propreté ou d'ordre. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait les agiter ainsi. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Monté sur un cheval noir, il apparut. Vêtu de noir et vert, grand, terrible, le visage dissimulé par sa grande capuche, son fils suivant monté sur un gros loup, avec son regard sournois répugnant. C'était l'un des anciens capitaines de Sauron, extrêmement haut placé pendant les années noires. Il essayait de faire revivre le Mordor et revenir son Seigneur. C'était lui, pour le moment, qui dirigeait les restes du pays.

Il venait examiner l'état du camp. En fait, il habitait la tour près de la forteresse devant laquelle Arhini avait été capturée, et il rentrait de ce qu'il appelait la "tournée des camps". Il visitait chaque place forte pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Les prisonniers furent alignés devant lui. Il en désignait un de temps en temps, qui sortait du rang. C'étaient les plus faibles, les vieillards, les malades, les estropiés, les très jeunes enfants victime du rachitisme. Ils furent tous exécutés. Le Grand Lieutenant voulait des esclaves sains. Ensuite chacun reprit son travail, et il circula dans le camp pour examiner la méthode de travail des orques. Ces derniers redoublaient de coup de fouets. C'était difficilement supportable. Arhini posa sa pierre et s'assit dessus pour se reposer un peu.

"Eh ! Toi là, la rebelle ! Reprends tout de suite le travail ou j't'arrache la tête !

_-_ Désolée, mais si vous voulez une esclave valable, il vaut mieux que je me repose deux minutes. Je reprendrai le travail avec deux fois plus d'énergie…

_-_ Sale gosse ! Tu vas voir !"

L'orque empoigna son fouet et abaissa le bras, mais Arhini, énervée, saisit le poignet crasseux de l'orque.

"Laisse_-_moi tranquille !

_-_ Shorthorn ! Viens rosser cette gamine ! Elle dépasse les bornes !"

L'un des chefs de camp s'avança, un orque bouffi particulièrement affreux.

"C'est encore toi, fille de bâtard galeux ! Cette fois tu vas trop loin !"

Arhini pâlit. Bâtard galeux. Auraient_-_ils osé dire ces mots s'ils avaient su qui était son père ? Arathorn ! Qui avait vécu courageusement et dignement, qui s'était battu comme le plus grand des rois pour ses enfants ! Il n'avait pas le droit, cet orque pouilleux !

Elle se jeta sur lui, frappant de ses petits poings avec les maigres forces que presque deux mois de camp lui avaient laissées.

L'orque sortit son couteau d'un mouvement brusque, attrapa Arhini par les cheveux et s'apprêta à frapper un coup mortel.

"Shorthorn ! Lâche cette fille !"

Le Grand Lieutenant s'était avancé sans que personne ne le remarque, son fils toujours sur ses talons. Shorthorn eut l'air surpris, puis lâcha Arhini à contrecœur. Le Lieutenant s'approcha.

"Debout", ordonna_-_t_-_il à la jeune rôdeuse. Il se baissa et souleva le menton d'Arhini de sa main gantée. Il lui ouvrit la bouche sans brusquerie afin d'examiner ses dents, s'attarda sur ses membres maigres mais déjà musclés. La fillette supporta cet examen sans broncher. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée faire par les orques mais les mouvements calmes, raffinés et précis du Lieutenant la rassuraient.

"Je veux cette enfant à mon service personnel. J'avais promis un cadeau à mon fils, et ce petit fauve fera parfaitement l'affaire."

Le fils du lieutenant s'avança, regardant Arhini d'un air satisfait.

"Merci, Père. C'est un beau cadeau. Toi, suis_-_nous, ordonna_-_t_-_il à Arhini."

Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Arhini redressa la tête et emboîta le pas au Lieutenant et à son fils.

Si elle avait su…

Ils arrivèrent à la forteresse. Arhini espérait qu'Aragorn avait assisté à son départ afin qu'il sache où elle se trouvait. Le fils du Lieutenant amenala jeune Rôdeusejusqu'à sa chambre, une vaste pièce très luxueuse. Il lui désigna une corbeille où était roulé en boule un petit ocelot.

"Ce sera bien assez grand pour vous deux. Il s'ennuyait, ca lui fera un peu de compagnie…

_-_ Tu te fiches de moi ! Je ne vais pas dormir dans une corbeille d'animal !

_-_ Ici, je commande et tu obéis ! Ne sois pas insolente ! Je pourrais te faire torturer ou ordonner à mon père de te renvoyer au camp !

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis la…

_-_ Peu m'importe qui tu es. Ici, tu es mon esclave, rien de plus. J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur toi, tiens toi le pour dit."

Arhini ne put rien faire d'autre que lui jeter un regard noir.

"Au fait, ton nom.

_-_ Fëa n'dagor.

_-_ Moi, c'est Moraew. Mais contente_-_toi de m'appeler Maître."

Il poussa d'un coup de pied le petit félin dans le panier.

"Lui, c'est Caracnarwa. Ne le dérange pas trop, il griffe fort."

Moraew…l'oiseau noir. Caracnarwa…croc rouge. Noms lugubres. Il était cependant très surprenant qu'ils soient en langue elfique. D'ailleurs, son "maître" lui parlait en langue commune.

Elle s'assit près du panier. L'ocelot vint la renifler et se frotta un peu à elle. C'était encore un très jeune animal. Elle le caressa un peu, et il miaula doucement. Il était maigre, il devait avoir faim.

Moraew revint avec un petit paquet de fourrure dans les bras.

"Ca doit être juste à ta taille. Je l'avais fait faire il y a un certain temps. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un fauve."

Il déroula le tas de fourrure.

"Je ne porterai jamais ça ! On n'a pas le droit de traiter les humains comme ça !"

Arhini avait devant les yeux un habit de léopard. Une fourrure qui collait au corps, avec un capuchon muni de petites oreilles. Le tout prolongé d'une queue.

"Si tu n'es pas sage, je te ferais museler, décréta le jeune bourreau, les lèvres étirées en un sourire cruel. Allez, enfile ça."

Le costume allait à Arhini. Il n'était pas désagréable à porter, mais ô combien humiliant ! Les premiers jours, elle refusa de se nourrir parce qu'on la servait dans une gamelle, ou bien Moraew lui_-_même lui jetait. Même les orques ne traitaient pas les prisonniers comme ça. Elle eut également droit à un épais collier de cuir attaché à une chaîne qu'on lui passa autour du cou pour faire office de laisse.C'était une souffrance qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Celle des camps était toute physique, mais c'était à son esprit que Moraew s'attaquait.

Elle commençait à mourir de faim. Elle descendit aux cuisines et tâcha de trouver un esclave Gondorien, ce qui fut vite fait : ils foisonnaient. L'esclave était un garde qu'elle avait connu, il n'était pas là depuis longtemps. Comme il ne l'avait vue que déguisée en garçon, il ne la reconnut pas, mais lui offrit de bonne grâce un peu de nourriture. Les jours suivants, elle survécut de cette façon.

"Assis !" Ordonna le petit tyran. Arhini n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

C'était un jour particulier, semblait_-_il.

"Aujourd'hui, daigna l'informer Moraew, mon père me rend visite. Tu dois bien te tenir.

_-_ Si je pouvais me tenir sur mes jambes, je me tiendrais bien. Tu n'as pas l'air informé, mais il n'est pas bienséant pour un être humain de marcher à quatre pattes.

_-_ Tu parles beaucoup, pour un fauve. Tu n'as pas l'air informée, mais les félins miaulent et grognent.

_-_ Si tu me fais museler, prends garde à mes griffes. Dans ton sommeil, l'envie pourrait bien me prendre de te les plonger dans le cou."

Le Lieutenant arriva, vêtu comme la première fois d'une cape et d'un manteau ample à large capuchon.

"Viens, mon fils. Passons à table."

Ainsi fut fait. La table était par ailleurs somptueuse _--_ si l'on pouvait parler de somptuosité en Mordor. C'était assez lugubre, mais luxueux tout de même.

Arhini s'assit dans un coin, ignorant ostensiblement Moraew qui lui tendait un morceau de viande. De toute façon, les carences avaient disparu. Elle mangeait à sa faim, ce n'était pas cet espèce de mal élevé qui allait lui faire avaler ce dont elle ne voulait pas…

"Tu vas prendre ce qu'on te donne, oui ou non ! S'écria Moraew en tirant violemment sur la chaîne."

Arhini s'étrangla et resta un instant à suffoquer.

"Tu manges ce que je te donne ! Sinon j'ordonnerais aux gens des cuisines de ne plus rien te donner ! Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que tu fais !

_-_ Alors je mourrais de faim. Il n'est pas question que je mange à la façon d'un animal.

_-_ Cesse de me répondre ! Les animaux ne parlent pas !

_-_ Il se trouve que je suis un être humain.

_-_ Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un léopard depuis longtemps ! Je te ferais museler!

_-_ MORAEW !"

Stupéfaits, les deux enfants regardèrent le Lieutenant. Il s'était redressé de toute sa taille et tremblait de fureur.

"Je t'ai offert cette enfant en cadeau, ce n'est pas pour que tu la traites indignement ! Où sont passées toutes les manières que je t'ai apprises ! Tu as déjà un ocelot !

_-_ Mais Père…

_-_ Il n'y a pas de "mais père" qui tienne. Si je te vois encore martyriser cette fillette je te la confisque."

Moraew jeta un regard assassin a sa petite esclave.

Arhini avait été étonnée par tant de noblesse de la part du Lieutenant. Ce n'était pas normal. Quoiqu'il en soit, si elle avait espéré être mieux traitée, elle ne le fut pas. Au contraire, Moraew redoubla d'acharnement et la fit museler. Il interdit également aux esclaves de lui donner à manger, mais ceux ci passaient outre par compassion. C'étaient encore des hommes.

Arhini n'en pouvait plus. Moraew la frappait le plus souvent possible, et la menaçait de torture. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle ressentait la haine, une haine telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé de pareille, même envers Denethor ou les orques. Elle ressentait pour la première fois la soif de vengeance, le désir de tuer. Elle guettait chaque occasion, chaque étincelle d'espoir. Elle devenait à moitié folle, et les nuits qu'elle passait roulée en boule dans le panier, avec le petit ocelot dans les bras, lui servaient à évacuer le trop plein de larmes de rage qu'elle accumulait. Le panier était en lambeaux, elle le déchiquetait chaque nuit en pensant que c'était le petit tyran.

Un matin, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau, de passer à l'action. Elle demanda un couteau aux cuisiniers, qui lui donnèrent avec un air entendu.

Moraew dormait encore. Comme tous les matins, le paresseux. Sauf qu'avec un peu de chance, il n'allait plus jamais se réveiller…Arhini avait le regard d'une folle, et le sourire d'un assassin.

Elle s'approcha du lit. Qui aurait pu croire que ce petit garçon mince aux soyeux cheveux noirs était en fait un véritable sadique…

Elle leva le couteau, prête à frapper.

Elle hésitait. Depuis tout à l'heure, quelque chose la gênait. Elle avait la cruelle impression d'être observée, et pas seulement vue, mais sentie, touchée, entendue, trahie. Elle se sentait comme un livre secret ouvert sur les yeux de n'importe quel lecteur.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vue. Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard. Elle cacha le couteau sous le lit.

Il était temps…Moraew se réveilla en sursaut.

"_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là, toi ?"

Arhini était dans l'incapacité de répondre, à cause de sa "muselière" qui était en fait un bâillon. A la grande surprise de la fillette, Moraew se leva et lui retira.

"_-_ Mon père vient de nouveau me voir aujourd'hui. Alors tu feras comme si tu étais bien traitée et tu seras bien calme. Tu as compris ?"

La question n'attendait pas de réponse, aussi ne lui en donna_-_t_-_elle pas.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Moraew surveillait Arhini du coin de l'œil, mais elle regardait le lieutenant. Il avait toujours son capuchon baissé… depuis le début, elle l'avait trouvé étrange. Il descendait sûrement des Nùménoréens noirs, ceux qui avaient trahi leur peuple et les Elfes pour adorer Morgoth…tout cela n'avait été que folie, et Nùmenòrë la belle avait sombré, emportant avec elle des milliers d'innocents. Les rescapés étaient les ancêtres d'Arhini et d'Aragorn : Elendil, Isildur et Anarion.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, le Lieutenant prit la parole :

"Fëa n'dagor, tu viens avec moi."

Moraew et Arhini restèrent bouche bée. La fillette se demandait à quoi s'attendre, mais elle avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait être pire que cet horrible enfant. Ce dernier s'écria, aussitôt remis de sa surprise :

"Mais Père, tu n'as pas le droit, tu me l'avais offert en cadeau !

_-_ La décision m'appartient de confisquer les présents que je t'offre. Etant donné que tu ne l'utilise pas correctement, je me vois dans l'obligation de la garder avec moi.

_-_ Mais père ! Je veux la garder ! C'est toi_-_même qui a dit qu'un enfant a besoin d'amusement !

_-_ Prends un autre jouet.

_-_ Mais Père !

_-_ Si j'entends encore un seul "mais Père", je te confisque aussi ton petit ocelot. Ma décision est irrévocable."

La discussion était finie, et Moraew l'avait compris. Avec des yeux rageurs, il regarda partir son père qu'Arhini s'empressa de suivre.

"Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

_-_ Ne poses pas de questions…Je pourrais m'égarer à y répondre."

Arhini et le Lieutenant se trouvaient dans une chambre placée très haut dans la tour. La chambre du Lieutenant, visiblement…encore ces mêmes tentures de velours noir, vert sombre et argent…un ameublement sinistre, et de grands vitraux ornés de motifs lugubres. Cette chambre reflétait en quelque sorte la forteresse et tout le Mordor même : Une sorte de luxe à la fois majestueux et morbide pour les personnages haut placés, et en bas, la crasse des orques.

"Mes ancêtres de Numenor, bien avant moi, ont perdu le don de double vue et les talents guérisseurs qui faisaient, comme disaitSauron, la supériorité de notre race en nous rapprochant des…elfes…nous avons cependant gardé leur longue vie et certains de leurs précieux objets qui aident à supplanter ce manque, commença le Lieutenant.

_-_ Des objets ? Lesquels ?

_-_ Reconnais_-_tu ceci ? Interrogea l'homme en soulevant un voile qui reposait sur un curieux socle. Cela révéla aux yeux d'Arhini l'un des objets les plusintriguants qu'elle ait jamais vu. Une sphère sombre, mais comme habitée d'une lueur intérieure d'où émanaient d'étranges volutes, d'une beauté troublante et envoûtante, qui laissait à la fillette une impression de déjà vu, quoiqu'elle fut sûre de ne jamais avoirposé les yeux surl'objet.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? Demanda Arhini qui commençait à se sentir étrangement attirée par la sphère.

_-_ Un Palantir, l'une des sept pierres de Nùmenor, rapportée jadis par Elendil…

Le Lieutenant s'interrompit en voyant Arhini tendre les mains vers la pierre.

"_Ne la touche pas !_"

Arhini sursauta.

"Quoi ? Que…

_-_ Cette pierre a un grand pouvoir. Il serait dangereux pour toi d'y regarder, car tu n'as certainement pas la volonté nécessaire…même moi, je…j'ai besoin d'aide, parfois.

_-_ D'aide ?

_-_ Tu as bien entendu, ne poses pas de questions. Dans ce palantir, j'ai vu qui tu étais, petite fille."

Arhini fronça les sourcils. Qui elle était ? Le Lieutenant avait_-_il deviné qu'elle descendait d'Isildur ? Dans ce cas elle était perdue…

"J'ai vu qui tu étais, et j'ai vu que ton destin était plus noble que celui d'esclave de mon fils. Je sais que tu vaux plus que de finir tes jours en tant que léopard."

Le Lieutenant fit une pause.

"Et de quel côté que l'on soit, personne n'a le droit de se mettre en travers du destin.

_-_ Je ne crois pas en la Destinée.

_-_ Moi si. J'ai vu ton frère également. Je me tairai sur son compte, mais tu pourras t'échapper bientôt. Il suffit que j'arrive à le trouver.

_-_ Mais pourquoi faites_-_vous cela ?

_-_ Je t'ai déjà expliqué. Et puis…il y a certaines choses qu'on perçoit différemment quand…

Le Lieutenant abaissa lentement son capuchon, révélant…un masque, aux étranges traits androgynes. Le saisissant par le menton, il le retira également, laissant Arhini bouche bée.

_-_ …Quand on est une femme."

Arhini n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais, d'un côté, elle aurait du s'y attendre, compte tenu de l'attitude du personnage.

"Tu aimerais que je t'explique…eh bien, puisqu'il faut expliquer à quelqu'un un jour et qu'ici tu es la seule présence féminine qui puisse vraiment me comprendre, je vais te raconter. Je suis issue de la noblesse Nùménorienne, et j'étais juste adolescente quand survint le cataclysme qui engloutit l'île. Sauron m'avait remarquée…Il était encore capable de se montrer sous sa forme avenante, et je me laissai prendre à ses paroles mielleuses. Je ne sais comment j'ai survécu au cataclysme. Mes parents ne faisaient pas partie des Elendili, et ils sont morts sous les flots. J'en gardai une haine profonde pour les Rois, les Elendili, les Valars et les Elfes, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais je voulais retrouver Sauron. Il m'apparut bientôt, sous son apparence terrifiante, et je le trouvais, sinon beau, empli de puissance et de majesté. Mon amour pour lui ne fit que s'accroître. Il me dit de le suivre, que c'était lui qui m'avait empêchée de mourir, et que je devais lui obéir en toutes choses…ce que je fis. Il me mit à la tête de ses armées…ce n'était pas ma place, et ses généraux le savaient bien. Il me fit donc passer pour un homme. "

La jeune femme marqua une pause.

"Sauron me donna, par un procédé maléfique que j'ignore, la jeunesse et l'immortalité des elfes."

Arhini resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Cette femme lui racontait cela, mais elle ne ressentait pas le dégoût qui aurait du s'insinuer en elle. Elle avait fait le mal, mais par amour.

"Tu dois me trouver ignoble, n'est_-_ce pas, reprit l'ancienne maîtresse de Sauron. Mais sache qu'au fond de moi, je sens que mon désir de vengeance n'est pas justifié et je regrette mes actes. Si j'ai appris à être dure par nécessité, la violence gratuite me répugne et j'ai du respect pour ceux qui en méritent…comme toi.

_-_ Et Moraew…d'où vient_-_il ?

_-_ C'est mon fils, bien entendu. Il sait lui aussi, mais il garde le secret.

_-_ Et son père ?"

Le Lieutenant rit légèrement.

"Sauron lui_-_même, ou plutôt son esprit.

_-_ Mais comment…

_-_ Sauron se réveille lentement, en Dol Guldur. Je lui ai rendu visite, il m'a donné ses instructions. Il a simplement possédé un esclave. Un Dunadan, fort, agile, avec toutes les qualités physiques qu'il fallait à son fils. Moraew a hérité des traits de cet esclave, et de toute la malignité et la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je n'aurais pas du t'avouer toutes ces choses. Tu les oublieras donc, comme j'oublierai qui vous êtes, toi et ton frère."

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était belle, très belle même. Elle avait le teint très pâle, les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et ses yeux, étirés en amande, étaient d'un gris d'acier. Elle était grande, et sous son ample manteau, on la devinait svelte.

Quel gâchis, songea Arhini. Elle qui aurait pu vivre heureuse…car elle voyait, au fond des yeux de la Nùménoréenne, une tristesse et une lassitude incommensurables…elle sentait qu'au fond, elle avait l'âme noble.

"Vous pourriez partir avec nous…

_-_ Je reste fidèle à mon Seigneur, tel Huan à Celegorm."

C'était une réponse claire. Arhini s'en contenta. Elle sentait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle entendrait parler du Grand Lieutenant de Mordor…

Aragorn attendait, dissimulé derrière un grand rocher à proximité de la forteresse. Il n'avait pas très bien compris, mais un esclave était venu le trouver un soir, en disant qu'il était envoyé par le Seigneur Lieutenant. Il n'avait pas voulu dire comment il avait trouvé le campement, pourtant parfaitement à l'abri des regards, mais l'autre lui avait apporté une telle lueur d'espoir qu'il n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions. Et maintenant l'heure de cet étrange rendez_-_vous était venue, et le Dunadan attendait patiemment sa sœur.

Le Lieutenant elle_-_même avait tenu à accompagner Arhini jusqu'à son frère.

"Puisses_-_tu accomplir ce pour quoi tu es venue…"

Phrase étrange, songea Arhini. Elle n'était pourtant pas venue pour aider le Mordor, mais son ennemi, l'héritier d'Isildur…

"Puissiez_-_vous trouver un jour le bonheur."

Etrange aussi, se dit_-_elle, d'éprouver de la sympathie pour l'un des officiers les plus hauts placés du Mordor…

Aragorn sortit de sa cachette. Elle était bien là, mais il aurait presque eu peine à la reconnaître…Toutes ces semaines en Mordor l'avaient changée. Elle avait une expression plus âgée, et ses gestes précis n'étaient certes pas ceux de l'insouciante fillette qui lui avait annoncé, un soir à la lisière de Fangorn, qu'elle était sa petite sœur.

Elle avança d'un air incrédule jusqu'à lui. Ils s'étreignirent un long moment. Le lieutenant avait disparu, et ils s'en furent.

Ils atteignirent la frontière du Mordor en quelques jours.

Les jours sombres passés dans le Noir Pays n'étaient plus que quelques souvenirs, volutes de fumées et traînées de cendres éparpillées par le vent.

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous comprenez à présent pourquoi ce chapitre à été si long et dur à écrire. J'espère également qu'il vous a plu, le 20 ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Liraïs :

Ho que si, le 20 va tarder. Il n'est pas long à écrire, mais peut être que j'aurais le temps de le faire le1 et 2 août, mais je pense que vous devrez patienter jusqu'au 20 août… Mais vu que l'année prochaine je suis en seconde et que ça semble être les vacances… Les chapitres enchaîneront !

Arhini : eh, oh, je parlais là hein !

C'est ça l'ennui quand on est trop proche de son héroïne, (mais non je ne me drogue pas !) quand c'est déprimant, on déprime.

Mais la, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, alors je vous fais tous de groooooooos bizouuuuw et pis n'oubliez pas, pour réconforter le cœur d'un auteur, les reviews sont les choses les plus efficaces …


	20. Belarha

Kykoorykoo it's me !

Et voilà un nouvel épisode des aventuriers du Naheulbeukivaure… 

Comme me l'a dit dernièrement une super amie que vous connaissez tous, J'ai nommé Glorfinwen, (_NdAr notez qu'elle met une majuscule au J'ai :p_) mon cas s'aggrave de jour en jour… Alors, pas de pot pour vous mais voilà un de mes chapitres, et si vous n'êtes pas contents, allez voir un coup le site de Pen of Chaos…

Ben qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Ha ! Peut-être attendez-vous le prochain chapitre… Ben le voilà, justement. Avec son quota obligé de débilités, car c'est moi qui l'ai écrit…

(petit mot d'Arhini juste avant : étant donné que les RAR sont maintenant interdites, je vais me contenter de dire un gros gros merci à **Gim'nain**, mon nain préféré, **Angie**, même si elle a pas encore tout lu, c'est pas grave, je l'adore quand même, **Dunedain fils de Fremen**, qui a heureusement arrêté de taper en majuscules, **Mavrok**, que j'adore autant que Gim, ma chiwi **Nimrodel**, ma Best Revieweuse **'Tite Fée des Bois**, et bien sûr mes chéries-adorées-que-j'aime **Shadox** et **Glorfinwen**. Quand aux Maraudeurs… eh bé ? On ne review plus ? qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous êtes malades ? Reveneeeeez ! Ceux qui veulent des réponses ou des précisions peuvent m'envoyer un e mail, si ça concerne mes chapitres, je leur répond, sinon, je leur file le mail de Liraïs si elle est d'accord.)

Quand Liraïs sortit de la torpeur langoureuse du sommeil, le ciel revêtait la robe orangée de l'aube. Elle s'étira telle un chat. Puis au prix d'un effort colossal passa à la position debout. Son lit était à la hauteur de ses épaules, ce qui l'obligeait, le soir, à se hisser difficilement, et le matin à se laisser choir dans un espace assez petit, avant de se faufiler par la porte à peine entrouverte pour éviter qu'elle ne grince. Sa chambre était un placard pouvant abriter trois à quatre lits superposés, chacun assez haut pour permettre de s'asseoir confortablement et comportant un rideau par lequel on pouvait recréer une cabine miniature, et contenant un grand espace de rangement. Deux autres placards de la sorte auraient permis à une dizaine de personnes de cohabiter très confortablement dans cette salle, qui pourtant ne mesurait pas plus de 5 mètres de côté (un peu comme les chalets suisses, dans les pâturages). Elle alla laborieusement jusqu'à la cheminée, et se lova confortablement dans un espèce de grand pouf profond. Elle sortit ensuite deux lembas de son sac, les couvrit d'huile d'olive et y mit le feu. Des lembas flambés, un délice… Aucun son ne sortant du placard de Radagast, elle déduisit fort adroitement qu'il rentrerait bientôt de l'une de ses habituelles promenades nocturnes, car il appréciait voir et sentir la terre s'éveiller. Il avait amené la fillette une fois, mais, pourvue seulement de ses petites jambes, elle peinait à suivre ses grandes enjambées. Elle avait cependant beaucoup aimé cette promenade durant laquelle elle avait observé des oisillons endormis bordés par les ailes de leur mère qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil, un faon étalé de tout son long, et même un lynx endormi à moins de deux mètres…

Mais, comme Radagast tardait, Liraïs décida d'aller voir.

Elle suivit sans difficulté les traces que laissait habituellement Radagast lorsqu'il rentrait, puis l'aperçut. Il semblait suivre une piste, l'air inquiet.

« -Liraïs ! Appela t-il sans relever la tête. Vexée de s'être fait repérer si tôt (pauvre petit chat malade), elle accourut.

-Regarde, dit-il, il y a un chaton blessé qui est passé par là. Je cherche à le retrouver car son état nécessite qu'il soit soigné. » Liraïs se mit donc à suivre également les traces de sang. La bête devait être épuisée vu le sang qu'elle avait perdu, et à en juger des empreintes laissées, le chat s'était blessé juste au creux de l'antérieur droit. Liraïs finit par le repérer, au creux d'un arbre, à la hauteur de sa tête. La bestiole était bien trop fatiguée pour bouger, mais tous ses muscles se tendirent néanmoins à l'approche discrète de l'héroïne de ce chapitre, dont le diadème étincelait. Liraïs prit le chaton, qui était en fait une chatonne (_NdAr elle sait, ça n'existe pas chatonne. Licence Poétique._), dans ses bras le plus doucement qu'elle put. La chatonne feula, poils hérissés, et Liraïs baissa la tête pour éviter un éventuel coup de griffe. Le diadème effleura par inadvertance le front de l'animal.

Liraïs eut alors l'impression que tout devenait soudain éblouissant, sauf les yeux du chat, qui prenaient peu à peu tout son champ de vision.

_La petite blessée s'appelait Lyluth._

Liraïs eut alors l'impression de plonger dans un tourbillon d'images, de souvenirs qui n'était pas les siens… 

_Elle était couchée la tête sur la queue entre ses deux frères, sa mère rôdait dans les environs. Le vent agitait les branches en un doux murmure, se mêlant harmonieusement au léger clapotis cristallin de l'eau. Et un odeur inconnue s'était mêlée au parfum suave de la nature endormie. Un Hibou était passé, silencieux comme une ombre. C'est alors qu'un Lynx avait bondi. Les trois chatons détalèrent derrière leur mère, Lynx à leurs trousses. Il l'avait mordue, mais d'un coup de griffe, sa mère l'avait dégagée, et ce fut la fuite éperdue. Maintenant, Lyluth était perdue._

Le contact de la Pierre sur le front de Lyluth cessa. Liraïs ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais ce savoir l'avait traversée en un éclair et elle savait l'essentiel sur cette chatonne. Et cette dernière ronronnait maintenant dans ses bras, en toute confiance.

Radagast arriva. Il regarda bizarrement l'élève puis l'animal, mais ne fit aucun commentaire spécifique. Il ausculta la blessure, une morsure peu profonde, mais ayant sectionné une veine.

« Viens, dit-il, nous allons la soigner à la cabane. » Et, chose extrêmement étrange qui surprit fort Radagast, Liraïs obéit sans discuter…

Lyluth ronronnait paresseusement près du feu. La petite fille qui l'avait si gentiment ramenée était à côté d'elle, ses cheveux châtains formant une auréole gracieuse autour de son visage. L'homme qui l'avait adroitement soignée puis soigneusement bandée était ressorti. Sa blessure lui faisait nettement moins mal. Quelques petits élancements, c'était tout. La fille, du nom de Liraïs, se pencha doucement vers elle. Puis, délicatement, elle posa la pierre violette qu'elle portait en diadème sur le front de la petite chatte. Lyluth ressentit alors une profonde bienveillance, mais surtout la question qui brûlait Liraïs, à savoir, que s'était-il passé quand, précédemment, elle avait effleuré le front de l'animal avec ce même diadème ? Liraïs, de son côté, ressentit la faim de l'animal, puis sa très grande colère en voyant qu'elle y pensait en tant qu'animal, et non pas en tant que Lyluth. Mais aucune réponse à ses propres questions. Elle entreprit pourtant de la nourrir goutte à goutte avec du lait de chèvre, et c'est ainsi que Radagast les trouva quand il rentra de sa courte recherche de différentes simples fraîches qui servaient habituellement pour les blessures infectées, mais peu profondes, et d'une certaine racine aidant à régénérer le sang…

Il vit la chatonne, Liraïs ne lui avait pas encore appris son nom, il l'appelait uniquement ainsi, lapant consciencieusement son lait dans une coupelle, et Liraïs profondément endormie, pelotonnée en chien de fusil sur le tapis devant le récipient. Il la prit et la déposa tel un précieux trésor dans son lit, avant de s'occuper de la blessure du chat. Le soleil n'avait fait qu'une courte partie de son trajet et se trouvait encore loin de son zénith, mais Radagast se doutait en entrant dans la pièce qu'il allait la trouver dans cet état. Car lui, il avait la réponse à la question que se posait inlassablement Liraïs. Il s'était agi d'une banale forme de « Connexion des êtres » : Une personne se retrouve subitement en possession de la connaissance, et de l'état d'esprit, des sentiments récents, et des vérités durables au sujet d'une autre, et vice-versa. En outre, elles sont parfois à l'origine de partage d'énergie vitale, qui permet au receveur d'aller mieux, mais qui fatigue extrêmement le donneur. Ces connexions peuvent être provoquées par l'intermédiaire d'une Pierre de magie, mais aussi de bien d'autres façons, certaines très peu recommandables. Là, il avait été face à un cas tout à fait banal et inoffensif, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas toujours le cas…

Quand deux esprits ignorants et faibles en la matière se connectaient, généralement, un banal échange s'ensuivait, sauf quelques rare situations à un seul donneur, ou bien plusieurs récepteurs… mais il y avait aussi les maîtres… Ceux là peuvent n'utiliser à volonté qu'un vecteur, il n'y a pas d'échange, mais ils prennent les informations souhaitées des esprits en les pénétrant sans se faire remarquer, peuvent gratter la mémoire pour en voir plus, peuvent percer les sentiments et les pensées, peuvent retirer les informations qu'ils ont envie que l'autre oublie, peuvent sucer l'énergie vitale tels des vampires et ne quitter leur victime qu'un infime instant avant la mort, et enfin, pire des pires, peuvent prendre possession d'un esprit, voir plusieurs en même temps…

Radagast s'était catégoriquement refusé à s'exercer dans cette pratique, malgré un talent très prometteur, la jugeant indigne d'un magicien. Pour lui, le sanctuaire de l'être, comme il se plaisait souvent à le nommer, ne devait faire l'objet d'aucune violation, étant la chose la plus sacrée que l'être vivant puisse posséder. Son refus de s'entraîner à cet art ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de se doter d'une solide carapace à ce genre de pratiques, et de savoir à tous moments déceler une quelconque présence indésirée dans son esprit.

Tout en pensant, il pansait. Il avait inséré des feuilles d'Athelas écrasées dans la blessure du chaton avant de refaire le bandage. Et Liraïs rêvait. Consciencieusement, elle rêvait qu'elle était prise dans un tourbillon sans fin de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser par elle-même. Elle se noyait, mais ce n'était pas de l'eau, elle s'étouffait, mais pouvait respirer à son aise. Le tourbillon sans fin la harcelait. Une haine telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais éprouvée s'empara d'elle. La soif de vengeance, le désir de tuer, d'écarteler, de broyer, de pulvériser, de rayer à jamais de cette terre. Lentement, cette pensée monta, puis la contrôla, son corps se mit à obéir à cette pensée impérieuse de meurtre sanglant qui l'étouffait.

Radagast était confortablement affalé sur le fauteuil le plus profond, les jambes paresseusement étalées sur un tabouret, et les pieds en éventail devant le feu, Lyluth ronronnant tout son saoul sur le pouf à côté, sous les caresses bienveillantes de la main rugueuse de l'Istar. C'était une main dont le cal rugueux de la peau attestait de l'habitude de travailler aux champs et dont les muscles saillants prouvaient sans aucun doute possible ses talents de bretteur. Ils étaient donc tous deux ainsi quand ils entendirent le grincement de la porte du placard de la fillette. Radagast se retourna. Liraïs se tenait là, pâle comme la mort, la main serrée convulsivement sur un couteau inexistant. Elle avait le regard d'une folle et le sourire carnassier d'un assassin. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup du fauteuil, puis leva le couteau imaginaire, prête à frapper.

Radagast eut peur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il restait là, à regarder sans comprendre l'apprentie. Puis, soudain, le déclic se fit. Il bondit tel un diable du fauteuil, tendit la main, paume vers elle, doigts écartés vers le ciel. Un éclair de filaments de multiples couleurs, avec cependant une dominante de brun, sortit de sa paume et vint frapper le front de la fillette en son milieu. Radagast se sentit happé par un tourbillon d'être, une force impérieuse, des idées le tiraillaient de toutes parts, tentaient de le disloquer, de le disperser, mais il ne devait pas y faire attention, il cherchait Liraïs.

S'il avait du décrire sa situation à ce moment précis, il l'aurait comparé à un plongeon dans un fleuve en crue avec une infinité de crochets qui le tiraillaient, le déchiraient, mais à chaque immersion dans ce fleuve, il était différent, aussi était-ce particulièrement difficile à décrire. Un jour il semblait calme et paisible, puis un autre, il semblait en furie. Cela changeait aussi par la sensibilité en cet art du plongeur, qui, même pour un seul individu, est très variable.

Radagast devait fournir en permanence un effort colossal pour ne pas se laisser disloquer par cette magie à l'état pur, mais il ne devait pas y faire attention, il cherchait Liraïs. Plus il prêtait attention à ces tiraillements, plus ils se faisaient puissants, aussi se répétait-il qu'il ne devait absolument pas y faire attention, il cherchait Liraïs. Pour décrire cette recherche, il aurait sûrement utilisé l'image du fleuve comportant, en plus de ces crochets acérés d'idées, des espèces de loques, les lambeaux d'être que ces crochets détachaient…Parmi eux, certains appartenaient à Liraïs, et il entreprit de les trier et de envelopper, pour qu'ils ne s'éparpillent pas à nouveau.

Enfin, au bout d'une éternité de quelques secondes, il lâcha Liraïs avec une dernière poussée vers son corps, les dernières trames de son être suivant. Radagast ouvrit les yeux, souleva sans effort apparent la fillette qui s'était effondrée à ses pieds, et la ramena à son lit.

Habituellement, il n'aimait pas s'immerger dans ce fleuve de magie, mais cette fois, ç'avait été utile. Affaiblie et déstabilisé par la connexion d'esprit avec le chat, Liraïs, qui ne savait pas encore canaliser les différentes pulsions et remous de la magie qu'elle portait en elle, s'était passivement laissée emporter hors de ses frontières corporelles. Seulement, elle s'était enfoncée bien plus loin que la première fois, jusqu'à l'essence même des connexions… Tiraillée de partout, elle avait … été happée par l'un des crochets… c'était certes une comparaison peu complète, mais la seule image qui venait au yeux de Radagast

Radagast décida, fort adroitement, qu'il fallait apprendre au plus vite à Liraïs à se protéger de ce genre de connexions, car il savait que cela pouvait être très dangereux. C'était en fait le meilleur moyen pour qu'un autre prenne possession de son esprit, et c'était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver. Il comprit aussi que la retraite dans ce chalet devait cesser, et que Liraïs avait besoin de repartir à l'aventure pour ne pas laisser son esprit voguer de ci de là se perdant un peu plus dans chaque être qu'elle visitait.… Il prépara le départ, fit un brin de ménage, vérifia que les réserves de nourriture et de bois étaient bien regarnies, et installa à la selle du poney un petit panier tapissé de couvertures où Lyluth pourrait se blottir confortablement…

Quand tout fut prêt pour le départ, Radagast alla réveiller la jeune apprentie. Elle s'extirpa difficilement de son sommeil réparateur, puis ouvrit les yeux et demanda, tremblante et livide, telle la mort : « Que… que s'est il passé ?

- Ce n'est rien, tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve… répondit il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant

Une lueur de méfiance passa dans le regard de la jeune fille, elle baissa un moment les yeux, songeuse, et quand elle les releva, elle croisa le regard de Radagast. Après un court silence, il dit : « Viens, nous partons.

- Et Lyluth ?

- Lyluth ?

- C'est le chat.

- Ha ! Elle vient avec nous. »

Liraïs s'empressa de plier bagage, et emporta Lyluth pour la déposer délicatement dans le panier récemment prévu à cet effet, sans oublier un bref contact avec la pierre pour qu'elle sache ce qui ce passait…. Elle enfourcha son poney à l'instant même où le magicien faisait de même avec sa monture, puis ils partirent, sans un regard en arrière, les yeux rivés sur l'aventure qui se profilait à la lueur de midi à l'horizon.. C'est à ce moment là, à l'instant même où les chevaux quittèrent leur immobilité pour avancer, mais qu'ils n'avaient encore levé aucune de leurs quatre jambes, qu'une question pertinente traversa, en un éclair, l'esprit de la fillette, puis, un peu plus lentement à cause des multiples et subtils mouvements effectués par son larynx et sa bouche, ses lèvres :

« On va où ?

- Tu verras bien….

- Mais heu !

- Un commentaire ?

- Je veux savoir où est-ce qu'on va !

- Mais puisque je ne le sais pas moi même… »

Liraïs enfouit sa main dans le panier pour caresser tendrement Lyluth.

Ils prirent la direction de la trouée du Rohan, route de loin la plus agréable pour aller vers l'Est.. Radagast ne connaissait pas encore la destination finale, il fallait qu'il joigne Gandalf au plus vite. Et aussi qu'il se tienne à une décision, malheureusement pas encore prise… Devait-il suivre la décision de Gandalf malgré les multiples périls où cela pouvait les amener, ou devait-il plutôt suivre ses inspirations, malgré le danger bel et bien existant, mais pouvant peut-être éviter le pire… Peut-être, le problème, justement, c'est que ce n'était pas sûr, et si cela échouait il n'y avait presque pas de possibilité de redressement… A côté de lui, le dos droit et le regard perdu, Liraïs gardait une immobilité et un mutisme inhabituels. Il savait parfaitement que la fillette sentait ce fleuve de pensées, toujours à portée, et qu'elle essayait de le sonder, d'y entrer, mais que sa concentration l'en empêchait. Elle se regroupait tellement en elle même pour mieux se concentrer, qu'aucune parcelle d'elle même n'aurait pu glisser par inadvertance jusque là. Etre ouvert à ce fleuve, c'était avant tout ne pas être fermé.

Ils longèrent les montagnes à un rythme calme, Radagast profitant encore une fois des petite foulées qu'imposait la petite ponette pour compléter le savoir de la fillette sur les simples qu'ils croisaient route faisant. Ce soir là, au bivouac, pendant que Liraïs s'occupait des chevaux, il ramassa de petites feuilles d'un vert kaki foncé, qui avaient la forme de petits ronds d'environ 3mm de diamètre, si fines qu'elles étaient presque translucides. Il en mit trois dans sa paume, et les ausculta précautionneusement, puis il eut un sourire satisfait et en ramassa plusieurs dizaines, méticuleusement choisies, et les rangea dans un petit coffre d'une dizaine de centimètres de long, 5 de large, et 2 de haut divisé en plusieurs compartiments fermés chacun séparément par du cuir fin et souple. Puis, il prit une petite fiole d'un produit bleu qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner le chat, s'en versa sur les mains et se les nettoya.

Tout voyageur les croisant les auraient pris pour un Chevalier et son jeune valet. Car Liraïs accomplissait la tâche de tout bon valet, à savoir s'occuper des chevaux et du campement pendant que son maître accomplissait les tâches qu'il désirait. Elle semblait discrète, s'occupant de son devoir en silence avec la grâce et la discrétion de l'ombre d'un nuage, se faisant oublier de son « maître ». Voilà ce qu'aurait vus un éventuel voyageur. Bien entendu, il n'aurait pu deviner que cette discrète silhouette espionnait faits et gestes de ce prétendu maître. Car l'attitude de Radagast avait tout pour étonner l'apprentie magicienne, aussi, sans bruit, aussi discrètement que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de sa tâche, elle s'approcha. Mais tout aussi discrète qu'elle aurait pu être, elle ne parvint pas à ne point se faire voir.

« - C'est pas que j'ai le sentiment d'être espionné, mais c'est tout comme. Que me veux tu Liraïs ?

- C'est quoi ces plantes ? » Radagast resta un moment songeur, puis, ayant pris une décision :

« - C'est une plante très puissante. Elle est aussi bien utilisée pour soigner que pour empoisonner. A très petite dose, elle sert à anesthésier mais si tu en mange une feuille entière, tu t'endort en une minute, et si tu forcis encore la dose tu peux ne pas t'en réveiller. Il vaut mieux ne pas l'utiliser quand tu ne sais pas très bien doser… elle est encore plus efficace quand les feuilles en sont séchées… Et il vaut mieux de toute façon n'y avoir recours que très rarement, car il y a accoutumance. Si tu en prends deux fois d'affilée, à savoir qu'il doit y avoir minimum 5 heures entre chaque dose, à la troisième, une feuille endormira juste ta douleur, au lieu de t'endormir comme elle devrait. Les effets se dissipent après une demi-heure ou trois heures suivant les doses. » Puis il rouvrit son coffret, ouvrit l'un des compartiments, prit une petite bourse en cuir imperméable, forma quatre papillotes en parchemin dans lesquelles il glissa de la poudre brunâtre, avant de les refermer hermétiquement et de les glisser dans la bourse. Puis, il tendit la bourse à l'apprentie.

« -Dans chaque papillote, tu as de quoi endormir quelqu'un. N'en abuse pas, un quart suffit largement à endormir la douleur. » Liraïs réceptionna la bourse, avec un petit frisson à l'idée qu'elle détenait maintenant de quoi tuer plusieurs hommes. Silencieusement, elle alla la ranger dans son paquetage. Quand elle se retourna, le coffret avait disparu, et Radagast finissait de se rincer les main dans le ruisseau, faisant disparaître les dernières traces de bleu. Incident clos. La fin de la soirée se passa fort agréablement, avec quelques chants, en particulier un court refrain sur le Rohan à chanter de préférence au galop :

_Le galop trépidant de leur fringants coursiers_

_Ebranle terre et flots, en toute célérité._

_Chacun reconnaît là les glorieux Rohirrims_

_De l'aube jusqu'au soir, sous un ciel violine,_

_Ils s'en vont par delà le Rohan et Gondor._

_Ils tiennent à cette vie, leur proposerait-on_

_Plusieurs montagnes d'or, ou de grands étalons._

_Ami, fais attention aux trop grandes richesses_

_Cela nous avilit, met nos cœurs en sécheresse,_

_L'homme doit être libre de vivre ses envies,_

_Garde donc précieusement les plaisirs de la vie._

Quelques histoires, et beaucoup de rires accompagnèrent…

Et le lendemain succéda à la nuit, et la nuit succéda au jour…

En vérité, le temps passa si bien qu'ils arrivèrent à la trouée du Rohan. Puis les lieues succédèrent au lieues, si bien qu'ils bivouaquèrent, le jour où je reprends le récit (eh oui, une petite ellipse de temps en temps pour me simplifier la vie…) donc, comme je le disais, un soir, il firent leur bivouac à deux jours de marche d'Isengard, plein ouest. Ce soir là, alors que Radagast et Liraïs nourrissaient leurs montures respectives, Liraïs aperçut le plus beau tableau de ce voyage… Lors d'un magnifique coucher de soleil, les nuages tourmentés prenant de belles couleurs bleues et mordorées, alors que le paysage semblait prendre feu de toutes parts, là bas, à l'ouest, à l'endroits même où se trouvait le soleil, la silhouette d'un magnifique coursier se détachait, telle une ombre chinoise. Les derniers rayons du soleil passaient à travers sa longue crinière. Il était impossible de connaître sa robe, et l'éclat était tel que l'on ne pouvait le regarder en face. Ce soir, là, Radagast fit des rêves de fringants coursiers, et Liraïs ne réussit même pas à chasser cette image magnifique pour s'endormir. C'était cela aussi, je veux dire le faite de ne pas avoir de tour de garde, l'avantage d'avoir un chat. On dort, et le chat nous réveille (n'est ce pas Shadox…) . Soudain, Liraïs entendit deux légers bruits, un vers le feu de camp mourant, l'autre vers les chevaux. Imperceptiblement, elle se redressa, et dégaina sa dague. Les deux chevaux étaient nerveux, surveillant le feux. Là, Liraïs crut qu'elle rêvait. Une magnifique jument d'environs deux ans d'un prodigieux alezan crins lavés reniflait leurs affaires… La nuit, on dit souvent que tous les chevaux sont gris, et c'est exact, sauf pour elle. Ses crins reflétant le moindre rayon de lune semblaient d'une pureté magique, et sa robe, bien que ternie par la nuit, semblait de la même couleur que les braises mourantes qui l'éclairaient. Malgré le peu que Liraïs connaissait des élevages Rohirrims, elle eut la certitude que cette jument n'appartenait à aucun d'eux. Bien sûr, avec son large poitrail et sa croupe puissante, elle aurait pu être une prodigieuse jument de combat, digne du plus grand général, mais, avec ce dos si droit et ces membres musclés, il aurait été dommage qu'elle ne soit pas jument d'endurance, pouvant porter un message d'un bout à l'autre du Rohan en temps record, pourtant, elle ne pourrait alors pas être sprinter alors même qu'elle semblait taillée pour les démarrages fantabuleux. Jamais Liraïs n'aurait imaginé qu'un seul cheval puisse avoir autant de qualités. Même ce gris qu'ils avaient admiré avec Gandalf ne pouvait décemment faire concurrence à cette beauté. Liraïs, hypnotisée, relâcha un soupir, qui, tout aussi infime soit il, donna l'alerte à cette jument. Elle eut un brusque recul, se cabra à moitié et fit demi-tour sur les postérieurs avant de s'élancer au galop. Même pas une seconde plus tard, la nuit l'avait engloutie, et la cavalcade s'arrêta. Liraïs ne s'était pas trompée, le démarrage avait été fulgurant.

« T'aurais pas pu me réveiller ? Radagast était encore allongé sur le côté, l'oreille à terre.

-Tu l'a vue ? Demanda la jeune fille en détachant avec difficulté les yeux du point ou elle avait disparu.

- Malheureusement, non. Mais j'ai entendu sa foulée et cela me suffit pour dire que c'est un coursier d'exception. Que nous voulait cet invitée ? » Radagast s'était redressé et regardait autour de lui, mal réveillé. Liraïs alla voir le sac, à petits pas trébuchants, que la jument flairait encore une minute plus tôt. Il était débouclé, et du lembas en morceaux en sortait… Après inventaire, elle avait mangé trois lembas. Cela ne manquerait donc pas, et ils se recouchèrent avec délice pour continuer une nuit bienfaitrice rompue extrêmement trop tôt à leur goût…

Le lendemain, Liraïs se leva tôt et suivit un peu les traces. La jument était partie plein ouest, après un arrêt à une dizaine de mètres du bivouac. Et bientôt deux cavaliers firent pareil, après avoir plié bagage. Pendant la pause du déjeuner (il y a des principes qui se respectent, minimum trois repas par jour pris en se reposant avec une pause d'une demi-heure après pour la digestion tout en sirotant tranquillement du thé ou une infusion…) Donc, pendant cette pause là, ou plutôt pendant qu'ils sirotaient une infusion de menthe ramassée à peine cinq minutes avant, ils virent passer une troupe de cavaliers. Ils montaient avec selle et filet, soit, mais avaient posé les rênes sur l'encolure de leur montures et semblaient totalement en osmose avec les mouvements générés par l'allure quelque peu chaotique du galop désordonné, tel en fait un troupeau de moutons. Les selles étaient souples, et Liraïs eut une folle envie de les essayer, mais puisque elle ne se voyait pas demander poliment à ces messieurs tout armés si l'un d'entre eux aurait l'obligeance de bien vouloir descendre pour lui permettre de monter, elle n'en fit rien, à son plus vif regret. Radagast, lui, commenta… Ces selles donnaient l'impression de monter à cru, avec cependant l'avantage des étriers. C'était au roi Thengel, le Rohirrim du Rohan comme ses sujet se plaisaient à l'appeler, que les Rohirrim devaient cette façon harmonieuse de monter, utilisant la voix et le poids du corps comme principaux aides… Ces selles permettaient le même usage des aides avec ou sans selle, et les filets montraient qu'ils étaient sans cesse prêts au combat, car il est très utile d'en avoir en situation extrême. C'était ça les Rohirrim, des cavaliers guerriers pacifiques à travers les plaines…

Durant toute l'après midi, Liraïs réfléchit (si ! ça lui arrive !). Radagast avait certainement pris une décision sur la destination maintenant, alors pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Ceci était un mystère… Aussi décida-t-elle d'entrer dans l'action…

« Radagast ? On va où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. On pourrait soit aller aux montagnes de Rhûn à l'endroit où a été trouvée ta Pierre, soit aux Monts de Fer où a été forgé ton diadème, soit en Gondor pour commencer à apprendre l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Tu sais, un magicien n'est pas seulement une machine à magie, il doit aussi être cultivé pour savoir quelle décision prendre à quel moment. Gandalf tient absolument à ce que tu connaisses l'Histoire avant de te plonger entièrement dans la magie. Il est très facile de tomber et de vouloir devenir dictateur quand on a des pouvoirs que les autres n'ont pas…

-Pourquoi faudrait-il aller aux Monts de Fer et aux Montagnes de Rhûn ?

-Ch'ais pas. Tu sais, je ne suis pas une réserve à réponses à tes trop multiples questions. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait partie des rituels qui ne servent à rien à part à rester dans la tradition. Normalement, cela devrait servir à te faire voyager et connaître différentes façons de vivre afin d'éveiller ton esprit, mais je crois que tu commence à avoir l'habitude de voyager, et qu'on pourrait passer tout de suite au stade suivant… J'ai l'impression qu'il serait bon que tu soit dotée au plus vite de quelques savoirs utiles en magie, mais Gandalf prône la patience et la prudence… Donc voyageons, puisque c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire…

-Et qui est-ce qui habite dans les Montagnes de Rhûn ?

-Tu es censée d'abord connaître leur civilisation actuelle avant de connaître leur passé. Et tu est censée les rencontrer seule. Ca fait aussi partie du ritu… **MAZETTE !** » Devant eux, la prodigieuse apparition de la veille se dressait, droite et fière. A la lumière du jour, sa robe était d'un magnifique brun roux assez clair. Son masque était parfait, le bout du nez et les pourtours des yeux subtilement plus clairs. Ses jambes puissantes s'éclaircissaient également vers les paturons, ce qui mit en valeur sa sublime foulée quand elle repartit au galop, encore accentuée par ses fanons abondamment fournis.

Puis la journée tira à sa fin, et ils se posèrent aux environs d'une petite bute… Une fois Radagast endormi, Liraïs grimpa sur la butte, déposa un lembas à la vue de tous, et se mit à veiller devant. Lyluth vint lui porter compagnie.

Deux yeux la regardaient à une distance considérable. Liraïs ne fit pas un geste, mais les deux yeux s'en furent.

Liraïs entendit un cheval se placer de telle sorte que des effluves de son odeur lui soient apportées, puis, plus rien.

Sentant une présence derrière son dos, Liraïs se contrôla pour ne pas bouger. Disparue.

Devant elle, à deux pas, immobile et droite, elle apparut. Un long moment se passa comme cela, Liraïs regardant le cheval, le cheval regardant Liraïs, et Lyluth ronronnant. Puis, majestueusement, la jument couvrit les deux pas qui les séparaient, et baissant la tête, mangea le lembas. Calmement, Liraïs en sortit un autre et le lui présenta sur sa paume. La jument mangea.

« Tu es belle » murmura Liraïs, alors que la jument lui effleurait la main en prenant délicatement son lembas. Elle se redressa et passa la main dans la longue crinière soyeuse de cette jument, qui ne bronchait pas. Délicatement, Liraïs fit frôler le diadème qu'elle portait au front au chanfrein de la jument.

Ses yeux devinrent alors tout l'univers de Liraïs.

_Elle s'appelait Belarha, Foudre en ancien Rohirrim._

_Elle avait l'habitude de vivre libre, se promenant à son goût dans les terre cultivées. Aucun être n'aurait pu la priver de cette liberté, et aucun ne pouvait ne serait-ce que se déclarer apte à l'attraper._

Soudain, Belarha se redressa et repartit de sa foulée légère. Avant d'arriver hors de vue, elle s'arrêta et sembla saluer Liraïs avant de disparaître.

Durant toute la journée, Liraïs se sentit observée, ou plutôt, elle sentit que Lyluth se sentait suivie, mais bon, vous n'êtes pas à un détail près.

Le resoir venu, Liraïs s'installa comme la veille, cette fois, sortant des ombres mouvantes, Belarha vint droit à elle, accepta son lembas, et supporta même, en y prenant un certain plaisir, de se faire étriller et bouchonner par Liraïs, aux anges.

Le lendemain matin, plus trace de la jument. Mais le temps passant les avait fait avancer loin en Rohan, à l'endroit ou les routes se séparaient. Soit partir vers le Sud en Gondor, soir remonter vers le Nord-est en direction des Montagnes de Rhûn ou des Monts de Fer. Il était temps que Radagast prenne sa décision. Pendant qu'il se torturait l'esprit avec ses questions, Liraïs songeait à cette jument qu'elle aimerait tellement monter, et Lyluth songeait avec nostalgie au confort d'un fauteuil auprès d'un feu pour remplacer ce panier mouvant accroché à ce cheval. Tous trois étaient si plongés dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne virent pas le vent tourner dans la direction du changement.

Une nouvelle épopée commençait, qui changerait bien plus que la vie de Liraïs. De son choix de direction, Radagast pouvait changer le cours du temps. Enfin… disons plutôt que, quoi qu'il fassent, sa décision serait le catalyseur. De ce choix anodin d'une destination, il pouvait soit précipiter le monde à sa perte, soit le munir de sa plus grande chance lors de ténèbres à venir.

Ca vous a plu ? Que dites vous ? Non ?(_NdAr dans ce as vous exagérez. C'est génial, j'adore ton style ma Liraïs-chan_) C'est bien dommage car je ne le recommencerai pas, mais vous êtes autorisés à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire tout ce qui ne va pas…

Comme vous ne vous en rappelez certainement pas, le dernier chapitre avait été posté sans les réponses, donc voici pour l'épisode 18 :

**Shadox**

Si tu n'aimes pas le lait, fais attention à certaines boissons que pourrait te faire ingurgiter le nain, pas encore testées mais paraît que faut boire d'un coup si on veut pas que ça tourne…

**Nimrodel de la Lorien**

J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre d'une longueur confortable à lire…

**shascora **

Tu as devant toi tous mes efforts pour être sérieuse, et ce n'est pas parce qu'Arhini se donne de faux airs qu'il faut la croire…

**Le gang des Maraudeurs des temps anciens new génération**

D'abord, j'aimerais vous engueuler un bon coup parce que vous faites bien trop de compliments pour mon amour propre, on a eu l'impression que j'étais la reine du monde pendant deux jours…(_NdAr ouais alors que moi j'ai même pas eu de reviews hein_)

Donc, Thengel

Merci pour le coup de pouce, et tu verras un petit hommage à toi glissé dans ces lignes.

Sinon, ben vous avez juste partout, c'est démoralisant de ne rien pouvoir vous cacher…

**Lirais eleve de Gandalf**

Merci de lui rappeler de temps en temps, je deviens folle de le faire en permanence (la preuve)

**Griffargent **

Joli pseudo. Le hasard fait bien les choses si ça nous permet d'avoir un fan de plus. Bon d'acc, un lecteur…

**Glorfinwen**

Je suis restée mon maximum dans le coup.

(_NdAr oui, c'est interdit les RAR ! Mais c'est les dernières ! J'espère que vous en avez profité !_)

Voilà, fini, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre… 


	21. Pays Exotiques

HELLOWWWWW ! C'est remoi. Ouaip. Quoi ? Vous demandez si vous êtes obligés d'avoir le baratin ? Eeeeh oui, sachez que le baratin est une épreuve INDISPENSABLE.

Si vous passez le baratin, vous serez prêts pour lire ce qui suit, c'est à dire…non pas les RAR, le chapitre _! (C'est quoi ce délire con là on se croirait dans AVCS_) Faiseuse de Commentaires, tu n'es pas censée être là ! (_ah bon ?_) Oui, ta place est dans AVCS et tu n'as pas à venir troubler le cours tranquille de cette histoire ! Le Neurone de Liraïs s'en charge déjà amplement !(_ah oui le Neurone mon coupain bon bon d'accord je me casse_)ah la la.

Je vais finir par tout mélanger, et avec les projets de fic, de bd…oui oui au fait ! On a un site maintenant ! Un tout beau site ! Tout magnifique ! (Enfin qui le sera quand j'aurai fini mes graphisme). Pour le lien, allez voir sur ma bio. Et n'oubliez pas de tous remercier Shadox pour son excellent boulot de webmestre.

Au fait, je me tape un délire débile, alors il se peut que les meilleurs revieweurs aient droit à des awards d'ici peu, des ptits cadeaux de ma part quoi. Genre « Prix du meilleur revieweur : Review la plus longue (ou la plus constructive, ou les plus nombreuses, etc) 1ere place.

Et enfin, je voudrais, (c'est presque fini) aborder un point essentiel. Vous êtes sûrement tous déjà au courant, mais les RAR sont à présent interdites, c'est la dure loi de fanfiction.

J'encourage donc nos reviewers n'ayant aucun compte à s'en créer un en cliquant sur le petit bouton **register**, afin que nous puissions leur répondre grâce à la fonction « reply ». Je vous encourage également à ne laisser que des **signed reviews**. (Les Maraudeurs, m'entendez-vous ? Au fait Remus si tu as un ordi, tu as sûrement une adresse e-mail...ou MSN...on peut l'avoir ?)

Sinon, excusez du retard...(ben quoi...c'est pas pire que le CPE, hein. Me criez pas tous dessus !). C'est dur de trouver l'inspiration.

Et maintenow, chapiiiiiiitre !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Chapitre XXI : Pays Exotiques_

Aragorn, assis près du feu, regardait sa sœur dévorer à belle dents la moitié du lièvre qu'il venait d'attraper.

"- Tu peux prendre le reste si tu veux, nîn Mîrë … "

Arhini engloutit un autre morceau de viande, vida partiellement sa bouche et essaya d'articuler.

"Tu gnas pas faim ?"

Aragorn sourit.

"Si, mais je me disais que tu avais plus besoin de manger que moi…

-Tu chais, à partir du moment où j'étais avec le Lieutenant et chon chale fils j'ai mangé à peu près correctement…

- C'est vrai. Mais je…

-Alors mange, continua-t-elle (la bouche vide à présent) c'est pas parce que j'ai passé un séjour en Mordor que tu dois faire la grève de la faim…"

Ce disant, elle lui tendit le reste du lièvre.

Se saisissant d'une cuisse, il observa Arhini remettre au cou son pendentif, passer les doigts sur la lame de Gilril puis faire quelques moulinets avec. Ses cheveux avaient quelque peu repoussé, ce qui lui donnait à nouveau une allure de petite fille.

Ayant fini de manger, elle vint se blottir contre lui, fixant un moment les braises mourantes avant de s'endormir.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Aragorn eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé sur sa sœur: il avait cru, à cause de son expression grave, que l'épreuve du Mordor l'avait fait grandir d'un coup. Force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'il avait pris au premier abord pour du sérieux et de la gravité était en réalité une sorte de mur de protection contre les choses extérieures. Elle était devenue plus instinctive, plus impulsive que jamais, presque agressive. Comme si l'enfant dont elle lui avait parlé, ce Moraew, qui l'avait affublée d'un costume de léopard, avait réussi à changer son comportement en le rendant plus "animal"…Chassant cette horrible pensée, il se rappela qu'elle avait toujours eu, selon lui, un caractère de félin, mais que ce soit dû à l'âge, au Mordor, à la folie cruelle de cet enfant ou encore à la proximité avec un petit ocelot, ce caractère de chat - très lunatique - et les réflexes qui allaient avec étaient devenus beaucoup plus prononcés.

Néanmoins, elle était sortie de cette épreuve qui aurait pu être traumatisante avec une force nouvelle. Sa volonté était inébranlable, les camps l'avaient rendue forte physiquement, l'esclavage avait fait d'elle un être impulsif, imprévisible, indomptable - et même peut-être redoutable.

Ses sens s'étaient aiguisés, en particulier l'ouïe. Elle courait plus vite, avait plus de réflexes, se battait beaucoup mieux (elle avait tenu à ce qu'il continue à l'entraîner au combat) . Aragorn était fier d'elle, il aurait voulu que leur père la voie, grandie, changée…Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait voulu que son père le voie, lui aussi. Aurait-il été fier de son fils, de ses exploits en compagnie des fils d'Elrond, puis en Rohan et en Gondor ?

De façon assez étrange, le comportement d'Aragorn vis-à-vis de sa sœur s'était lui aussi modifié. Il se sentait beaucoup plus responsable d'elle. Le Rôdeur s'était rendu compte que, étant tous deux obligés de se méfier de ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, dans ces terres sauvages, ils étaient la seule source d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il en était à présent venu à considérer sa sœur comme un petit être fragile et précieux qu'il fallait protéger, comme une sorte de petite fleur de mithril ciselée par les elfes.

Il s'en voulait. S'il avait su tout ce qui allait arriver, il aurait fait un immense détour pour ne pas passer par le Mordor. La seule chose dont il pouvait se féliciter, c'était de ne pas être passé par Barad-dûr, comme l'avait été son intention première, ou par Minas Morgul. Arhini ignorait beaucoup de la situation géopolitique actuelle, et ce "Lieutenant" lui avait allégrement passé sous silence le fait que Sauron avait cessé depuis un certain temps déjà de se réveiller en Dol-Guldur.

Il était de retour en Mordor, et lentement mais sûrement, Barad-dûr se relevait de ses cendres. Bien sûr, Arhini ne savait pas cela, et pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il saurait bien, lui, que faire des informations données.

L'un des autres changements qu'Aragorn avait observés chez sa sœur étaient ses périodes "blanches". Elle pouvait rester assise des heures, silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur l'infini du rêve, les lèvres serrées en une petite moue boudeuse, à "méditer".

La chose la plus troublante était qu'à présent, elle parlait dans son sommeil. Le Rôdeur écoutait alors, fixant le feu, les bribes de phrases qui laissaient entrevoir de quoi étaient faits ses songes. Elle parlait de sa mère, de Fondcombe et de son amie Glorfinwen, du Gondor, d'Orion l'Artiste, et dans ses cauchemars, des batailles, des orques, de Moraew, de la mort de son père…parfois, elle parlait aussi de son frère, avec des mots très simples, des mots de petit enfant. Aragorn avait alors un nœud dans la gorge qu'une seule autre personne avait pu lui donner, il y avait déjà quelques années…et il se reprit à penser à Arwen Undomiel, qu'il avait vainement tenté d'oublier dans les bras de la jolie Finduilas…pauvre Finduilas, bel oiseau marin, qui lui avait confié à quel point la mer lui manquait, combien l'ombre du Mordor, si proche à l'Est, qui obscurcissait les levers de Soleil, lui faisait peur…il l'avait sincèrement aimée, sans pour autant éprouver la passion qui avait saisi son âme lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois posé les yeux sur la fille d'Elrond.

Le jour suivant, ils traversaient toujours le territoire semi-désertique qui formait le proche Harad ou Harondor. Ils s'étaient jusque là contentés de chasse (le gibier devenait étrange) et des puits qui bordaient les routes pour se sustenter.

Cette fois ci, ils trouvèrent un minuscule paradis de verdure : un petit lac, de l'herbe, de grands arbres souples aux feuilles ramifiées, une maison étrange, faite de pierre blanche, au toit plat et dont la porte semblait être un rideau, et, à côté d'un petit champ, un âne qui broutait.

Devant l'air médusé d'Arhini, Aragorn lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une oasis, qu'on trouvait parfois dans le désert. Ils s'avancèrent de la maison, lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un homme étrange.

Ce dernier portait une sorte de robe ample faite de tissus clair, ainsi qu'un volumineux turban. Sa barbe était abondante, son teint mat, et il arborait un grand sourire, ouvrant largement les bras en signe de bienvenue. Les autochtones semblent sympathiques, pensa Arhini.

"Eru est grand, fit l'homme avec un rire. C'est pas souvent que des étrangers passent par ici !" Il parlait le langage commun avec un léger accent, agréable à entendre.

- Je veux bien le croire, répondit Aragorn. L'endroit n'est pas très peuplé…

- Tant mieux ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, et j'ai pas besoin du monde. Cependant, je ne dis pas non à un peu de compagnie de temps en temps. Entrez, entrez…"

Les deux Rôdeurs ne se firent pas prier. L'intérieur de la maison était l'une des choses les plus étranges qu'Arhini ait jamais contemplée.

C'était une bâtisse au murs très épais, recouverts par endroits de tentures richement décorées, qui dissimulaient de petites niches qui servaient à la fois d'armoires, de penderies et de garde-manger. Le sol de terre battue était jonché de rameaux semblant provenir des arbres à l'extérieur, qui crissaient sous leurs pas. Dans un coin de la pièce, une femme s'affairait sur un métier à tisser, et sur le mur du fond, deux rideaux entrouverts laissaient deviner une petite chambre et une sorte de salle de bains.

"Cette maison est votre maison, amis. Je vous propose de vous laver un peu, vous êtes pleins de sable…"

C'était vrai. Il soufflait souvent un léger vent dans ce désert, et le sable fin s'insinuait un peu partout.

"Après toi, ma chère, dit Aragorn en désignant le rideau qui menait à la salle d bain. Tu as tellement de sable dans les cheveux qu'on dirait qu'ils sont blonds.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, commenta leur hôte avec un sourire. Dans le désert, la soleil est vraiment très forte, et beaucoup d'étrangers ont les cheveux qui éclaircissent quand ils viennent un certain temps…

- Mais je ne veux pas être blonde ! s'écria Arhini.

- Tu ne le seras pas forcément, petite. Mais méfie-toi, ici les filles aux cheveux clairs sont rares. Quand vous atteindrez la ville, veillez sur elle, étranger !

- Je sais me défendre, protesta la jeune Rôdeuse en faisant la moue. Et puis je n'ai que huit ans, ils ne s'en prendront pas à moi.

- On ne sait jamais. Les filles se marient tôt ici.

- On les marie à huit ans ? s'écria Arhini avec une grimace.

- Non, un peu plus tard. Dix ou douze ans, après, elles vont vivre dans la famille de leur promis. Mais, ça, c'est plutôt dans les familles riches. Les filles du peuple, c'est plutôt quinze ou seize ans, expliqua l'homme. mais dans ton cas, si tes cheveux deviennent jaunes, j'en connais - des gens riches, même - qui seraient prêts à ne pas regarder l'âge. "

Les yeux ronds, Arhini regardait l'homme, qui souriait d'un air amusé.

" Ne t'en fais pas, Mîrë. Je ne te lâcherais pas des yeux, assura Aragorn avec un sourire. Vas te laver, maintenant. "

La fillette ne se fit pas prier.

En se lavant, elle comptait réfléchir à cet étrange pays. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait encore rien vu. Cependant, la salle de bain était si surprenante qu'il lui fut tout à fait impossible de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle laissa courir son regard sur les murs ornés de mosaïques représentant des femmes à queue de poissons et des monstres marins. Le sol était également orné de carreaux, mais sans motif et légèrement plus grands. Mais le plus inhabituel était sans doute le bassin qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Creusé dans le sol, il était lui aussi carrelé et empli d'eau fumante. Il semblait que, les ayant vu venir de loin, leur hôte avait prévenu sa femme de faire chauffer de quoi remplir cette étonnante baignoire.

Habituée à l'espace étroit des baquets, elle trouva cela très agréable de se baigner dans ce bassin, pourtant plus profond que vaste. Cherchant de la saponaire, plante qui servait habituellement à se laver, elle trouva dans un petit coffre à côté de la baignoire une sorte de poudre qui, versée dans le bain, produisait une mousse légère et parfumée.

En rinçant ses cheveux, elle constata qu'ils avaient indubitablement éclairci. Leur couleur chocolat avait viré au châtain clair. Elle espérait que ce ne serait que passager.

Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la pièce, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Ne voyant ni leur hôte ni son frère, elle demanda à la maîtresse de maison, toujours absorbée par son travail de tissage, où ils se trouvaient. Cette dernière lui indiqua d'un geste le rideau d'entrée. En l'écartant, le soleil l'éblouit un moment, puis elle vit les chevaux.

Ils avaient été contraints de les laisser aller, aux abords du Mordor. Aragorn ne voulait pas leur causer d'inutiles souffrances. C'était avec un grand regret qu'Arhini s'était séparée de Hoyck, cependant elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle qu'il la retrouverait, et qu'il prendrait soin de Roheryn. Celui-ci était toujours fringant, et Hoyck plus formidable que jamais.

"Ce sont deux bêtes magnifiques, commentait le barbu. Et intelligentes, parce que je me demande vraiment comment elles vous ont retrouvés."

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Arhini s'approchait de Hoyck, quand elle aperçut, perché sur l'étalon, un petit ocelot.

"Caracnarwa !"

Le félin leva la tête. Arhini l'avait tout de suite reconnu, ayant passé plusieurs semaines à dormir dans le même panier que lui. Comment s'était-il échappé ? Comment avait-il rencontré les chevaux ? Mystère. Toujours est-il qu'il était là, et que Arhini était vraiment heureuse. L'ocelot sauta à terre d'un bond leste, et vint se frotter contre les jambes d'Arhini, qui enfouit les mains dans la douce fourrure de l'animal.

Après un temps passé en compagnie de leur hôte pour se reposer, il fut temps pour les enfants d'Arathorn de reprendre leur route vers le Harad. Ils feraient escale dans une grande ville du Harondor, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'extrême Harad, là où, disait-on, les hommes avaient la peau noire comme les produits qu'ils exportaient, l'ébène et le chocolat.

« Aragorn ?

-Oui ?

-C'est vrai qu'il y a des oliphants en Harad ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et ils sont vraiment grands comme des maisons ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire...je n'en ai jamais vu.

-Ah.

-Et c'est vrai qu'il y a des arbres encore plus grands que les oliphants ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, nin Mîrë.

-Et des biches jaunes tachetées de noir, avec de longs cous ?

-Qui c'est qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

-Les filles de notre hôte. »

C'est au rythme de tels dialogues, ponctués essentiellement par les questions d'Arhini sur le Harad, sa faune et sa flore, que la première partie de leur voyage en Harad se déroula. Ils voyageaient à une allure tranquille, chevauchant côte à côte, s'arrêtant parfois dans des oasis pour la nuit, marchandant de l'eau et de la nourriture avec les caravanes de nomades parcourant le désert, montés sur des chameaux qui impressionnèrent fort Arhini; et bientôt ils arrivèrent à Eddeïr-nùei-Tahañ, La Cité aux Milles Splendeurs, où résidait celui qui gouvernait le Harondor – et détenait les rênes du commerce entre Harad et Gondor.

Ici, ils n'essayèrent pas de rentrer dans l'armée. Ils admirèrent simplement les chefs-d'oeuvres d'architecture que l'on trouvait dans la cité et s'occupèrent de chercher un guide pour les mener dans le profond Harad.

« Fëa n'dagor, viens, s'il te plaît... »

Au milieu d'un grand marché, alors qu'Aragorn venait enfin de conclure une affaire avec un caravanier, Arhini venait de s'arrêter, les yeux fixés dans le vague, comme cela arrivait souvent depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Mordor. Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas que cela se soit jamais produit en pleine journée.

Et cette fois-ci, cela semblait beaucoup moins anodin.

Droite au milieu de la foule, la fillette la fixait sans la voir, ne ressentant pas ses mouvements et ses fluctuations. La peau parcourue d'un léger frisson, elle se laissait happer par la vision qui lui était offerte.

_Ce temple où ils adorent Eru..._

« Fëa, nin Mirë...allez, viens... »

_...et qui était si beau – c'est tout ce qu'il en reste ? _

« Fëa ? »

_Pourquoi tout est détruit ?_

« Fëa ! »

_Pourquoi les gens sont tous morts ?_

« ...ë...a... »

_Il y a du sang partout – j'ai peur..._

« ...a... »

_Aragorn ! Où es tu ? J'ai peur !_

« ... »

_Ils sont tous morts !_

« . »

_TOUS !_

« . »

_Où sont-ils ? Où suis-je ? ARAGORN ! _

_ARAGORN !_

« ARAGORN ! »

Arhini se réveilla trempée de sueur dans les draps de lin du lit de l'auberge où ils logeaient à Eddeir.

« On se réveille enfin ? »

Aragorn s'approcha du lit, posa sa main sur le front de sa soeur, la retira avec l'air soulagé.

« La fièvre est tombée...ça va ?

-Qu'est ce qui m'est...qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Aragorn marqua une pause.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il fixa un instant ses propres mains occupées à bourrer une pipe, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Arhini.

« Tu avais l'air absente, et puis tu es tombée par terre, le corps agité de convulsions. Je crois que tu as crié quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas bien compris... »

Désorientée, la fillette chercha à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle revit en pensée les terribles images qui avait soudain surgi devant ses yeux...

« J'ai vu des choses...des choses affreuses...mais je ne crois pas qu'elles étaient réelles...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Aragorn avait haussé les sourcils.

« La ville était détruite, et les gens étaient morts. C'était le même endroit, mais il semblait avoir été ravagé, comme si une armée particulièrement cruelle avait marché sur la ville. »

Une lueur flamboyante fit étinceler un instant les iris du Rôdeur. « Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et des choses qui pourront être », murmura-t-il.

« Il se peut...

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, alors ?

-Je crois. Il se peut que ton don de prévision fasse son apparition. Tu n'avais pas fait de rêves étranges ces derniers temps ?

-...Si...déjà à Minas Tirith...et en Mordor, j'ai eu comme un...tu sais, devant le camp...je _savais_ que ça se passerait mal...

-Mh. C'est ça, je pense. Mais tu as déjà des visions...moi, à vingt ans seulement, j'ai eu le Pressentiment. Tu développes tes capacités de Rôdeuse, il faut croire.

-J'ai eu peur... »

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils pénétraient au coeur du Harad.

Ils y virent des Oliphants, des arbres immenses, des animaux inconnus...Des hommes à peau d'ébène, des gemmes énormes, des fruits étranges, des régions magnifiques. Le Harad était un véritable Paradis.

Cependant, la visions d'Arhini la portait à croire qu'il se muerait un jour en enfer...

Elle y fit des rencontres, puis dut à nouveau repartir, suivant son frère, ayant pour seule compagnie leurs deux chevaux et le petit ocelot...

passèrent les mois...

Ils séjournèrent en Rhûn, y découvrirent encore d'autres merveilles, d'autres surprises...y rencontrèrent d'autres gens...

passèrent les ans...

Ce fut un long voyage, semé d'embûches, mais qui se révéla accomplir les paroles du Sage Elrond. Arhini et son frère apprirent à se soutenir mutuellement, à former un duo soudé. Et au fur et à mesure que leur entente croissait, le chemin du retour s'amorçait...

Elle eut 9, puis 10, puis 11 ans.

Quand un matin...

« DEBOUT ! »

Arhini envoya un vigoureux coup de pied dans l'épaule de son frère endormi.

« Aïeuh ! Sale petite... »

Il essaya de se jeter sur sa soeur pour l'immobiliser, mais, glissant comme un poisson hors des pattes d'un ours, elle se dégagea et alla se réfugier sur le dos de Hoyck, où l'attendait un Caracnarwa feulant et crachant.

« Allez, Allez ! Mirkwood n'est plus qu'à une journée de cheval, tu m'as dit ! Dépêchons !

-Bon, bon...mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre », siffla-t-il. Cependant, un clin d'oeil malicieux vint contraster avec son ton agacé.

Riant aux éclats alors que les deux Rôdeurs se lançaient dans une course effrénée sur leurs deux coursiers, Arhini entonna :

« _Ô voyageur qui épuisé_

_Cherche un endroit où reposer_

_Les elfes verts t'accueilleront_

_Et de chansons t'abreuveront_

_En Mirkwood la grande et belle_

_Où la rivière rebelle_

_Coule à flots tourbillonants_

_Tumultueux, Bouillonnants_

_Vers la Montagne où sommeille_

_Le Dragon Smaug le Vermeil_ »

Chantant cela à tue-tête, ils se redoublèrent le galop, infléchissant de bien étrange manière le cours du Destin...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finiiiiii ! Je serai plus rapide la prochaine fois...bon, eh ben vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, mes petits. Et n'oubliez pas ! Loggez vous !


	22. Les Rakays

HELLOOOOO ! Mes lecteurs chéris d'amûûûûr ! Ca fait un bail hein ! Arhini à l'antenne, la longueur du chapitre explique la lenteur à poster...z'avez qu'à aller sur notre site, ils sont poster plus tôt ! XD mais pour tout vous dire, le 23 avance à grands pas, et sera sûrement posté bientôt.

Bref. Liraïs vous a concocté un sublime chapitre 22, alors lisez, appréciez, reviewez ! Plein de bisous à tous ! Et BONNE ANNEE 2007 !!!!!

DISCLAIMER :tout appartient toujours à Tolkien sauf nos persos à nous )

références chansons : Naheulband, Tolkien, Walt Disney.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Radagast décida de remonter vers le nord en direction de la montagne de Rhûn ou des monts de Fer. Ils traversèrent l'Anduin, et, à la nuit tombée, dormirent dans l'emyn muil.

Le temps passa. Le lune passa de la quasi inexistance à la presque plénitude. Ce soir là, ils dressèrent leur feu de camp, ne sachant où exactement ils se trouvaient, a part quelque part dans la plaine de Dagorlad, longue plaine où le vent faisait bruisser des herbes orangées, séchées par le soleil, tout en faisant se lever des tourbillons de poussière. Quand l'obscurité fut complète, Que les étoiles ici semblaient froides, lointaines et austères !, ils aperçurent a l'horizon des lueurs de feu.

- Là bas , s'exclama Liraïs les cheveux au vent, des lumières !!!

- Oui, je pense pouvoir dire que c'est la troupe des deux pays.

- La quoi ???

- Troupe des deux pays.

- Alliés ou ennemis ???

Radagast eut un espèce de pouffement, avant de répondre -Alliés

-En selle !!!s'exclama Liraïs .

Cette fois, il eut un petit rire fatigué, et expliqua, aussi calmement qu'il était capable de le faire à pas d'heure du soir, fatigué qu'il était de sa longue journée passée à écouter le babillage de la fillette, sans autre repos que de lui répondre, ou bien de chanter. - Les lueurs que tu vois la bas doivent être à plusieurs jours d'équitation encore. Cette plaine est immense, et la faible luminosité de la nuit ainsi que son paysage totalement plat font paraître les lueurs bien plus proches qu'elles ne le sont vraiment.

- Arf. répondit la fillette en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle se rendait bien compte que Radagast semblait extrêmement fatigué, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas seul, les chevaux aussi semblaient bien plus fatigués qu'en Rohan. Mais elle, elle allait bien. Il est vrai que la chaleur et le fort vent d'est l'avaient fatiguée au début, et que le simple pas de sa monture lui valait des élancements dans le crâne, Radagast avait même eu peur qu'elle ait attrapé une maladie. Mais elle s'était vite remise. En fait, cette chaleur et cette sécheresse lui étaient fort agréables, et elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser bien plus ses menues jambes, ce qui, somme toute, était bien pratique, car cela permettait de transporter plus d'eau. Au début, elle était descendue au pas, soulager le dos de sa monture, puis elle était de moins en moins souvent remontée, de sorte qu'elle marchait, ou même courait, suivie à quelques mètres en retrait droite par sa ponette, qu'elle ne tenait plus. Sous l'action du climat particulier et de son sport bien plus… sportif , sa silhouette avait légèrement changé. Ou tout du moins pensait-elle que c'étaient là les raisons de ce changement.

Radagast, lui, observant les changements de la fillette, se rendait compte que cela était plus qu'un simple effet naturel du sport. Surtout que ce changement avait commencé avant, et ne faisait que s'accélérer. Plus qu'un changement, il aimait penser à une maturation, ou même à une renaissance, voire à une fusion. Des fois aussi à un reflet. Si il avait du expliquer ce phénomène, je dois avouer qu'il aurait été grandement gêné. Comment expliquer ceci sans expliquer cela, en l'occurrence la magie ??? Mais… Comment expliquer la magie ??? Aussi, de son air le plus doux, le plus énigmatique, il se serait contenté de hausser légèrement, avec une grâce infinie, les épaules, avant de changer de sujet et de préoccupation. Sachant très bien que de toute façon je ne pourrais faire mieux, je vais tout de même essayer de l'expliquer, veuillez par avance excuser mes maladresses d'explication, mais comprenez que ce sujet est si subtil, si important, si complet et si indéfinissable, qu'il est difficile d'en parler clairement. Il s'agit d'un concept, d'un souffle, d'une onde, d'une luminosité… Disons donc juste que, pour un esprit magique entraîné, il est facile de pouvoir voir des ondes, magiques, différentes mais semblables. Ces ondes ne correspondent pas vraiment à de la magie, mais c'est l'essence même de la magie. Sans ces ondes, il est tout simplement impossible de pratiquer la magie. Elle se trouve dans l'air, en très faible quantité, presque imperceptible, mais pulse aussi dans les magiciens, et également les apprentis, ainsi que dans les objets magiques, surtout les Pierres. Mais puisque ces ondes n'en sont pas vraiment, car ressemblant fort à une luminosité, un son, un souffle, et que le concept est si complexe, que nous allons le nommer « mana » pour le reste des explications. Une grande source de mana non contrôlée attire à elle les magiciens se trouvant dans un périmètre proportionnel à sa puissance. Vous pourrez maintenant comprendre que Radagast voyait le mana en Liraïs, mais également dans sa Pierre. Au début, les deux manas, bien que fort semblables, n'étaient pas unis, ne pulsaient pas simultanément. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ils se concordaient, plus ils fusionnaient. Et les changements physiques de la fillette n'étaient qu'un reflet de ce changement radical qui se passait dans sa magie, dans son être.

Radagast, tout à ses pensées, s'occupait du feu, alors que Liraïs, toute à son babillage, parlait de la belle journée d'aujourd'hui, et de la belle journée qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y avoir demain. Loin d'être fatiguée, elle prit le premier tour de garde.

La nuit était limpide, le vent chaud et sec balayait le paysage, le ciel splendide luisait de milliers d'étoiles, Lyluth ronronnait sur ses genoux. Soudain, cette dernière se tendit. Liraïs ne douta que la valeureuse féline avait senti une odeur étrangère, cela se présenta à son esprit sans l'ombre d'un doute. Toutes deux se levèrent sans bruit, silhouette de chat silhouette de fille, et se dirigèrent vers le nord, Liraïs suivant son cher animal sans se poser de questions. Elle se tapit dans l'herbe et avança en rampant, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire bouger les herbes, et de ne pas les applatir de trop. Elles s'arrêtèrent derrière un rocher, et entendirent des voix se rapprocher. En tout, il devait y avoir 5 ou 6 personnes. Liraïs écoutait, sans avoir l'impression le moins du monde d'être en train d'espionner, pour elle cela était son travail d'écouter tout humain s'approchant de trop du camp. Une voix de fille se fit entendre :

- Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il vous semble utile d'aller voir ce feu de camp.

- Serpent, répondit une voix fort mélodieuse de garçon, je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de se renseigner sur tout fait inhabituel que nous découvrons en mission.

- Je te rappelle tout de même Taliesin que cette mission en question, argumenta une deuxième voix de fille aux intonations moqueuses, n'était que d'aller chercher de l'eau…

- Certes, concéda une autre voix de garçon, mais n'oublions pas que nous nous devons de tout savoir sur tout.

- Tsssss. Taisez vous un peu, ordonna une autre voix, plus grave.

- Haha !!! Le valeureux chasseur de la forêt pense être à même de nous commander !!! s'exclama la première fille

- Argumente, mon cher Renard, argumente… , chantonna la seconde fille

- Soit. Nous approchons du feu. Je doute que ces gens, quels qu'ils soient, soient assez fous pour laisser leur guetteur s'endormir dans une plaine où errent des bêtes sauvages…

- Hé Ho, ça va j'ai pas fait exprès !!! Le coupa la deuxième voix de garçon.

- Je pense donc que si nous ne voulons pas nous faire remarquer avant de voir qui sont ces gens et combien ils sont, la prudence et le _silence_ sont obligatoires.

- Certes mon cher, commença une voix encore innentendue, mais tu peux remarquer que depuis peu, le vent à tourner, et que nous restons tout de même à une distance respectable.

- Votons ??? proposa la première fille

Qui sont ces abrutis ??? Pensa Liraïs tandis que l'argumentaire pour ou contre le silence continuait.

Il fut voté qu'ils allaient s'éloigner pour continuer à argumenter…

Donc, récapitula intérieurement Liraïs, il s'agit de 6 gosses, environ mon âge, deux filles et quatre garçons. Une des filles s'appelle Serpent, l'un des gars Renard. C'est totalement idiot. Ils sont venus dans les environs afin de chercher de l'eau, et sont venus voir qui nous étions. Rien de grave. Et si ??? Mais les pas se réapprochaient… Liraïs s'assit sur le rocher, le plus silencieusement possible, sans se faire remarquer, se fondant dans la masse du rocher. Quand les 6 personnage furent tout à côté, elle se redressa brusquement, et prononça d'une voix neutre : « Puis-je vous renseigner ??? »

Aussitôt, sans même provoquer l'instant de stupeur immobile qu'elle avait espéré, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et une autre lui tordit le bras gauche derrière le dos. Quels réflexes !!! Pensa Liraïs avant de réaliser sa position. Elle prit le parti d'en rire, bien qu'il fut étouffé par la main lui servant de bâillon. Elle voulait les déstabiliser, elle y arriverait. La main ferme qui la tenait la poussa plus loin du camp. Elle se redressa et marcha, bâillonnée et tenue qu'elle l'était, avec toute la grâce et la fierté dont elle était capable.

Plus loin, à une quinzaine de mètre, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le reste de la troupe se mit en cercle. Celui qui maintenait sa prise la desserra, et passa à sa droite. Sa gauche était occupée par un autre garçon, et les deux filles se tenaient face à elle.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si brusque Renard, dis la dénommée Serpent.

Liraïs s'autorisa un rire clair en introduction à ses paroles, et avança d'un pas, entrant dans le cercle. Elle avait senti durant le court laps de temps où le mouvement commençait sans que nous puissions savoir ce qu'elle allait faire ses deux voisins se tendirent légèrement, prêts à la rattraper.

- J'espère, jeunes écervelés, dit elle d'une voie sûre et nette, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'avance le fait irréfutable que vous vous y êtes mal pris. Elle fit une pause où elle les regarda

un à un rapidement, puis, satisfaite que son auditoire restât si silencieux, continua, Certes, vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas parler trop fort avec le vent dans le dos, mais quelle sottise d'avoir, justement, eu le vent dans le dos !!!, puis, se tournant vers le dénommé Renard, elle continua, une intonation fort moqueuse et effrontée dans la voix, Le valeureux chasseur de la forêt !!! Ne sais tu donc pas que les Renards s'approchent de leur proie avec le vent de face, afin de ne pas les effrayer de leur odeur ? Cette remarque parut le rembrunir, et elle en fut heureuse, tout en remarquant ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je vous vois, tous, heureux et fiers d'avoir été choisis pour la redoutable mission de chercher de l'eau. Franchement, est ce un sujet de gloire ???

- Très chère emmerdeuse… commença son voisin de gauche.

- Plaît-il ??? Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais cette réflexion ne me plaît gère. Je vous trouve d'un manque de savoir vivre et d'une vulgarité impensables. Vous commencez par vous approcher tels des voleurs, m'obligeant à prendre toutes mes précautions, et quand je me rends compte que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins et que je vous demande donc, serviable, si vous aviez besoin de mes renseignements, vous vous contentez donc de m'agresser, puis de m'insulter !!! Et vous croyez que c'est _moi_ qui vous embête ???

- Je constate que tu parles bien, répondit Renard, calme, mais _princesse_, tu pourras remarquer qu'un tel sarcasme manque totalement de savoir vivre, et je n'aborde même pas le fait que couper la parole est signe d'une vulgarité remarquable. Sais-tu que questionner une quelconque personne sans s'être fait présenter ou s'être présenté. Voyant que notre chère héroïne ne savait que répondre dans l'immédiat, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle attaque, il continua , Je me permet de me faire notre porte parole sans concertation de mes semblables préalable. Nous sommes L'Unité. Tu peux me nommer 1, mon voisin de droite que voici sera heureux de répondre à l'appellation de 2. « Bonjour » dit il, et Liraïs reconnut la voix chantante. A sa droite, les deux accortes damoiselles seront pour toi 3 et 4, afin que tu ne risques de salir leur délicieux noms en les prononçant. A leur droite, j'ai l'honneur incomparable de te présenter 5. Puis, le dernier, mais de loin non le moindre, vient enfin 6. A qui avons nous l'honneur ???

- Je vois que vous apprenez la politesse. Sachez donc à qui vous avez à faire. Je me nomme… L'insaisissable !!!

Et elle bondit en parlant, posant son bras sur l'épaule de 5, qui lui semblait être plus solide que les autres, et se servit de son élan pour faire une pirouette des plus gracieuses au dessus de lui et de partir en courant. Elle les sentit s'élancer à sa poursuite. Mais, en masse, ils se gênaient, alors qu'elle courait en zigzagant, prenant peu à peu de l'avance. Quand elle les entendit ralentir, elle continua encore un peu histoire de rester hors de portée, et, à une dizaine de mètres, s'arrêta et se retourna. « Croyez je vous prie à ma sincère désolation de devoir abréger cette conversation fort plaisante, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on s'aperçut de mon absence. Au plaisir de vous revoir !!! » Puis elle leur fit un geste d'adieu de la main.

Elle arriva au campement peu de temps avant le changement de garde, Lyluth sur ses pieds. Elle prit le temps de récupérer son souffle, puis réveilla Radagast et s'endormit d'un coup, comme en sursaut…

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route comme si de rien était, la ponette chargée d'eau, Radagast marchant et montant tour a tour, et Liraïs courant de-ci de-là. Elle crut voir à un moment de l'herbe courte, comme si des chevaux y avaient brouté. Les gourdes se vidaient, et Liraïs commençait à s'inquiéter, tandis que Radagast s'éloignait puis revenait au trot, comme cherchant quelque chose. Puis il sourit et incurva légèrement la marche vers le Nord. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liraïs apercevait un bouquet d'arbres. Au milieu d'eux, dans une cuvette naturelle devant former un étang durant la saison humide, un puits. Quand Liraïs le vit, elle s'y précipita, fit boire les chevaux et Lyluth, puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à y tremper ses lèvres, stoppa tout mouvement… Elle sentait une présence derrière elle. Un rire grave se fit entendre, et elle se détendit, souriante et ravie. C'était …

- Gandalf !!! Que fais tu là , s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Disons que je vous attendais. Sais tu que tu a grandi ???

Ils commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Leurs idées avait trois temps d'avance sur leurs paroles, ce qui donnait un dialogue assez bizarre passant du coq à l'âne toutes les secondes ou presque. Liraïs apprit ainsi que Gandalf avait fini sa dernière mission, et qu'il avait donc choisi d'aller à la montagne de Rhûn mais qu'il s'était arrêté là hier en voyant leur feu. Gandalf, lui prit connaissance de ce que Liraïs avait fait depuis la dernière fois. Durant cet après midi de marche, Radagast dut se sentir seul…

Un soir, alors que Liraïs perçait l'horizon des yeux, elle aperçut ce qu'elle attendait depuis l'arrivée dans la plaine. Elle n'eut pas trop de difficulté à obtenir mine de rien d'assurer le premier quart avec Elidé. Cette dernière fut surprise du sérieux du regard de son amie durant cette soirée. Elle laissa l'humour de côté, pour une fois, pour observer cette fille qu'elle croyait connaître, et qui se voilait peu à peu de mystère à ses yeux. Quand la compagnie se coucha, Liraïs s'installa affalée contre la selle, rejetant les couvertures malgré la fraîcheur, un sourire béat flottant sur ses lèvres avec la légèreté de la brise atténuée par les feuillages. Elle restait là, contemplant les feuillages de ses yeux grands ouverts, ne cillant jamais. On aurait put la croire morte si sa main droite ne caressait pas la fourrure chatoyante de Lyluth, elle aussi aux aguets. Ce spectacle monotone dura les trois quarts de leur tour de garde, quand enfin le sourire s'affirma et que Liraïs, clignant enfin et passant la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées se redressa avant de dire, d'un ton moqueur :

"Eh bien, valeureux chasseur de la forêt, t'en fais un raffut…"

Elidé ne comprit pas immédiatement, et sursauta carrément lorsque une dague se posa délicatement sur la gorge de son amie.

"- Sache, la nouvelle, que Moi tu ne m'avais pas entendu, c'était Epervier.

- Cafteur, répondit ce dernier sortant d'un buisson à à peine deux pas de Liraïs.

- Vous avez fait bien des progrès en un an, répondit l'apprentie lorsque l'acier se retira. Mais je t'avais bel et bien entendu toi une première fois, Renard, tu as parlé si je ne m'abuse ?

- Très chère, tu n'es pas censée t'attribuer les perceptions de ton animal.

- Mais réfléchissez deux secondes, ce n'est pas parce que je suis la seule à avoir un tel lien dans vos connaissances que je suis la seule tout court. Radagast arrive à converser avec les aigles, et je pense également avec d'autres oiseaux. Saroumane aussi.

- Mf. Ils ne sont pas là…

- Je ne voulais que vous aider. Donc ?

- Excuse, répondit Epervier, prenant pour la deuxième fois la parole, donc on est à environ deux jours de marche plein Sud. Alors prié d'arrêter d'aller sud ouest.

- Avec plaisir, comptez sur moi.

- Pour ce faire il y aura demain matin un semblant de nuage vers l'ouest que vous devrez contourner.

- Enregistré, prêt à être exécuté.

- Bon, à plus tard."

Et comme deux ombres, les messagers des Rakays disparurent, laissant Liraïs dans un état d'hébétude heureuse, et Elidé dans un état de parfaite incompréhension. Il fallut le reste du quart de garde à Liraïs pour lui expliquer sommairement qui ils étaient.

"- Qui était-ce ? demanda Elidé

- Renard et Epervier, des Rakays. Cette bande dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

- Ils sont toujours aussi discrets et mystérieux ?

- Je crois oui. Le mystère fait partie d'eux comme l'obscurité fait partie de la nuit.

- Je sais pas pourquoi Liraïs, mais plus tu me parles d'eux moins je réussis à les comprendre. Tu dis une fois qu'il sont clairs comme le jour, le lendemain tu les compares à la nuit.

- Je ne saurais comment mieux te les décrire."

Cela faisait depuis que les deux filles s'était raprochées que Liraïs tentait d'inqulquer à son amie une image des Racailles. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait que cela était impossible. Pour définir les Racailles, un seul nom convenait : les Rakays. Unique. C'était une idée bien trop subtile pour pouvoir se réduire en simples mots. Qu'importe, son amie comprendrait en les rencontrant.

Le lendemain matin, en effet, des troubles troublaient le paysage vers l'ouest, et la compagnie continua donc plein sud. Et le soir venu, apercevant des feux, il fut décidé de continuer dans cette direction.

Et le surlendemain soir, ils arrivèrent. Et à peine quelques heures plus tard, les deux filles étaient introuvables.

Courant pieds nus dans le soir, avec comme seule lumière celle fantomatique de la lune et des étoiles, l'herbe leur fouettant les mollets, du vent plein la tête emportant leurs idées dans un tourbillon incessant, neuf silhouettes s'éloignaient. Liraïs se sentait dans son élément. Et son idée à elle lui affirmait que c'était ici sa famille. Elle se mit a comparer la séparation à ce clan comme la séparation avec sa Pierre. C'était la même chose. Elle avait apprit durant l'été que se séparer de sa pierre pouvait en certaines circonstances être utile, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Chacun de nous est formé d'un noyau, et forme son entité par-dessus. L'entité de Liraïs, son être, était avec les Rakays et sa Pierre. L'entité a besoin de grandir en même temps que la personne pour sa maturité, il faut des attaches. Une attache se définit par la force qu'elle amène. Elle est partagée, s'appuie sur le dialogue, et sur le partage de force. Ce n'est pas un courant à sens unique, pas une chose qui se consume. Une force naît du lien, et se distribue équitablement. Personne n'est déficitaire, chacun est gagnant. Nous pouvons en rajouter, mais si nous les perdons cela fera un vide, une diminution, des fois trop difficile à surmonter. Les pertes d'éléments de son être entraînent des vides parfois insurmontables. Mais parallèlement, c'est le noyau qui détermine à lui seul la valeur réelle intérieure. Lorsque nous sommes réduits à notre seul noyau, c'est en nous même que nous devons puiser des forces. Nous ne sommes vraiment noyau quand il ne s'agit que d'un éloignement physique. Cela entraîne juste une baisse de l'échange, rien de plus. Une force continue à venir. Même la mort ne détruit pas entièrement ce lien pour le survivant, la force viendra du souvenir. Mais un demi-tour, une opposition des idées ou tout autre différent venant sur un lien, le casse. Le détruit.

Ainsi la séparation avec sa Pierre ou l'éloignement de l'une de ses attaches était en fait une sorte d'entraînement.

Puis le vent tourna, emmenant les idées vers des chemins plus verts, et plus concrets. Chacun racontant son année, puis lorsque la lune fut à son zénith ils réalisèrent ne pas avoir mangé, une cueillette s'organisa, et quand enfin ils revinrent vers le camp, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aurore s'annonçaient, ils savaient qu'ils essayeraient de passer tout l'hiver en Gondor, permettant ainsi à l'apprentie magicienne de se documenter tel que le désirait Gandalf, et aux autres de faire de même, cela peut toujours être utile.

Et tous se passa ainsi. Les moissons finirent, et la troupe des deux pays accompagnée de Gandalf, son élève et l'amie de cette dernière allèrent en Gondor, tandis que les deux tourtereaux royaux, Lampe et Pyrite, allèrent plus vers l'ouest accompagnés de leur suite.

L'hiver se passa, plus confortablement que le dernier, et tout aussi instructif. Mais malheureusement pas dans le sens souhaité par Gandalf. Malheureusement ?

A l'arrivée à la cité blanche, ou plutôt aux abords de la cité blanche, la troupe des deux pays s'installait dans un village à une petite demi heure d'équitation, Liraïs obtint de Gandalf d'avoir la journée libre. Le lendemain par contre, il lui montrerait la bibliothèque et les archives les plus intéressantes, et s'en irait ensuite pour redonner de ses nouvelles vers le printemps. Cette formulation avait étonné l'élève, car elle sous-entendait qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas, et habituellement, Gandalf sait toujours où il va et approximativement combien de temps cela prendra. Mais ce qu'elle avait appris avec ses amis, c'était de ne pas s'en faire pour le lendemain, la philosophie du temps présent, et que seul le présent vaut la peine d'être vécu, et que si nous pensons présentement au présent de demain, cela réduit l'instant présent à demain et réduit le présent de demain au passé. Bref, ne pas jouer avec le temps, ni à le prévoir ni à le comprendre, c'est un complexe trop subtil pour les mortels.

Elle profita donc du présent de sa journée libre. Guidée par les autres membres, connaissant approximativement les lieux, et surtout par Ourson et Serpent, les connaissant comme leurs poches, elle visita la ville. La forteresse, avec la petite porte donnant sur les cuisines, mais aussi les meilleurs auberges pour s'asseoir dans un coin et écouter un résumé ultras condensé de tous les ragots en une petite dizaine de minutes, et où si l'on restait un quart d'heure nous pouvions connaître l'avis majoritaire et une dizaine d'avis minoritaire sur chaque sujet. Lyluth mettait également ce temps à profit pour découvrir la majorité des réserves de charcuterie de la ville et suivait le conseil de Liraïs : ne jamais trop prendre à un endroit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Le lendemain après la demi heure nécessaire pour se rendre à la cité, Gandalf la conduit aux manuscrits. Et, après que le maître se fut éclipsé, huit ombres sortirent de derrière une étagère. Serpent était épatante, elle savait toujours comment accéder à n'importe quelle salle. Le première journée se passa bel et bien à lire les meilleurs documents. Les premiers, ceux narrant de façon succinte mais complète l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Il y eut ensuite un travail de géographie que tous neuf fournirent, aidés souvent par Epervier, qui il est vrai avait beaucoup voyagé avec son père rôdeur. Après avoir appris ceci, les documents furent oubliés par Liraïs, et la fin de la deuxième journée, qui aurait dû être de documentation, se passa dans l'écurie d'une auberge, parlant de chaque famille.

Ainsi, la mère d'Epervier, le premier à parler, était Gondorienne, son père un rôdeur, qui d'ailleurs avait intégré la troupe bien plus tard, en la rencontrant en Ithilien. Dans le même voyage, ils avaient rencontré la magicienne argentée, qui avait eut tôt fait de s'intégrer et d'avoir une place importante. Le rôdeur continuait à être souvent absent, mais restait presque les deux tiers du temps.

Serpent était totalement gondorienne, et avait passé son enfance à la cité même avant d'intégrer la troupe.

Ourson était dans le même cas, ayant peut être passé un peu moins de temps initialement à la cité mais y étant retourné plus souvent.

Renard avait un père Gondorien et une mère Rohanaise. Son père faisait partie de la troupe des deux pays guerrière, et sa mère de celle du théâtre. L'union des deux troupes avait également été leur union.

Chamois, Rohanaise était sa cousine, puisque son père était le frère de la mère de Renard. Sa mère à elle avait intégré le groupe plus tard.

Hérisson, particulièrement fier, était l'union du premier voyage chez les Nains, fils du seul couple comportant un Nain.

Quand Taupe pris la parole, des sourires romantiques apparurent. Avant la sécheresse ayant poussé à la création de la troupe des deux pays, un prince elfique traversait le Rohan, quand, tournant la tête, il vit la plus belle chose au monde, la mère de Taupe, une Rohanaise en robe sale, le visage éclabousser de boue, une fourche de fumier sur l'épaule. Totalement amoureux, il renonça à son voyage puis au bout de quelque mois à son immortalité. Il était resté, avait souffert avec les hommes de la faim au moment de la famine, et avait singulièrement aidé à monter cette troupe de théâtre et de chant.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'hiver à des jeux plus ou moins puérils. Dès le lendemain, ils commencèrent des entraînements/délires, complètement inutiles. Renard les réveilla à l'aube a l'aide d'une trompette et de seaux, et démarra aussitôt puisqu'il avait songé a se jucher sur un cheval au préalable. Son départ n'aurait pas été trop regretté si il n'avait songer a également emporter la ration du petit déjeuner. Ce fut donc après une heure de course qu'ils purent manger, sous le sourire sarcastique du valeureux chasseur de la forêt et l'oeil scrutateur de Serpent. Hérisson soufflait laborieusement, Taupe reprenait son souffle allongé les yeux fermés, Chamois envoyait des mottes de terre au bourreau, Ourson s'étouffait dans son lait, et Epervier trucidait du regard son meilleur ami. Après ce copieux repas, partagé dans une bonne ambiance et entente cordiale, l'entrainement au lancer commenca, lorsque Renard fit une remarque désobligeante sur le temps que prenait Epervier à manger, celui-ci décida que le contenu de son bol serait, tout bien pensé, plus a sa place sur la chemise d'un ami que dans son estomac. Plusieurs ustensiles et autres ingrédients suivirent vite le chemin, afin de se libérer d'un surplus de vêxation/énervement des ex-victimes futurs agresseurs. L'ex-agresseur future victime, lui, prit rapidement la fuite à cheval, couvert de honte et de nourriturre vers la cité blanche. Vu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir chevaucher, puisqu'il était le seul à disposer d'une monture, il arriva plus rapidement et moins fatigué que ses poursuivants, et en profita pour disparaître dans la cité, laissant sa monture et sa chemise crasseuse à l'entrée, la petite de droite.

"Qu'à cela ne tienne !!! s'exclama Serpent. Nous allons l'embusquer !!!"

Et aussitôt, elle se mit à réfléchir avec Ourson de plans d'attaque. Vu l'étendue de la ville, il était impossible de faire une battue organisée sans que la cible leur glisse entre les mains. Il fut décidé qu'Ourson et Hérisson resteraient sur deux places de sorte qu'on puisse les joindre facilement, et surtout de sorte qu'on puisse y "pousser" Renard. Taupe s'occuperait de la ville haute, d'où il aurait un bon point de vue pour surveiller les villes basses et les sorties. Epervier s'occuperait de l'allée centrale, chargé de la bonne circulation des messages. Serpent, Chamois, Elidée et Liraïs devraient essayer de le débusquer dans les ruelles. De cette façon, ils arriveraient bien à le débusquer… Lyluth, courant sur les toits, retrouva à un moment sa trace, mais la reperdit aussitôt.

Liraïs fit équipe avec Serpent, dans le quartier droit de la ville. Leur technique était de toujours courir sans logique de direction apparente et le plus discrètement possible, afin d'explorer toutes les rues. Serpent n'était peut être pas très endurante, mais rapide comme la foudre, assez à l'opposé de Liraïs, ce qui leur permettait d'être très complémentaires et performantes de concert. Serpent, pour une fois, se lâchait. Liraïs ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille rangée, soigneuse et sérieuse habituelle, et elle remarqua avec un sourire les mèches décoiffées aparaissant dans la chevelure de son amie. Après le sérieux lors de l'élaboration du plan de bataille, elle teintait maintenant son sérieux de toute la gaminerie qu'il est possible. Le don de Serpent, pensa Liraïs, c'est qu'elle est toujours sérieuse. Soit sérieuse et attentive, soit sérieuse et gamine. Pas comme moi qui ne peut pas coupler les deux. Etre gamine, pas de problème, mais les deux en même temps… Cela vient peut-être du fait que je ne suis pas être sérieuse du tout…

Mais le temps passa sans qu'elles ne vissent rien, et leurs alliés non plus. Ils arrêtèrent les recherches le midi, et ramassèrent un déjeuner. Il s'agit bien de ramasser. Deux personnes entraient dans une auberge, mine de rien, discrets comme seul un enfant peut l'être ; et à l'instant où l'un des consommateurs quitte son siège pour aller payer, soustrayaient mine de rien le contenu de son assiette et s'éclipsaient discrètement. La première tentative fut peu glorieuse (une miche de pain ramenée par Ourson et Epervier) et les autres ne permirent d'améliorer ce frugal repas que d'un saucisson. Après leur repas, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se relever des ballots de paille qu'ils occupaient, un invité surprise arriva, avec un pot de fruits confits. Il fut donc décidé a l'unanimité que ce présent effaçait tout, et que Renard serait immédiatement excusé dès qu'il aurait partagé…

Ils passèrent l'après midi restant à un passe temps guère utile mais distrayant, consistant a faire deux équipes, et à essayer d'envahir la ville discrètement. Une équipe formée de Renard, Chamois, Ourson et Liraïs commencerait dans la ville haute, et Epervier, Taupe, Hérisson, Serpent et Elidée commencerait par la ville basse. Le but était de prendre le plus possible de position, sachant que l'équipe gagnante aurait l'honneur d'avoir le repas de l'équipe perdante le soir venu, et que rien n'empêchait de trahir sa propre équipe…Chaque équipe possédait 7 bouts de tissu de même couleur pour marquer chacune des 7 portes. Des règles si simples ne pouvaient que rendre le jeu charmant.

En dégustant sa double portion, qu'elle partageait avec la boule de poils ronronnante, Liraïs ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela valait bien mieux que d'étudier d'obscurs manuscrits… et cette idée ne fut pas balayée quand ce fut son tour, le lendemain, de se passer de repas. L'action vaut mieux que lecture barbante… Cela dit, même l'action ne les empêcha pas de retourner régulièrement aux archives, afin d'assouvir leur curiosité sur tel et tel sujet. Mais là encore, le fait d'être plusieur leur accélérait la tâche, puisque les recherches étaient plus rapides, et qu'il se trouvait toujours une personne pour retenir plus rapidement. Il ne servait donc à rien que tous apprennent tout par coeur. Serpent montrait une faculté à se souvenir précisément de l'Histoire, Taupe pouvait retenir n'importe quelle citation, Epervier mémorisait comme personne les différentes cartes, et Renard mettait tous ces éléments en relation les uns avec les autres. Liraïs appréciait surtout de mettre le passé en parallèle avec le présent, et si possible avec l'avenir. Les quatre autres prenaient moins de plaisir a déchiffrer ces archives, mais écoutaient les résumés avec toute l'attention du monde, posant de multiples questions, et permettant aux cinq autres de se rendre compte à quel point il était difficile d'expliquer certaines relations complexes.

Toutes ces informations amenaient Liraïs à penser que le temps est prédéfini, mais que la moindre petite chose peut changer son cours. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait, elle, faire pour changer le cours du temps. Actuellement, rien. A part peut-être continuer à grandir, à mûrir, à se développer autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Et elle comprit aussi que le temps n'est pas une ressource de l'Homme, comme on le pense souvent, comme le prouve l'expression "tu disposes de combien de temps ?"... Mais plutôt que le temps dispose de l'Homme. Il gère ta naissance sans te le demander, et puis, un jour, ta mort. L'Homme n'a point de port, le temps n'a point de rive. Il coule, et nous passons.

Et le printemps arriva. Puis un pigeon noir (que Lyluth regarda en bavant d'envie), avec un parchemin…

_Liraïs._

_Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne repasserais pas de si tôt. Je suis au monts de fer, et Balin à encore besoin de moi ._

_J'éspère que tu te portes bien et que tu fus un minimum studieuse. Je sais que tu aurais voulu me voir, aussi repasserai-je le plus vite possible. Tu auras de mes nouvelles d'ici quelques semaines._

_Gandalf_

Dans l'absolu, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. En effet, l'hiver passé a Minas Tirith et les informations plus détaillées de la géographie lui procuraient un immense besoin d'évasion, et tant qu'à faire, qu'aucun adulte pompant ne se rajoute servait très bien l'affaire… La troupe des deux pays repartirait dans deux jours, mais certains Gondoriens restaient là. Il ne restait donc que deux jours pour mener à bien la mission suivante : persuader la troupe qui partait que les enfants resteraient ici, et persuader les autres que non, ils partaient avec la troupe.

La mission fut menée à bien.

La veille du départ, le fait de se faire voir par ceux qui restaient en train d'empaqueter leurs affaires, tout en se débrouillant pour que tous les autres voient toujours les affaires étalées bien décidées à rester fut particulièrement difficile, mais la joyeuse bande, habituée à toutes sortes de mises en scène, surmonta l'épreuve.

Ce soir, Liraïs proposa de se rendre a Mirkwood, car elle voyait dans ce voyage non chaperonné l'occasion inespérée d'honorer l'invitation de Legolas. Ce voyage permettant d'aller dans une partie de monde peut visitée, il fut accueillit a l'unanimité, également par Lyluth qui semblait penser que la vie dans un palais elfique pourrait être des plus confortables.

Le lendemain soir, Liraïs passa un long moment à regarder les braises du feu, songeant, une main dorlotant inconsciemment Lyluth. Voyager en telle compagnie semblait agréable, et bien plus rapide. Elidé, encore peu habituée a l'équitation, était rapidement fourbue, mais sa jeunesse lui fournissait la volonté de continuer. Le mode de vie des plaines ne lui était pas habituel, mais elle s'accoutumait vite et montrait une étonnante vigueur. Liraïs sourit en songeant que la rapide compréhension et le rire toujours sous-jacent de son amie lui avait valu d'être aussitôt adoptée par les talentueux Racailles. A côté d'elle, Serpent et Chamois dormaient l'une contre l'autre pour plus de chaleur. Elles étaient assez contradictoires. Serpent toujours calme, posée, frisant parfois le froid, Chamois vive et joyeuse de nature, mais restant très sensible au autres. De l'autre côté du feu, les gars dormaient de façon bien moins ordonnée. Ourson, étendu de tout son long transversalement profitait de la chaleur de tous car leur servait d'oreiller. Toujours serviable, surtout quand il pouvait en tirer quelque profit. Sa force tranquille et pacifique lui donnait une certaine autorité, il était rare qu'il s'oppose à la décision de la majorité du groupe, mais en cas de litige il le résolvait souvent d'un simple mot. Epervier, tel un dieu, sommeillait droit, les chevilles croisées dépassant de sa cape, les mains jointes sur son ventre et sur le manche de son couteau. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diantre était il si charismatique ? Avec sa tranquille assurance, son sourire moqueur mais charmeur, il se croyait souvent leader du groupe, ne comprenant pas toujours que les Racailes n'avaient pas de chef. Commander était chez lui une seconde peau, le rendant parfois pédant. Taupe, en chien de fusil, les main posé sous la tête. Etait ce un rayon de lune qui le faisait rayonner ainsi ? Rayonner, oui, c'est ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Rayonner de joie, de paix, mais aussi de noir secret… Hérisson dormait en boule informe, se confortant en son animal qui lui correspondait également de caractère. Des fois fouineur, une fierté très mal placée le rendant fort irritable , lançant des piques avec un savoir inexplicable chez un être qui savait se montrer si doux si l'on savait le comprendre et si on réussissait l'exploit de ne pas l'offusquer. Renard disparaissait sous les couvertures. Avant tout un grand savant du langage, il prenait plaisir à toute discussion, savait défendre toutes thèses et leurs contraires alliant toutes les beautés du langage dans un humour adorable, accentué encore par son accent légèrement dépassé. Mais ses labyrinthes de mots servaient autant à dévoiler qu'à voiler. Les mots, le moyen d'expression le plus direct, mais également le plus fourbe et le moins complet. Derrière ce flot de paroles continu se cachait une réserve permanente et une certaine forme de solitude.

Perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant le feu, elle se perdit bientôt dans le feu, contemplant ses pensées, puis se perdit simplement, se contemplant soi-même. L'osmose complète régnait, les étoiles semblaient lumineuses, et il lui semblait qu'en tendant simplement la main, elle arriverait à saisir chaque rêve des dormeurs, qu'en levant la tête elle pourrait effleurer les pensées des animaux nocturnes, de cette chouette balayant le ciel, et de ce lapin qui, elle en était sure, dormait a une centaine de mètres dans son terrier. Quelque chose clochait, il y avait dans cette nuit un élément qui n'aurait pas dû y être. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Comme embrumée, elle passa les éléments en revue, les silhouettes endormies, le vent, les senteurs de l'herbe, la lumière du feu, et puis elle, sa main sur ce chat ronronnant, tout semblait normal. Elle remarqua que sa cape glissait de son épaule gauche, et réalisa alors avec horreur ce qui clochait : elle se voyait de dos, séparée de tout corps. Dans un sursaut de surprise et d'incompréhension, elle se retrouva alors face au feux, faisant un retour brutal a la réalité. Avec douceur, elle retire sa main de la fourrure de l'animal endormie, contemplant sa main, son corps. Que venait-il de se passer ? En se sursaut de compréhension, elle venait de perdre l'osmose qu'elle connaissait un instant avant. L'entité qui avant semblait si unie se décomposait en corps endormis dont elle ne pouvait sentir la chaleur a distance, le lapin avait disparu, et même le prédateur nocturne, voilant la lune, la fit sursauter. Cette expérience était différente de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle le rapprochait assez facilement de ce fleuve de magie que déjà précédemment elle avait ressenti. Prudemment, elle essaya de tendre son esprit pour sonder la magie, mais elle ne faisait que tendre ses sens pour sonder la nuit. Quelque chose lui échappait. Comment la magie pouvait l'engloutir à certains moments, pour après devenir imperceptible ? La réponse était simple, et lui avait été donnée par la magicienne argentée il y a une demi année : le mana. A chaque fois qu'elle en avait fait l'expérience, elle était particulièrement détendue, fatiguée, mais jamais concentrée. Elle se concentra donc à ne pas être concentrée. Son tour de garde passa sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, et elle ne réveilla pas Epervier qui devait lui succéder. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle comprit qu'elle s'y prenait mal, et épuisée par sa longue veille de réflexion, elle s'assoupit.

Elle ne dormit pas. Alors qu'elle croyait glisser dans le sommeil, elle se sentit glisser dans la magie. Elle fut d'abord consciente de son propre corps, du coeur battant, du sang coulant en ses veines. Puis cette conscience s'étendit au chat, comme si d'un coup sa main passait en travers de l'animal. Consciente du feu, de chaque flamme, de la chaleur des pierres, elle comprit chaque corps l'entourant, vivant ou minéral. Chaque animal, le lapin, ainsi que sa portée à peine consciente, les criquets endormis. Plus cette conscience s'étendait plus elle se mélangeait dans les précédentes, devenant indéfinissable. Seule la conscience du chat, ronronnant au rythme de ses pensées : "feu ; caresses ; feu ; caresses"… Elle crut entrevoir un brin du songe d'Epervier, domptant un cheval sauvage à force de persévérance, bien plus loin de là, une présence endormie au milieu de toutes celles qui s'étendaient attira son attention, mais à peine tournait-elle son esprit vers elle qu'elle s'estompait. Un esprit sauvage qu'elle avait déjà rencontré l'effleura, la reconnut et sut qu'elle était là, puis, timidement, demanda si elle avait encore du pain elfique. Liraïs reconnut Belarha. Elle effleura un autre esprit qui lui semblait également familier, il commença par se dérober, puis sembla rugir de peur et de rage. Liraïs se sentit expulsée, arrachée au monde qu'elle découvrait, propulsée sauvagement sur l'herbe. Radagast hurla dans sa tête de ne jamais refaire cela, et lui assigna quelque baffes psychologiques avant de se retirer, la laissant suffocante sur le sol. Lyluth lui lécha aimablement la main, mais tandis que Liraïs la reposait sur sa fourrure pour partager avec elle l'expérience reçue, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup assigné par Radagast, et se rendit compte que l'ouverture qu'elle partageait depuis le début lui était soudain ôtée. La nuit parut bien plus noire et menaçante, Liraïs tendit l'oreille, mais ne reconnut plus chacun des bruits qu'elle entendait. Elle s'étendit, les yeux ouverts.

Radagast, une fois de plus, l'avait empêchée de se perdre dans cette magie. La puissance de ce magicien émerveillait la jeune fille. Où qu'il soit, il pouvait agir en puissance dessus, alors même qu'il ne s'était jamais entraîné. Liraïs doutait même que malgré son don il y fasse autre chose que d'en sortir brutalement les noyés. Elle se sentait observée, mais savait que Radagast ne la lâcherait pas tout de suite, afin de vérifier qu'elle ne repartirait pas. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir sans vouloir y retourner, aussi finit-elle la nuit éveillée, montant la garde. Renard fut le premier à se réveiller, tout surpris que personne ne l'aie réveillé en cours de route pour son tour de garde, et, voyant Liraïs allongée, le regardant se lever sans même réagir, entreprit de cuisiner une nourriture énergétique et à lui en faire avaler le plus possible. Aimable, il ne posait pas de question sur ce qui l'avait poussée à faire une nuit blanche, se contentant d'être là pour le cas où quelque chose n'irait pas et qu'elle aurait voulu en parler, et lorsqu'à leur tour les autres émergèrent, il évita adroitement toute question et se débrouilla pour que tout se passa comme d'habitude. A midi, ce fut au tour d'Ourson de faire la cuisine et d'en servir double dose à Liraïs comme si de rien n'était. Il est vrai que Renard et Ourson montraient une parfaite unité et complémentarité dès que quelqu'un semblait ne pas être au meilleur de sa force, aussi tous deux secondaient mine de rien et tour à tour l'apprenti magicienne, qui c'est vrai se sentait au plus mal, plus par contre coup de ses excursions magiques nocturnes que pour sa nuit blanche. Et le soir venu, alors que chacun s'apprêtait à dormir pendant que Liraïs prendrait le premier tour comme toujours, Renard resta éveillé et lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait. Infiniment reconnaissante, Liraïs plongea aussitôt dans un sommeil sans magie, sans même avoir le temps de remercier son sauveur.

Pourtant en pleine nuit, durant le quart d'Epervier, celui-ci émit un sec claquement de langue qui les réveilla tous, montra au loin un point que personnes ne distinguait, la vue encore troublée par le sommeil. Soudain, il bondit sur son cheval et fit tournoyer sa corde. La vue de Liraïs s'accoutumant, elle reconnu Belarha, et vit avec horreur la corde passer autour de son coup et le noeud coulant se serrer. Epervier eut un rugissement de plaisir qui s'estompa tandis que l'étonnement du manque de réactions s'installait, chez lui comme chez tous ceux qu'il avait réveillé. Il éperonna d'un coup sec sa monture et commença à tendre la corde tout en chargeant la magnifique jument. Celle-ci attendit qu'il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, et s'élança sur lui au galop. Loin de perdre contenance, il resserra encore la corde et chacun devina qu'il s'apprêtait à profiter du rapprochement des deux destriers pour changer de monture. Mais il n'y eut pas de rapprochement. Belarha bondit au dessus du cavalier avec une aisance déconcertante compte tenu de la hauteur de l'obstacle, et à la réception continua au galop. Epervier, désarçonné par le saut, restait accroché à la corde et commença à se hisser à la force des bras, ignorant le raclement de l'herbe sur son visage. Mais la jument s'arrêta. Et pour la 1er fois, Epervier ne sut comment réagir. Il se redressa sur ses jambes d'un bond souple sans lâcher la corde, et Belarha repartit au galop, le traînant à nouveau dans la poussière. Chose étonnante, elle ne s'éloignait pas du campement, mais tournait autour avec sa disgracieuse laisse. Mais le noeud se serrait, Epervier ne lâchait prise, infligeant à la corde une traction qui finirait par étouffer la jument. Ou tout au moins à l'obliger à ralentir puis à s'arrêter. Soudain, elle fit volte face, et, sans laisser le temps a son adversaire de se redresser, fut sur lui. Se cabrant majestueusement et retombant lourdement sur Epervier, chacun retint son souffle alors que Epervier poussait un rauque et bref hurlement et que Belarha s'en allait, traînant uniquement sa corde. Epervier se redressa, se tenant le bras droit contre le corps, et revient au campement ou il fut félicité pour son entreprise ratée, mais qui aurait pu réussir si cette jument n'avait été que vive de corps, mais pas également d'esprit. Elle s'était laissé tomber uniquement sur son avant bras, lui rompant l'os.

"- Faudra te montrer plus doux, la prochaine fois que tu voudras l'approcher. Cette jument ne se laisse pas dompter contre son gré, avança Liraïs.

- Je ne pense pas m'être débrouillé si mal que ça. J'ai confiance en mes noeuds, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se desserra pas, la pauvre bête de pourra pas reprendre son souffle et suffoquera quand je la retrouverai. Mais je pense qu'avant il faudrait diminuer cette fracture, dit-il en montrant son bras.

- Je m'en occupe" répondit-elle.

Serpent alla chercher des branches droites tandis que Chamois courait trouver de l'argile potable. En arrachant une grimace de douleur à Epervier, Liraïs sourit sadiquement en son fort intérieur, songeant que les feuilles de Radagast qu'elle gardait précieusement pourraient adoucir la douleur. Il est vrai que les plantes prenaient un peu de temps à agir, mais c'est surtout le plaisir de venger ainsi la jument qui la poussait à retarder le moment où elle lui donnerait cette plante, bien qu'elle soit la plus douce possible. Elle cherchait à comprendre dans quel sens était l'os, quand tout absorbée à sa tache, elle redécouvrit cette conscience. Cette fois, elle continua à se concentrer sur sa tâche plutôt que de s'y perdre, et utilisant le flux magique pour mieux sentir l'os, elle réussit à le remettre exactement. La fracture était droite et nette, sans la moindre complication. Avec l'aide d'Ourson, elle lui installa l'atèle de bois et de tissus, puis déposa l'argile dessus pour maintenir le tout serré et droit. Renard, plein de bonnes idées, vérifia le travail et jugea qu'un coup de torche aiderait la terre à sécher. Bien que la peau autour de l'atèle devint plus rouge que prévu, cela fonctionna. Et la joyeuse bande s'en alla en pleine nuit à la recherche de la jument.

Par prémonition, Liraïs chercha plein Ouest. Et elle la trouva rapidement, en effet essoufflée , mais pas encore suffocante. L'ingénieux animal avait entrepris d'user la corde en se frottant l'encolure contre un arbre rugueux. En voyant Liraïs arriver, elle se redressa prête à s'enfuir, mais Liraïs descendis de sa monture et s'approcha lentement, les mains vides. La jument se calma, et attendit. Liraïs s'attaqua au noeud, le desserra, puis lui ôta du cou. La jument s'éloigna d'un pas, mais sans plus. Elle était légèrement entaillée et tressaillit lorsque Liraïs vérifia la blessure, et y passa un léger coup d'eau. La jeune fille entreprit de finir d'user la corde, à l'aide de son couteau, puis le laissa choir au pied de l'arbre pendant que la jument se désaltérait à une flaque toute proche, elle s'approcha, lui léguant quelques caresses et un lembas, que la jument accepta avec gratitude avant de repartir d'un galop souple et aérien. Au même instant, Renard arrivait. Il eut un moment de silence, laissant à Liraïs le temps de remonter sur sa monture, puis d'une voie claire s'écria "Ici !!! Du nouveau !"

Son cris fut reprit par-ci par-là, et chacun arriva.

"En effet, ton nœud semble avoir tenu le coup Epervier, dit -il alors que ce dernier descendait et ramassait la corde, mais la prochaine fois, fait également attention à tes cordes !!!

En guise de réponse, Epervier murmura dans les éclats de rire : c'était une bête merveilleuse."

Là, Liraïs ne pouvait qu'aquiescer.

La journée se passa de façon monotone sous un soleil implacable, et chacun était fatigué de sa nuit écourtée. Epervier somnolait plus que les autres sous l'effet de la dose de plante légèrement trop élevée que Liraïs lui avait administrée par mégarde. La nuit fut accueillie par tous avec la plus grande joie, et Liraïs s'éloigna dès le premier tour de garde avec du lembas. Comme elle s'y attendait, Belarha était encore là. Et le voyage continua ainsi, entre grande chevauchée chant et délire le jour, et lente avancée pour gagner la confiance de la jument la nuit. Mais, au sortir de Rohan, ses efforts furent récompensés, car la jument continua à suivre, s'aventurant par amitié pour Liraïs en terrain inconnu.

L'avancée vers Mirkwood dura, ce fut l'été. Ils commençaient à manquer d'eau. Un matin, chacun, Liraïs y compris, eut la surprise de voir Belarha pâturer en compagnie des autres montures. Renard, qui était de dernier quart, s'était abstenu de réveiller quiconque, et s'arrangea pour que personne n'effarouche la bête. Durant le repas, il prit la parole.

"Je ne sais pas si comme moi vous vous souvenez des paroles que prononça Liraïs. Epervier revenait de son essai de la dompter, mais moi, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, elle semblait déjà la connaître. En la voyant ensuite l'aider à se libérer, j'ai compris que j'avais raison, et résolut de voir comment elle mènerait l'affaire.

Je ne me nomme pas Renard pour rien, et chaque soir je pouvais entendre le sons de ses foulées venir à Liraïs, pour passer un court instant ensemble.

On a devant nous les résultats exceptionnels de tant de patience, puisque la jument a décidé de se joindre à nos montures. Je ne doute pas qu'elle acceptera de se joindre à nous si on la respecte, puisque elle peut nous être autant utile qu'on peut lui être."

En effet, la jument devint le fidèle destrier de Liraïs, et accepta même, à titre exceptionnel, de se laisser chevaucher par Epervier. Liraïs fut soulagée de remarquer que celui-ci ne lui gardait aucunement rancune. Par la suite, elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si mesquine avec ses plantes, mais après tout… Il n'en gardait aucune marque et s''était déjà remusclé…

Arrivée à la frontière de Mirkwood cependant, Belarha ne continua pas. Et après une brève entrée dans la forêt, il parut évident que les chevaux ne pouvaient suivre. Il les laissèrent donc libre avant de s'enfoncer dans l'étrange forêt. Très vite, les sentiers leur parurent monotones, et inconscients, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la broussaille. La première journée se passa plaisamment. Ils se dirigeaient assez facilement, retrouvant le nord à la couche de mousse sur les arbres. Mais le second fut plus difficile. La forêt était si dense que pour connaître la direction, Liraïs grimpait aux arbres pour apercevoir le soleil. Mais il était terriblement facile de tourner en rond dans cette forêt… Le troisième bivouac ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu. Au cours de la nuit, ils subirent une attaque de deux araignées géantes. Ce fut Renard qui réveilla Liraïs et Taupe, les jetant dans un fourré, où ils purent voir le reste de leur troupe se faire saucissonner dans des toiles d'araignée particulièrement épaisses et gluantes, et se faire amener de la sorte. Les talents elfique de Taupe leur permirent de ne pas perdre leur trace, et ils arrivèrent à un grand chêne où les corps de leurs six amis gigotaient, attachés à l'arbre dans leur toile d'araignée.

"- Je pourrais casser les fils avec mes flèches, dit Taupe, mais après il faudrait réussir à s'enfuir, en espérant qu'ils soient en état de courir après la chute…

- Elles ne sont pas très habiles au sol, continua Renard, seul, je pourrais aisément leur échapper, mais en groupe, on se bousculerait.

- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller un minimum dans les arbres pour ma part, finit Liraïs."

Renard se prépara donc à faire diversion, et Liraïs à aller chercher les drôles de fruits pendant que Taupe les réceptionnerait et les entraînerait hors de danger.

Renard s'élança dans les buissons et recoins en bombardant les deux viles créatures de gravier. Dès qu'elle détournèrent le regard Liraïs bondit dans les arbres, et de branche en branche se retrouva rapidement sur celle où pendaient ses amis. Discrètement, elle les informait tous un à un d'ou les attendait Taupe en sectionnant de son couteau la prison en filet. Mais lorsque Hérisson, en atterrissant, étouffa un hoquet, les araignées se détournèrent de leur vaine poursuite. Tranchant encore les liens de la dernière proie, Epervier, Liraïs ne prit le temps de le prévenir, mais par chance il réussit son atterrissage et rejoint prestement Renard. Mais Liraïs n'avait pas d'issue. Misant alors sur sa légèreté par rapport à la masse de ses poursuivants, elle s'engagea sur les branches les plus fines dans une course effrénée. Ce n'est qu'au matin que les araignées abandonnèrent, et que vers midi que la troupe finit de retrouver tous ses membres.

"Hé ben, t'es plus agile qu'un écureuil, tu savais ?" s'exclama Renard durant le repas. Et chacun releva la tête, la regardant avec un sourire étrange… La journée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le sentier, et résolurent de ne pas le quitter. Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez les elfes. Legolas fut enchanté de la revoir, bien que fort étonné qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée d'adultes.

"- C'est que, voyez vous, j'étais censée retrouver mon mentor ici, mais heureuse de venir, me voilà en avance.

-En effet, Gandalf nous avait prévenu qu'il désirait passer l'hiver ici, mais je ne soupçonnais pas que vous deviez également venir." Liraïs ravala sa langue et offrit son plus beau sourire…

Repoussant loin de son esprit les tourments que créait la perspective de voir prochainement Gandalf alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là, Liraïs s'efforça de prendre plaisir au séjour. Cela fut simple. Au contraire des Elfes Noldor ou de ceux de la maison d'Elrond, les Sindar ont un mode de vie bien plus simple, et sont bien moins encombrés de manières et de rangs. Très vite, quelques heures à peine, ils gagnèrent le respect de toutes les Rakays. Ils furent introduits simplement, Legolas se contenta de leur attribuer lui même deux salles mitoyennes et confortables dans la citadelle de pierre, et les enjoignit à occuper leur temps jusqu'au dîner comme bon leur semblerait. Ils visitèrent donc rapidement les salles principales, et furent rattrapés par le repas quand ils arrivaient dans la grande salle, abondamment fournie en cheminées, tentures, tapis et longues tables en bois brut dispersés sans ordre particulier. Elidée apercevant stupéfaite les deux tourtereaux royaux les rejoignit, heureuse de retrouver des membres de son peuple. L'on aurait pu croire qu'une salle de cette taille au plus profond de la roche serait froide et résonnante, mais elle était au contraire chaleureuse, et les multiples tentures aux couleurs vives donnaient à l'acoustique un timbre admirable. Assez impressionnés, les jeunes gens s'assirent au bout d'une table, tandis que les belles gens se posaient aux alentours. Certains leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue, d'autres ne remarquèrent pas les nouveaux venus, mais chacun paraissait trouver normal que des étrangers se trouvent là. Une jeune elfe aux magnifiques cheveux blonds ondulant gracieusement le long de tout son corps, ressemblant sur sa véritable cape bleue à des rayons de soleil, s'approcha et les apostropha, s'asseyant à leur tablée.

"- Bonjour et bienvenue dans le royaume des elfes Sindar, ici, dans la glorieuse forêt de Mirkwood !!!

- Merci de cet accueil, répondit Taupe de sa voie profonde. L'étrangère lui répondit d'un sourire radieux

- Nous ne nous imaginions pas Mirkwood ainsi, commenta Renard

- Et comment vous l'imaginiez vous? Une forêt, c'est une forêt !

- Certes, mais… tout est relatif… répondit-il

- Et il est indéniable que les abords de celle-ci semblaient assez... continua Liraïs

- Menaçants, conclut Epervier

- Pourtant, enchaîna Serpent, arrivé en son centre, chez les elfes, tout semble beau

- Certes, répondit l'étincelante blonde, on va dire que ce n'est pas toujours bien fréquenté mais on est assez raffinés pour faire le ménage nous.

-Le fait est que nous n'avons jamais douté des dons inexplicables des elfes.

- Et qu'une fois de plus ils nous éblouissent par leur savoir. Taupe servit un sourire plaisantin pour accompagner ses paroles flatteuses.

- Hum... Vous êtes bien flatteur mon cher, serait-ce pour vous attirer nos bonnes grâces ?

- Je pense, intervint Renard, que c'est plutôt une manière détournée et astucieuse de se lancer des fleurs devant nous.

- N'oublions pas, renchérit Chamois, pétillante, qu'il appartient de moitié à votre peuple !

Taupe, fier, montra ses oreilles pointues avec un sourire charmeur et gêné.

- Vous m'impressionnez

- Lui ? Impressionnant ?!? s'exclama Epervier

- Qu'a bien pu pousser vos pas jusqu'ici ?

- La question n'a pas de réponse, répondit Renard. Mais…

- Nous venions visiter le prince de céans… prononça dans le même temps Liraïs.

- Legolas, finirent-ils après l'instant de silence qui avait suivit leur affirmation contradictoire.

- Et vous même ? questionna Serpent

- J'hésiterais également à vous qualifier d'elfe Sindar, appuya Taupe

- Je viens avec mes cousins de Lòrien visiter certains de leur cousins.

- Vous ne semblez pas non plus Noldor, pourtant, avança Liraïs

- J'appartiens en effet à la maison d'Elrond."

La conversation dura encore sur ce ton durant le repas. La jeune elfe semblait heureuse de pouvoir se soustraire à la conversation d'adultes, et les nouveaux venus étaient enchantés de profiter de sa compagnie. A la fin de ce repas, pris par tous les convives dans un joyeux brouhaha où invités et hôtes se côtoyaient sans aucun grade ni gêne, Legolas et divers Elfes ramenèrent des instruments tandis que d'autres libéraient un grand cercle sur le milieu de la salle. Les yeux verts pétillants de Legolas cherchèrent alors Liraïs, et quand ils l'eurent trouvé, l'invitèrent à se pourvoir d'une lyre. Elle ne se fit prier. Ensemble, rejoints par la suite par un choeur de voix d'Elfes, ils entonnèrent.

_Au milieu de la grande salle  
Consultant quelque manuscrit   
Antique et sans doute hors de prix  
L'homme a le visage bien pâle_

_Sa soupe est froide à ses côtés  
Et ses yeux perdus dans les runes  
N'ont pas vu la chope de brune   
Que le patron a déposée_

**_Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Toujours il marche couvert de poussière  
A la recherche d'un monde oublié_**

_Au comptoir de la grande salle  
La serveuse rêve éveillée   
Qui est-il ce triste étranger  
Aux yeux clairs et au manteau sale ?_

_Elle sert des hommes du coin  
Mais sa tête est pleine de rêves  
Dans lesquels l'étranger l'enlève   
Dans la vie il n'en sera rien_

_**Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Toujours il marche couvert de poussière  
A la recherche d'un monde oublié**_

_Dans un coin de la grande salle  
Tout de noir encapuchonné   
Quelqu'un d'autre épie l'étranger   
L'issue pourrait être fatale_

_Il écoute le moindre mot  
Il surveille le moindre geste   
Résigné, sa tâche est funeste  
Mais cet homme en sait déjà trop_

**_Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Toujours il marche couvert de poussière  
A la recherche d'un monde oublié_**

_Au milieu de la grande salle  
L'érudit vient de s'écrouler  
D'un poignard son flanc est percé   
Et son sang coule entre les dalles_

_Pélerin tu étais trop près  
Je mets fin à ton long voyage  
Car des miens dans ce nouvel âge  
Je dois protéger le secret_

**_Il a connu la gloire et la misère  
L'une après l'autre il les a dédaignées  
Pour mieux courir après une chimère  
Et son histoire vient de s'achever_**

D'autres chants suivirent. L'hydromel fut apporté. Plus tard Elidée revint leur annoncer qu'elle comptait repartir dans les montagnes, qu'elle reviendrait certainement, le départ serait le lendemain. Bien plus tard encore dans la soirée, le groupe de jeunes arrivants fut invité à leur partager un chant typiquement humain. Les Rakays hésitèrent un instant, et Renard entonna :

_Je viens d 'un tout petit village _

_si pourri qu 'il n 'a pas de nom _

_J 'ai échappé à un pillage _

_caché au milieu des cochons_

_Couvert de lisier,sentant la mort,_

_dignement je me suis relevé_

_Et je suis parti vers le Nord _

_bien décidé à oublier_

_J 'avais à peine marché deux heures,_

_j 'entendis les tambours de guerre_

_Soudain alarmé je pris peur,_

_j 'étais vraiment dans la galère_

_De chaque côté deux armées_

_épées et boucliers levés _

_Commençaient les hostilités_

_et moi j 'étais dans la mêlée_

_**Je ne suis pas un magicien**_

_**J 'ai jamais tué de dragon**_

_**Si j 'en suis là c 'est le destin**_

**_Qui m 'a vraiment pris pour un con_**

_Blessé à l 'oreille et tremblant _

_seul survivant il fut soigné_

_Le roi vraiment reconnaissant _

_fit de lui un preux chevalier_

_A deux mains levant son épée _

_pour lui jurer fidélité_

_Par le poids il fut emporté _

_et la tête du roi a tranchée_

_Je m 'imaginais balançant _

_sous le gibet sur la grand ' place_

_Mais j 'avais occis un tyran _

_et l 'on me fit roi à sa place_

_Bien au-delà de mes frontières _

_on chantait partout mes exploits_

_Si bien que mes autres confrères _

_étaient à mort jaloux de moi_

_**Il n 'était pas un magicien**_

_**N 'a jamais tué de dragon**_

_**Si l 'en est là c 'est le destin**_

**_Qui l 'a vraiment pris pour un con_**

_Bien décidé à en finir _

_avec ce terrible cauchemar_

_Je convoquai tous les monarques _

_pour leur dire que j 'en avais marre_

_Attablé autour d 'un repas _

_j 'abordai l 'histoire des cochons _

_Les rois qui se foutaient de moi _

_rirent et s 'étouffèrent pour de bon _

_Mais qu 'ai-je donc fait au destin _

_pour qu 'il s 'acharne ainsi sur moi_

_Son rêve c 'était d 'être bon à rien _

_pas chevalier encore moins roi_

_J 'aurais voulu être paysan _

_et puis épouser une belle blonde_

_Mais c 'est plus possible maintenant _

_qu 'il est devenu maître du monde_

_Que je suis devenu maître du monde_

_Qu 'il est devenu maître du monde_

_**Il n 'était pas un magicien**_

_**N 'a jamais tué de dragon**_

_**S 'il en est là c 'est le destin**_

_**Qui l 'a vraiment pris pour un con**_

Grâce aux généreuses portions d'hydromel et à l'ambiance se dispersant, la chanson fut accueillie favorablement. Cette veillée dura tard dans la nuit, mais les Rakays se retirèrent vers minuit, après le célèbre :

_**Viens donc viens n'aies pas peur**_

_**Car il faut bien que ce soit d'bon cœur**_

_**Dès que le vent soufle**_

_**Et que la pluie tombe, ils nous faut partir,**_

**_plus vite que des ombres_**

_**Comme j'aime entendre le son de la pluie**_

_**Comme j'aime regarder la colline sans bruit**_

_**Mais mieux encore que ces éléments**_

**_C'est une pinte d'hydromel accueillant !_**

Mais alors que Liraïs fermait les paupières au bord du sommeil, Chamois frôla son visage. "Silence, et suis nous." murmura Serpent, se tenant à ses côtés. Liraïs obtempéra, se demandant pourquoi tant de secrets. Elles allèrent dans une clairière légèrement reculée, où un feu et les garçons les attendaient. Le silence était complet. Liraïs s'apprêta à parler, mais Serpent la fit taire. Puis, tous en même temps, ils plongèrent leurs mains dans leur chemise et en sortirent des cordons de cuir ou semblait attaché un pendentif. Grâce à la lueur du feu, Liraïs put voir qu'ils étaient en bois, et représentait pour chacun l'animal par lequel on l'appelait. Elle crut comprendre que ces gens qu'elle appréciaient tant ne s'étaient jamais entièrement divulgués, et qu'elle allait enfin comprendre d'où venait l'Unité. Elle s'assit parmi eux. Devait-elle prendre la parole, devait-elle attendre ? Une sorte d'impatience teintée d'incompréhension et d'appréhension la saisit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vivre cette nuit une deuxième initiation. Elle ne se trompait pas, mais celle-ci serait d'un autre genre. Toute fatigue l'avait quittée, elle brûlait de continuer, elle brûlait de vivre. Taupe commença, et sa voix résonnait de façon plus profonde que d'habitude.

"En fait, comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, chacun de nous est extrêmement attaché à chacun du groupe, et travaillions à l'unité parfaite.

- Cette attachement, continua Renard, vient en partie du fait que chacun ici est très redevable de chacun. Chaque membre à contribué à sauver un ou plusieurs autres. Quand on rentre dans l'état d'esprit de tout risquer pour quelqu'un, c'est qu'on a atteint un certain degré d'unité. Cette unité, elle est symbolisée par ces cordons autour de nos cous.

- L'unité que nous cherchons à avoir, compléta Epervier, est semblable à celle de la nature, aussi avons nous cherché à chacun des noms d'animaux.

- Au début nous songions aussi aux minéraux et arbres, mais il se trouvait que cela rendait la chose bien trop complexe, et que nous ne savions comment réagir avec des végétaux. J'aurais dû m'appeler Chêne. Ca me faisait une belle jambe." Cette dernière phrase acheva de détruire l'ambiance mystique que la voix merveilleuse de Taupe avait créé d'emblée.

"En plus de cette unité, nous cherchons également à, justement, se rapprocher de ce que nous appelons "la philosophie des animaux" car, sache-le, les animaux ont une philosophie propre dont la base est toujours la même : Ne dois rien à personne ; vis ta vie comme tu l'entends ; la tienne, pas celle de ton voisin ; profite d'aujourd'hui sans détruire demain… Bref.

- Je crois que j'ai saisi

- T'es plus douée que je ne le croyais ! s'exclama Epervier. Suis nous ! »

La nuit fut encore plus joyeuse que la veillée, courant a travers les bois, observant de multiples animaux, observant la nature, chantant :

_Hakuna Matata,  
Mais quelle phrase magnifique !  
Hakuna Matata,  
Quel chant fantastique_

_**Ces mots signifient  
Que tu vivras ta vie,  
Sans aucun souci,  
Philosophie**_

Ou bien encore :

**_Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux_** _  
Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire  
Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure  
Que nous prodigue la nature  
Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil. _

**_Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux_** _  
Chassez de votre esprit …_

_tous vos soucis  
Prenez la vie du bon côté  
Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez _

**_Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux_** _  
tout est si vite résolu  
Lorsque l'on se passe  
Des choses superflues_

_**Il en faut peu pour être heureux  
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux**_

Liraïs découvrit le monde comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Plus simple, plus beau. Un peu avant l'aube, à nouveau autour du feu, Epervier reprit la parole :

"Je crois que tu as eu une vision d'ensemble de ce que nous sommes, veux-tu te joindre a nous ?

- Oui, je le veux

Ils entonnèrent alors le dernier chant, semblant s'inscrire dans une logique :

_Nous avons tant de choses à voir  
Pour franchir la frontière du savoir,  
Recueillir l'héritage  
Qui vient du fond des âges,_

_Dans l'harmonie de toute la nature._

Epervier lui passa alors au cou une cordelette de cuir, brun foncé, puis Renard y attacha un écureuil sculpté dans du bois.

" Bienvenus parmi Nous, Ecureuil " dit-il simplement, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil frappaient les rameaux verts au-dessus de leur tête en un merveilleux alliage de brun et d'or.

En harmonie avec ce soleil naissant, Liraïs renaissait, nouvellement baptisée. Liraïs hier soir, Ecureuil ce matin. Au fil des journées qui suivirent, son pendentif, symbole de cette renaissance, prit peu à peu une place aussi importante dans son équilibre intérieur que sa Pierre. Ce petit morceau de bois recelait une autre magie que celle qu'elle connaissait jusque là, celle des Rakays. Elle comprit enfin d'où provenait cette unité.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Il ne vous reste plus qu'à reviewer !


End file.
